Cuddy has kids?
by Preppi101
Summary: Cuddy has kids? A fact more than a question. There are four of them. The fourth one looks like someone he knows. Who are the others father? Could he have a daughter? If he did, why'd Cuddy keep it from him? Death,drama, kids, romance and Huddy. Please R
1. She has what?

AN: This is my first fanfic ever! So review please and make any type of comment you want to. I got the idea from a story that I read calle Those darn Cuddy Kids. And I was inspired so please review. Thanks.

Cuddy was steamed as she barged into House's office. She had case for him and he knew it but he had been hidding from her all morning. The sound of her heels could have been heard a mile away and yet he didn't go hide somewhere else other than his office. She flew door open nearly knocking out the glass. She shut the door and closed the blinds over the glass wall that divided his office and the kind of confrence room for the team.

"HOUSE"! Cuddy screamed at him.

"What"? House said sarcastically.

"What do you mean what"? "I have been looking for you all morning because I have a case and you still hid from me". Cuddy said in a firm with a hint of a school girl crush in her voice.

"Okay... So what do you have for me boss"? House said.

" 37 year old, woman, vomiting blood, and a possible bruise on her heart they can't really tell".

" Sounds interesting just". " Where was she last"? House asked.

"Why?" Cuddy asked in a suspicious tone.

" Well every little bit helps don't ya think"? House said

"Well yes... But that's not the point". Cuddy said

" Do you know where she was last"? House asked with a hit of anger.

" Yes... She was at my house she started vomiting blood after breakfast". Cuddy said with a little timidness.

"Why was she there"? House asked.

" She is a friend okay her husband kicked her out and she needed a place to stay so I said she could stay with me"?

" How long has she been staying with you"? House asked.

" A couple days".

" Ok... I will get my team on it right away". House said

" Thanks". Cuddy said and as she turned she blushed.

____________________________________________________________________________

House went over to the white board and began writing down symptoms in his chicken scratch he called handwriting.

" She could have a upper GI bleed"? Thirteen said.

" It could also be environmental"? Taub quickly added.

" Thirteen go check where she works". House said

" Foreman and Taub go run tests and I will check the house". House addressed.

____________________________________________________________________________

House got to Cuddy's and got the key from under the flower pot in front of the door and opened it just like he had done so many times before. He walked through the door and saw Rachel's bedroom. He walked down the hall and he knew that there were six bedrooms, the one straight a head was Rachel's and then to the left was Cuddy's and then the other four were always locked. He saw the main bathroom door to his right and one of the four bedrooms and on Cuddy's side of the hallway was another and way down towards the front of the house was the other and then last one completed Cuddy's side. He tried each door and they were locked. So he thought that Cuddy wouldn't leave them locked all the time so he went to the kitchen and found four keys that weren't labelled just color coated.

He grabbed all of them and went and tried everyone on one door until it was open. He walked in and he noticed that it was a teenage boy's room. In the corner was two guitars one was electric and the other acoustic and they were beautiful he thought. He looked through the room and found a picture frame and it was a baby picture and opened the frame and read the back of it. It said in Cuddy's hand writing Jacob Alexander Cuddy born March 22nd 1990. House saw another picture it was an entire family there was identical twin boys, a girl that looked just like Cuddy, another girl that had platinum blonde curls, big blue eyes that looked no more that thirteen and then there was Cuddy holding Rachel. He saw that next to the bed that was covered in a dark blue bedding was a nightstand with a picture of Jacob and his swim team holding a trophy and then he noticed that Jacob's team had gotten first place. House left and locked the door behind him.

Then he went down to the next room and went through the remainnig keys until one went through. It was the other teenage boy's room. He had dark orange bedding and no guitars only drum set. He walked over ad found another baby picture and took it out and read the Andrew Wyatt Cuddy born March 22nd was no family picture anywhere like Jake's. On Andrew's nightstand were pictures of him at icehockey. Andrew wasn't as intresting as Jacob is. House left and locked the door as he did Jake's.

The he went directly across the hall and tried the two keys he had left and one finally got it opened. He walked in a could that is was a girl's room and right above the bed in pink letters and white polka dots was the name Jamie. Then there was a baby picture he found and read the back and it said Jamie Abigail Cuddy born May 2nd 1993. He could tell that the twins and Jamie had the same father. On the nightstand was picture of Jamie at a volleyball game were they won. And then Jamie had picture of her playing the string bass. House was impressed with the Jamie's pictures. House left and locked the door as he did the others.

House went to last room and put the last key and it opened and he steped inside. He immeditaley noticed the name it hung above her bed like Jamie's but this time it was a pale shade of baby blue with white polka dots that said the name Samantha. He found the baby picture and read the name Samantha Elizabeth Cuddy born November 10th 1995. He looked at it in awe he couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen well... besides Cuddy of course. She had these big blue piercing set of eyes that oddley looked like his, her platinuim blonde curls that looked unreal ( he had, had blonde hair as a child and then as he grew older it got darker) and then this was the kicker he looked at her face and the shape and nose were like his. He walked over to the nightstand and she had pictures of her at track with her friends and teammates, soccer games, basketball games, softball games, and she also had swim meet pictures on the nightstand. He notice also that she like music she had pictures of her playing the Viola and piano and guitar. And it started to add up the looks and she liked music too she was his daughter. He left and locked the door and was trying to decide how to talk to Cuddy.

____________________________________________________________________________

House had left in shock and got what he needed gave it to his team and then barged into Cuddy's office.

"I have a daughter that you didn't tell me about"? House screamed.

"What... How do you..."? Cuddy said confused.

" I was in your house and found the four bedroom keys and saw that you have four kids Jacob Alexander, Andrew Wyatt, Jamie Abigail, and Samantha Elizabeth". " Am I right"? House said angry.

" How do you know my kids first and middle names House"? Cuddy asked.

" I found baby pictures and you put the kids first, middle, last, and date of birth". House said.

" Yeah. So. I did that because wanted to but you had no right to go in there rooms". Cuddy said firmly.

" Well than how would I know that I daughter that I might actually want to meet and keyword is might". House stated.

" House, I want you to meet Samantha but I don't know if she's ready". Cuddy said in a sadder tone.

" Well than tell me about her so I can know a little bit if I meet her"? House said calmly a little.

" She has braces, she plays Viola, Piano, Guitar, Flute and Clarinet. She eats meat as much as I can't stand it. She is very picky about everything. Her clothes, hair style, make-up, and shoes have to match. She loves sports but all of us call her a Preppy Tom-boy. And she is an amazing student she has straight A's and loves science and she has glasses but she doesn't wear them in pictures and stuff". Cuddy said smiling.

House smiled a little but quickly got rid of it. He liked the way Cuddy had told him about his daughter. The he asked the question that he would regret.

" Who is the father of the other children"? He asked curiously.

" Do you remember Paul Carmichael"? Cuddy asked. House nodded. " He's their father". Cuddy said.

" Why aren't you with him"? House asked. Cuddy looked worried.


	2. He did what?

AN: This is the second chapter I hope you guys are enjoying it. Please read and review. So I read a review and decided that it would be really good to do that as a chapter.

" He abused me okay... I didn't want him anywhere near the kids and we were together until a couple years ago and thats when he finally snapped he smacked Jamie and Samantha so hard that I was afraid they weren't going to live. Jake and Andrew tried to stop Paul but it wasn't any use he beat them up broke Jake's nose and broke Andrew's jaw. I finally told him to get out first of all Samantha isn't his and second of all I have been keeping that a secret because he was abusing me and the kids". Cuddy said realived.

" Why would he do something like that? I just can't but my finger on why he would do that the kids are beautiful especially Samantha you are too. But I can't see why he would do that". House said.

" House, I don't know. Whoa wait did you just that all of my kids are beautiful but especially Samantha and I am you are really freaking me out". Cuddy said.

" Yes, I just did. You don't give me any credit for having emotions do you"? House said rasing his eyebrow towards her.

" That is one possability but you don't show it House. But you said it and didn't have a horrible who farted kind of look on your face". Cuddy stated smiling.

" Still shows that you still don't give me any big credit". House said.

" I do give you credit but thats not the point. You are this robotic, unemotional human being that I quite haven't figured all the way out". Cuddy said smiling his direction. House nearly melted at the smile.

" Were does Paul live"? House asked.

" Somewhere in New York City. Why"? Cuddy said.

" Just wondering". House said.

" You don't just wonder you have something up your sleeve". Cuddy said curiosly.

" I am not planning anything just want to know where he lives". House said he was planning something but had to keep a straight face so Cuddy wouldn't get to susipcious.

" Okay... But don't do anything that you might regret. Please, House, I beg of you". Cuddy said.

" Ok... O'great one. I will not do any thing stupid". House said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

House went online and found Paul's address and got on his bike and headed of to NYC. He got to Paul's apatement and knocked on the door. Paul answered the door.

" Are Paul Carmichael"? House asked.

" Yes" Paul said.

" Were you ever with a woman name Lisa Cuddy"? House asked

" Yes. Why"? Paul asked confused.

" She is my girlfriend and she told me what you did". House said.

" Yeah so I hit her and the kids a couple times". Paul said bored.

" You put a hand on my girlfriend and my daughter". House said surprised. He was going into father mode.

" Yes, I did. Did you just say my daughter"? Paul asked.

" Yes, Samantha is my daughter". House said.

" So, You are the father why didn't Lisa ever say anything". Paul said.

" Because she was afraid that you were going to beat the crap ot of her". House said angry.

" I probaly was". Paul said.

" Don't you ever come near Lisa, Jake, Andrew, Jamie, and Samantha ever again you hear me? Because I will hunt you down and beat the crap out of you like you did the Lisa and the kids". House said.

" Sorry, can't Jake, Andrew, and Jamie are mine so I will go near them whether you like it or not". Paul said.

" Don't you dare". House said with anger in his eyes.

" Watch me". Paul said.

House finally snapped he wasn't going to let Paul hurt Cuddy's family again so he did what he had to do. He walked in the apartment locked the door behind him and took a swing at Paul and hit him in the nose. Paul took a swing at House but missed and then House did something he was very proud of himself kicked Paul below the belt and then punched him in the face and left.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

House got home and was extremely tired so he went to bed. And around five a.m. he heard a knock at the door and got up and answered it. He didn't like what he saw standing in front of him.


	3. What did you do?

AN: thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing because that gets me to update faster. Review please.

" Cuddy"? House asked.

" Yes, Paul called me and told me what you did I can't believe you. Why"? Cuddy asked.

" That I beat him up because of what he did to you and the kids. That I called you my girlfriend and called Samantha my daughter. That I lost my temper because..." House said.

" Because what"? Cuddy asked.

" Because I love you okay I admit. I love you Cuddy". House said and walked closer to her.

" You love me? Than why didn't you say anything to me when we talked last night". Cuddy said.

" Because I was afraid of what you might say and what you might think if I said it". House said.

" I love you too". Cuddy said she was going to cry but she held it back.

House leaned in to Cuddy and kissed her over and over again. The makeout session lasted awhile until House pulled Cuddy inside and they went to the bedroom.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that morning...

Cuddy woke in the arms of some man and then looked at him and noticed it was House. She stayed there until House woke up. He is not a morning person she isn't either so they got out of bed and went there seprate ways. Cuddy got dressed and House took a shower she went out to the couch and waited for him to be ready. He had noticed that she wore different clothes than yesterday and he wondered if she had planned on staying over here.

" Good Morning". House said as he looked at the time.

" Good morning". Cuddy said as she got up to get her shoes.

" So... are we going into to work together or apart? And I will keep asking you this when am I going to meet our daughter"? House asked.

" We can go into work together like we met outside. And if we are going to be couple sooner or later your going to meet your daughter". Cuddy said as gave him kiss.

" I can agree with that. We should be a couple I think we can make it work". House said as they walked out the door.

" Rachel has a doctor's appointment at two. Jake and Andrew have a concert at seven". Cuddy said making a mental note.

" So do want me to come to concert tonight and we don't have to tell Samantha yet"? House asked as Cuddy pulled out.

" Alright. But, you have to be on your best behavior". Cuddy said as she stopped at a stop light.

" Fine, I will but I want something today"? House said

" The answer is no". Cuddy said.

" Fine". House said

Cuddy finally got to the hospital. They walked through the doors and no one noticed. House went to the elevator and Cuddy went to her office.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day...

It was around five and Cuddy was leaving early so she could eat dinner and get the boys to their concert at six thirty. House had left at four becuase he didn't have a case and Cuddy was going to get him.

Cuddy walked in the door of her house and heard Samantha's music was up way to loud. Jamie was watching tv and the boys were practicing. She walked over to the kitchen and got dinner out left overs for her and the kids had pizza because they ate meat. Cuddy was ready to scream because of the kids and she didn't know where Rachel was until she realized that she was over at her friends house because she was busy tonight.

Cuddy walked out the door that led to the hallway open Samantha's door and screamed dinner is here. Samantha jumped.

The boys heard their mom and so did Jamie so they all went to kitchen before she could catch them.

" Why do you that Samantha Elizabeth Cuddy"? Cuddy asked. Jamie and the boys were talking in the background.

" Do what"? Samantha asked.

" Turn your music up loud and don't listen to anybody until they scream at you". Cuddy said.

" Ok... jeez mom I won't turn it up that loud again". Samantha said sarcastically.

" Don't get that tone with me Samantha". Cuddy said.

" Yes ma'am". Samantha said as she got up to leave.

Samantha walked into the kitchen and stuck her tounge at her brothers and sister. They had two different types of pizza Meat lovers and taco. Samantha got two pieces of taco and went to living room. Jamie got meat lovers and the boys got one of each.

Samantha ate fast so she could put something else on she had a Kansas State, and pair of stone washed jeans on and her was up in a pony tail. She put her plate in the sink walked to her room and turned on Erin McCarley and started singing Love, Save, the Empty as she looked through her closet. She found a cute pink Holister t-shirt and American Eagle jeans that were a dark wash she got her pink Rocketdogs and she went over to her dresser and grabbed her white tank top that had lace on the bottom. She put the jeans on and then the tank top so when she put her t-shirt on that the lace would show. She grabbed her shoes and a pink pony tail holder and took the other one out and put her hair up with the pink one. Turned off her cd player and then shut her door.

Her mom and her sibblings were waiting for her. She got her jacket and left.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuddy got to House's place.

" Stay in the car I am going to get House ok". Cuddy said. The kids nodded.

Samantha was sitting behind her mom. Jamie was siting behind where House was going to sit and the boys were sitting on the bench in the mini-van.

Samantha unbuckled and got up to the radio and turned it to her favorite radio station because she knew it would aggravate her mom. She told Jake, Andrew and Jamie to keep their mouths shut.

Cuddy walked out first then House came out behind her House grabbed after they were out and gave her a kiss real quick. Cuddy got into the car and Heartless by Kanye West was blaring. Cuddy gave a stern look towards Samantha then House and the kids began giggling. Cuddy rolled her eyes. Cuddy intruduced everybody.

" So Samantha do you play any instruments"? House asked.

" Yes, I play viola, piano, guitar, flute, and clarinet". Samantha said.

" Cool. Any sports"? House said.

" Yes again, Track, Swimming, Softball, Basketball, Soccer". Samantha said.

" What sport are you playing right know"? House asked.

" Track". Samantha said.

" What do you do"? House asked.

" 1600 m, hurdles, and long jump". Samantha said.

" Wow you are busy". House said.

Cuddy pulled into the parking lot and they got out the car the kids went ahead and she grabbed House and kissed him.

" So what do you think of Samantha"? Cuddy asked.

" I like her. She sounds like me a little bit". House said.

" Yeah she does. Lets go before it starts". Cuddy said.

AN: I am going to try and get the concert up to day but I am not positive. Maybe tomorrow I love this chapter because I gave my to favorite characters a lot of story time. Please review thanks.


	4. Concert and Morning

AN: So I want to say thanks to everyone who is reading this. It means so much to me that it is being read. I kind of hit a bit of writers block so hopefully that this a little longer than chapter two when I had writers block. Please read and review because I need it.

House, Cuddy, Jamie, and Samantha took their seats and waited for the concert to start. Samantha looked down at her watch and it said 6:58. Jamie was texting Katie her bestfriend and then Samantha's phone went off luckily it went before the concert Put a ring on it by Beyonce played and she looked down and it was Joey her friend she picked it up and said she'd call him back. Principal LeAnne Michaels took the stage. Jamie wasn't in the concert tonight because her strings teacher told her not to. The principal told everyone to turn the phone off completely and also that it is rude to leave during it. First up was the mixed choir they sang Kyrie and Seize the Day. Next was Varsity Choir they sung God bless the broken road and Life is a Highway. And then was strings they played Conquistador and Lebedike Honga. Then was band were both of the boys played Highland Dance and Seventy Six Trombones. Then last but not least was jazz band and again both the boys played in this one also Hound dog and Strike up the Band. House, Cuddy, Samantha, Jamie got up and headed towards the band room. Cuddy went up to her boys and said what a great job they did and everything House and Samantha just stood back. And watched.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Car ride home...

The car ride home was fun they talked about what all the kids looked like that played except for the boys who looked some what normal. Cuddy parked in front of House's apartment and got out to walk him to his apartment and say good night. House and Cuddy go inside and they walk to his door.

" I had a good night they are all good kids your very lucky that they like you". House said.

" Thanks". Cuddy said and blushed.

" See you tomorrow". House said.

" See you tomorrow too". Cuddy said.

" I love you". House said.

" Love you too". Cuddy said and gave him a kiss.

" Goodnight Cuddy". House said.

" Goodnight House". Cuddy said and gave him one more kiss and then left.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuddy drove home with smile on her face the entire way Jamie had moved up to the front seat and Jake moved to were she sat. Samantha was texting her bff Carli and told her about the night and everything then Samantha got a text from Joey saying: Goodnight Sam, See you tomorrow Love, Joey. Samantha sent a text right back saying: Goodnight Joey, See you tomorrow too Love, Sam. She smiled. And then her mom pulled in there drive way and Samantha got out and walked to the porch and waited for her mom to come and open the door Samantha was always impacient. Her mom unlocked the door and they went Samantha went to her room and got her pajamas and changed and then went to her computer and checked her email there was an email from her friend Sophia she replied and then there was one from Lilly and she was done. She turned her light off and went to bed.

Jamie got her laptop and was on youtube. She checked her email and went to bed. Jake and Andrew went to a party and weren't going to be until midnight. Cuddy went out to her living room and watched a couple episodes of ER and then she went to bed. Jake and Andrew snuck in drunk at two a.m. Cuddy wasn't happy when they woke her up. She knew that they were drunk she didn't mind that they had gotten home safe but they were also drunk so she was furious.

They went to their rooms and went to bed she was going to give them a big lecture tomorrow morning.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next morning...

Cuddy woke up to the sound of her alarm at five a.m. She got up and got ready to take a shower. Jamie woke up at five fifteen and took a shower before Samantha got up because she had to blow dry her hair. Samantha got up at five thirty and Jamie was done so she went and took her shower. When she does done she grabbed the blow dryer and began drying her hair. After she was done she headed to her room. She walked over to closet and grabbed her yellow Holister t-shirt ( she is a big fan of Holister and American Eagle) and another pair of her American Eagle jeans then she grabbed her white tank top. She went over to her shoes and got her brown Rocketdogs she wore pretty much the same thing everyday but different colors. She grabbed her straighting iron and a yellow pony tail holder. She got her clothes on and then went to her vanity and straighted her hair and did her make-up.

It was breakfast time Samantha had a bowl of strawberry mini wheats and an orange. Jamie had her usual of toast and an egg in the microwave. The boys grabbed a granola bar and left. Cuddy had an apple and left.

Mrs. Parker came and got Samantha and Jamie. Samantha and Jamie were friends with her daughters that were the same age as them. First, Mrs. Parker dropped of Samantha, Carli, and Sophia. Then she dropped of Jamie, Katie, and Jessica at school. Mrs. Parker was very good friends with Cuddy and her husband was donor so the kept in touch often.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At work...

Cuddy got to work and everything was fine. House had gotten to work earlier than usual so she went up and paid him a visit.

" Hey" Cuddy said walking in the door.

" Hey" House said back.

" So why are you at work early"? Cuddy asked going over to sit in front of him.

" Because my I wanted to see my girlfriend before my team got here". House said.

" Well isn't that sweet". Cuddy going over by him and giving him a quick kiss.

" So does Wilson know about us"? Cuddy asked.

" No, he doesn't yet but I was waiting for approval". House said.

" We haven't officaly gone out yet so maybe wait until than". Cuddy said.

" How about Saturday"? House asked.

" Saturdays good Jake and Andrew will be out of town looking at colleges and Jamie, Samantha, and Rachel will be staying at my friend's house". Cuddy said.

" Great. were do you want to go"? House asked.

" How about Olive Garden"? Cuddy said.

" Olive Garden sounds good. I will pick you up at seven". House said.

" Great I will be ready". Cuddy said.

AN: The next chapter will be the date and stuff I had bit writers block so there is like mini chapters in here. Please review because that gets me to get another chapter up quicker and that lets me know that there is acually people reading. Thanks.


	5. Jamie, what did you do?

AN: Thanks for reading! I keep updating but also I keep coming up with ideas. So like I already updated three times today so maybe I will update four.

It was Saturday and House was getting ready for his date with Cuddy. He put on his usual outfit. He grabbed his cane and put on his Nike's. He grabbed his car keys and left by six thirty.

Cuddy was getting ready she had a skirt on and low cut blouse. She grabbed her pumps and put them on they were black and really expensive. She looked at her clock it was six forty-five. Then she heard the him pull up she got her purse and waited for him. He came up to the door and she turned and locked it. He decided to drive.

" So when are we going to tell Samantha"? House asked changing the radio station.

" When ever were ready to". Cuddy said.

" Does she know that Paul isn't her father"? House asked.

" Yes she does but she hasn't really asked about who her real father is". Cuddy said looking at the time.

" Well are we going to tell her or you"? House asked turning the corner.

" I think we should tell her so she knows who her father is". Cuddy said looking at him.

" How about next weekend we'll tell her"? House said.

" I think we should or Jake and Andrew will figure it out and tell her". Cuddy said smiling.

" I can agree with that. Are you postive that they aren't mine"? House said.

" Yes I am". Cuddy said.

" So where does Samantha shop"? House asked.

" Holister, American Eagle, Wet Seal, Forever 21, Buckle, Abercrombie and Fitch, and Aeropostale". Cuddy said.

" She sounds very girly". House with a distgusted look.

" Yes, very girly". Cuddy smirked.

" Acually we are going shopping tomorrow after she gets home. You can come with if you want"? Cuddy said.

" If I get two days off of clinic duty then I will". House said turning into the parking lot.

" One day and four hours off". Cuddy said taking off her seat belt.

" Deal". House said getting out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

House and Cuddy walked into Olive Garden and walked up to the hostess.

" How many"? The hostess asked.

" Two". Cuddy said.

" Right this way. Are specials are Manacotti and Shrimp scampi". The hostess said.

" Sweet". House said. Cuddy rolled her eyes.

" Your waitress will be right with you". The hostess said. Then the waitress came over.

" Hi I'm Kelli. I will be your server. What can I get y'all to drink"? Kelli said.

" I will have an Iced tea no lemon". Cuddy said

" Regular or sweet". Kelli asked.

" Regular please". Cuddy said.

" And for you sir"? Kelli said.

" Pepsi". House said.

" Okay are y'all ready to order"? Kelli asked.

" I'll have the tour of Italy". House said.

" Manacotti please" Cuddy said.

" Alright that will be right out". Kelli said. Kelli walked away.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuddy's friends house...

" Shut up! Jamie". Samantha said practically crying.

" What? Mom is going to marry House and you and Rachel will be forgotten". Jamie said.

" Mom wouldn't do that, she couldn't. She loves all of us and that isn't fair". Samantha said with tears running down her face.

" She will. Just watch". Jamie said smiling.

" I hate you! You always do that. Why"? Samantha said.

" Because thats what I do". Jamie said laughing.

Samantha runs into the guest room and pulls out her phone and texts her mom saying: Jamie is being mean she is saying that your going to marry House and forget me and Rachel. I hate her Mom I hate her. Then she sends it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At dinner...

House and Cuddy are enjoying their evening when Cuddy gets a call from her friend.

" Lise are you there"? Kate said.

" Yes, I'm here whats going on"? Cuddy asked scared.

" Samantha got really upset and jumped out the window". Kate said.

" Whoa where is she"? Cuddy asked.

" She is at ppth. Cameron is working on her you need to get down here quick". Kate said.

" Alright, I'll be right there". Cuddy said.

" Bye". Kate said.

" Bye". Cuddy said.

" Whats going on"? House asked scared.

" Samantha jumped out the window at Kate's. She is at the hospital". Cuddy said grabbing her purse.

" Do want me to go with"? House asked paying the bill with cash so they can leave.

" Yes". Cuddy said walking towards the door.

" Alright. I'll drive". House said walking towards Cuddy.

They walked out the door and headed towards the car and then Cuddy looks down at her phone and it says new text message. She had a puzzled look on her face when she read it.

" What"? House asked getting into the drivers seat.

" It is a text message from Samantha telling me about something that Jamie did". Cuddy said almost crying.

" Do you think it is the reason she jumped". House said pulling out of the parking lot.

" Yes I do" Cuddy said. She started to cry.

" Everything will be fine". House said turning the corner towards the hospital.

" I don't want to lose her. House, I love her too much". Cuddy said.

" You don't think I love her. I just met her but I absolutely love her more than anything in this world". House said.

" I didn't know you felt that way". Cuddy said.

They got to ppth and parked Cuddy practially ran to the ER.

" Whats going on? What happen"? Cuddy was in tears.

" She broke her arm and dislocated a couple fingers. She has a couple cuts and bruises. We had to tube her". Cameron said.

Cuddy walked over to Jamie who wasn't even crying.

" This is all of your fault if it this hadn't happen Samantha wouldn't be like this". Cuddy said sternly.

" My fault the little brat ruins everything. She gets everything she wants. She doesn't do anything. And she isn't even my full sister only half so why do I care". Jamie said as she walked away.

" You practially drove her to jump Jamie Abigail Cuddy". Cuddy said.

" Yeah so I don't care. I don't like her. We don't get along why don't I just go live with Kate". Jamie said in tears.

" You will care and say your sorry when she wakes up". Cuddy said. House came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

" So? you are going to choose House over her. You know it mother". Jamie said in a snotty tone.

" House is her dad. There isn't a way that I wouldn't be with him. But I was stupid for being with your father". Cuddy said.

" So what if House is her father she can have him. But he isn't any good he isn't even a real father figure". Jamie said.

" Whoa! I take offense to that. She is my daughter that you did this to Jamie". House said angry.

" So what it doesn't matter". Jamie said.

" It does matter Jamie your sister could die if something goes wrong". Cuddy said.

" Well, I didn't think about that. But she gets whatever she wants when she wants". Jamie said

" You have had your father your entire life she hasn't. She doesn't even know that House is her father". Cuddy said.

" What? You didn't even tell me that". Jamie said.

" You can see her know". Cameron said.

House and Cuddy walked in seperate Jamie followed close behind. Kate had Rachel as she walked in. Samantha was tubed and her heart monitor was going at a steady pace which was good. Cuddy walked over to her daughter and started crying again she said how sorry she was and that as soon as she was better they were going shopping. House walked over to Cuddy and told her that he needed to get home so he could sleep and he would be here tomorrow she gave him a quick kiss good bye. He left and she started crying more. She couldn't believe that Samantha would do something like this. Cuddy asked to have Samantha moved to a private room. They did. Cuddy walked over to Samantha she still hadn't woken up yet. Then Samantha's phone started to ring she walked over and saw it was text message from Joey saying his usual thing. Goodnight Sam See you at school on Monday. Love, Joey. Cuddy started to see why see hung out with him. She put the phone down and walked over to the couch and fell asleep.

AN: So hopefully sometime soon I will post Chapter 6. This one was hard to right and so far know is my favorite. Thanks for reading. It shows that people have some intrest in it. Review please. Thanks.


	6. You have what?

AN: I hit a major writers block so this is going to be a short chapter. I am having a lot of fun writing so hopefully I will update again today. Thanks for reading! It means a lot that people are reading. Please read and review. Thanks.

Next morning...

Cuddy was still asleep on the couch. Samantha was still not awake. House walked into Samantha's room and walked over to Cuddy and woke her up. She nearly jumped when she noticed that it was him that had woke her up. She was real groggy and tired her eyes were still a tad bit puffy but most of it was gone. Than they heard a sound and looked over and Samantha had woken up. Cuddy started crying again because she had finally woken up.

" Hey, Samantha it so good to see you have woken up." Cuddy said walking over to her daughter.

Samantha started fighting the vent it so uncomfortable to have a tube running down your throat. Then the nurse came in and said that they might be able to get the tube out today and go home tomorrow or this evening. The nurse called Cameron to come up and check on Samantha. Cameron came up and saw that her o2 stats and everything were good so she decided to take the tube out. Samantha had a happy look on her face when it was out.

" Hey mom." Samantha said groggy.

" What the heck happened?" Cuddy said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Last night...

" Jamie do you think that mom is ever going to get married?" Samantha said texting her bff Carli.

" Yeah, She is probally going to marry House and you and Rachel will be forgotten in family photos and everything else." Jamie said with a smirk.

" Shut up! Jamie." Samantha said practically crying.

" What? Mom is going to marry House and you and Rachel will be forgotten." Jamie said.

" Mom wouldn't, she couldn't. She loves all of that isn't fair." Samantha said with tears running down her face.

" She will. Just watch." Jamie said smiling.

" I hate you! You always do that. Why?" Samantha said.

" Because thats what I do." Jamie said laughing.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Jamie and I got into this huge fight about you getting married. She said that you marry House and Rachel and I would be forgotten". Samantha said.

" That's never going to happen. I love all you guys I can't help it you guys are lovable. As much as you guys set my buttons off." Cuddy said smiling.

" I never have asked you this but, all of sudden I want to. Who is my real dad?" Samantha asked looking at her mom.

" Do you really want to know? Cuddy asked looking at House.

" Yes." Samantha said.

" You won't yell or over react or anything along those lines? Cuddy said.

" Yes. But I might be surprised". Samantha said smiling.

" You know House?'" Cuddy asked.

" Yeah. Wait is he my dad?" Samantha said.

" Yeah." Cuddy said timidly.

" Wow, I am shocked. I am most surprised that Jake and Andrew didn't say anything." Samantha chuckled.

" House can I talk to you for second?" Cuddy asked.

" Sure". House said.

" Samantha, will be right back". Cuddy said.

" Alright". Samantha said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Out in the hallway...

" That went well. What do they have her on anyway? She be so embaressed that I am her dad". House said.

" She is shocked. They have her on tylenol I refused anything else I don't need two drug addicts". Cuddy said smiling.

" Along is she going to be in cast?" House asked.

" It isn't a big fracture so about four weeks". Cuddy said.

" Sweet". House said.

" Does Wilson know that you have daughter and that your dating me yet?" Cuddy asked.

" No, but can I tell him today because I want to tell the reaction while your here". House said.

' Go I tell Samantha that you'll be right back." Cuddy said walking into her daughters room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wilson's office...

" Hey, wonder boy". House said as he walked in.

" What do you need House?" Wilson said annoyed.

" Well, I have some news for you". House said playing with something on Wilson's desk.

" What?" Wilson asked curiously.

" I am dating Cuddy first of all. And we have daughter". House said.

" Whoa... What? You are dating Cuddy and have a daughter". Wilson said shocked.

" Yep". House said.

" Well how old is she? The daughter I mean". Wilson said.

" She is thirteen and as platnium blonde curls and my blue eyes". House annoyed.

" Well does she know that who her father is"? Wilson asked.

" Yes she does". House said.

" It is Sunday why are you here"? Wilson asked.

" She got hurt last night during my date with Cuddy". House said getting up.

" Can I meet her"? Wilson asked.

" Why"? House said.

" Just to see if she is real or you are tricking me". Wilson said.

" Would I ever do that to you". House said smiling.

" Yes you have done it before". Wilson walking to his door.

" Fine". House said.

AN: Next chapter will have the Wilson/Samantha meeting. And some other things and then I will jump 4 weeks to when Samantha has healed all the way.

Thanks for reading.


	7. You didn't?

AN: This is chapter seven! There is a lot of Samantha and House coming up also some House, Cuddy, Jake, Andrew, Jamie, and Samantha togetherness coming up. Then some just House, Cuddy, and Samantha. But just to say it simple a lot of kids and House and Cuddy coming up. I still have a bit of writers block so this is also going to be a short chapter.

Samantha's room...

House walks in and asked Cuddy about Wilson coming in she says that he can.

" Samantha this is Wilson. Wilson Samantha". Cuddy said.

" Hi Wilson". Samantha said with a smile.

" Hi Samantha". Wilson said.

" So how are feeling Samantha"? House asked.

" Fine". Samantha said.

" Thats good". House said.

" I have a question can I call you dad or should I just call you House?" Samantha asked with a smile.

" What do you think Cuddy?" House asked.

" I think it is up to you House". Cuddy said with smile.

" I think dad is ok". House said.

" Right on. Dad." Samantha said.

" So Samantha what sports do you play"? Wilson asked.

" Track, Basketball, Swimming, Soccer, and Softball". Samantha said.

" What are playing right know"? Wilson asked.

" Track. Which means I can't finish the rest of the season". Samantha said.

" What instruments do you play"? Wilson asked.

" My dad didn't tell you all this"? Samantha said with a smile.

" No". Wilson said.

" Viola, Piano, Guitar, Flute, Clarinet". Samantha said.

" Wow, you are very busy". Wilson said shocked.

" It also looks good on my college application besides the fact that I like being busy and play the things I do". Samantha said with a hint of attitude in her voice.

" Samantha watch the tone". Cuddy said.

" Yes ma'am". Samantha said.

" Mom can you had me cell phone?" Samantha asked.

" Sure sweetheart". Cuddy said and grabbed her phone.

" Did Joey text me last night"? Samantha asked as mom handed her the phone.

" Yeah". Cuddy said.

" Did he say his usual bit Goodnight Sam, See you Monday Love, Joey"? Samantha asked looking at her messages.

" Yeah". Cuddy said.

" Whoa, who is this Joey"? House asked.

" He is a friend of mine. Daddy don't worry". Samantha said.

" Did you just call me daddy?" House asked.

" Yes you got a problem with it?" Samantha asked.

" No". House said.

" Okay then". Samantha said.

" Did Carli text you"? Cuddy asked.

" Yeah wondering why I wasn't answering my phone". Samantha said as she text with one hand which she was very good at.

" What did you say"? Cuddy asked.

" That I fell down the stairs at Kate's and I broke my arm and dislocated a couple fingers". Samantha said texting again.

" Well at least that lie is believable Samantha". House said with a smile.

" Thanks daddy". Samantha said.

" I am gonna go I have an appointment soon". Wilson said.

" Bye" They all said in unison.

" So what did Jamie say last night"? Samantha asked.

" That it wasn't her fault and stuff". House said.

" I didn't jump you know that"? Samantha asked. The look on her parents faces scared her.

" You didn't jump? But Kate said that you did." Cuddy said confused.

" I went out on the roof and Jamie came up behind me and scared me and I fell down onto the ground". Samantha said.

" Wait then why did Kate say that"? Cuddy asked.

" I could hear Jamie screaming saying that I jumped of the window". Samantha said.

" So this is all Jamie's fault"? Cuddy said.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" I would of gotten off safely if it wasn't for her". Samantha added.

" Samantha, did you hear everything that I said last night"? Cuddy asked.

" Yeah I did". Samantha said.

" I love you" Cuddy said.

" Love you too". Samantha said with a smile on her face.

Cameron walks in.

" Samantha you can be released today". Cameron said with a smile.

" That is awesome". Samantha said.

" So you should be out of here by five o'clock tonight". Cameron said.

" Thanks". Samantha said.

AN: The next chapter will be four weeks ahead. Thanks for reading. Review please.


	8. The shopping trip

AN: Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing it means a lot. So if you haven't read seven you need to because this chapter takes place four weeks in advanced. Thanks for reading. Please review.

four weeks later...

" Mom, Jamie won't give my phone back". Samantha yelled.

" Jamie give your sister her cell phone back". Cuddy yelled back.

" She's going shopping with you and House for new cell phone and clothes. Why"? Jamie said.

" Did I tell you that Jake, Andrew, and you are all going"? Cuddy said.

" Yeah, but still". Jamie said grabbing her phone.

" Do we have to pick up dad or is coming over"? Samantha asked as she grabbed a pony tail holder.

" We have to pick him up". Cuddy said.

" Right on". Samantha said walking out in to the hallway.

" When is Rachel going to be home"? Jamie asked.

" Tomorrow. We decided to take you kids shopping while she is not here". Cuddy said.

" Jake and Andrew lets go". Cuddy yelled.

" Coming mother". They said.

Samantha took her usual seat behind her mom the boys to the bench and Jamie took the seat behind where House was going to sit. Cuddy got out and went to get House and Samantha was back to her usual self and unbuckled her seat belt and turned the radio to the station that her mother couldn't stand. Just as she turned it she saw her mom and dad walking out so she quickly sat back down and tried not to giggle. Her dad got into the car first and then her mom did.

" Samantha what have I told you about changing the radio station"? Cuddy said annoyed.

" Not to do it. But it is so easy when your not here". Samantha chuckled.

" I will turn to the classical channel and leave Samantha Elizabeth Cuddy". Cuddy said firmly.

" No, mom don't please". Samantha begged. Her father and brothers and sisters giggled.

" Then don't do it again". Cuddy said.

" Yes ma'am". Samantha said.

" Hey daddy" Samantha said.

" Hey Samantha" House said.

Samantha got a text from Carli What kind of phone are u getting. Samantha replied back IDK.

" So Samantha and Jamie what stores are we going to"? Cuddy asked.

" Holister, American Eagle, Aeropostale, Wet Seal, Buckle, Abercrombie and Fitch, and Forever 21". Samantha said and Jamie nodded.

" Boys"? Cuddy asked.

" Holister, American Eagle, Aeropostale, Abercrombie and Fitch". Jake answered and like Jamie, Andrew nodded.

" Were going to AT&T. For the phones"? Samantha asked.

" Yes". Cuddy answered.

" Oh my gosh! Guess what cd Lilly got?" Samantha said.

" What?" Jamie asked.

" She got the new Nickelback cd". Samantha answered.

" For real"? Jamie asked.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" Lucky". Jamie mumbled.

" Were going to AT&T first". Cuddy said.

" Ok mom". Samantha said.

Cuddy pulled into the parking lot of the mall and parked. Everyone got out and walked toward to door. When they got inside they found AT&T first and went in.

" Mom, what is the price range for the phones"? Samantha asked.

" 250". Cuddy answered.

" Mom, I want this one". Samantha said pointing to the Samsung A767 Propel blue.

" You can get that one". Cuddy said.

" Sweet". Samantha said.

" Mom, I want a Palm Centro Electric Blue but it is a little over". Jamie said.

" How much is it"? Cuddy asked.

" 279". Jamie said.

" You can get but your not getting another phone for awhile". Cuddy said.

" Alright mom". Jamie said.

Both of the boys got I-phones because they were paying for them by themself. Then it was off to the stores after phone shopping.

" Where are we going first"? Cuddy asked.

" Holister" Samantha said. Her brothers and sister nodded.

Samantha walked over to the tank tops and started looking through them and found the few she was looking for they had four different colors she got the white, maroon, and gray of that type. Then she found some other ones that were spaghetti strapped ones with lace on the bottom and got four out of the nine colors. Then she found the her favorite style and got five of those. Then she found a dressing room and tried them on and they all fit fine. She was happy.

" Samantha, you also need t-shirts". Cuddy said.

" I got some polos too". Samantha said.

" Okay but when we go into American Eagle your getting jeans and tops". Cuddy said.

" What did you get Jamie"? Samantha asked.

" A couple polos, a few t-shirts, lots of tank tops, and three pairs of jeans". Jamie answered.

" Well we are done here House. Were going to American Eagle." Cuddy said.

" Alright we'll meet you guys over there". House said.

Samantha, Jamie, and Cuddy walk into American Eagle.

" Mom, what do you think of this one". Jamie said holding a yellow polo.

" I like it". Cuddy said.

" Hey what other colors do they have"? Samantha asked.

" Red, Pink, Blue, Dark Blue, Black, White, Green, and Purple". Jamie said.

" Do they have the regular blue, pink, red, white, and black in small". Samantha asked.

" Yep". Jamie said.

" Hand them over". Samantha said.

" Here you go". Jamie said throwing the polos at her sister.

" Hey look at these mom" Samantha asked holding up a pair of what they call boyfriend jeans up.

" I like those". Cuddy said.

" Hey Sam". A familar voice said behind her.

" Oh my gosh! Joey! You scared me". Samantha said.

" What are doing?" Joey asked.

" Shopping". Samantha said.

" What size do you need"? Joey asked.

" A four but I can't reach them". Samantha said.

" Here you go". Joey said as he got the pair of jeans.

House walked in with the boys and saw Cuddy looking at something. And noticed Samantha talking to some boy.

" Have seen what our daughters doing"? House asked.

" Oh my god! House, you scared me." Cuddy said.

" Look at our daughter." House said pointing to Samantha.

" That's Joey". Cuddy said.

" I don't like the way he looks at her". House said.

AN: Thanks for reading chapter nine should be up tomorrow. But also House is on tomorrow so maybe tuesday. Please review.


	9. Shopping trip and a date

AN: Thanks for reading! I will keep saying this it means a lot that there are acually people reading. This is the second part of the shopping trip. Please review.

" House, let it go". Cuddy said picking up a shirt.

" I can't let it go he looks at Samantha like she is the most beautiful thing ever". House said.

" House, she isn't going to do anything". Cuddy said.

" How do you know"? House said looking at his daughter.

" When did you become so protective of Samantha"? Cuddy said shocked.

" Since she broke her arm because of Jamie". House said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Joey and Samantha...

" So do want to come hang out with me and couple friends on Friday"? Joey asked.

" Sure. Can I bring Carli, Sophia, and Lilly?" Samantha said.

" Yeah. Jake likes Sophia. Andre likes Carli and Bryant likes Lilly". Joey said with a smile.

" That's really strange because that is how it is like with them". Samantha said.

" So who do you like"? Joey asked.

" Who do you think"? Samantha said.

" Me". Joey said.

" Well then your right". Samantha blushed.

" What do you want to do on Friday"? Joey asked.

" How about a movie"? Samantha said.

" Sure". Joey said.

" So what is like being an 8th grader"? Samantha asked holding up a pair of jeans.

" It is hard when most 7th grade girls fall all over you". Joey said looking at the jeans.

" So what do you think"? Samantha asked.

" I like them they aren't to girly but not boyish". Joey said.

" Then they are perfect". Samantha said.

" How many pairs do you need"? Joey asked.

" About five and I only have two". Samantha said.

" Well get two from her and then get a the rest at Abercrombie and Fitch". Joey said.

" I like that idea. Do you want to meet my dad"? Samantha asked.

" Sure". Joey said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meet the parents...

" Hey mom, Hey dad". Samantha said giving each of her parents a hug.

" Joey you remember my mom Lisa and Joey this is my dad Dr. House". Samantha said with a smile.

" Hello sir". Joey said.

" Hi". House said.

" Hi Joey". Cuddy said.

" Mom and dad on Friday can I go to the movies with some friends please"? Samantha asked.

" Which friends"? Cuddy asked.

" Joey, Jake, Andre, Bryant, Sophia, Carli, and Lilly". Samantha said.

" That's okay with me as long it is okay with your dad". Cuddy said.

" Daddy, Please"? Samantha asked real sweetly.

" Okay but who is driving you guys"? House said.

" Well I was wondering if mom would drive Carli, Sophia, Lilly, and I to the theater". Samantha said.

" I will but you have to sit in the back with them". Cuddy said.

" I got to go Jayde is done". Joey said.

" Okay see you at school". Samantha said.

" Bye". Joey said.

" Bye". Samantha said.

" Are you done"? Cuddy asked.

" Yeah, is Jamie"? Samantha said.

" Yeah she has been done lets go pay" Cuddy said.

" Did you find everything okay"? The cashier asked.

" Yes". Cuddy said.

" That will be 160.56". The cashier said.

Cuddy paid and they left. Then they went to Aeropostale. Samantha got a five t-shirts and and three more tank tops. Jamie got a few dresses and tank tops. Aeropostale wasn't really as good as they hoped. Then it was off to Abercrombie and Fitch. Samantha got a pair of jeans that had tons of holes in them and a pair of flares and the final pair was her favorite a pair of flares that also had a lot of holes in them. Samantha also got a few pairs of really short jean shorts and a few t-shirts. Jamie got t-shirts and jeans. Cuddy had a really exspensive shopping day with the girls.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Car ride home...

" So Samantha what movie are seeing on Friday"? Cuddy asked.

" I don't know". Samantha said texting on her new phone.

" You should see a scary movie and see what Joey does when you get scared". Jamie said with a smile.

" I liked to see a scary movie but Lilly is going with". Samantha said.

" You should tell her to suck it up because Bryant is going with don't think I didn't hear you guys". Jamie said.

" I think I can hoax her into that one"? Samantha said.

" Well Bryant likes her and she likes him it is perfect". Jamie said.

" I do want to see Joey does when I get scared". Samantha said with a smile.

" Samantha stop talking". House said grossed out.

" What? It is not like he is trying to get in my pants". Samantha said with a smirk. Jamie and her mom and brothers laughed at House's face.

" Samantha stop it". House said.

" Sorry. Daddy we'll just makeout the entire time". Samantha said with a big smile.

" Ok... House were here". Cuddy said getting out.

" Bye daddy". Samantha said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside Houses place...

" I don't want her to go with Joey on Friday". House said.

" Leave her alone she is only thirteen once". Cuddy said.

" Yeah, she is also my thirteen old daughter". House said unlocking his door.

" Quit father mode and lets have a good date tonight please House". Cuddy said giving him a kiss.

" Fine". House said.

" I got go before our daughter runs away with the car". Cuddy said giving him another kiss.

" Bye". House said walking inside.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Car ride back to Cuddy's...

" So, mom where are you and House going tonight"? Jake asked.

" Known of your buisness thats where". Cuddy said.

" Fine then". Jake said.

" Have you got your letter to see if you got into Princeton". Cuddy asked.

" I got mine". Andrew said.

" I got mine". Jake said.

" So does that mean you got in"? Samantha asked.

" Yes we both are going to Princeton". Jake said.

" Jamie, your quite". Samantha said.

" You guys were talking". Jamie said.

" Fine". Samantha said.

Cuddy got home and they all got out. Samantha went to her room and so did Jamie. The boys ran inside and grabbed keys to their cars. And Cuddy went to her room to start getting ready.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuddy getting ready...

" Samantha and Jamie come here for a second". Cuddy yelled.

" Coming". They both said.

" What do you think of this one"? Cuddy said holding a black dress that was a halter.

" I like it. What shoes are going to wear"? Samantha asked.

" I was thinking these". Cuddy said holding a pair of black pumps.

" I think they would look good with that. Samantha what do you think"? Jamie said.

" I like it. It isn't to simple but not to fancy". Samantha said with a smile.

" Thanks girls". Cuddy said.

" No prob." Samantha said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The date...

" You look good tonight". House said with a smile.

" Thanks. The girls helped me". Cuddy said.

" So what does Samantha think of her clothes"? House asked.

" When I left she was still talking to Carli about it". Cuddy chuckled.

" What to go for a walk in the park"? House asked.

" Sure". Cuddy said.

They went to dinner and then went to the park.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The park...

" House, I know that we haven't been dating that long. And I don't even know why I am asking this. Do you want to move in with me?" Cuddy asked timidly.

" Will I have to be at work on time"? House asked.

" Sometimes and the keyword is sometimes". Cuddy said.

" Sure". House said giving her a kiss.

" I like that answer and I am wondering about what Jamie and Samantha are going to say". Cuddy said.

" Samantha is going to be happy that we are living together but Jamie will have to get used to it". House said.

" Yeah but we don't have to worry about the boys". Cuddy said with a smile.

" Why"? House asked.

" They are going to live on the campus so their rooms will be empty". Cuddy said.

" When do you want me to move in"? House asked.

" How about next Saturday". Cuddy said.

" That will work for me". House said giving her a big kiss.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

House's place...

" Are you going to stay the night or what"? House asked.

" I will probally stay the night because of what time it is". Cuddy asked.

" I am tired lets go to bed". House said.

" Right behind you". Cuddy said giving him a kiss before he could say anything.

" Evil". House said giving her another kiss.

" That is what I do". Cuddy said giving him another kiss.

" Do you need anything to wear"? House asked with a smile.

" Just give me a t-shirt and I will be fine". Cuddy said giving him a kiss.

" Alright". House said.

House and Cuddy walked into his bedroom and found a pinkfloyd t-shirt and handed it to her. House got undressed into his boxers and she slipped the t-shirt on. They climbed into his bed and went to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning...

Cuddy woke up in House's arms. She smiled at him sleeping. Then he woke up.

" Good morning". Cuddy said giving him a smile.

" Morning". House said.

" I have to go because Rachel is going to be home at ten". Cuddy said.

" Why"? House whinned.

" Because I have other people in my life than you". Cuddy said pinching his cheek.

" That hurt you are going to pay for that". House said climbing on top of her.

" House I got to go". Cuddy said giving him a kiss.

" No". House said giving her a big kiss.

" If you ever want to see your daughter again you will get off of me right know". Cuddy said squirming.

" Fine but you owe me". House said smiling.

" Nope". Cuddy said giving him another kiss.

" Evil". House said.

" Thanks". Cuddy said getting her dress on.

" How are you going to get home we took my car". House said.

" I will call a cab". Cuddy said giving him another kiss before going out to the living room.

" Bye" Cuddy yelled.

" Bye" House yelled back.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: So the next chapter something big is going to happen. Thanks for reading. Start guessing on what is going to happen. Review please.


	10. Samantha

AN: Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews it means a lot! Were at chapter 10. As I always say if you review and read I get chapters up faster. Something really big happens to Samantha in this chapter. This chapter is going to be the Friday date thingy with Samantha then House moving in and then we jump to monday and something happens to Samantha. There is a big Huddy storyline coming up that will shock you.

Friday night...

Samantha has spent almost an hour finding clothes to go out with Joey and her other friends. They are going to see The Haunting in Connecticut. Then Samantha saw something in her closet that looked perfect it was her red halter top and pair of her new Abercrombie and Fitch jeans. She grabbed the clothes and pulled her friends into her room.

" What do you think of this"? Samantha asked holding the outfit.

" No". All her friends.

" What do you wear that one shirt that ties in the back that Joey likes". Carli said.

" Jamie took it for tonight". Samantha said she hated being the same size as her sister.

" Wait what about the dress type thing that you wear those leggings with"? Sophia asked.

" Wait I might have that". Samantha said looking through her closet.

" Found the leggings". Lilly said.

" Sweet I found the dress". Samantha said holding it. It was a bright yellow spaghetti strapped dress that she wore white leggings with lace at the bottom.

" Get out so I can put this on". Samantha yelled at her friends.

" Okay". They said and left.

Samantha had her make-up done and her shoes picked out then it was to the jewelry.

" Carli, Sophia, and Lilly get in here". Samantha yelled.

" What"? They asked as they stepped into their bestfriends room.

" What about this"? Samantha asked holding a silver chain link crystal necklace.

" I like it. What earrings"? Carli asked as soon as she did Lilly held up Samantha's favorite pair of earrings.

" Those". Was the only word anybody could say. They were her silver and diamond dangle earrings that she wore a lot.

" So what do you think"? Samantha said after she was all done.

" You look amazing". Carli said.

" Yeah Joey is never gonna know what hit him". Lilly said.

" What Lilly and Carli said". Sophia said.

" Lets go girls". Cuddy yelled by the door.

Samantha grabbed her purse and lipgloss and her white jacket.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Car ride to the movies...

" So girls what movie are you seeing"? Cuddy asked.

" The Haunting in Connecticut". Carli said.

" Okay girls". Cuddy said.

" Mom can you turn it to my radio station"? Samantha asked.

" Sure but only this once". Cuddy said turning the station.

" Okay girls were here". Cuddy said.

" Thanks Mom". Samantha said as she got out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Movies...

Joey, Jake, Andre, and Bryant were standing by the doors waiting for the girls. Joey's jaw dropped when he saw Samantha and friends coming over to them.

" Hey Joey". Samantha said.

" Hey Samantha". Joey said taking her hand.

" Hey Bryant". Lilly said.

" Hey Lilly". Bryant said grabbing her towards him.

" Hey Jake". Sophia said.

" Hey Sophia". Jake said pulling her towards him.

" Hey Andre". Carli said batting her eyes towards him.

" Hey Carli". Andre said grabbing her hand.

Samantha looked around and she saw the person she hated the most Jazmen Taylor. Jazmen had always been mean towards Samantha because she had money and Jazmen didn't. Samantha leaned over to Joey's ear and whispered.

" Jazmen is here". Samantha said.

" What"? Joey asked.

" That girl that hates me because I have money". Samantha said.

" She is? Where"? Joey asked.

" Right over there with Issac Matthews". Samantha said.

" Come closer to me". Joey said grabbing her and wrapping his arms around her.

" Are we trying to make her more jealous"? Samantha said looking up at him.

" No and Yes". Joey said smiling at her.

" Hey what are two lovebirds doing". Carli asked.

" We saw Jazmen and Joey grabbed me". Samantha said looking at Carli.

" Who is she with"? Bryant asked.

" Issac". Samantha said looking at Joey.

" She doesn't have a chance". Bryant said taking Lilly over towards Samantha and Joey.

" Where is she"? Bryant asked.

" Over there". Samantha said pointing to her.

" Hey guys get over here just incase she spots us". Bryant said. Sophia and Jake and Andre and Carli walked over towards them.

" Oh no she spotted us". Bryant said.

" What"? Carli asked.

" She saw Samantha". Bryant said.

" Is she coming over here"? Jake asked holding Sophia.

" Yes". Bryant answered.

" Guys brace your selves". Samantha said.

Jazmen, Jaylin, Shaelynn, Destini, Issac, Kenan, Corey, and Brayden walk over to them. Bryant and Andre grab their girls and wrap the arms around them.

" What are doing here". Jazmen asked.

" Going to see a movie". Samantha said.

" This is my movie theater you know that"? Jazmen said.

" No as I recall that this is my movie theater". Samantha said.

" I see you got a boyfriend. How long until he finds out your loaded? Whoops did I say to much". Jazmen said.

" How long until he finds out your nickname"? Samantha said smiling.

" You wouldn't dare". Jazmen said sternly.

" Wouldn't I "? Samantha said.

" What is it"? Issac asked.

" She is know in my grade as the 7th grade slut". Samantha said.

" You are"? Issac asked.

" Yes I am. But at least I am not trustfund baby". Jazmen said.

" Oh well it least I am not a slut". Samantha said.

" How long until you and your guy break-up". Jazmen said.

" Not for awhile. But I am betting that you and your guy will break-up by next week". Samantha said looking at Jazmen.

" Lets go Issac our movie is going to start". Jazmen said.

" Come on Joey lets go makeout before our movie". Samantha said.

" Evil". Jazmen said.

" Hor". Samantha said.

Jazmen rolled her eyes and walked.

" Jeeeeeez Samantha you showed her". Joey said.

" I guess I did". Samantha said smiling at him.

" Lets go before the movie starts just incase Jazmen is seeing the same movie". Joey said.

" Wait game plan. Okay when we walk in Jazmen is going to be making out with Issac and as soon as the doors open she is going to stop and look who is coming in. Joey you are going to put your arm around me and give me a good kiss. Andre you and Carli can't keep your eyes off eachother. Sophia and Jake be all lovey dovey and give eachother pet names. Bryant and Lilly are going to be behind you and I . The way we are going to walk in is this way. Joey and I will be in the front then Bryant and Lilly and on Lilly's side will be Sophia and Jake and then on Bryant's side will be Carli and Andre. The way we walk in shows what we are made of". Samantha said looking at Joey.

" Alright Samantha. Do you think it is going to work"? Carli asked.

" It will work trust me". Samantha said looking at Carli.

" Lets go". Bryant said.

They walked in the way Samantha said. Samantha and Joey walked in and sure enough Jazmen was making out with Issac and as soon as though doors open she looked up and saw Joey give Samantha a really good kiss. Jazmen looked at Issac. Jazmen's bestfriend leans over to her and says that Samantha knows what she is doing.

" Lets go Joey". Samantha said looking at him.

" What are you scared"? Jazmen yelled.

" No. I just wanna make out". Samantha said with a smile.

" Go trustfund baby. But on Monday you and I mean business". Jazmen said give a Issac a kiss.

" Lets go". Joey said. Before Samantha good start walking away he grabbed her and gave another kiss.

" Should we go make out before the movie"? Samantha said looking at him.

" Lets save it for the movie". Joey said taking her hand and walked away.

During a good portion of the movie all of them were making out with who they were with. Joey and Samantha rarely spoke because they were making out. Samantha spotted Jazmen in the same movie as them and she looked at Joey and told him with her eyes. Samantha's plan was to get out with Joey before her friends and walk by Jazmen and Issac while they were trying to get out and Samantha and him were kissing and hugging on eachother. Samantha's plan worked her Joey got out before the rest of them and did as she planned she looked at Jazmen once and Jazmen's eyes were filled with anger.

" Were going to wait for the others right? Or are you just trying to get away"? Joey asked.

" A little of both". Samantha said.

" So what are we know boyfriend and girlfriend"? Joey asked looking at Samantha.

" What do you think"? Samantha said.

" I think we should try the boyfriend girlfriend thing". Joey said giving her a kiss.

" I think we should". Samantha said.

" What are we doing next"? Joey asked looking at his friends.

" How about the mall"? Lilly said.

" I would have to tell my mom". Samantha said.

" Thats fine". Lilly said.

" The mall is okay with everyone"? Carli asked. They all nodded.

" Who is going to drive all of us there"? Sophia asked.

" We can all fit in the van if were carefull". Samantha said with a smile.

" Do you think your mom would mind"? Jake asked.

" No. We pack almost are whole entire track team into the van". Samantha said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Out to Cuddy's van...

" Hey mom can all of us ride in the van to the mall"? Samantha asked.

" Yeah. That is fine". Cuddy said.

Samantha, Carli, Lilly, and Sophia got the seats and the boys filled in hidding from the wind sheld as the best they can.

" Samantha this was a crazy idea". Joey said with a smile.

" No it is not. Try fitting the girls from track in here". Samantha said with a smile back at him.

" What time am I coming to get you guys"? Cuddy asked.

" How about nine". Samantha said.

" Where are you guys going to eat"? Cuddy asked.

" Cheesecake factory". Carli said.

" Do you guys have enough money for that one"? Cuddy asked.

" No". Samantha said.

" How about that italian place". Lilly said.

" That place is good". Samantha said.

" You guys should have enough money for that". Cuddy said pulling into the parking lot.

" Alright get out and I will be here at nine". Cuddy said.

" Okay". Samantha said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The mall and dinner...

" Are we going to dinner first"? Carli asked.

" Yeah. I think we should". Samantha said.

They walked over to the resturant.

" How many"? The hostess asked.

" 8". Joey said.

The hostess brought them to table. Samantha sat right next Joey. And then the rest filled their way in.

" Hi I am Kirsten. I will be your server tonight. Can I get you anything to drink"? Kirsten said.

" I will have a pepsi". Carli said.

" Mountain dew". Andre said.

" Rootbeer". Bryant said.

" Rootbeer also". Lilly said.

" Diet pepsi". Sophia said.

" Mountain dew". Jake said.

" Pepsi". Joey said.

" Pepsi also". Samantha said.

" Okay those will be right out". Kirsten said.

" What are you getting Sam"? Joey asked.

" I don't know". Samantha said.

" Why do you call her Sam sometimes and Samantha other"? Carli asked.

" I just do that". Joey said.

" I think I am going to the combonation". Samantha said.

" What are going to get as the combo"? Joey asked.

" Angel hair with pesto and hot and naked with chicken". Samantha said.

" Samantha always gets the samething here". Carli said.

" What are you getting Joey"? Samantha asked.

" The combonation also. Penne with beer cheese and meat sauce". Joey said.

" Does eveyone know what they are getting". Kirsten asked as she set down their drinks.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" Okay". Kirsten said taking out her pad.

" I will have the pasta primmevara". Carli said.

" I will have the lasgna". Andre said.

" I will have the combonation with meat sauce and alfredo with popcorn chicken" . Bryant said.

" I will have the combonation with beer cheese and pesto with chicken". Lilly said.

" I will have the combonation with hot and naked and beer cheese with chicken". Sophia said.

" I will have the combonation with beer cheese and hot and spicy italian". Jake said.

" I will have the combonation with penne beer cheese and meet sauce and chicken". Joey said.

" I will have the combonation with angel hair pesto and hot and naked with chicken". Samantha said.

" Alright. That should be right out". Kirsten said.

" So where are we going to go in the mall"? Carli asked.

" I would think the usual hangout". Samantha said.

" Where is that"? Joey asked.

" That place next to forever 21". Lilly said.

" That cafe thing". Bryant said.

" That place". Joey said.

" What do you guys do there"? Jake asked.

" Grab a smoothie and sit and talk". Sophia said.

" It is fun". Lilly said.

" That is all you do"? Andre said.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" Is is girly"? Joey asked.

" No it isn't my brothers work there and so I get discounts". Samantha said.

" Are your brothers working tonight"? Carli asked.

" Yeah they are". Samantha said.

" Here you guys go". Kirsten said putting the plates down.

" I will be back in a little while to check on you". Kirsten said.

" Samantha what kind of smoothie do you get"? Joey asked.

" Mango and rasberry". Samantha said taking a bite.

Joey leaned over and took a bite of Samantha's pasta.

" Hey stay to your pasta". Samantha said taking a bite of his.

" Fine then stay to yours". Joey said.

" Okay". Samantha said.

" Won't you two just get a room". Carli said.

" Carli"! They both said.

They finished dinner. And paid and went over to the mall.

" OMG"!! Samantha said.

" What"? Carli asked.

" My parents are here". Samantha said.

" Lets go and get smoothies". Carli said.

" Yeah". Samantha said walking over to the cafe.

" Hey! Jamie are the twins here"? Samantha asked.

" Yeah they are". Jamie said and then returned to her converstation.

" Hey! Jake and Andrew". Samantha said.

" Hey Samantha". They both said.

" Carli, Sophia, Lilly and I want are usuals". Samantha said.

" Comming right up". Jake said.

" You guys aren't allergic to anything". Samantha said.

" No". They all answered.

" Okay so what do you guys want"? Samantha asked.

" I want a strawberry smoothie". Jake said.

" Hey Andrew I need also a strawberry smoothie". Samantha said.

" How many more smoothies do ya need"? Andrew asked.

" I need the four I always get and four others". Samantha said.

" I want a blueberry smoothie". Andre said.

" One blueberry". Samantha said.

" I want a strawberry banana smoothie". Bryant said.

" One strawberry banana". Samantha said.

" I want a mango and peach smoothie". Joey said.

" One mango peach". Samantha said.

" Okay. Let me repeat this back to you. Rasberry and Mango, Blueberry and Mango, Orange and Peach, Strawberry and Blueberry, Strawberry, Blueberry, Strawberry Banana, and Mango peach smoothies". Andrew said.

" Yep". Samantha said.

" Okay. Your total is 20.79". Andrew said.

" That includes my discount"? Samantha asked.

" Yes it does little sis". Andrew said.

" Alright". Samantha said and handed him the money.

" Here are your smoothies". Andrew said.

" Thanks". Samantha said taking a sip.

" Hey did you see that mom and House are here". Andrew said.

" Yeah. Be quite about that". Samantha said.

" Here is our table". Carli said.

" So what do you think Jazmen is going to do on Monday"? Samantha asked.

" She is probally going to beat you up". Lilly said.

" Joey". Samantha whinned.

" Babe, she isn't going to beat you up while I am around". Joey said giving her a quick kiss.

" Are you sure"? Bryant asked.

" Bryant". Joey snapped.

" Do you think that she is going to have Issac with her"? Andre asked.

" Yeah because she is scared that I might hurt her". Samantha said.

" Lilly, where are Sophia and Jake"? Bryant asked.

" They went to go makeout". Lilly said.

" I thought that is how it was going to be". Samantha said.

" Well lets go find them". Lilly said.

" Alright". Joey said.

They got up and went to look for Sophia and Jake and they found them making out by the bathrooms.

" Hey we need to go". Samantha said.

" Why"? Sophia asked.

" Because you are staying the night and it is almost nine". Samantha said.

" Okay fine". Sophia said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The car ride to Cuddy's...

Cuddy had dropped the boys off at their homes and was driving home with House in the front seat and the girls in the back.

" Did you see the way she looked at you"? Carli asked

" Yeah. She can't do nothing to me". Samantha said.

" Who can't do nothing to you"? House asked concered.

" Nobody daddy". Samantha said.

" Samantha". House asked in a serious tone.

" Daddy it is no one". Samantha said.

" Samantha Elizabeth". Cuddy said.

" Okay it is this girl that is named Jazmen that doesn't like me because I have money". Samantha said.

" That is all you had to tell me". House said.

" Okay girls were here". Cuddy said.

The girls got out and went to Samantha's room. And talked until three a.m. Cuddy and House went to sleep about eleven. The girls woke up to the sound of loud movement out in the living room.

" Oh my gosh! I forgot my dad is moving in today". Samantha said.

" So do we have to help"? Carli asked.

" Why? Because your staying over until tomorrow". Samantha said.

" No, I am just saying". Carli said.

" Just get into some comfy clothes" Samantha said.

" Why"? Lilly said.

" Just incase". Samantha said.

" Okay". Lilly said.

Samantha grabbed her clothes and her friends went to her brothers and sister's room.

" Good morning". Cuddy said giving her daughter a kiss on the forhead.

" Morning mom". Samantha said.

" So are you ready to help moving your dads things in"? Cuddy asked.

" Not really". Samantha said.

" Are Carli, Lilly, and Sophia going to help"? Cuddy asked.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" Okay I am going out to the truck come out when your ready". Cuddy said walking out the door.

" Carli, Lilly, Sophia, Jamie, Jake, and Andrew come help". Samantha yelled. Her friends and brothers and sister came out from where they were and walked out the door with her.

" What do you need me to do"? Samantha asked.

" Help with the boxes". Cuddy said.

" Why couldn't daddy hire people to do this"? Samantha asked taking a box.

" The piano". Cuddy said.

" Right the piano". Samantha said.

" Where do you want the boxes"? Carli asked.

" The kitchen". Cuddy said.

After a couple hours of moving boxes and the piano they were done with that part. Then it was time to start unpacking. Unpacking took a couple more hours and then they were all done. It was around eight when they finally sat done and rested. Samantha walked over to the piano and played Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee. Her dad was very impressed. Around nine it was time to go to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Monday at school...

Monday at school was like any other Monday everyone was talking and Samantha was with her group and their boyfriends. But little did she know it something big was going to happen later that day. That she didn't want to do. She gave Joey a quick kiss before anyone could see and went to her Science class. Jazmen and her had the same Science hour after Science they were in the hallway.

" Look over there it is trustfund baby". Jazmen said loudly.

" Well at least I don't jump from guy to guy". Samantha said.

" Well at least I have a had a boyfriend". Jazmen said.

" At least I have kept my innocence". Samantha said.

" There is no such thing". Jazmen said.

" There is but you can't remember". Samantha said and now there was a crowd.

" Shut up trustfund baby"! Jazmen said.

" Shut up tramp"! Samantha said.

" You don't even know the meaning of that word". Jazmen snapped.

" Go ahead Jazmen take a swing at me". Samantha said.

Jazmen took a swing and missed and then Samantha did something that she would regret she took a swing and hit Jazmen in the nose. Jazmen got really mad and started hitting Samantha really hard before the teacher came and got them.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Principal's office...

Principal Catherine Alexander was Jake, Andrew, and Jamie's principal and only one time each had they had to come down for something like this. This was Samantha's first time at the principal's office.

" So Miss Cuddy. I know that this is your first fight of the year but I will have to call your mother". The prinicpal said.

" No please don't call my mom". Samantha pleaded.

" I have to". The principal said.

" Alright but tell her not to tell my dad". Samantha said.

" Fine". The principal said.

Samantha went outside while the principal called her mother.

" Hello is this Ms. Lisa Cuddy"? The principal asked.

" This is she". Cuddy said.

" Ms. Cuddy your daughter Samantha got into a fight with a girl". The principal said.

" What? Samantha got into a fight"? Cuddy said.

" Yes". The principal said.

" I need you to come get her because she is suspeneded for three days". The principal said.

" Alright I will be right there". Cuddy said.

" Bye". The principal said.

" Bye". Cuddy said.

Before Cuddy left she had to tell House.

" House, our daughter got into a fight at school I have to go get so behave". Cuddy said.

" Okay". House said and gave a kiss.

" I will be right back". Cuddy said.

" Bye". House said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuddy at Samantha's school...

" Samantha Elizabeth Cuddy". Cuddy said as she walked in and saw her daughter.

" I am really sorry mom she took a swing at me first". Samantha said trying to defend herself.

" You have a three day suspention". Cuddy said signing her out.

" I know". Samantha said.

" You are going to be at the hospital from the time I start work to when I get off". Cuddy said.

" I think that is a good punshiment". Samantha said.

" Yeah it is". Cuddy said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I know this is a really long chapter. Next is something really big with Huddy. And I watched the promo for next weeks House and can't stop screaming.

Please read and review.


	11. How dare you?

AN: Thanks for reading! So I am going to be really lazy and only do the last day of Samantha's hospital thingy. And there is a big Huddy event coming up. This chapter is going to have the last day of Samantha's hospital thingy and a family event and Cuddy's parents place that will shock you. Please read and review.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha's last day...

" Samantha go a bug your dad". Cuddy said looking at a document.

" Fine I will". Samantha said as she got up to leave.

" See ya later". Cuddy said.

" See ya". Samantha said as she walked out.

Samantha walked up to her dad's office and he wasn't there. She looked at the time and school was getting out for her she grabbed her cell and called Joey.

" Hey Joey". Samantha said smiling.

" Hey Sam". Joey said getting in his mom's car.

" Do you think you can get your mom to drop you off at the hospital"? Samantha asked twirling her hair. Joey asked his mom.

" I will be right there". Joey said.

" Alright I will meet you by the doors". Samantha said.

" See ya in a little bit". Joey said.

" See ya in a bit". Samantha said.

She walked out of her dad's office and down to the doors waiting for Joey in about fifteen mintues he was there.

" Hey Joey". Samantha said sweetly.

" Hey babe". Joey said.

" So how much longer do you have"? Joey asked quickly.

" A couple hours and then I have to go home and pack because it is my grandparents anniversery and I have to go". Samantha said frowning.

" Do want to go make out"? Joey asked.

" Sure but where". Samantha said.

" Somewhere". Joey said.

" My parents won't find us under the stairs". Samantha said.

" Okay lets go there". Joey said taking her hand.

Joey and Samantha made out for a long time until Samantha knew she had to go and get ready to leave. Joey's mom came and got him. Samantha waited for her mom to be done so they could go. As soon as her mom was done they left.

When Samantha got home she went to her room and grabbed her suitcasess and started packing. She packed a couple pairs of jeans and her dress that she had to wear at the party. And a lot of tank tops and shirts. Samantha packed most of her jewelry and make-up she grabbed a couple purses and a her straightning iron and a few pony tail holders. After she was done she had both of her small suitcasses packed full of clothes and accsesories. They had to leave tomrrow in the morning. Samantha and her family didn't want to see their other family. Samantha didn't like her grandma and her grandma didn't like her every year for Samantha's birthday present was twenty dollars while the rest got fifty. Samantha had to help her mom do the dishes while her grandmother gabbed to the others. This year Samantha was going to tell off her grandma.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuddy's parents party on Saturday...

As soon as they walked in Samantha and the rest knew something was wrong. House was at Cuddy's side and Cuddy was holding Rachel.

" Lisa, Jake, Andrew, Jamie, and Samantha". Cuddy's mom said.

" Hi Mom". Cuddy said in fake friendly tone.

" Hi grandma". The kids said in unison.

" Lynn, is that Lisa and the kids"? Cuddy's dad yelled from the other room.

" Yeah. Bill they are here". Lynn said.

Cuddy's dad walked out from the other room into where Cuddy and her whole family were.

" How is my favorite girl"? Bill asked.

" I am fine daddy". Cuddy said she was always a daddy's girl.

" That is good to here". Bill said.

" Is Laura here yet"? Cuddy asked.

" She is. The kids are out back". Bill said.

" Alright lets go say hi to her". Cuddy said she always had loved here nieces and nephews.

" Aunt Lisa". A little girl more than three came running up.

" Hey Sydney". Cuddy said. Then five other children came up.

" Hey aunt Lisa". They all said.

" Hey Mackenzie, Ryan, Brooke, Gabriel, and Asher". Cuddy said. Laura had always had a perfect life and was going to add to it too. Laura was pregnant. And her family couldn't be happier except Cuddy who was older but wasn't married like Laura.

" Lisa". Laura said.

" Laura". Cuddy said.

House hadn't gotten used to her being called Lisa. He must if he was going to stay in the family.

" So who is this"? Laura asked.

" This is my boyfriend Greg". Cuddy said.

" And look you brought Rachel and Samantha". Laura said.

" What is that supposed to mean"? Cuddy asked furious.

" Well you brought kids that aren't a part of this family". Laura smirked.

" I carried Samantha for nine months and you saw". Cuddy said.

" She probally isn't yours and they had mix up at the hospital". Laura said.

" She is mine". Cuddy said.

" Are sure about that? She has blonde curls and big bright blue eyes". Laura said.

" She is and I know it". Cuddy said.

" She isn't". Laura said.

" Come on lets go". Cuddy said with tears in her eyes.

" There you go Lisa. Showing your kids a great example of walking away". Laura said. Cuddy handed Rachel to House and said go inside and leave the kids.

" Laura, I am showing a great example to my kids. Your example to your kids is treat your family like crap and there are fine with it by the end of the day". Cuddy said.

" No, mine is fight your battles". Laura snapped.

Then it was time for dinner. Cuddy's mom was all over Laura and the grandkids but she didn't mention Rachel or Samantha. Cuddy was furious with her mother. Then came dessert. And then it was social hour around the table. All of Lynn and Bill's friends and family were talking to eachother until Samantha finally snapped.

" Grandma I have had it with you treating my mom and I like crap and were lower than the rest of y'all". Samantha said.

" How dare you talk to me that way". Lynn said.

" How dare I? You are over here talking about Aunt Laura and your other grandkids and my mom, Rachel and I are left out". Samantha said firmly.

" Samantha stop it". Jamie said.

" I am not going to stop it". Samantha said.

" I am tired of you attitude. Lisa do something about this thing you call a daughter"? Lynn said glaring at Cuddy.

" No mother I am not". Cuddy said.

" Grandma I am tired of being treated like I am different and I am tired of you treating my mom like that. You treat my brothers and sister and cousins better than you treat me". Samantha yelled.

" Samantha Elizabeth Cuddy don't ever talk to me like that ever again". Lynn said.

" You don't have the right to use my middle name old lady". Samantha said.

" How dare you? Your just a little brat like your mother". Lynn said.

" Don't you ever call my mom or me that". Samantha said walking over to her grandma.

" Why? It hurts your feelings". Laura said in a little baby tone.

" Shut up Laura! You have no god given right to talk to my daughter like that". Cuddy snapped.

" Shut up Lisa"! Laura shot back.

" Grandma you are a old lady that hates your daughter and grandaughter. How dare you"? Samantha said.

" I don't hate you". Lynn said.

" You don't like me because I am not fully jewish and I don't live up to your standards". Samantha said.

" Then why don't I like your mother"? Lynn asked.

" You admit it you don't like me because I am only part jewish not full. And my mom is because she is your oldest who you never really liked because she always underminded your authority". Samantha said.

" Yeah. So it doesn't mean anything". Laura said.

" Shut up Laura"! Samantha snapped.

" Your not the boss of me". Laura snapped back.

" Well if I was I would of fired you for sleeping with the big boss". Samantha said.

" Who told you"? Laura said.

" Who do you think"? Samantha snapped.

" Samantha, don't talk to your aunt like that". Lynn snapped.

" Your not the boss of me either. You have no given right to tell me what to do". Samantha said.

" Lisa, you told her"? Laura asked.

" No, her father did". Lisa said with a smile.

" Greg is her dad". Laura chuckled.

" Yes Laura I am her father don't mess with me". House snapped.

" Daddy drop it she isn't us". Samantha said.

" You are a thirteen year old nightmare. Your mother doesn't want you I don't want you but your mom still insists on keeping you". Lynn snapped.

" I hate you! You are a crazy, old, should be single and widowed, cat loving freak". Samantha screamed at the top of her lungs.

" How dare you". Lynn said grabbing Samantha by the arm.

" Let go of me or I will hurt you". Samantha said with tears in her eyes.

" You won't hurt me you little brat". Lynn said.

" Watch me". Samantha said.

" Go ahead". Lynn said just as she did Samantha smacked her on the arm and punched her in the gut and Samantha ran upstairs and herself in the bathroom crying.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha won't come out...

" Samantha come out of the bathroom". Mackenzie said.

" No go away I don't want anyone around me". Samantha said crying.

" Sam, your going to have to come out sometime". Ryan said. He was the only other person besides Joey that called her Sam.

" NO"! Samantha screamed.

Just as Mackenzie and Ryan turned to go down stairs House started coming up.

" You don't want to talk to her". Ryan said.

" Watch me". House said.

" Samantha, darling you are going to have to come out". House said.

" No daddy I don't want to come out". Samantha said and started crying again.

" House, let me try". Cuddy said.

" Samantha, sweetheart you are going to have come out no matter what". Cuddy said.

" Mommy I don't want to see them". Samantha said. Cuddy was shocked to her mommy come out of Samantha's mouth she hasn't called her that since she was little.

" Princess, you won't see them". House said. Princess was a new one for him but Samantha was his onlt child and his daughter he thought he'd tryit.

" Are you sure"? Samantha asked.

" Postive". House said. Samantha unlocked the door and came out. Her make-up was all over her face.

" When are we leaving"? Samantha asked.

" Soon baby soon". Cuddy said giving her daughter a big hug.

" We can't leave tonight". House said.

" Why"? Samantha asked.

" Are tickets can't leave until tomorrow". House said.

" What time"? Samantha asked.

" Eight a.m.". House said.

" Can you wait that long"? Cuddy asked.

" Yeah I think I can". Samantha said.

" Lets go before your grandma sees us". House said grabbing his daughter.

" Where are Jamie, Jake, Andrew, and Rachel"? Samantha asked.

" In the car". Cuddy said.

Cuddy, House, and Samantha made it out to the car with no one seeing them. Samantha was happy to be out of there. She was ready to go home.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: This chapter is kind of short. Chapter 12 should be tomorrow or maybe even today. Thanks to everyone who is reading. The major Huddy storyline and everything will start next chapter. Please read and review.


	12. Your what?

AN: This chapter is the start of a major Huddy story line. There is a flashback that is a bit dark but it has Paul and Cuddy. I wanted to do a flashback when Paul and Cuddy were together because I haven't done one yet. If you haven't read the chapters previous read them now before you read this one.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

House and Cuddy...

House and Cuddy were in their bed. Cuddy was reading and House was watching the tv that he had insisted be put in if he was going to live there. Cuddy had been thinking all day about something that she couldn't get out of her head. The fact that it was the day three years ago she decided to make Paul leave and never come back. She had thought about all the times he had beaten her. But the one time he'd beaten her and also the kids was enough. Cuddy quickly pushed that thought away but still had the horrified look on her face. House looked at Cuddy while it was comercial.

" Cuddy, whats wrong"? House asked.

" I was just thinking about that today three years ago is when I told Paul to get out after he beat me and the kids". Cuddy said putting her book up.

" Babe don't think about that". House said giving her a kiss.

" House he lived here and Samantha called him dad because she didn't know until after Paul had left". Cuddy said.

" So, he is the past think about the present". House said.

" House, he is the father of three my children and I love him for that but it wasn't until after Samantha was born that he started beating me". Cuddy said.

" I love you and the kids can't you see that". House said.

" I know that but I got something in the mail from an attorney saying that Paul was taking me to court because he hasn't seen his kids in three years". Cuddy said.

" Do you have pictures of the bruises and cuts and the other things he did to you and the one time to the kids"? House asked.

" Yeah. But why"? Cuddy said.

" If you take them to court they will surely see that he is not right to be able to see his kids". House said.

" I never thought about that. I just took them just incase the kids school had been tipped off that there was a abuse in the household and took Paul and I to court". Cuddy said.

" There is nothing to worry about he can't even get visitation for Samantha or Rachel". House said giving her another kiss.

" I am glad that you moved in". Cuddy said turning the tv off and her light.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The flashback that changed everything...

Paul had come home drunk and in a very bad mood. Cuddy was in the living room with Jake, Andrew, and Jamie while Samantha was in her room. Paul barked Cuddy to go into their bedroom. Cuddy did as she was told and that was the start of the bad evening.

" Know who did you tell that I was beating you"? Paul said as he smacked Cuddy.

" I didn't tell anyone". Cuddy said as she got hit with another blow.

" You did tell someone. Because there wouldn't be police at my work asking everyone questions about me beating you". Paul said as he gave her another smack.

Samantha was crying but Jake, Andrew, and Jamie had to try and keep her quit just incase Paul decided that this was the night he was going to start hitting them. Samantha started to cry louder and then they heard another smack and then silence. They shut Samantha's door but that didn't hear that Paul had walked out of Cuddy's and his room and was walking towards Samantha's ready to give her a smack like her mom. Then the door opened and they all went silent. Paul walked and ripped Samantha by the hair with one arm and grabbed Jamie hard with the other arm. Both girls were wincing in pain. Paul through them down with by their mom and then grabbed Samantha again but this time by the arm. He through his hand up and started smacking her across the face and then he did something that scared her he through up against the wall and started punching her in the stomach. Then he through her down by her mother and then he grabbed Jamie and did the samething to her as he did to Samantha and then he felt a arm grab him he dropped Jamie and she crawled back over to her mom. Paul grabbed Jake and started beating the crap out of him and then Andrew tried to stop him but then Paul started doing the samething to Andrew as he did to Jake. As soon as he was done he grabbed Cuddy again and gave two more blows and set her down. Cuddy stood up and faced Paul.

" Paul, I want you out of my house and gone far away from here". Cuddy said.

" Woman you need me. You can't get rid of me because I hit you and the kids". Paul said.

" Get out or I will call the cops". Cuddy said.

" Go ahead call". Paul said.

Cuddy grabbed the phone and called 911 and as soon as the cops had gotten there Paul was gone. Samantha, Jamie, Jake, and Andrew had to be rushed to hospital because of their injuries. Samantha and Jamie both had internal bleeding but survived. Jake and Andrew had a dislocated shoulder. And Cuddy had a black eye a cut on her cheek and a swollen nose. Paul left them and headed to New york City so he didn't have to deal with Cuddy or the kids.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next morning...

Cuddy had taken a shower and gotten ready. Samantha and Jamie did their same morning routine. Jake and Andrew were almost finished packing so they could move out this weekend to college. Rachel was already up in her crib giggling and cooing. House had gotten up and showered as well.

" Hey mom do think dad or you could take me to Carli's birthday party"? Samantha asked as she grabbed her sister from her crib.

" Yeah. I am sure either one of us could take you". Cuddy said tapping on her door to make sure House was up.

" Come on House I have to use the bathroom and Jamie is hogging the main one". Cuddy yelled.

" Alright come in". House said.

" You are dressed and showered very impressive". Cuddy said and give him a kiss.

" Why do all of the sudden you have to pee all the time"? House said.

" I just have had to go to bathroom a lot lately". Cuddy said shutting the door.

" Unless you are pregnant". House said.

" I am not pregnant. Come on House get real". Cuddy yelled. Little did he know that Jamie wasn't hogging the bathroom Cuddy was taking a pregnancy test.

" Cuddy, why are taking so long"? House asked.

" Shut the bedroom door and I will show you". Cuddy said smiling. House did as he was told and shut the door and waited for Cuddy to come out.

Cuddy came out smiling holding something.

" What is that"? House asked confused.

" Look at it". Cuddy said as she showed him.

" Oh my god you are pregnant". House said.

" Who is the father". House asked.

" His name is Dan and we plan on running away together and raising our own family together". Cuddy smirked.

" Very funny". House said giving her a kiss.

" I guess that means that there is spawn number two on the way". Cuddy said giving him another kiss.

" I think the name Peak fits the spawn". House smirked.

" Ha ha I am not naming my child Peak". Cuddy said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Thanks for reading. Chapter 13 will be the first doctor's appointment for Cuddy and there is a big surprise in store for her and House. Also chapter 13 should be up tomorrow. Please read and review.


	13. Your kidding me?

AN: Thanks for reading! Cuddy's court date is coming up and the doctors appointment with House. There is some house hunting going on soon. And I wanted to add this if you haven't watched the preview for next mondays House you need to. Go to youtube and type in House may 4th preview and it will shock you. Please read and review. I am going to be lazy again Carli's birthday party has already happened and Cuddy took Samantha. A chapter coming up is going to be like the episode of House called Last Resort I love that episode and I came up with idea today to do a chapter like that.

It is Monday...

House and Cuddy got to work together everyone knew by now that they were together. House went up to his office and Cuddy went to hers. Cuddy had court tomorrow with Paul. Also she had her first doctor's appointment at one of her doctor's practices. Cuddy had been waiting all weekend to go in for it. She didn't know how far she was or anything like that. She was excited.

It was three o'clock and Cuddy's appointment was at three fifty. She called House and said that she was leaving and told him to come down so they could leave.

It was three thirty by the time they got there Cuddy grabbed the paper work and filled it out and waited for the nurse to call her name.

" Lisa". The nurse called. Cuddy and House got up and went back with the nurse.

" We are going to weigh you and check everything to be safe". The nurse said

Cuddy stepped on the scale and she had gainned four pounds from when she had weighed her self last. Everything else was okay. Because Cuddy was as old as she was they needed to be safe and carefull about everything. House just stood by and watched. Then they went into the room and waited for the doctor. She walked in and they got started.

" Can you tell how far along I am"? Cuddy asked looking at Dr. Bryce.

" Let me do an ultrasound and then I will tell you". Dr. Bryce said.

" House what last name are we going to give the baby"? Cuddy asked and then shivered because of the gel that Dr. Bryce put on her belly.

" I was thinking House but Cuddy is okay with me". House said smiling.

" Lisa, look". Dr. Bryce said.

" I am having twins"! Cuddy said shocked.

" Yes and also they look to be identical also". Dr. Bryce said.

" How far along do you think I am"? Cuddy asked.

" You look to be about eight weeks". Dr. Bryce said.

" Thanks". Cuddy said wipping off her belly.

" Lisa, you know the risk of carrying identical twins and also how old you are too". Dr. Bryce said.

" Yes I do but this is crazy I am having my second set of twins also my second set of identical". Cuddy said.

" Lisa, everything will be fine as long as you don't over work your self and everything. You hear me"? Dr. Bryce said.

" Yes". Cuddy said getting up.

" Wait, Lisa take these". Dr. Bryce said as she handed Cuddy pictures of the ultrasound.

" Thanks". Cuddy said walking out.

" When is your next appointment"? House asked as they walked to the car.

" Two weeks". Cuddy said.

" We should start talking about names". House said.

" I like Aiden, Henry, Matthew, Tyler, Jackson, Curtis, Zachary, Noah, Caleb, Landen, Liam, Cole, Colton, and Gage for boys. And for girls Alexandria, Stephenie, Brittany, Lauren, Lila, Candice, Jessica, Audrienne, Addison, Sarah, Nicole, Madison, Abigail, Hannah, Emily, Chole, Courteney, Jennifer, Isabella, Jade, Maddilyn, Kimberly, and Danielle". Cuddy said smiling.

" You have a lot of names you like". House said.

" There is more trust me". Cuddy said.

" So what are those"? House.

" Some of my top favorites and just names that I like". Cuddy said.

" Cuddy we are going to go through tons of names for the perfect ones aren't we"? House whinned.

" Yes". Cuddy said.

When they got back to the hospital Cuddy went to her office and started writing down names in sets. Audrienne and Stephenie, Addison and Sarah, Hannah and Emily, Brittany and Lauren, Lila and Candice, Jessica and Maddilyn, Kimberly and Jade, Jennifer and Courteney, Chole and Isabella, Alexandria and Madison, Nicole and Abigail, Danielle and Paige, Julia and Marissa, Lillian and Katelynn, Julianna and Brienne, Chamberlyn and Gabriella, Emma and Kate, Grace and Jordyn, Victoria and Taylor, Riley and Lucy, Rory and Justine, Shelby and Lexie. Then came the boys. Henry and Aiden, Matthew and Tyler, Jackson and Curtis, Zachary and Caleb, Noah and Liam, Cole and Gage, Colton and Landen, Evan and Brandon, Brennen and Chandler, Charles and Reese, Alexander and Spencer, Maxwell and Ryker, Dillon and August, Isaiah and Grant, and Brian and Seth. She could think of middle names later but she liked was she picked. She looked at the time at it was time to go home and tell the kids and start picking out names she wants at least three sets picked out of each before they found out what the twins are. When she got home it was a mad house.

" Kids living room now". Cuddy yelled.

" Coming". They all yelled.

Samantha and Jamie sat next to eachother and Jake and Andrew sat next to Jamie while Jamie was holding Rachel.

" Kids I have something to tell you". Cuddy said.

" What"? Samantha asked.

" I am just going to say it I am pregnant". Cuddy said.

" Your what"? Samantha asked.

" Pregnant". Cuddy said.

" I can't believe this my mom and dad are reproducing again". Samantha said.

" There is going to be a lot of changes including where we live". Cuddy said.

" I am not leaving my school or any of my friends and that includes Joey". Samantha said.

" Samantha you will get to see them like you have been". Cuddy said.

" So that means I am going to have to change schools". Samantha said.

" Possibly". Cuddy said.

" I hate you"! Samantha screamed and ran to her room with tears in her eyes.

" Samantha come back". Cuddy said.

" No! I hate you, dad, this entire family"! Samantha screamed as she opened her window she grabbed her purse and had enough money to make it to get on the train to somewhere she had a bag full of clothes and things she thought she needed her cellphone charger, pictures, phone, and her necklace that House a given her. She climbed out her window and ran towards the other end of the street.

" House, go check on her". Cuddy said.

" Will do". House said as he went to his daughters door.

He opened the door and found she was gone and there was note on her bed that read: Dear Mom and Dad, I have probally made it to where ever it is I am going don't worry I have my cellphone and I will be fine. Have a nice life with your new family. I am really going to miss it here. I will find someother family and live with then. I love you, Samantha. House read the note in shock his babygirl had left he got out into the living room and gave the note to Cuddy she broke down and started crying. Jamie, Jake, and Andrew were wondering what was wrong.

" Mom, what is going on"? Jamie asked.

" Samantha left". Cuddy said sobbing.

" I will call the cops". Jake said.

Jake dialed 911 and called they got there within mintues.

" Ma'am we understand that your upset but we need to know where she could have gone"? The officer asked Cuddy.

" I don't know where. She grabbed her most favorite things and climbed out the window". Cuddy said still crying Samantha was one of little girls and hated the fact that she could lose her.

" Chicago". Cuddy whispered.

" What"? The officer asked.

" Chicago. That is one of her favorite places to be in the entire world". Cuddy said.

" We will start looking at every train, bus and even the airport just incase". The officer said.

" Okay". Cuddy said.

" Do you have a picture of her that we can have just incase"? The officer asked.

" Here you go". Cuddy said handing him a photo of Samantha.

" House come here". Cuddy said.

" You need to get to Chicago before Samantha does just incase she is there". Cuddy said.

" How"? House asked.

" Get on a plane and fly out there". Cuddy said.

" I can't go because I have the court date tomorrow". Cuddy added.

" Alright I will go find her". House said giving her a kiss.

House went to the airport and got on the first flight to Chicago he went through everything. He went to the train station and waited when a train from New Jersey unboarded he looked and the he saw her Samantha's blonde curls were flowing in the wind.

" Samantha". House yelled. Samantha turned her head and saw it was her dad she didn't have to think twice she ran up to him dropped her bags and gave hom a big hug.

" I am sorry daddy I didn't mean those things I said. I thought I was going to be the only baby. I was so mad so decided I wanted to go to Chicago. I am really sorry". Samantha said crying in her dad's arms.

" Princess everything is going to be okay. But we have to get back home. Your mom as fallen apart because your not there. And you always be my little girl no matter who comes along". House said smiling at his daughter.

" Thanks daddy". Samantha said.

Samantha went to the bathroom and House called Cuddy.

" Cuddy are you there"? House asked.

" Yeah did you find her"? Cuddy said.

" I did. We are flying back tonight I will call you and tell you when our flight will land". House said.

" I love you". Cuddy said.

" I love you too". House said smiling.

Samantha got out of the bathroom and they went to the airport got on the first flight back to New Jersey and got back at twelve a.m. Cuddy, Jamie, Jake, Andrew and Rachel who was a sleep in her carseat waited at the gait for them. Then Cuddy saw them Samantha's blonde curls that she could spot a mile away and House. Samantha saw her mom. Samantha dropped her bags and ran up to her mom and gave her hug.

" I am so sorry mommy. I didn't mean it at all. I was just mad at the fact that I am not going to be the only baby". Samantha said.

" Samantha, you always the first baby to me and your dad". Cuddy said kissing her daughter on the forhead.

" I am glad to hear that". Samantha said.

" Samantha when you were gone for those few hours. I couldn't imagine my life without you". Cuddy said.

" Samantha you are one annoying little sister but your my annoying little sister". Jamie said with a smile.

" You are Andrew's and mine baby sister we couldn't just forget you or let you leave". Jake said to Samantha.

" I didn't realize that you guys loved me so much". Samantha said.

" More than you'll ever know". Cuddy said.

" Lets go home I am tired". Samantha said.

" Yeah". Cuddy said.

" Mom can I not go to school tomorrow"? Samantha asked.

" Yeah but you have to promise to never do this again". Cuddy said.

" Alright I promise". Samantha said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Court...

Cuddy had gotten ready that morning and was starting to show a bit but not too much. Cuddy was sworn in and everything and then Paul was and Cuddy had to talk about what happened.

" Ms. Cuddy, how many times do you think Paul beat you"? The lawyer asked.

" Around thirty that was since my daughter Samantha was born until a couple years ago". Cuddy said.

" Did he ever beat you and the kids"? The lawyer asked.

" One time and then I called the cops". Cuddy said.

" Do you have pictures"? The lawer asked. Cuddy handed her the pictures.

" Ms. Cuddy are with someone right now"? The lawyer asked.

" How is that relevent"? Cuddy snapped.

" I just need to know". The lawyer said.

" Yes I am". Cuddy said timidly.

" Ms. Cuddy did your boyfriend ever come over and hurt my client"? The lawyer asked.

" We weren't a couple at the time. He had just found out that we have a daughter together". Cuddy said.

" Ms. Cuddy, My client did not suffer injuries but I must say that is very shocking that you would out your boyfriend like that". The lawyer said.

" I swore to tell the truth and nothing but the truth". Cuddy snapped.

" Ms. Cuddy, have you ever hit any of your children"? The lawyer asked.

" No, I would never do anything like that". Cuddy said shocked by the question.

" Which children are not his"? The lawyer asked.

" Samantha and Rachel". Cuddy said.

" The other three are his then". The lawyer said.

" Yeah". Cuddy said.

" You don't Mr. Carmichael to come near them or have visitation"? The lawyer asked.

" No I don't want him near my family". Cuddy said.

" Ms. Cuddy you do realize that he is the father"? The lawyer said.

" Yes I do. But he isn't on their birth certificates". Cuddy said.

" He isn't". The lawyer said.

" No I refused to have him on there". Cuddy said.

" But he is there father"? The lawyer asked.

" Yes, but as I said he isn't on their birth certificates". Cuddy said.

" Mr. Carmichael I am sorry but you don't have a case. You can't go to court for visitation with out being legally their father". The lawyer said.

" What"? Paul said.

" Sorry you won't see the kids". Cuddy said and walked out after they were dismissed.

" Lisa you can't do this to me". Paul said.

" I am pregnant again. And watch me". Cuddy said.

" Hope you and the wifebeater have a wonderful life together". Paul said.

" Greg isn't a wifebeater. If anyone is you are". Cuddy said in a snotty tone.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The nightmare...

Cuddy had fallen a sleep thinking about the days events and the one part were Paul said " Hope you and the wifebeater have a wonderful life together". stuck in her mind.

" Lisa you told didn't you". House said giving her a smack.

" Greg I told you I didn't tell". Cuddy said.

" You told and now we might lose the kids". House said giving her another smack.

Down the hall two babies were crying and so where Samantha and Jamie waiting for House to come and give them a couple smacks. House walked down to Samantha's room and grabbed her and smacked her a couple times across the face and then went for Jamie. House grabbed Jamie really hard and smacked her a couple times like he did Samantha. House was mad and then went back to beating Cuddy.

" You are going to regret you ever told". House said giving her a smack across the face.

" I told you I didn't tell". Cuddy said as he smacked her again.

This night was one of the bad nights. House had been out drinking and was really mad. Cuddy wasn't ready for what he had coming. He would always smack her around here and there but tonight was different. He smacked all of them the same way. Cuddy was done with it. House gave her one last smack before leaving her to go out again. Cuddy quickly grabbed Samantha and Jamie and the twin girls and ran out the door. After she left she never looked back on the house again.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuddy wakes up...

Cuddy woke up in a sweat. House woke up and looked at her. She struggled to catch her breath and then she finally did.

" Cuddy whats wrong"? House asked turning the light on.

" I had really bad dream about you beating me and the kids and I left you". Cuddy said.

" Why would you dream something like that"? House asked giving her a kiss.

" Paul said have a nice life with the wifebeater". Cuddy said.

" Babe I will never hurt you and the kids you know that". House said.

" The weird part is that the babies were twin girls". Cuddy said.

" Do you know their names"? House asked.

" I had a feeling that one was Addison and the other was Stephenie". Cuddy said.

" Those were both names you said yesterday". House said.

" You don't we are having twin girls and were going to name Addison and Stephenie". Cuddy said.

" It could happen". House said.

" House, lets just go to bed". Cuddy said giving him a kiss.

" Alright". House said and turned the light off.


	14. What are doing here?

AN: Thanks for reading! If you haven't seen the preview for monday's House don't watch it if you want to be spoiled. If you want to go to youtube and type in House may 4th preview. I am so excited for Monday my friends think I am crazy. Ever since it came out on Wensday I can't stop watching and I can't sleep. Anyways this chapter is going to be like 5x9 ( Last Resort) I love this episode. Please read and review.

House was in Cuddy's office when Samantha walked in. Samantha did say anything she just put in her i-pod and started listening to Katy Perry. A guy a walks into the clinic and rounds up people and puts them in Cuddy's office and locks the door. The people inside were a couple patients, Cameron, Thirteen and a nurse. Samantha notices that something isn't right so she moves over by her dad. The guy points the gun at her. Cuddy realizes something is wrong. She can't get in to her door or anything and realizes also that Samantha isn't anywhere or House. She starts to panic and then hears a gunshot and calls the police. She is scared. The person who got shot was a patient.

" I want to know whats wrong with me"? The guy asked.

" If you don't tell me your symptoms I can't tell you whats wrong". House said stepping in front of Samantha.

" Get out of her way I can't tell what she is doing". The guy said.

" She is my daughter leave her alone". House said. Samantha was texting her mom telling what was going on.

" She is your daughter well move". The guy asked. House looks at his face and realizes it is Paul.

" Paul, what are doing here"? House said confused.

" I haven't been feeling good since court". Paul said.

" Lisa, doesn't want you back. So why are you still here"? House said.

" I have been throwing up blood, coughing up blood, and getting several nose bleeds". Paul said.

" I can explain two of those upper GI bleed and the nose could be clots that have moved caused by a number of factors". House said.

" He needs a ultrasound and CT and MRI". Cameron said.

" Why"? Thirteen asked.

" Just incase it is something else". Cameron said.

" Like what"? House said. Samantha was still texting her mom thank god she had remembered to grab her phone.

" Bleeding Ulcer". Samantha said from behind her dad.

" Why would it be that"? Cameron said.

" Just a suggestion". Samantha said.

" Do you have any blood in your stool"? Thirteen asked.

" Yes". Paul said.

" Bingo. I was right". Samantha said sticking her tounge out but no one could see her.

" That explains that part". Cameron said.

" What explains the rest". Thirteen said.

" Upper GI bleed and clots". Samantha said sending a text message.

" Samantha, I think your smarter then they are". House said.

" Thanks daddy". Samantha said smiling.

" So what if she is right? That doesn't mean anything". Cameron said.

" Ask if has had trouble cloting". Samantha whispered to her dad.

" Have you had any trouble cloting"? House asked.

" No I haven't". Paul said.

" That rules out that possibility". Samantha mumbled.

" Did you say something"? House asked.

" Nothing". Samantha said.

" Paul you need an MRI". House said.

" I don't want anybody but only who I say is in there". Paul said.

" Go ahead pick". House said.

" You, Samantha, Cameron, Thirteen and her". Paul said.

" Okay I will release the others". House said.

" I don't want anybody there outside okay". Paul said.

" Can do that". House said picking up the phone.

" House what is going on in there"? Cuddy asked in a panic.

" You and everyone need to go to another part of the hospital far away from us while we move and get to the MRI". House said.

" You, Cameron, Samantha, Thirteen, and my nurse better make it out alive". Cuddy said.

" I will try". House said and hung up the phone.

They got the all clear and went to the MRI room. House and the others went to the room to watch. House whispered something to Samantha and told her when he is the MRI to run until she finds her mom. He told Cameron and the nurse to run as well. Thirteen needed to stay behind because he needed her as another doctor. Paul was in the MRI and Samantha ran out a different way and found her mom Cameron and the nurse followed her. Cuddy's look on her face was stunned. She had to keep Samantha in her sight at all times she kept getting in trouble.

" Mom". Samantha said.

" Samantha". Cuddy said giving her daughter a big hug.

" How did you get out"? Cuddy asked.

" Dad told me, Cameron, and the nurse to run as soon as he was in the MRI". Samantha said.

" Your dad and Thirteen are still in there"? Cuddy said.

" They will get him out and Thirteen will take a run for it because he doesn't have his gun". Samantha said.

" Then what will happen to your dad"? Cuddy said.

" I don't know". Samantha said.

House knew what he was doing Thirteen would get out and the police would just come in. Paul would get sentence of probally life in prison. The guy that he shot survived. But that is attemped murder. As House predicted he got Thirteen out and the cops came running in. House got out and found Cuddy was talking to Samantha. Cuddy spotted House and was happy to see him. House limped over towards and gave her big kiss. Joey had heard about it so he immeditaley came to hospital. Samantha saw him she had a huge grin on her face. Joey, Bryant, Jake, Andre, Sophia, Lilly, and Carli spotted her too and came running over to her.

" Samantha what happened"? They all asked.

" I was held hostage and my dad protected me. And didn't even think you guys even knew". Samantha said walking over to Joey.

" I missed you the entire time I was in there". Samantha said.

" I missed you and thought about that you might get shot and die". Joey said giving her a kiss. Samantha didn't care if her parents were looking.

" How much would you have missed me"? Samantha asked with a smile.

" A lot. The fact that your not at school or going to movies and making Jazmen Taylor jealous". Joey said giving her another kiss.

" If something like that happened to you I don't know what I would do". Samantha said looking at him.

" Guys I have to tell you something in private". Samantha said as she walked away and her friends followed.

" What is going on". Carli asked.

" I am going to be a big sister again". Samantha said.

" You are"? Lilly asked confused.

" Yes". Samantha said.

" And that isn't even the biggest thing it is twins and I am moving". Samantha said.

" You are moving"? Sophia said.

" Yeah I have to our house won't hold everybody once the twins are born". Samantha said.

" Will you still go to our school"? Carli asked.

" That is the hope". Samantha said.

" Do you know how much I love you guys"? Samantha asked as they had a big group hug.

They chuckled.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Chapter 15 should be up tomorrow and it is house hunting and a really big surprise. Samantha and Joey go on a real date type thing with no friends. And Cuddy goes in for another doctors appointment. Please review.


	15. You want to?

AN: Thanks for reading! It really means a lot to know that people are reading when you review. This chapter is going to have Cuddy's second doctors appointment. Something happens to one of the kids. And I am jumping up and down with joy like the chapters I have posted I have talked about the House May 4th preview. I love I can't stop watching it. So here is chapter 15. After the doctor's appointment and all that I am going to skip to Friday with Samantha and Joey. Then I will skip to Sunday were it is house hunting and something very big.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuddy's second doctors appointment...

House went with Cuddy to her second doctor's appointment. Cuddy did her thing and learned that she gainned two more pounds. She doesn't like to see the weight go up. Then Dr. Bryce came in and did her thing. They have to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay with babies.

" Lisa everything looks good". Dr. Bryce said.

" When can we find out what they are"? Cuddy asked wipping her belly off.

" Around twenty weeks". Dr. Bryce said.

" Alright". Cuddy said.

" Lisa, do not over work yourself. We don't want anything to happen to you or the babies". Dr. Bryce said.

" Got it". Cuddy said getting up.

Cuddy got up and left with House. They got to the car and then they were going to lunch. Cuddy had scheuled and earlier appointment so they could have lunch. Cuddy was showing but still not a lot. She could still fit into her usual clothes but she noticed that they were getting tighter. House was driving and Cuddy was thinking about names. Ever since she found out she was pregnant she has been thinking about names. She wanted to narrow the names down. She grabbed the list out of purse and started looking she circled Audrienne, Stephenie, Addison, Kimberly, Chole, Isabella, Lexie, Chamberlyn, Grace, Nicole, Brittany, Lauren, Jessica, Emma, Kate, Gabriella, Madison, Alexandria, Paige, Maddilyn, and Jade. For the boys Henry, Aiden, Matthew, Tyler, Curtis, Zachary, Caleb, Noah, Liam, Cole, Gage, Colton, Brennen, Reese, Maxwell, Ryker, Dillon, Seth, Evan, and Landen. She liked all of them but she like these and then she would have to narrow them even more. She wanted three sets of each with middle and last names. House pulled into one of her favorite pizza places. House got out and so did Cuddy.

" What is that"? House asked as them sat down.

" It is a list of names". Cuddy said.

" Why"? House asked.

" Because they are name ideas for the twins". Cuddy said.

" Why would you start thinking about that"? House asked.

" Because I want to". Cuddy said.

" Give me a couple ideas". House said.

" For girls I have Audrienne, Stephenie, Addison, Kimberly, Chole, Isabella, Lexie, Chamberlyn, Grace, Nicole, Brittany, Lauren, Jessica, Emma, Kate, Gabriella, Madison, Alexandria, Paige, Maddilyn, and Jade. For boys I have Henry, Aiden, Matthew, Tyler, Curtis, Zachary, Caleb, Noah, Liam, Cole, Gage, Colton, Brennen, Reese, Maxwell, Ryker, Dillon, Seth, Evan, and Landen". Cuddy said with a smile.

" I said a couple not all of them. No to Maxwell because if his last name was House it would Maxwell House. No to Brennen because I just don't like it. No to Henry because Henry's get beat up. No to Liam because it sounds geeky. No to Chamberlyn because it doesn't sound like a real name. No to Gabriella because I hate Gabriella's. No to Jessica because also I hate Jessica's. No to Kate because Kate is to simple and it should be something different a prettier". House said.

" Okay so that is eight down". Cuddy said.

" So how many sets of names do you need"? House asked.

" I want three of each and that includes the middle names". Cuddy said.

" I like Audrienne and Paige, Audrienne and Kimberly, Chole and Isabella, Lexie and Emma, Addison and Jade, Madison and Audrienne, Grace and Brittany, Lauren and Audrienne, Nicole and Audrienne, and Alexandria and Paige. Dillon and Ryker, Seth and Evan, Tyler and Curtis, Caleb and Gage, Colton and Zachary, Noah and Reese, Reese and Gage, Reese and Dillon, Reese and Seth, and Reese and Evan". House said.

" Seems like you like the names Paige and Audrienne and Reese and Gage". Cuddy said.

" I think the three girl sets should be Audrienne Grace and Paige Nicole, Addison Paige and Jade Isabella, Isabella Grace and Nicole Paige. I think for boys Reese Zachary and Gage Dillon, Seth Reese and Dillon Ryker, Tyler Reese and Ryker Gage". House said.

" I like those shockingly". Cuddy smiled.

They ate lunch and went back to work. Cuddy and House got home and Jamie wasn't anywhere Samantha was in her room with Rachel and Samantha's friends. Jake and Andrew still hadn't moved out but they were out with friends. Cuddy was scared that Jamie wasn't there.

" Samantha where's Jamie"? Cuddy asked scared.

" Mom, I don't know she just left with some friends". Samantha said.

" Samantha Elizabeth Cuddy". Cuddy said. Samantha walked out of her room.

" Mom, honestly I don't know". Samantha said.

" Samantha". House said in a serious tone.

" Mom, I don't know okay. Why would I lie to you? Do you think I would give up a chance to rat out my older sister"? Samantha said.

" Samantha, you seriously don't know"? Cuddy asked.

" Yes. Mom I don't know". Samantha said.

" Did she say who she was going with"? Cuddy asked.

" Destiney, Carrie, Kaylin, J'lynn, Mariah, Kaysee, Paula, and Shaylynn". Samantha said.

" House, we need to find her". Cuddy said worried.

" Why"? House asked.

" Kaylin, Destiney, and Mariah always get her in trouble. The last time I let Jamie hang out with them Jamie had to escorted home by the police". Cuddy said.

" Samantha call her". House said. After he did the phone rang so he picked it up.

" Hello"? House asked.

" Oh thank god it is you House". Jamie said.

" What is wrong"? House asked.

" I am at this party and I need someone to come get me". Jamie said.

" I will be there right away. Where are you"? House asked.

" I'm at Antonio's". Jamie said.

" I will be right there". House said and hung up.

" What is wrong"? Cuddy asked.

" I have to go over to a friend of Wilson's and pick him up his car broke down". House said.

" Okay". Cuddy said.

House walked out the door. He got to Antonio's place about fifteen mintues after he had hung up with Jamie. Jamie was sitting out on a front step and she saw House and got up. He had gotten to make sure she was okay. She came running up and gave him a hug. House had a weird look on his face when she gave him a hug. Jamie was sober and she did that.

" Why where you here"? House asked as they left.

" I was a few friends and then we decided to go to Antonio's party". Jamie said.

" Are you okay"? House said.

" I am fine. I am just glad that you came". Jamie said.

" Jamie, don't do that to your mom. She had just gotten over Samantha doing that. And yes I know that Samantha did that about two weeks ago. It really hurt your mom. She is so worried. I will tell her the truth when we get home. I can't believe you did this". House said.

" I am sorry okay. I didn't mean to do this. I just wanted to have some fun with friends. And it turned out to be a party. House, I am so sorry. I kind of wish that you are my father instead of Paul". Jamie said.

House and Jamie got home. Cuddy freaked out where Jamie had been not the fact that House had lied to her. She was just happy that her family was all safe and then they started the discussion after Samantha's friends were gone about names.

" I think Audrienne is pretty". Samantha said.

" I think Paige is pretty". Jamie said.

" Well then if we got twin sisters they could be named Audrienne and Paige. Smarts". Samantha said.

" I knew that". Jamie said.

" Okay girls you need to go to bed the name thing will last till twelve". Cuddy said.

" Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad". Samantha said giving each of her parents a hug.

" Night mom. Night House". Jamie said.

The girls went to bed. And then got up and did there normal morning routine.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha's date...

" What do you think"? Samantha asked her sister.

" I think you look fine. Jeez Samantha you are just going to the mall". Jamie said.

" Yes but it is our first date". Samantha said.

" You look wonderful. Joey is going to be here any mintue". Jamie said.

" Thanks". Samantha said.

Then there was a knock at the door and they both knew it was Joey. Joey was at the door. Jayde was going to drop them off and pick them up from the mall.

" So where do you want to go first"? Joey asked.

" American Eagle". Samantha said with a smile.

" Fine we will go to American Eagle". Joey said.

" Why do you say it like that"? Samantha asked.

" What if I don't want to go to American Eagle"? Joey asked.

" Your kidding me. You just asked where I wanted to go first". Samantha said.

" I thought you say something like Holister or Abercrombie and Fitch". Joey said.

" Joey, I will want to go to the places tonight but I want to go to American Eagle first". Samantha said.

" Why"? Joey asked.

" My brother Jake just got a job there and I want to catch before he leaves". Samantha said.

" Does he still work at the smoothie place"? Joey asked.

" Yes, he does but he needs two jobs". Samantha said.

Jayde got to the mall. They got out and Jayde told them what time she was going to pick them up. They walked in and went straight to American Eagle and Jake was there. He was happy to see his baby sister. Jake had ten mintues until he got off so he just stuck around just incase Samantha wanted something. She didn't buy anything.

" OMG". Samantha said.

" What"? Joey asked.

" I saw Jazmen and Issac". Samantha said.

" Come on babe. Lets go see where she is". Joey said.

" Joey, I don't want to see her. She is going to be in a bad mood if she sees me". Samantha said.

" BOO"! Jake said behind them.

" Why do you that? Both you and Andrew do that to me". Samantha said.

" So who is the Jazmen girl. And why is she messing with my baby sister". Jake said.

" Jazmen doesn't like me because I have money and she doesn't. She calls me trustfund baby. She doesn't even know what she is talking about". Samantha said.

" Oh no". Joey said.

" What"? Samantha asked.

" She is coming this way". Joey said.

" Why does she do that every time we go out"? Samantha said.

" I don't know. But get over here". Joey said grabbing Samantha and wrapping his arms around her.

" Joey, were just gonna get her madder". Samantha said.

" Babe, let me do this". Joey said.

Jazmen had finally walked over to them. Jazmen didn't look happy. Samantha told Jake to keep his mouth shut.

" What are you doing here"? Jazmen asked mad.

" What am I doing here? What are doing here"? Samantha said.

" I am out with Issac". Jazmen said.

" I am out with Joey". Samantha said.

" Who is that"? Jazmen asked pointing at Jake.

" This is my older brother Jake. He was just leaving from work". Samantha said.

" Cool. Trustfund baby acually has a family other than her". Jazmen said.

" What is that supposed to mean"? Samantha snapped.

" You are a selfish, self-centered, hard-headed, dramatic, realies on mommy and daddy brat". Jazmen said.

" You are a ugly, never stays in one place for long, huge, doesn't have money slut". Samantha said.

" Brat". Jazmen said as she walked away.

" Hor". Samantha said.

" Do you want to go home"? Joey asked.

" Yeah I am really tired. And we can go out another time". Samantha said.

" Do you want Jayde to come and get us or are you going to ride home with Jake"? Joey asked.

" Joey, I am sorry but I am going home with Jake". Samantha said.

" That is okay. I will text you tonight". Joey said.

" Alright". Samantha said giving him a kiss.

" Bye". Joey said.

" Bye". Samantha said with tears in her eyes.

" Samantha, what is wrong"? Joey asked before she left.

" I don't think the boyfriend girlfriend thing is going to work". Samantha said.

" Why"? Joey asked.

" Jazmen ruins everything when we go out. And we never talk about it unless were on the phone or texting. I just want to be left alone by Jazmen. So I can acually go out". Samantha said.

" Sam, do let her get to you". Joey said.

" Joey, I really want to make it work. But I just can't do it because of Jazmen". Samantha said.

" Sam, don't do this". Joey said.

" I am sorry Joey. I just can't". Samantha said crying.

" Babe, come on lets try it again". Joey said begging. He never realized how much he liked her. He loved her hair, blue eyes that stunned everyone, the way she dressed and the way she looked at him.

" Joey, I can't". Samantha said walking off. Joey was going to try and get her back because he liked her too much to just be friends. He had to do something but what.

" Jake, I really liked him". Samantha said.

" Why did you just liked instead of like"? Jake asked.

" I don't think it is going to work". Samantha said.

" Samantha, don't let Jazmen get in the way. She just wants to ruin the one thing that means something to you. Other that your famliy". Jake said.

" Jake, she is going to ruin my life. If I keep seeing Joey". Samantha said. Her phone started to buzz. She grabbed it and looked down it was a text from someone elses phone. It said Meet me at the park. Go to the playground. Now before you get home. Can't let you get away. Love, Someone.

" Jake drop me off at the park real quick. Stay in the parking lot. I will bring my phone so if don't come back within fifteen mintues call". Samantha said.

" Alright". Jake said.

They were going to drive by the park on the way home. Samantha knew what park the person who sent the text message ment. Jake pulled in the sun was setting and it was beautiful. Samantha got out and went to the playground just as the text message had said. She saw Joey sitting on the swings. Joey looked up and saw her and smiled. He got up and walked over and grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the swings.

" Why did you say the park"? Samantha asked.

" Do you remember when we met"? Joey asked.

" Oh yeah. I was at the park and I was probally about five and you were hanging out by the swings. Carli, Sophia, Lilly and I saw you and you came over and said hi. And then you intruduced us to Andre, Bryant, and Jake. That was the start of something that has been going on for almost ten years. You were a firstgrader and you still said hi to me". Samantha said.

" Yes. Because I thought you were cute. I didn't care about your friends. Now I do but then no. Sam, whether you like it or not Jazmen is going to ruin your life but she doesn't go to our school anymore so there is that perk. You have amazing friends and family that don't care about what you where or what hair looks like. We all love for who you are not what you look like". Joey said.

" Joey, I didn't know that you acually like me like that. That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me". Samantha said.

" Sam, all of it is true". Joey said.

" I realize that I don't care what anyone does to me. I just want to be your girlfriend again". Samantha said.

" I would like that". Joey said getting up and giving her a kiss. Samantha's phone rang.

" Are you okay"? Jake asked.

" I am fine. I might be a little longer than expected". Samantha said.

" Do you remember the song that Carli plays that she says is our song"? Joey asked taking her hand.

" Yes. She says that the song off the new Nickelback album I'd come for you. Is our song". Samantha said.

" That is it. I couldn't remember". Joey said.

" Why"? Samantha asked.

" Because I thought our song was I love you, by Martina McBride.

" There can be two. But I picked out one that I love Hello/Goodbye by Erin McCarley". Samantha said. Joey looked up and saw the stars were coming through.

" You need to get home". Joey said.

" Not before I do this". Samantha said giving him a kiss.

" Bye Sam". Joey said.

" Bye Joey". Samantha said.

That night when she got home. Samantha saw the usual text. Goodnight Sam, See you on Monday, Love Joey. She sent back Goodnight Joey, See you Monday, Love Sam. Samantha smiled that entire night in her sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sunday house hunting...

Cuddy and House were going house hunting. House had picked out a house that he liked and had surprise for Cuddy in it. They went to Cuddy's pick first. It was a two level house it had the master bedroom on the main floor and the kids rooms were on the top. Off the master bedroom was another room that could be the nursery. There was a basement. A really big kitchen. A living room that was big and that they could but the piano in. The upstairs was awesome it had a game room, and there was an elevator so House could be up there. There were ten rooms on the top floor. The house was really big and beautiful. House really liked it. But they wanted to look at more houses to make sure there isn't one that they like better.

Off to House's pick. It was huge. When they walked Cuddy was in awe. The master bedroom was huge it was probally twice the size of there's. Like Cuddy's pick off the master bedroom was room that could be the nursery. The master bath was awesome it had a tv, whirlpool tub, double sinks, and a shower that had glass doors. The walk in closet was huge. It could probally fit Samantha's entire closet and dresser Jamie's and Cuddy's. The kitchen was bigger than the other one. It had all black appliances. The living room was beautiful and could very well easily fit the piano. There was an elevator so House could go up to the second floor and the basement easily. There were ten bedrooms on the second floor and a gameroom and a theater. Cuddy loved this house better than her pick. House went down stairs and waited for Cuddy. He told her to follow him back to the kitchen. House hadn't bought it yet but had put and offer down. In the freezer was a red velvet box. House had gotten it with Wilson. He was glad the Wilson had kept is mouth shut. Cuddy opened the freezer and saw it. She looked at him funny and then grabbed it. She opened it and saw a silver two and a half carat princess cut diamond ring looking at her. Tears started running down her face. She knew what he ment. He wasn't going to get down on one knee. He took her hand and asked her to marry him. She said yes and gave him a really big kiss and then he slipped the ring on her left ring finger. She looked down at it in awe. She couldn't believe that she was acually engaged.

" So what house do you want"? House asked.

" This one. How would you know that I would fall in love this one"? Cuddy said.

" Because I knew you would". House said.

" I am not changing my last name just to get that straight". Cuddy said.

" I understand". House said giving her a kiss.

" You put an offer down didn't you"? Cuddy asked.

" Maybe". House said.

" What if I had liked the other one better"? Cuddy asked.

" I knew you wouldn't. Because for as much as the house has it is a really good price. I knew you wouldn't pass up a chance to get it". House said.

" I can't believe you did that. Picked a house that I will acually like". Cuddy said.

" Lets go home and see if we get it". House said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: The next chapter they will find out if they got the house. Coming up really soon they find out what they are having. And then if they get the house I didn't mention this Samantha and Jamie won't have to transfer. And the twins names will be picked out soon. Jake and Andrew are going to be moving out soon. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	16. You got me what?

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review. So if I haven't told you this before but I am really lazy so I am going to tell you if the got the house or not. Then we are going to jump to moving day for the boys. And then I am going to be really lazy and from when Cuddy is ten weeks to when she is twenty so they can find out. And something else is going to happen this chapter ( not the wedding). So here is chapter 16.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

House was in his office when Cuddy walks in.

" Hey, when do we find out if we got the house"? Cuddy asked.

" It should be today". House said as he did the phone rang.

" Hello". House said.

" Hello. Is Dr. Gregory House"? The Realtor asked.

" Who is it"? Cuddy asked. House didn't answer.

" This is he". House said.

" I am calling to tell you that you got the house". The Realtor said.

" That is great". House said.

" Dr. House we need you to come down and sign the papers". The Realtor said.

" Alright I will be right there". House said. And the Realtor hung up.

" So did we get it"? Cuddy asked.

" We got it". House said.

" So do you have to go and sign"? Cuddy asked.

" Yeah I have to I will be right back". House said a gave her a kiss.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The boys move out...

Jake and Andrew are moving out to college while there Mom and future step-dad are going to move out to there new house. Their house was bought and went to a nice family so it will be in good hands. Cuddy is going to miss this house. But she loves the new one even more. The boys started getting their boxes out into the truck. Then they went for the big stuff. The boys were out of there within a few hours and Cuddy walked into Jake's room and there was nothing there except the hard wood floors. And the blue wall color. She stood in the doorway and looked at the empty room. She would miss having the boys not be there anymore.

" Hey babe". House said in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

" Hey". Cuddy said.

" You miss them already. Don't you"? House said.

" Was it that hard to tell". Cuddy said.

" Have you gotten bigger"? House asked.

" You haven't noticed that either". Cuddy said.

" I just can't wait until we find out what they are". House said.

" You? What about me"? Cuddy said.

" I know you want to also". House said.

" Yeah but I want to know now". Cuddy said.

" We will find out soon". House said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" Come on we need to pack". Cuddy said.

" But I don't want to". House whinned.

" You will do it." Cuddy said.

" Why"? House said.

" Because I said so". Cuddy said.

" Fine". House said.

" God I love him". Cuddy mumbled.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moving day...

Samantha and Jamie were loading boxes into the truck. Cuddy was getting Rachel ready. House was making sure the piano was ready for the movers. Jake and Andrew were helping there sisters when they got there. It took about three hours to get everything out of the house. Samantha went to here room the entire house was hard wood floors. Samantha looked around one more time. She would miss this room. The sneaking out that no one knew about. The conversations with her friends. Samantha shut the light and would always remember her room. She walked out the door and looked around one last time before shutting it. She walked over to the van and got in. Jake and Andrew were driving the moving van with her dad. The girls were in the van.

" Mom, I don't think I am ever going to miss this place so much". Samantha said.

" I know you will. But the new house is way better". Cuddy said.

" Are you sure about that"? Jamie asked. Cuddy and House had been keeping the new house a secret from them just incase Samantha or Jamie got a bright idea.

" I am postive". Cuddy said.

" Mom, can I listen to my station"? Samantha asked.

" Sure". Cuddy said as she turned it.

Joey text Samantha. Hey Sam, heard you were moving 2day is that true? And if it is when do I get 2 come over? Love, Joey. Yes it is true. I don't know when u will be able 2 come over. Love, Sam.

" Who are you texting"? Jamie asked.

" Joey". Samantha said.

" That is all you guys ever do is text and talk on the phone". Jamie said.

" Yeah. So". Samantha said.

" I am just saying". Jamie said. Samantha's phone started ringing it was Joey's ringtone which was Hello/Goodbye by Erin McCarley. She loved that song.

" Hey. Joey". Samantha said with a smile.

" Hey. Sam". Joey said.

" What do you need"? Samantha asked.

" Well I was just wondering do you like gold or silver jewelry"? Joey asked.

" Silver". Samantha said.

" When is your birthday"? Joey asked.

" November 10". Samantha said.

" Do you prefer rings, earrings, or necklaces"? Joey said.

" I like necklaces and earrings". Samantha said.

" That is all I needed". Joey said.

" Bye". Samantha said.

" Bye". Joey said and hung up. He was looking at jewelry. He wanted to get something for Samantha that was really good. He didn't want to give her it as a birthday present just as a present. He decided that he was going to get Samantha earrings and a necklace because he had enough money to get both. He got a silver necklace that had her birthstone on it and got the earrings that matched it. He showed them to his sister and she loved them.

" What did Joey need"? Cuddy asked.

" He was asking me jewelry questions". Samantha said.

" Why would he do that"? Jamie asked.

" He is probably getting her something". Cuddy said.

" He probably is Samantha". Jamie said.

" Well it should be good he has good taste in everything else". Samantha said.

" Were here". Cuddy said pulling in the drive. The girls mouths dropped at the sight of the house. It was huge at it was in the rich neighbor hood. It was even a gated community.

" Mom you are evil". Samantha said as she walked up to the door.

" Thank you". Cuddy smirked.

" So how big is my bedroom"? Samantha asked.

" Go up the stairs and check out the door that is labelled Samantha". Cuddy said.

" What about mine"? Jamie asked.

" Go look at yours". Cuddy said. Samantha ran up the stairs and found her bedroom.

" Oh my god". Samantha screamed. Her room was so much bigger then her old one. She even had her own bathroom. She had a walk in closet that was so awesome. She couldn't wait to decorate it with her own style. Samantha ran out of her room to the railing that looked over the entry way. Her mom was still standing there.

" I love my room"! Samantha said.

" I am glad that you like it". Cuddy said. The they herd Jamie scream. Jamie came running out towards Samantha.

" I love my room too"! Jamie said.

" You girls got to of the best rooms in the house". Cuddy said.

" Who's idea was that"? Samantha asked.

" Your dad's". Cuddy said. And then they heard the truck pull up. Samantha ran down the stairs and saw her dad get out of the truck. She ran up and gave him a big hug.

" Thank you daddy. Thank you". Samantha said.

" I see you've seen your room". House said.

" Yeah and I love it". Samantha said.

" I'm glad". House said. Then Jamie came running out.

" Thank you House. I love it"! Jamie said.

" I am glad that both of you do". House said.

Then they started unloading the truck the piano movers had already gotten the piano in the house. Samantha started taking boxes into the living room. When they were all done. They started unpacking. Samantha started going through her boxes that were marked clothes. Grabbed her boxes that were marked hangers and started to hang up her stuff in her closet. Then it was to the bathroom she unpacked the one labeled bathroom. Her make-up, blow dryer, hair care products, straightning iron, pony tail holders, toothpaste and tooth brush and her perfumes. Then she went over to her shower and started putting her stuff in there her rasberry shampoo and body wash. Then her parents had even a bigger surprise besides a flat screen tv. They got her a new bed that was a full sized bed. She got her new sheets and started decorating. She hung her baby blue and white polka doted letters that spelled her name above her name. She started hanging up her pictures and started putting rugs down. It took her a couple hours but she had finished her room. And it had hard wood floors which she loved. When she was done there was pizza down stairs.

" Hey". Cuddy said.

" Hey mom". Samantha said grabbing a piece of pizza.

" So how do you like your new room"? Cuddy asked.

" I love it". Samantha said looking for the soda.

" Right over there". Cuddy said pointing to it.

" Thank you". Samantha said as she grabbed a pepsi.

" How do you like the hard wood floors"? Cuddy asked.

" I love them. Where is everybody"? Samantha asked.

" Your dad went to go get ice cream. And everyone else is up in the game room". Cuddy said.

" Alright". Samantha said as she grabbed her soda and pizza and went up stairs.

" What are you doing"? Samantha asked.

" Watching them play pool". Jamie said taking a bite of her pizza.

" Who do you think is going to win"? Samantha asked taking a sip of her soda.

" Andrew". Jamie said.

" I agree". Samantha said.

" Samantha can you come down stairs". Cuddy said.

" Be right there". Samantha said. She walked down the stairs and saw Joey.

" Hey Joey". Samantha said surprised.

" Hey Sam". Joey said.

" Let go put this up and I will be right back". Samantha said. Samantha put her plate in the sink and her pepsi on the counter.

" Why are you here"? Samantha asked.

" Close your eyes". Joey said. Samantha did she had her hair up. Joey put something around her neck.

" Open". Joey said.

" Oh my god Joey". Samantha said looking down at it.

" That isn't all of it". Joey said handing her the earrings.

" Joey you didn't have to do this". Samantha said.

" I know I didn't. I wanted to". Joey said.

" Thank you. I love it". Samantha said.

" Your welcome". Joey said.

" How did you find her find out were I live now"? Samantha asked.

" Your mom told me". Joey said.

" You just didn't decide to go buy me jewelry like this. Who helped you"? Samantha asked.

" I talked to your mom and dad about getting you something and told them not to say anything. So today when I was asking you those questions I already knew what I was getting". Joey said.

" I can't believe you kept this from me. But I am glad that you did". Samantha said a gave him a kiss.

" I have to go". Joey said.

" Bye". Samantha said.

" Bye". Joey said. He walked out the door and went to his mom's car.

" Samantha you need to go to bed". Cuddy said giving her a hug.

" I am going to go to bed". Samantha said.

" I love you". Cuddy said.

" Love you too". Samantha said.

Samantha walked up the stairs and went to her room. She loved it. She took off the necklace and put into her jewelry box along with her earrings. She was very happy. Samantha's alarm went off at five a.m. It was Monday and she didn't want to go to school.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

10 weeks later...

Cuddy was excited about her upcoming doctor's appointment. This was one House, her, and the kids had been waiting for. They were going to find out if they were having boys or girls. Cuddy wants girls but House wants boys. Cuddy was getting bigger by the week she has already gained over twenty pounds. She doesn't look like it but she has. At three o'clock they were going to find out. It was two and she was ready to find out. So she grabbed her stuff and got House to come with and she if they could find out earlier. The babies had started kicking and kicking hard. She hated it and they kept making her use the bathroom. They got to the doctors office about two thirty because they went a drove around for a little while.

" Lisa". The nurse called. Cuddy and House got up together and walked back.

" Alright Lisa go into the room and Dr. Bryce should be there shortly". The nurse said.

Cuddy had gained a pound and she didn't like that. Then Dr. Bryce came in.

" Alright Lisa are excited about finding out what they are"? Dr. Bryce asked as she put the gel on Cuddy's belly.

" You don't know how long this has been killing me". Cuddy said with a smile.

" Alright lets get started. Baby A looks good and it looks like it is a girl. Baby B looks good also and it looks like it is also another girl". Dr. Bryce said.

" See House I told you we were having girls". Cuddy smirked.

" Okay Cuddy you have had your fun. But there is still a chance that they can be boys". House said.

" Here take a look for your self". Dr. Bryce said. Both House and Cuddy looked at the ultrasound. Cuddy started to get teary eyed she looked in awe at the twins. She couldn't believe it she was having identical twin girls. She always wanted that. She looked at House. He gave her kiss.

" So I am pretty sure that you are having twin girls". Dr. Bryce said.

" I guess we are". Cuddy said she took a tissue and wiped the gel of her belly.

" Now Lisa I give you the same speech every time do not over work your self". Dr. Bryce said.

" I know". Cuddy said.

" Here you go". Dr. Bryce said handing Cuddy the video and pictures.

" Thanks". Cuddy said walking out.

" I can't believe we are having twin girls". Cuddy said as they got out to the car.

" Do you want to start shopping for paint and other stuff today for them"? House asked as he pulled out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Chapter 17 will have the shopping trip. And I can't wait for Monday. I probably won't post Monday so I am trying to post as much as I can this weekend. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	17. Way too Spoiled

AN: This is chapter 17! Thanks for reading! This is going to be shopping trip for the twins with House and Cuddy. I can't wait for Monday! This is probably going to be a short chapter. But I am hoping chapter 18 will be longer. Please review.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Target...

House and Cuddy walked into Target and went to the baby stuff. Cuddy found the baby girl dresses. She wanted to get dresses because they were all cute and girly. She found a couple that she liked. One was a aqua blue one that was really pretty she got two of that one. Then she found another one that she really like. It had a square neck and she loved it. She had four dresses and she hadn't even been there ten mintues. Cuddy then went over to carseats and stroller part. She really didn't find one that was really girly. House was bored he wanted to get out and go somewhere else. Then Cuddy decided to go to the blankets part.

" House, what do you think"? Cuddy asked holding a fluffy satin pink blanket.

" I like it". House said. Cuddy picked up another one. Then she found another one that she liked so she grabbed two of that one.

" Babe, you spoiling them and they aren't even here yet". House said.

" Okay so I like shopping. And they are twin girls. So let me do this". Cuddy said.

" We have other stores we can go to also". House said.

" Alright but I want more than this today". Cuddy said. As they walked towards the cash register.

" Did you find everything okay"? The cashier asked.

" Yes. I did". Cuddy said.

" Alright your total is 49.50". The cashier said. Cuddy handed her the cash. House grabbed the bags and they walked out.

" Where are we going next"? House asked.

" Jcpenny's". Cuddy said.

" They are going to be spoiled. Just like our daughter". House said.

" Hey. What is that supposed to mean"? Cuddy said.

" Nothing". House said.

" I think Audrienne and Paige". Cuddy said.

" I like those ". House said.

" I know you do". Cuddy said.

" What do you think the kids will say when we say that the twins are girls"? House asked.

" That the fact is that Samantha will get the name she wants and so will Jamie". Cuddy said.

" That was what I was thinking". House said.

" I like Audrienne Grace and Paige Nicole like you said when we talking about the names". Cuddy said.

" So do you think that we will change our minds about the names"? House said.

" I don't know". Cuddy said.

" You are really eager to meet them aren't you"? House asked.

" What makes you say that"? Cuddy asked.

" The way you looked at the ultrasound". House said.

" I really want to see what they look like". Cuddy said.

" They will be cute. Hey we made Samantha and she was cute as a baby". House smirked.

" Shut up. That is Samantha. Who knows what they will look like". Cuddy said.

" Cuddy they will be here soon. Just chill". House said pulling into the parking lot.

Cuddy and House walked in and went up to the baby area. Cuddy found a dress that she loved. It was brown with white polka dots and it was beautiful.

" House, what do you think"? Cuddy said holding the dress.

" I like it". House said.

" Sweet. Your paying". Cuddy said.

" Fine". House said.

" What about this one"? Cuddy said holding a dress that was covered in brightly colored flowers.

" I like that". House said.

" Right on". Cuddy said. She had four dresses and she wanted more. There were four in the car and she loved shopping for them and they aren't even here yet. Cuddy found a bodysuit that said " Ive got Daddy wrapped around my finger. She grabbed two of those because they were cute. She didn't tell House she wanted him to be surprised at what it said. She didn't find anything else that she liked. They went to cash register.

" Did you find everything okay"? The cashier asked.

" Yes". House said.

" Great". The cashier said and she went for the bodysuits.

" Cuddy, what the heck"? House asked.

" Oh shut up they are cute. Leave it alone. Samantha needs something like that". Cuddy smirked.

" So she is a daddy's girl". House said.

" Yeah but the best part she is your daddy's girl". Cuddy said.

" Shut up". House said.

" Your total is 37.90". The cashier said. House handed her the money.

House and Cuddy left and went to the car.

" Why did you get those"? House asked pulling out.

" They are cute. And from what I am getting at is that they will have you wrapped around their finger". Cuddy said.

" Maybe one". House said.

" Maybe both of them". Cuddy said.

" Who knows". House said.

" We aren't going anywhere else right"? House asked.

" No. But why"? Cuddy said.

" They have enough stuff". House said.

" They have five pieces of clothes and two blankets each". Cuddy said offened.

" We have plenty of time to spoil them". House said.

" What if another baby comes along"? Cuddy said.

" If we have anymore kids they will probably be spoiled like the rest of them". House said.

" Wait we need to go look at paint". Cuddy said.

" Alright". House said. They went to Home Depot.

" What do you think if we did the room in pink"? Cuddy asked.

" I think pink is a spleaded idea". House said.

" You just want boys". Cuddy said.

" I am very hurt by that comment". House said.

" Go ahead". Cuddy said looking at different shades of pink.

" Do you think a light shade or a darker shade"? Cuddy asked.

" Light". House said.

" I agree with that". Cuddy said finding a pretty shade of powder pink.

" What do you think"? Cuddy asked holding the shade.

" Surprisingly I like that one". House said.

" Sweet. I think we should do this one". Cuddy said.

" Alright. Lets just keep our options open". House said.

" Fine". Cuddy said looking at more pinks.

" Can we go I want to go home". House whinned.

" Soon we will go". Cuddy said picking up a few more shades.

" Can we go now"? House asked.

" Alright lets go my feet and back are killing me". Cuddy said.

They left and went home. House and Cuddy told the girls and just as suspected the girls were fighting over which one got their name.

" I think baby A should be Audrienne get it"? Samantha said.

" I do get it. But I think baby A should be Paige". Jamie said.

" Will you two stop fighting over which name should be baby A's". Cuddy said.

" Fine". They said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Still can't wait for Monday. Chapter 18 should be up either tonight or tomorrow. But I think I hit writers block again. So any ideas are so welcome. Thanks for reading! Please review.


	18. How could you?

AN: I have really hit writers block. Thanks for reading! Something really big happens in this chapter that I can't even explain. I just came up with it. So please review. This is the chapter that changes everything.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The thing that changes everything...

Cuddy was still twenty weeks pregnant. House was up stairs with the girls in the game room. Cuddy smiled at the noises that she heard coming from up stairs. Then Cuddy got a call that she didn't like at all.

" Hello". Cuddy said.

" Hello is this Lisa Cuddy"? The person asked.

" This is she". Cuddy said.

" I am Dr. Gabriel from Princeton General. You son Jacob was brought into the hospital after being hit by a drunk driver. I wanted to call you personally and tell you that he was brought here. We don't know if we will wake up he is in a coma. I would suggest to come down here and see him." Dr. Gabriel said.

" I will be right down". Cuddy said. Dr. Gabriel hung up.

" House, Jamie, and Samantha get down here". Cuddy said.

They stopped what they were doing and came right down. Cuddy was in tears.

" Mom, what is wrong"? Samantha asked walking over to her mom.

" Jake was hit by a drunk driver and is in a coma". Cuddy said in tears.

" What"? Jamie asked.

" No. I just talked to Jake like fifteen minutes ago". Samantha said in disbelief.

" It is true". Cuddy said. House came up and wrapped his arms around her.

" I will go get Rachel". Samantha said going up the stairs and going to her little sister's and grabbed her.

" Mom, we need to go while there is still time". Jamie said.

" I know". Cuddy said.

" I got Rachel lets go". Samantha said putting shoes on.

" Lets go". House said.

They got to the van and drove to Princeton General and went to the Emergency Room. They were told that Jake was in ICU. They went up to the ICU. They were told were Jake's room was. Samantha got there before anyone else. She looked through the glass. Pulled out her cellphone and called Joey.

" Joey". Samantha said.

" Sam". Joey said.

" Jake is in the hospital. He is at Princeton General. I needed someone to talk to. Joey what if he doesn't make it. He is my older brother. I need him. Joey, I can't do this your not here." Samantha said crying.

" Babe, it is okay. Do want me to come down? If you do want me to I am sure Jayde will come down considering their history". Joey said. Jake and Jayde had dated for a couple years in high school and then all of sudden Jayde broke up with him. She really did like him. But she couldn't be with him when she transferred.

" I want you to come down". Samantha said.

" Sam, I will be right there". Joey said.

" Bye". Samantha said.

" Bye". Joey said and asked his older she said yes with no hesitation.

Joey and Jayde took only ten minutes to get to the hospital. Jayde was crying when she saw him when they got to his room.

" Sam". Joey said from the other end of the hall. Samantha ran down to him and flew into his arms. He knew she couldn't take it anymore. She was crying really hard.

" Joey, he could die at any minute. I can't do this". Samantha said. Joey grabbed her face not really hard and looked into her blue eyes that made him melt every time.

" Babe, you are going to do this. I am so sorry if your brother dies".Joey said.

" Joey, I am the baby sister and don't tell Andrew but Jake is my favorite". Samantha said crying.

" Yeah I got that". Joey said with a smile.

" I am sorry that I had to ruin your night.". Samantha said.

" You didn't ruin my night. I would rather be here with you then at home and you calling in tears that Jake died". Joey said.

" You really mean that"? Samantha asked.

" Always". Joey said giving her a kiss.

" Samantha get down here"! Cuddy shouted. Samantha and Joey ran down to Jake's room. Jake had passed away. He coded while they were talking. Samantha broke down into Joey's arms. He didn't like seeing her like this. He held for along time. She looked up and her blue eyes were cloudy. There wasn't a twinkle.

" Joey he is gone". Samantha said balling in Joey's arms.

" Sam, I know this is tough. Babe, I completely understand." Joey said.

" You have lost a sibling that was younger than you. This is my older brother". Samantha said crying.

" I know my little sister is gone. But Sam, it is hard either way. I don't want to see you like this. It is really hard for me to see you cry and not feel that your hurt". Joey said.

" Why do you do that to me? Say something that makes me feel a little better". Samantha said.

" Can we talk out in the hall for a sec"? Joey asked.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" Babe, I am so sorry he is gone. But your mom is pregnant with your little sisters and you have to be strong for them. I know that they won't know Jake. But they get to meet their awesome big sister that is ten times better than anyone else that they will know. It is true so don't question anything I just said". Joey said.

" But why couldn't it be someone else besides him"? Samantha asked.

" I don't know". Joey said.

" Joey, my mom is a wreck. Jayde is and Jamie. Andrew isn't even here. Jake and Andrew go everywhere together. Unless Andrew hit him". Samantha said.

" Sam, why would you say something like that"? Joey asked.

" It explains it. Andrew and Jake are in college maybe they went to a party and got drunk. And Andrew could still function and hit Jake because he is everyone's favorite brother. Joey it explains it". Samantha said.

" You don't think that seriously Andrew could have done this"? Joey asked.

" He tried to hit Jamie and I with the car. He doesn't like anyone else but himself to be my mom's kid". Samantha said.

" Try calling him". Joey said.

" Already tried three times since we've been here. Three times on the way down. It adds up Joey". Samantha said.

" Find out where the driver is. And lets see if it's Andrew". Joey said.

" I am going to ask". Samantha said walking over to the elevator.

" Hi I am Samantha. I was wondering where my brother was. He was in an accident and I want to know where he is"? Samantha said.

" Hitter"? The clerk asked.

" Yes". Samantha said.

" What accident was involved in"? The clerk asked.

" The drunk driving one with the kid who is in a coma". Samantha said.

" He is up in the ICU with the other person". The clerk said.

" Thanks". Samantha said and went back up to the ICU and found the room where the hitter was. And guess who was in there? Andrew was and was watching tv. Samantha walked in.

" How could you"? Samantha asked in tears.

" How could I what? Hit Jake and make it look like I was drunk. They didn't do a tox screen because they could smell alcohol". Andrew said.

" You hit him on purpose? You are terrible. Mom is going to kill you when she finds out. But your butt is going to jail and that might include the death sentence". Samantha said.

" Why would it include the death sentence"? Andrew asked.

" Because Jake is gone". Samantha said.

" I didn't commit murder". Andrew said.

" Alright fine you didn't commit murder". Samantha said in sarcastic tone.

" I didn't". Andrew said.

" What you did was almost the definition of murder. You killed our brother and you hurt this entire family. House is even upset that Jake is gone. You just don't like that everyone liked Jake and no one likes you. I hate that you did that. And you want to know something else. Jake was my favorite brother. I hate you". Samantha said crying.

" So what hate me. You are just mom's little princess like Jamie. She had us and we were the center of attention until you little brats came along and took it all away". Andrew said.

" Now what about our other sister and the sisters that aren't even here yet"? Samantha asked.

" Rachel took it away again. The ones that aren't even here are going to take it away". Andrew said.

" Mom is losing both her sons because of you. And your going to be with Paul in jail until you die or you just get life". Samantha said.

" Mom should just lose all of you. She doesn't need you. We were all she needed". Andrew said.

" No we are all she has. You were the starters. When Jamie, Rachel, and I came along you were left out except for Jake he was aloud back". Samantha said.

" You are just like House with a hint of mom". Andrew said.

" Thanks. At least my dad doesn't beat anyone up". Samantha snapped.

" You sounded just like mom when she is mad". Andrew said.

" Well at least I got that". Samantha said.

" You are just mad. That your older brother is gone. You probably didn't even like him". Andrew said.

" I loved him. You have lied to me for all these years but I still put up with it. You just can't take it that Jake was the favorite brother". Samantha said.

" Go back to the family and tell mom. She will just be mad that I did it and sad that Jake is gone. But I did you guys a favor". Andrew said.

" You just did the favor of never seeing you again. Not the fact that Jake is gone". Samantha said.

" So I still did you guys a favor". Andrew said.

" You could have just committed suicide and left us alone. Instead you killed our brother and now we are going to be mourning". Samantha said.

" I could have. But I decided that this would be more fun". Andrew said.

" Mom is due in November. We probably still won't have gotten over the fact that you killed Jake. But I think we will forget you. Killing Jake wasn't more fun it was more pain. You are just like Paul. Go ahead and rot in prison for the rest of your life. I don't care what you do. Just leave us alone". Samantha said firmly.

" So mom is getting more kids. She isn't going to love them as much as she loved Jake and I". Andrew said.

" No she is going to love them more. They won't betray her like you did". Samantha said and walked out. And moved towards were Jake was. Joey was still waiting for her.

"Andrew"? Joey asked when she reached him.

"Andrew". Samantha said flatly.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: House is on tonight and it is going to be good. The next chapter will have Jake's funeral. Cuddy and House are going to finalize names and start working on the nursery in the next chapter. The next chapter takes place a week ahead. Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Taub, Wilson, Thirteen, and Cuddy's family and friends will be at the funeral including Joey, Jake, Andre, Bryant, Carli, Sophia, Lilly, Jayde, and others. Thanks for reading. I am sorry that I didn't get this up last night or the other night. We have been working on my kitchen and we had the Internet and computer off so I couldn't work on it. Please review.


	19. You were?

AN: This is chapter 19! I am so excited that I finally got to this chapter. Please review because it really means a lot. House is going to be good tonight. This chapter takes 1 week after Jake's death. House and Cuddy will finalize names and I won't tell you until they are born. But they will start working on the nursery. Andrew got put in jail and is still waiting to find out if he is getting the death sentence or life. And Samantha and Jamie are still manging to keep it all together. Jake's funeral starts off and then we go two weeks ahead and then we are finalizing names and nursery time.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jake's funeral...

Cuddy, Jamie, Jayde, Samantha, Cuddy's mom, Cuddy's sister, and other friends and family were crying. House stood behind Cuddy and wrapped his arms around her. Samantha was sitting with her friends, cousins, and Joey. Jamie was also. Samantha was weeping into Joey's arms. When it was time to go to the burial sight they were ready. Samantha, Joey, Carli, Sophia, Lilly, Bryant, Andre, Jake, Jamie, Jayde, Mackenzie, Ryan, Brooke, Gabriel, and Asher had a limo then the other adults had a limo. When they got there House's team new and old, Wilson, the kids and the adults stood. Joey stood behind Samantha and wrapped his arms around her. House never left Cuddy. He put a hand on her belly and felt the twins moving. He smiled. Samantha's mascara was running down her face. Joey kissed her on the top of her head. Jamie's boyfriend wasn't going to be there. He couldn't because he had a funeral to go to. Jamie and him were going to meet up later with Samantha and Joey and other friends to go out and have fun. Jamie needed some time away and so did everyone else. Rachel was in Mackenzie's arms some how she got stuck with that job. After that was over they went back to the limos and went over to Jake's favorite place to have lunch and talk. When they got there Samantha and Joey stood back while everyone went in so Samantha could pull herself together.

" Sam, we are going to have to go in". Joey said looking at her. Her blue eyes that he loved were cloudy he didn't like that.

" Joey, I don't want to". Samantha said.

" Babe, you always not going to want to. But you have to face the it. I know it is tough. Heck, when Jennie passed away I didn't want to come out of my room. She was my baby sister and I loved her a lot. But I pulled myself together and got through it. I hate seeing you like this". Joey said and gave her a kiss.

" Joey, I miss him so much. I thought my big brother would be around for along time but I guess I was wrong". Samantha said.

" Sam, we have to go in". Joey said.

" I don't want to". Samantha said.

" Remember when you started middle school? You didn't want to but you did. And look at you know you are straight A student with an awesome boyfriend that is always here". Joey said.

" But this is different". Samantha said.

" How is it different? Sam, you aren't going to get anywhere if you don't face anything". Joey said.

" This isn't like starting middle school or riding a bike for the first time. I lost my older brother because my other brother was stupid. And decided to put us through this". Samantha yelled.

" Don't tell me that this any different. I lost Jennie. But as sure as heck am not going to lose you again because you are scared to go in". Joey said.

" Joey, you are never going to lose me. The one time that I can't realize and face something your saying that this is like starting middle school". Samantha yelled.

" Sam, I don't know who are anymore. You have changed since Jake died. You aren't wearing what you usually are. You can't stand being around your family for more the a second. What the heck is going on"? Joey asked.

" Joey, I don't want to tell you". Samantha said in tears.

" Tell me". Joey said.

" The one night that no one is home and you come over. And we did we did the stuff that we did. Joey, I can't stand that I did that". Samantha said.

" That isn't why you are acting like that". Joey said.

" You really want to know"? Samantha said.

" Yes. I really want to know why my girlfriend is acting weird". Joey said.

" I was pregnant". Samantha said.

" You were what"? Joey asked shocked.

" I was pregnant. I lost the baby right around the time Jake died. I still haven't gotten over it". Samantha said.

" Why didn't you tell me"? Joey asked confused.

" That I was thirteen and knocked up. Or the fact that I was pregnant at all"? Samantha said.

" The fact that you were pregnant". Joey said.

" Joey, I wasn't going to keep it anyways. You can understand that part right"? Samantha said.

" Yeah. I can. Babe, you could have still told me that". Joey said.

" I know I could. But it was to early and what if I had lost it and you knew". Samantha said.

" When am I going to get my girlfriend back"? Joey asked.

" Soon. I still need time to get over it". Samantha said giving him a kiss.

" I want you back on Monday. In my favorite shirt of yours and tight jeans". Joey said.

" You have yourself a deal. But you aren't even going to see me". Samantha said.

" I am getting my learners permit that day. I might come to your school with Jayde and pick you up". Joey said.

" Thats right I forgot that my boyfriend turns fifteen on Monday". Samantha smirked.

" You have to wait until next year". Joey smirked.

" Jerk". Samantha said and hit him on the arm.

" Thank you". Joey said giving her a kiss.

" Hate you". Samantha said.

" Love you". Joey said.

" I hate you even more for that comment". Samantha said giving him a kiss.

" That is my girlfriend coming back". Joey said.

" Well it is too hard to not be me". Samantha said.

" I can agree with that". Joey smirked.

" Jerk". Samantha said giving him another kiss.

" I know I am". Joey said giving her a kiss.

" Lets go inside before anyone starts to get suspicious". Samantha said.

" I agree with that". Joey said as they walked in.

" Where have you been"? Carli asked.

" We were talking". Samantha said.

" You mom just told you grandma and aunt off". Carli said.

" See Joey this is what happens when you want to make out". Samantha smirked.

" They are still going at it". Carli said.

" About what"? Samantha asked.

" You, the twins, Rachel, Jamie, the wedding, and your dad". Carli said.

" I am going to give her a piece of my mind again". Samantha said.

" You are going to make it worse". Carli said.

" I want applause when I am done". Samantha said as she walked in.

" Mom, you just hate that I am happy". Cuddy yelled.

" I don't hate that your happy. I just hate that it is with House". Lynn fired back.

" Grandma, I heard you were talking about me. My mom, unborn baby sisters, Rachel, Jamie, my dad also. I thought I told you off already but then I guess I didn't". Samantha said.

" When did you get here"? Lynn asked.

" Just a sec ago". Samantha said.

" Don't but in on this converstion. You have no right". Lynn snapped.

" I have no right. Old lady I have right to talk to you the way I do. You are yelling at my mom first of all big mistake, second of all I can yell and talk to anyway I want to, and third of all you aint my mama". Samantha said.

" How dare you speak to anyone with such disrespect. No wonder you get into fights and everything". Lynn snapped.

" Show me what your made of. Because lady I aint scared of you". Samantha said.

" You should be brat". Lynn said.

" But I aint. I am more scared of a spider than I could be scared of you". Samantha said.

" You should be scared of what I am gonna do to you". Lynn snapped.

" Don't talk to my daughter that way. Again no god given right". Cuddy snapped. House came up behind her.

" Oh your leaning on your boyfriend for moral support". Laura said in baby tone.

" Shut up Laura! Don't ever talk to my mother like that again. Or you will regret saying anything". Samantha snapped. Joey came behind her.

" You are a little hor like your mom aren't you"? Laura snapped.

" Excuse me? You don't even no what you are talking about. If anyones a hor it is you". Samantha said.

" You have no right to talk to me like that". Laura said.

" I have a good right to talk to you like that". Samantha said.

" No you don't". Laura snapped. And walked over to Samantha and grabbed her arm.

" Get your hand off of me or see what happens". Samantha said.

" You won't do anything". Laura snapped.

" Watch me". Samantha said just as she did Samantha spit in her face and walked over to her mom.

" You little brat. That is so disrespectful". Laura said wiping her face off.

" I said take your hand off of me. And you didn't". Samantha snapped.

" You know what you sound like your father and mother". Laura said.

" Thank you. That shows that I can stick up for myself unlike you". Samantha snapped.

" You act like your mom more that you sound like her". Laura snapped.

" At least she has a better job". Samantha said.

" You little". Laura said as she ran over and tried to grab for Samantha until Joey stepped in front of her.

" Get out of my way". Laura snapped towards Joey.

" Leave my girlfriend alone". Joey said with anger in his eyes.

" No she needs to get some sense knocked into her". Laura snapped.

" Go ahead Laura teach me a lesson. I can probably kick you butt". Samantha said.

" You can't do anything". Laura snapped.

" Watch me". Samantha said. Laura pushed Joey aside and grabbed Samantha by the hair and hit her a couple times but Samantha hit her back and harder. Laura let got.

" You are such a brat". Laura said walking over to the other side of the room.

" I told you watch me. You can't do anything to me". Samantha said. Carli started to clap her hands silently.

" What are clapping for"? Laura snapped.

" That the fact that my bestfriend just showed a grown woman a lesson. And that lesson was not to mess with her". Carli said sarcastically.

" Who are you"? Laura asked.

" I am professer big butt". Carli said sarcastically.

" You are a brat like Samantha". Laura snapped.

" Thanks". Carli said.

" Laura, if you even think about laying a hand on her think again". Cuddy snapped.

" You can't protect everyone Lisa". Laura said.

" Laura, Samantha just showed you that she can kick your butt. I think you need to keep your mouth shut". Cuddy snapped.

" So she can throw a punch. She isn't even really pretty". Laura said.

" Lady you don't know what you are talking about. You got the uglyness". Samantha said.

" You have blonde hair. That is not attractive". Laura snapped.

" You have dark messy curls. I keep mine not frizzy and pretty". Samantha snapped.

" You aren't even apart of this family if you don't have dark curls". Laura said.

" I am. If you want it to be proven get a DNA test". Samantha snapped.

" Laura, she is my daughter don't talk to her like she is stupid". Cuddy snapped.

" She has blonde hair. She is probably a straight D student". Laura snapped.

" Wrong. I am a straight A student. Your kids a probably straight D student's". Samantha snapped.

" You are so your mother". Laura said.

" Come on lets go. It is clearly stated that we aren't wanted here". Lynn said.

" Alright chickens". Samantha said.

" That is it". Lynn said. She had had it with Samantha. She finally snapped and smacked Samantha across the face. Before she could walk away Samantha punched her in the nose.

" That should teach you". Samantha said.

Cuddy, House, and the rest left. On the car ride home.

" Samantha, I am so proud of you". Cuddy said.

" For what hitting grandma and Laura or just in general for the way stuck up for everything". Samantha said.

" Everything". Cuddy said with a smile.

" Carli text me and said that she is still shocked that I did that". Samantha said.

" Everyone should be". Cuddy said.

" So what is going to be the deal with the wedding"? Samantha asked.

" I think just grandpa and the cousins are coming I refuse to have Laura and my mom there". Cuddy said.

" I can agree with that". Samantha said. All of sudden Samantha's phone went off.

" Hello"? Samantha asked.

" Hey Sam, it is me. I just want to say that I am proud of you". Joey said.

" Thanks". Samantha said.

" I got to go babe". Joey said.

" Bye". Samantha said.

" Bye". Joey said.

They got home and Samantha went up to her room and started to look through her videos. And found one labelled Samantha. That date was when Jake had been there last which was the day before the accident she took it out and put in the player and pressed play.

" Hey Samantha". Jake said on the video.

" I wanted to give you this because I wont be seeing you that much". Jake said.

" I wanted to tell you that I love you. You are the best baby sister anyone can ask for. You are talented, funny, smart, and crazy in your own way. I want you to know that if you ever need anything I am always here. I decided to surprise you and not give it to you just put it so you could find it on your own. The song when I hear it makes me thing of you is probably Photograph by Nickelback. Everytime I hear it I think about all the times we did stupid stuff together. I hate not being around as much as I would like but I want to be a doctor. If you ever get lonely or miss me put this in. I love you baby sis. I don't like seeing you cry. I have to go. I love you so much baby sis." Jake said and turned of the camera. Samantha was crying. She missed Jake a lot but this really topped it. She put the movie The Wedding Date in and watched that until she went to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 weeks later...

House and Cuddy had picked out names were keeping them a secret until the twins were born. Cuddy had picked out the furniture and paint color. So today House and her were going to get the paint and start painting. It was a pretty girly shade of pink it was light shade. Cuddy loved it and she hoped House would as well. Cuddy also had gotten the letters for there names and the colors. One of them was girly light shade of green and the other was a light shade of aqua blue. She also got white paint so she could do the white polka dots like she did Jamie's and Samantha's. Rachel just had a solid shade of pale yellow. She had gotten the name stuff in advanced so she could get it done before they were here and hung up. House was ready to go so they went to the paint place and got the pink. The cribs, strollers, car seats, rocking chair, changing table, armor, and bedding were already at the house. Cuddy went and got the paint while House got brushes and the other stuff the needed so they could get the nursery done and ready. Cuddy still wasn't done shopping. They got the paint and went home.

" Samantha and Jamie come down and lets get started". Cuddy said.

" Coming". They said. Jamie and Samantha came down the stairs. Cuddy was putting the tarps down so they could start. She gave each of them a pan that had pink paint in it and they started.

" Mom, this is a really light shade of pink". Samantha said putting more paint on the roller.

" That is why I wanted it". Cuddy said.

" Evil". Samantha said.

" I want to know the names". Jamie pleaded.

" No. You have to wait". Cuddy said.

" Are they what we want"? Samantha said.

" Samantha, I am not answering". Cuddy said.

" Daddy". Samantha whinned.

" I am not telling you either". House said.

" Okay what color are the names going to be"? Samantha asked.

" One is going to a pale aqua blue. And the other is going to be a girly green shade". Cuddy said.

" With white polka dots"? Samantha asked.

" With white polka dots". Cuddy said.

They finished and waited for it to dry. It took a couple hours and then they were ready to start setting up the room. Samantha and Jamie brought the cribs in first. They were black. Cuddy insisted that they have that one. They started assembeling them Samantha and Jamie grabbed the matresses. Cuddy had the bedding. It was covered in flowers and was pink, white, and brown. Cuddy loved it. The cribs got up and she started to put the bedding on. When they were done with that part Cuddy stood back and looked at it. She loved it. Then they started getting the changing table up. Samantha and Jamie were doing most of the work but they didn't care. Then everything else followed in. Cuddy grabbed the camera and started taking pictures. Samantha started to take pictures also to put on myspace. She had pictures of her and Joey and friends. She had Jake also on her profile. By the time they were all done it was nine o'clock so Samantha decided to go to bed. She was really tired from today.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: House is on tonight I think I might die. Please review. Thanks for reading. I am counting down until House is on. The next chapter will be when Cuddy is 30 weeks and has a doctor's appointment. That is pretty much it unless I come up with something else.


	20. I can't believe you

AN: House on Monday was awesome. I can't stop watching it. I am going to be really lazy and just skip to when Cuddy is thirty weeks and has a doctors appointment. Please read and review! Here is chapter 20

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Doctor's appointment...

Cuddy was huge. She couldn't stay on her feet for along time or her back and feet would start hurting. She liked having the elevator in the house because she couldn't walk up stairs very well. She was going to have to take maternity leave in about a week because she couldn't do anything without being tired. She decided to put Cameron in charge because she could control House while she was at home. Cuddy didn't want House at this appointment just because he had been at every other doctor's appointment and also he had a case. Cuddy sat down in the waiting room and waited for her name to be called. When it was finally was called she got up and went back. Dr. Bryce was going to be there soon. So she just sat down and waited in the room.

" Hi Lisa". Dr. Bryce said walking in.

" Hi". Cuddy said.

" I heard that you haven't been feeling good lately. Would you mine and tell me so we can be safe and make sure there isn't anything wrong". Dr. Bryce said.

" I have been having tightness in my stomach, nauseas all the time, my back is killing me and my feet". Cuddy said.

" Lets check you out just to be safe". Dr. Bryce said putting gel on Cuddy's stomach.

" Okay". Cuddy said.

" Well both babies look good. They are still girls. Everything looks fine. Lisa, I don't want you to go back to work at all. You need to be at home resting." Dr. Bryce said.

" Okay I will go straight home". Cuddy said wiping her belly.

" Lisa, don't go back to work I will ask". Dr. Bryce said.

" I won't". Cuddy said getting up.

" I will call". Dr. Bryce warned.

" Okay, fine I won't go back. Just let me call Cameron and tell I can't come back". Cuddy said walking out. Cuddy got her cellphone out and dialed House's number.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The fight and viola solo...

" Hey". House said.

" Hey". Cuddy said getting in the van.

" So how did it go"? House asked.

" It went fine. I can't come back to work until the babies are here and everything". Cuddy said.

" That sucks. Then I will see you at home". House said.

" Yeah. I know. And please do not do anything stupid while I'm not there. I will hurt you". Cuddy said.

" I won't". House said.

" I have to go someone else is calling me". Cuddy said.

" Bye". House said. Cuddy clicked over.

" Hello". Cuddy said.

" Hello. Is this Lisa Cuddy"? The person asked.

" This is she". Cuddy said.

" This is Jamie's prinicpal. Jamie got into a fight and is going to be suspended until Thursday". Jamie's prinicpal said.

" Alright. I will come get her". Cuddy said.

" Great". Jamie's prinicpal said and hung up. Cuddy got there in about fifteen minutes.

" Jamie, I can't believe you". Cuddy said as she signed her out.

" She started it and she called me a slut". Jamie said getting her things.

" Well you should've just walked away. But no you had to do this". Cuddy said.

" Did you get this mad at Samantha? Or am I just the exception"? Jamie asked.

" I got a lot madder at Samantha than I am at you right now". Cuddy said.

" So, am I off the hook"? Jamie said.

" No, you are going to be at the hospital chained to Cameron". Cuddy said.

" Mom, you wouldn't". Jamie said.

" I am". Cuddy said.

" Your evil". Jamie said as they walked out.

" Who'd you get into a fight with anyway"? Cuddy asked.

" Can I drive"? Jamie asked.

" I guess". Cuddy said.

" Sweet". Jamie said as she got into the drivers seat.

" You didn't answer my question". Cuddy said.

" It wasn't anyone you'd know". Jamie said.

" Jamie Abigail who was it"? Cuddy said sternly.

" Cassie". Jamie said.

" You got into a fight with Jazmen's cousin Cassie". Cuddy said.

" Yes I did". Jamie said.

" Samantha got into that fight with Jazmen I thought that was the last I'd here of that family". Cuddy said.

" Well it wasn't". Jamie said.

" Kaylin said that I did good. She was down at Mrs. Michaels office because she was a witness". Jamie said.

" What about the others"? Cuddy asked.

" J'lynn, Carrie, Destiney, Mariah, Shaylynn were down towards the other end. And Kaysee, Kaylin, and Paula were with me. Victoria, Veronica, Lila, Madison, Abby, Addison, Sydney, Tyreisha, Jayden, Tyler, and Tayler were also with me". Jamie said.

" Why were they all with you"? Cuddy said.

" We had Mr. Samuels next". Jamie said.

" What class does he teach again"? Cuddy said.

" Drama". Jamie said. Cuddy got a text from Samantha.

" Who's that"? Jamie asked.

" Samantha is texting me during class". Cuddy said. Cuddy read the text. Mom, can you pick me up today. I have an extra viola practice because of a solo.

" Samantha does that to me all the time". Jamie said.

" She has never done that to me before". Cuddy said.

" She always does it to me. I don't think there is class that we don't text eachother". Jamie said.

" She gets her work done right"? Cuddy asked.

" She wouldn't be a straight A student if she wasn't". Jamie said.

" That's true". Cuddy said texting back what time.

" Do I need to go to the school"? Jamie asked. Samantha text back 4.

" Yeah because it almost 4". Cuddy said.

" Right on". Jamie said. Jamie parked in front of the school. Samantha came out with her viola.

" Hey Mom". Samantha said as she got in.

" Hey Samantha". Cuddy said.

" What time does school get out"? Jamie asked.

" 2:40". Samantha answered. Cuddy had her phone turned off so when she got it it was almost 4.

" That was a long practice". Cuddy said.

" It has to be perfect". Samantha said.

" I get that". Cuddy said.

" But your concert isn't until December". Jamie said.

" I want you to try a solo in G minor in 6/8 time with different key and time signutures. Then you should know why". Samantha said.

" The concert isn't for almost 4 months. Why would you have to start now". Jamie said.

" Miss Marcello wants it to be perfect because when all city comes around and stuff I might get a solo". Samantha said.

" I can understand that". Jamie said.

" I am going out with Joey on Friday. I will be leaving at around six". Samantha said.

" Alright". Cuddy said as Jamie pulled up to the house.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

House and Cuddy fight...

Cuddy had gotten a call from Cameron before House got home that he had undermined her authority. Cuddy wasn't to pleased with that. She was going to chew him out when he got home. She hated that he does that when she isn't even there. Cuddy heard the car pull up and she told the girls to take Rachel and go upstairs and stay until told other wise. Cuddy was furious with House. She didn't even know what to say. She would let him walk through the door and get comfy before chewing him out. House walked through the door and got comfy. Cuddy walked into the living room.

" Cameron called me today and she told me what you did. You got a brain biopsy with no proof that the patient needed it". Cuddy said.

" She did need it. She has brain cancer and the tumor's were to small to show up on a CT". House yelled.

" The patient could also have permanent brain damage or neurological problems because you were to stupid to get proof before doing it"! Cuddy yelled.

" She has brain cancer and MS. We didn't know about the brain cancer until we did the biopsy and because we did she is going to live. Because I was stupid and undermined Cameron's authority and got a biopsy but if you can't see that. Then you are really blind"! House yelled.

" If I was there I would have said no. There was no proof that she needed to go through that. House, you just can't do that when ever you feel like it"! Cuddy yelled.

" That has never stopped me before"! House yelled.

" Get out. I don't want you here. Go stay with Wilson. I don't even know who you are. I don't even know if I want to marry you anymore. I think I regret letting you meet Samantha. Just get out and let me think". Cuddy said firmly.

" If it wasn't for Sarah I wouldn't have even known about her. That kills me. That I had a daughter that I didn't even know about until not even a year ago". House said.

" I said get out. House, I don't think I can do this anymore". Cuddy said.

" Will you two stop"! Samantha said crying coming down the stairs. Cuddy and House looked towards the stairs.

" Ever since Jake died all you guys do is fight! I am tired of it! I don't want you guys to be like you and Paul were mom. I just can't take it"! Samantha said.

" Samantha, we need some space". Cuddy said.

" You don't need space. You just don't need me". Samantha said grabbing her jacket and putting her shoes on.

" Samantha, honey it isn't you". Cuddy insisted.

" Yes it is. Let me make it is easier for ya". Samantha said as she walked out the door.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Chapter 21 should be up soon. I am sorry that this has taken me awhile I have been working on it since Monday. So I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading it! Please Review.


	21. Come back

AN: This is chapter 21! I started another fanfic called Lucy Zimmerman please read and review that one. This chapter is going to have a lot of drama and anything else I can think of. Please read and review this one.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" House, this all your fault". Cuddy said.

" How is it my fault? You brought Samantha up". House said.

" But also we need to find her". Cuddy said.

" You can't go anywhere. I will go look". House said.

" Find her". Cuddy said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha...

" Hey Joey". Samantha said as she walked and talked on the phone.

" Hey Sam". Joey said.

" I need Jayde to come and get me. My parent's got into a fight and I heard my name so I stormed out". Samantha said.

" Where are you"? Joey asked.

" I'm at the park". Samantha said.

" Jayde and I will be right there". Joey said and hung up. It took Joey and Jayde fifteen minutes to get to the park and get Samantha.

" Where are you going"? Jayde asked.

" Just drop me off at the train station". Samantha said.

" Where are you going to go"? Jayde asked.

" I'm going to Chicago". Samantha said.

" Why"? Jayde said.

" I won't be there forever. Just a day or two away from Mr. and soon-to-be Mrs. Crazy". Samantha said.

" Joey and I will stay with you. So your not alone. Our mom isn't back until next week so we have time. Samantha, you can't be alone in Chicago". Jayde said.

" Thanks". Samantha said.

Jayde, Joey, and Samantha got on the first train to Chicago. Samantha just needed time to think. When they got to Chicago, Jayde found a hotel that was pretty nice. It was a richer hotel not like the others that were around. Jayde got a room that had two beds. Jayde and Joey were going to share a bed and Samantha had her own. They had the room for two days. So that is two days away from New Jersey. Two days away from her parent's, Jamie aand Rachel and also her friends. Samantha just needed to get away and stay without anyone finding her. New Jersey was driving her nuts. They got up to the room and Samantha fell on to one of the beds and went to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" I don't know where she could be. We have checked with all her friends and everyone else. She is no where". Cuddy said to the officer.

" Miss there is nothing we can do unless you tell us where she could be". The officer said.

" Chicago". Cuddy mumbled.

" Excuse me". The office asked.

" Chicago. Every time she runs away she goes to Chicago. We always used to go to Chicago for a couple weeks in the summer. She has always wanted to go back. The last time she ran away she went to Chicago. I can't believe her". Cuddy said.

" Is there good reason to believe she is in Chicago right now"? The officer asked.

" She is probably there right now. Please bring her home to us". Cuddy said.

" I will call the Chicago police department and get them looking everywhere for her". The officer said.

" Thank you". Cuddy said.

" Do you have a picture that you can give us of her so we can fax it over"? The officer asked.

" Here you go". Cuddy said.

" Thank you". The officer said taking the picture.

" You're welcome". Cuddy said.

" Do you think they'll find her"? House whispered in Cuddy's ear.

" Probably she only can go so far in Chicago". Cuddy said.

" Are you still mad at me"? House asked.

" No, not really. I am just worried about Samantha". Cuddy said.

" She'll be home soon. Don't worry too much it isn't good for you or the babies". House said.

" I hate that she does this to us. She just gets up and leaves for Chicago". Cuddy said.

" She is going to be fine". House said.

" How do you know that? She is only 13 and runs away to Chicago every time something big is brought up". Cuddy snapped.

" What is with attitude? Yes, she is only 13 but she is a very smart 13 year old. Cuddy, she is going to be fine". House said.

" The attitude it because my 13 year old daughter just ran away to flippin' Chicago and doesn't even lets us talk to her". Cuddy said.

" Dr. Cuddy there is someone on the phone that needs to talk to you". The officer said interrupting her conversation with House.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Can't wait for House on tomorrow. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. I have been really busy. Please review. Go check out my other story Lucy Zimmerman. Thanks for reading!


	22. Welcome Back

AN: This is chapter 22! Thanks for everyone who is reading! Please read and review. I'm mad! House on Monday was not what I wanted. First of all, all of the stuff with Cuddy I loved and hated. Then to top it off I have to wait 4 more months for a new season. I can't stand it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Hello". Cuddy said.

" Mom, it's me. They found me in Chicago. And I asked if I could call you. I'm so sorry. I was mad. I just think that running off to Chicago with Jayde and Joey is what I had to do to get away from Jersey. Jayde and Joey are flying home tomorrow. My plane should be in by 5. I love you mom. Please don't be mad. I just needed to get away". Samantha said.

" I'm not mad. I was just really worried. Samantha, the reason I was arguing with your dad has nothing to do with you. I was just mad at him for what he did today. Ever since Jake died things have been different. Just I'm glad that your safe. I'll see you soon. I love you". Cuddy said.

" I got to go. My plane is going to be leaving soon". Samantha said.

" Bye". Cuddy said.

" Bye mom". Samantha said and hung up.

" House, Samantha is going to be home soon. She called Jayde and Joey before she did anything. House I can't wait for her to be home". Cuddy said. House walked over and gave her a kiss without even thinking.

" What was that for"? Cuddy asked.

" Our daughter is coming home safe. And I was happy. So I gave you a kiss". House said.

" I can't stay mad or even hold a grudge it's to hard being around you". Cuddy smiled and gave him another kiss.

" I was thinking Noelle instead of Nicole for a middle name on one of the babies". House said.

" I like Noelle a lot better". Cuddy said.

" Did you get the letters painted and hung up"? House asked.

" I did. The nursery is locked so girls won't get in". Cuddy said.

" That's good". House said.

" I just want her home. Why does she do that to us"? Cuddy said.

" I don't know. She just leaves when ever she feels like it". House said.

" Mom, Rachel woke up in a screaming fit". Jamie said walking towards her mom.

" She has teeth coming in. So go into the freezer a grab a teething ring and give it to her. She'll be fine. If she doesn't stop screaming give her the recomended dose of baby Tylenol. That should help". Cuddy said.

" Alright mom. Hey, when is Samantha's plane landing"? Jamie asked.

" She said her plane was going to land at 5". Cuddy said.

" Sweet". Jamie said and walked off.

" I was thinking about names. How about the middle names be Noelle and Nicole. I like both of them. I know I suggested changing Nicole to Noelle but I would rather have both". House said. Cuddy said the names in her head.

" I like it. They sound really pretty with either last name". Cuddy said.

" Have you scheduled your c-section"? House asked.

" November 4". Cuddy said.

"6 days before Samantha turns 14". House said.

" Quit making me feel old". Cuddy said.

" Your not old". House said.

" I am too". Cuddy said.

" You are not. I am old". House said.

" That's true. But I'm old". Cuddy said.

" You are not. So you have a 16 year old daughter and an almost 14 year old daughter. Rachel's almost a year. You are not old". House said.

" I am too. Not another word". Cuddy said giving him a kiss.

" Evil". House said.

" Thank you". Cuddy said. House looked at his watch it was almost three.

" Samantha's plane doesn't land for a couple hours". House said.

" Sweet. Wake me up at 3:30". Cuddy said.

" Okay". House set his watch's alarm to 3:30.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha's plane arrives...

House and Cuddy waited for Samantha to get off the plane. Samantha had dyed her hair a dark brown. She looked a lot better with the brown hair instead of the blonde. Her mom thought she looked good either way. She also had gotten another piercing. She had three ear piercings in each ear and she just got her cartilage pierced. Jamie had also gotten another piercing she had four piercings in each ear on her left ear she had her cartilage pierced and then she just got her nose pierced. Cuddy let them get piercings instead of getting tattoo's because piercings close up. Tattoos you have to get removed. Cuddy also had a tattoo that only House knew about. It was a heart with wings on her lower back. She had gotten it not to long after Paul had left her. Cuddy looked at the board the Chicago flight was landing. After about five minutes Cuddy saw the dark brown curly hair she knew it was Samantha's because no one had hair like hers. Samantha was through the gate when she saw her mom, dad, Jamie, and Rachel. She walked over towards her family and gave them a big hug. She missed being home. She wasn't going to stay in Chicago forever but she wanted just to get away from New Jersey for a little while. She loved her family more than anything. She was excited to be home and couldn't wait until her little sister's were here.

When they got home Samantha ran up to her room. She had a class field trip coming up that she really wanted to go to. Cuddy told Samantha that she could stay home for the rest of the week because she needed a break. Samantha's class field trip was a two night stay in Washington D.C. It would get her away from New Jersey too. She had until Monday to tell her teacher if she was going or not. She hadn't asked her mom. But she was hoping that she would say yes. Samantha looked down at her phone. She had gotten a text message from Joey. He said his usual thing. She text back her usual thing. She always liked seeing the usual text come through. Her parent's were getting married next summer in June that's as far as they had gotten. She was excited because her parent's were actually getting married. She had to only wait about a little bit to see her little sister's. Samantha grabbed her book off her dresser and her Ipod and went over to her bed. She put her Ipod in and scrolled through until she found her Nickelback CD. She grabbed her glasses from her nightstand and open up to chapter 18 in Twilight. It was like her 10th time to read Twilight. She loved the entire series. She read for a long time before putting her glasses, book, and Ipod on her night stand. She got up and went over to her dresser and her grabbed her pink stripped pajama bottoms and the matching tank top. She grabbed her Ipod on her way to her bathroom. She went in to her bathroom and stuck her Ipod on the dock and put it on shuffle. The first song was a song by Dave Matthews band. She started her shower. She took about a ten minutes shower. She got out and dried off. She put her pj's on. She grabbed a ponytail holder and put her hair up. She grabbed her Ipod off the dock and turned it off. Samantha was ready for bed. She put her Ipod on back on her nightstand. She pulled her covers back and went to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That afternoon...

House was at work and Jamie was at the hospital. She was going to be home from the hospital soon and Samantha was still a sleep. Rachel was up and stumbling in the living room. Cuddy was siting and watching her. Rachel had strawberry blonde curls that Cuddy loved. She loved putting ribbons, bows, and barettes in her hair. Cuddy couldn't wait until the twins were here. Then they heard Samantha walking down the stairs. She walked really heavy. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Cuddy was in the chair.

" Hey mom". Samantha said.

" Hey sleeping beauty". Cuddy smirked.

" Ha ha ha. Very funny". Samantha smirked. Rachel walked over to her sister.

" Hey Rach". Samantha said picking up her little sister.

" She started walking without holding onto the coffee table". Cuddy said.

" Well that's good. And that means she is going to be a handful when the twins get here". Samantha said.

" Yeah. I remember with Jamie she was practically running when you were born. Grocery shopping was a nightmare". Cuddy said.

" Now, everything is going to be a nightmare". Samantha said.

" But I also have your dad, Jamie, and you". Cuddy said.

" Are you saying that we are a nightmare? Or are we helping out with the nightmare"? Samantha asked.

" Both". Cuddy smirked.

" Nice mom". Samantha said.

" Mom, I'm home". Jamie yelled as she walked through the door.

" I'm in here". Cuddy said. Jamie walked into the living room. Jamie walked towards the living room. She had set her bag by the door and plopped down by Samantha.

" So how was the hospital"? Cuddy asked

" I'm not telling you. But Jess text me and Ethan and Oliver got into a fight over her. She broke up with Ethan after the fight". Jamie said.

" Wait which one is Oliver"? Samantha asked.

" Oliver is Olivia and Olive's brother". Jamie said.

" Oh yeah. He is apart of the trio of O's". Samantha smirked.

" Very funny". Jamie said and rolled her eyes.

" Hello". Samantha said.

" May I please speak to a Lisa Cuddy"? The person asked.

" Here she is". Samantha said handing her mom the phone.

" Who is it"? Cuddy asked taking the phone. Samantha shrugged.

" Hello". Cuddy said.

" I'm Karen Martinez. My husband and I are donor's for the hospital. And today we were told that we had the reschedule are meeting because you were out on maternity leave. First, of all congratulations. Second, of all how about in April 4th we meet"? Mrs. Martinez said.

" Thank you. And April 4th sounds very good for me". Cuddy said.

" That's is all I needed". Mrs. Martinez said and hung up.

" Who was it"? Jamie asked taking Rachel.

" Karen Martinez. Stephanie and Alex's mom". Cuddy said.

" Isn't their father a president of a company"? Jamie asked.

" Yes. But your mother has a more important job". Cuddy smiled.

" Wait what is Steph and Alex's dad's name"? Samantha asked.

" George". Cuddy said.

" Don't they have older sister's"? Jamie asked.

" Madison, Hannah, and Brianna". Cuddy said.

" That's right. Because Madison, Hannah, and Brianna are triplets". Jamie said.

" Their seniors at your high school". Cuddy said.

" And then came Alex". Jamie said.

" Then there is Steph". Samantha said.

" Uh huh". Cuddy said.

" Hey mom, can I go to Stephanie's birthday party on Friday"? Samantha asked.

" Who's all gonna be there"? Cuddy asked.

" Sophia, Lilly, Carli, Traci, Danielle, Natalie, Ashleigh, Maddie, Lauren, Sydney, Jade, Molly, Abby, Madison, Sarah, Addie, Kate, Kalani, Aleena, Anna, Kendall, Kylie, Candice, Chasity, Chelsea, Katie, Sierra, and Justine". Samantha said.

" That's all who's going"? Cuddy asked.

" Well maybe Isabella, Nadine, Cori, and Gracie". Samantha said.

" That's fine. Let me call Karen". Cuddy said dialing Karen's number.

" Hello". Karen said.

" Hey Karen. It's Lisa. Samantha's mom. Samantha told me that Stephanie is having a party on Friday". Cuddy said.

" Stephanie is having a party on Friday. And she really wants Samantha to come". Karen said.

" Well it is okay with me". Cuddy said.

" The party is going to be a sleepover. Samantha needs to be over here at 5. We are going out for dinner. And there is no need to give us any money. We have everything under control. So Samantha just needs to bring a present, pillow, blanket, clothes, and anything else she wants to bring". Karen said.

" Great. I will tell here that". Cuddy said.

" Bye". Karen said and hung up.

" So what do I need to bring"? Samantha asked.

" Sleepover stuff. And a present for Stephanie". Cuddy said.

" Right on". Samantha said.

" I'm going up stairs". Jamie said.

" Right behind you". Samantha said as they walked out of the living room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Next chapter will have Stephanie's party. And there is a big surprise at the party. A lot of drama coming up. And some other stuff along the way.


	23. Promise

AN: This is chapter 23! I changed my other fanfic's name to Dirty Little Secret. This chapter is going to have Stephanie's party and there is a big surprise. And a lot of drama coming up. Please read and review. So here is chapter 23!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Friday...

Friday night was Stephanie's party. Samantha was packing a couple last minute things. It was 4:45 which ment that they had 15 minutes to get to Stephanie's house. House was driving Samantha so Cuddy could stay home and rest. Samantha grabbed her stuff and went down the stairs and out to the car. It took them 10 minutes to get to Stephanie's. Samantha said good bye to her dad and got out. Samantha walked in and saw Stephanie.

" Hey Steph". Samantha said giving Stephanie a hug.

" Hey Samantha. Presents go on the dinning room table". Stephanie said. Samantha walked over to the dining room table and set her present down. She looked at the others saw one from Sophia, Lilly, Carli, Lauren, Abby, Ashleigh, Isabella, Chasity, Chelsea, Maddie, Madison, Sydney, Molly, Jade, Sarah, Addie, Kate, Kalani, Aleena, Addie, Kendall, Kylie, Candice, Katie, Justine, Gracie, Sierra, Danielle, Natalie, Traci, Cori, and one from Jazmen. Samantha read it a couple times before realizing that Jazmen Taylor was at her friends birthday party. Samantha walked out of the dining room and had a surprised look on her face. Stephanie saw it immediately.

" Samantha, what's wrong"? Stephanie asked.

" Nothing". Samantha said.

" Samantha, this isn't nothing. Tell me what's wrong". Stephanie asked.

" Get Carli, Lilly, and Sophia. Then meet me outside in the backyard". Samantha said walking out.

" Got it". Stephanie ran up stairs.

" Carli, Lilly, Sophia. We need to go down stairs. Samantha needs us". Stephanie said. The girls followed Stephanie out of the rec room and out back.

" Samantha what's wrong"? Carli asked.

" Jazmen Taylor is here. Stephanie when did you plan on telling me if I hadn't read the presents"? Samantha said.

" Whoa. Stephanie you invited Jazmen Taylor". Carli said.

" I told here to not be anywhere near you guys". Stephanie said.

" Steph, you knew that Samantha was coming. Why did you do that"? Sophia said.

" Samantha, I didn't tell you because you wouldn't come if I told you. She is my friend and I want her to be here. Can you just act like the Samantha I know. Samantha, I want both of you here. It just isn't a birthday party without you. And Jazmen is here because I want her here. Samantha, you one of my closest friends. I don't want two of my friends fighting over me". Stephanie said.

" Steph, that isn't the point. She is fake. She isn't like us. I can't believe you did this to me. I don't think I can forgive you for this". Samantha said and walked off. Samantha was the most popular girl in school. So when she left Carli, Lilly, and Sophia left because they are her best friends practically sisters and the fact that Samantha can trash anyone's reputation. So that was next on her to do list. Was to make sure everyone knew about what Stephanie Martinez did to Samantha Cuddy. She grabbed her bags. Carli, Lilly, and Sophia did the same. Samantha grabbed her cell and called her dad and told him to come pick her up. House got there and the girls got into the van.

" So why are you leaving so early"? House asked.

" Because Stephanie invited that girl I got into to a fight with. So I decided I wasn't going to be around and neither did Carli, Lilly, and Sophia. So know your darling daughter is going to ruin Jazmen Taylor in the best way she knows how". Samantha said.

" What are you going to do"? House asked.

" Well I know some people at her new school so I'm going to text them. Then at our school a lot of other people know more people that I do at her school. So basically I'm going to ruin her by texting. Then this is the best part. When Gabrielle decided she was going to pull something like Stephanie did I blogged about it. So I'm going to post something on myspace, and my blog. It's just going to kill her". Samantha smiled.

" You are so my daughter". House smiled.

" Thanks daddy". Samantha smiled.

" Samantha, you are so going to trash her. That's the best part about being you. You are caring and loving but when someone does something that you don't like so you just trash them". Carli said.

" I know I can be so mean sometimes". Samantha smirked.

" Again you are so my daughter". House said.

" I know. It drives mom insane". Samantha said.

" Hey daddy can Carli, Sophia, and Lilly stay the night"? Samantha asked.

" You better call your mom". House said. Samantha pulled her cell out and dialed the home phone. Cuddy answered.

" Hey mom. Can Carli, Sophia, and Lilly stay over"? Samantha asked.

" That's fine with me. I will call Carli and Sophia's mom. And Lilly's". Cuddy said.

" Thank you mom". Samantha said and hung up.

" We can stay over"? Carli asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said. Samantha's phone started to ring.

" Hello". Samantha said.

" Hey Sam. Do you remember what today is"? Joey asked.

" The day we first met. I remember because we were at Stephanie's party when I met you". Samantha said.

" Meet me at the park with Carli, Lilly, and Sophia". Joey said.

" Let me ask my dad". Samantha said.

" Alright". Joey said. Samantha moved the phone away from her mouth.

" Hey daddy can you drop Carli, Sophia, Lilly, and I at the park for a little bit"? Samantha asked.

" Sure". House said.

" My dad says it's okay". Samantha said.

" Alright see you here soon". Joey said with a smile.

" Bye babe". Samantha said.

" Bye Sam". Joey said and hung up.

" Do you know that you Joey have been together for almost a year"? Carli asked.

" Uh huh. So have you guys with Bryant, Andre, and Jake". Samantha said.

" That's true". Carli said.

" See I'm not the only one". Samantha smiled.

" You just want to see Joey". Sophia said.

" Shut up"! Samantha said.

" You love him". Carli said.

" I like him. But I'm not in love with him. I'm thirteen almost fouteen. Who knows". Samantha said.

" True. But you might get knocked up before college". Carli said.

" Shut up! I'm smarter than that. The only one that would probably get knocked up before college would be Jazmen". Samantha said

" That's so true". Carli said.

" Okay were at the park". House said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The park...

Samantha, Carli, Lilly, and Sophia walked in the park until they found the boys. They were on the playground and the sun was still setting. It was beautiful the way it shinned off the lake. Jake walked over to Sophia. Bryant over to Lilly. And Andre over to Carli. Samantha walked over to Joey.

" Hey" Samantha said and gave him a kiss.

" Hey to you too". Joey said giving her another kiss.

" Why are we at the park"? Samantha asked.

" Because. Can we take a walk"? Joey said.

" Alright". Samantha said. Joey grabbed her hand and walked her over to the path.

" Samantha, I have known you for what seems like forever". Joey said.

" You're not breaking up with me are you"? Samantha interrupted.

" No let me finish. I've known you for what seems like forever. And I feel that you are this amazing girl who has so much to give. And I just love that. You are funny, crazy, dramatic, smart, pretty, got these blue eyes that make me melt and that amazing smile that I love. Your just this perfect girl. That any guy would be lucky to have. Any guy could marry you, give you everything you've ever wanted. But could a guy give you, loyalty, compassion, a shoulder to cry on, a bestfriend, and a soul mate. There isn't that many guys like it. You are almost 14 so don't be getting your hopes up if this doesn't work out. You don't have to keep it forever or even be with me forever. Just I want to know right at this minute that I'm all you need". Joey said.

" Joey, just spit it out". Samantha said her eyes were filling with tears.

" I want you to promise me something. That is just for right now. That if your twenty and were not together you won't be saving your heart for me. I just want to know that right now". Joey said.

" Joey, what are asking"? Samantha asked.

" This is completely up to you. I'm asking that sometime in the future not right now not when your 18 but sometime. That you'll marry me". Joey said.

" So what do want me to do? Wear a promise ring"? Samantha asked.

" That is exactly what I'm asking". Joey said.

" I will gladly wear a promise ring for you. I know that maybe we won't work out. But right this second your all I need". Samantha said giving him a kiss.

" Really"? Joey said.

" Yeah". Samantha said giving him another kiss. Joey pulled put a black velvet box. And inside was a small diamond promise ring for Samantha. She slipped it on her finger after he gave it to her. He wanted to stay with her forever. But right now this is forever.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Cliffhanger. Thanks for reading. I wanted to do something like this because I thought of something else that is going to happen in he near future. Please review.


	24. Reputation

AN: This is chapter 24! About 6 more chapters until something really big! This chapter is going to have more of the park with Joey/Samantha just because I love the last chapter and what I did. And also Samantha is going to start trashing Stephanie Martinez.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Still at the park...

" Joey, it's beautiful". Samantha said in gaze at the ring.

" I'm glad you like it. Jayde helped me". Joey said giving her a kiss.

" Well tell her I say thank you". Samantha said giving him another kiss.

" Lets go back over to our friends and dance". Joey said.

" Why dance? I don't dance. And there isn't even a radio out here". Samantha said.

" We brought a radio. And I knew you would ask that". Joey said.

" How'd you know that I wouldn't be at Stephanie's party"? Samantha asked.

" I knew that Stephanie would do something that you didn't like". Joey said.

" Did you know that she invited Jazmen"? Samantha asked shocked.

" No, she told me that she was going to invite Gabrielle". Joey said.

" She covered Jazmen up with Gabrielle. Because she knows that were together and she knows that you tell me everything. Which she lied and said Gabrielle was coming to you so you wouldn't tell me that Jazmen was coming because she knows my power". Samantha said.

" Huh"? Joey asked confused.

" She lied to you about Gabrielle to cover up Jazmen". Samantha said.

" Oooooooooohhhhh". Joey said.

" It's okay. We know your dumb". Samantha said pitching his cheek.

" Shut up". Joey said.

" You shut up first". Samantha said.

" You". Joey said grabbing her.

" You". Samantha said and then they made out for awhile.

" We need to stop that". Joey said.

" The kissing part. Or kiss every time we do that". Samantha said.

" The second one". Joey said.

" Crap. I gotta go. Babe. I'm so sorry". Samantha said and gave him a kiss.

" Why"? Joey asked.

" Your girlfriend has to something that on Monday will ruin somebody". Samantha said giving him another kiss.

" I just want to here about it afterword. Because I love when my girlfriend ruins people". Joey smiled.

" I have a question for you". Samantha said.

" Shoot". Joey said.

" If I told you to get a piercing, a tattoo, or anything else that comes to my mind. Would you do it"? Samantha asked.

" Depends on what it is. Why"? Joey said considered.

" I want you to get your ear pierced. And start going to stores other that the regulars". Samantha spit out.

" Why"? Joey asked.

" I want to see how you'd look. And because I don't want to leave you". Samantha said.

" You just want to see me dress like the bad boy I am. Because the way I dress now makes me look like a sissy". Joey said.

" Maybe". Samantha said.

" Sam, just say yes or no". Joey said.

" Yes. I love you the way you are just I want to see what you look like, like that". Samantha said.

" Well I will try it. But if I don't like it I'm coming after you". Joey said giving her a kiss.

" I will gladly help you change back". Samantha said.

" Alright". Joey said.

" Seriously, babe, I gotta go". Samantha said giving him another kiss.

" Alright I'll talk to you later". Joey said giving her another kiss.

" Bye". Samantha said and walked away.

" Bye". Joey yelled.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at home...

Samantha, Carli, Lilly, and Sophia, practically ran up to Samantha's room. They got to her room and immediately got on her computer. Sophia started the text message and sent it to everyone she knows. And told them about what happened. And then said that they need to pass it on to everyone they know and make it keep going. Samantha got on her computer and onto Twitter and updated her twitter with what happened. She did everything that she said that she was going to do. She wanted to make sure that no one doesn't know what Stephanie Martinez. She didn't want this little incident to go on noticed. When it was time to go to bed. Samantha slept on the floor with her friends because she isn't that mean. But she can be. She finally fell a sleep at around 2. She was thinking about other things than Joey and the promise ring. Paul and her mom. What if her mom hadn't made Paul leave that night? What if Jake hadn't died? What if she never met her dad? And what if Rachel never came? She kept thinking the last thing she was thinking was about something that she didn't really think could ever happen to her. What if she gets pregnant before college?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The dream...

Samantha was in a hospital bed. She doesn't really know why. She's sore. And feels emotional. When she wakes up in her dream she sees Joey holding something in a pink blanket.

" Hey your up". Joey said with a smile.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" Do you want to hold her"? Joey asked.

" Sure". Samantha said timid. Joey handed her this beautiful baby girl. Then it hit Samantha this was her baby. She had her blue eyes. She looked at Samantha like I'm here. So what are we gonna do now?

" What should we name her"? Joey asked.

" We don't have a name"? Samantha said.

" No, I thought I would leave it up to you". Joey smirked.

" What is today"? Samantha asked.

" Wednesday, May 11". Joey said.

" Today's my mom's birthday". Samantha said.

" What should we name her"? Joey said again.

" How about Emily Lisa Marie Cuddy-Lombardo"? Samantha asked.

" I like that. But what about Isabella Lisa Marie Cuddy-Lombardo"? Joey said.

" You just want her to have an Italian name. I like Emily. Wait what about Emma Lisa Marie Elizabeth Cuddy-Lombardo"? Samantha asked.

" I like that. It is quite a mouthful but I like it. I think that is her name". Joey said giving Samantha a kiss.

" So do you like Emma"? Samantha asked.

" I love it. I think Emma Lisa Marie Elizabeth Cuddy-Lombardo is amazing". Joey said.

" Where's my mom"? Samantha asked.

" She went to go get your dad. He doesn't know that you've had the baby. The twins, Rachel, and Reese are at daycare. Jamie is trying to get out of school to come down here. Wilson is supposed to be coming. Carli, Sophia, Lilly, Jake, Bryant, and Andre are going to be here after school. Thirteen, Foreman, and Taub are going to come see you soon. And your mom is trying to stay calm also". Joey said.

" Hey". Cuddy said as she walked in.

" Hey mom". Samantha said.

" So have you decided on a name"? Cuddy asked.

" Yeah. I think this is name we both want". Samantha said looking at Joey he nodded.

" Well what is it"? Cuddy asked anxious to hear her grandaughters name.

" Emma Lisa Marie Elizabeth Cuddy-Lombardo". Samantha said.

" I love it. Is Lisa Marie after me"? Cuddy asked.

" I didn't just pull that name out of thin air". Samantha smirked.

" I kinda got that". Cuddy said.

" Where's daddy"? Samantha asked.

" He went to go get Alexandria, Maddie, Rachel, and Reese". Cuddy said.

" Well that's good. Is Jamie going to be down here"? Samantha said.

" She is on her way". Cuddy said.

" Right on". Samantha smiled.

" I haven't heard you say that in a long time". Cuddy said.

" Well I need to start saying it again". Samantha smirked. Then Wilson, Thirteen, Foreman, Taub, and her dad and the kids walk in.

" Hey daddy". Samantha smiled.

" So this is her"? House asked.

" No, it's a monkey. That just happens to look like me and is somewhat human like". Samantha said sacarstically.

" Very funny". House said.

" I know". Samantha smiled.

" Are you ever gonna stop holding her"? House whinned.

" Is someone getting jealous of all the attention"? Samantha said in a baby tone.

" No, I just want to hold her". House said. Samantha handed Emma over to Joey to give to her dad. Joey handed her to Samantha's dad. He looked at her in awe.

" What do you think"? Samantha asked.

" She is definitely yours. What's her name"? House said.

" Emma Lisa Marie Elizabeth Cuddy". Samantha said.

" That's quite a mouthful. But that's a very pretty name". House said.

" Joey said that. But he also loves the name as much as I do". Samantha said. Emma started to fuss. Joey got her from House and handed her to Samantha.

" I think someones hungry". Joey said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha woke up scared. She checked her stomach to make sure she wasn't pregnant. " Thank god". Samantha whispered. Her friends were still sleeping. She was scared out of her mind. Sure she wanted kids. But not when she had hers in the dream. But the twins were Alexandria and Maddie and she had a little brother. And Emma was a beautiful baby. She's glad when she woke up. She didn't want to go back to sleep. She checked what the time was it was around 5:00 a.m. So she decided she was gonna go out for a run. When ever Samantha had the chance to go out for a run she would take it. She went over to her closet, and grabbed her running gear shoes, pants, tank top, and her Ipod with the running band. She got ready threw her hair up. Grabbed her house key. Wrote a 2 notes saying that she went out for a run, one for her parents and one for her friends. She also took her cellphone. She left her friends note on the dresser and her parent's note on the kitchen counter. She went out the front door quietly. She pulled out her cellphone and called Joey.

" Hello". Joey said groggy.

" Hey babe. Sorry to wake you. But do want to go for a run with me"? Samantha said.

" Sure. Where are we going to meet"? Joey said.

" The park and then lets go from there". Samantha said.

" You going to run all the way there"? Joey asked.

" Yeah. I've ran further than that". Samantha said.

" Alright I will meet you there". Joey said.

" Bye babe". Samantha said.

" Bye". Joey said and hung up. Samantha put her phone back and started running. The park is about 15 minutes away from her house driving. Which means it's going to take her longer to get there running. Joey was a lot closer to the park than Samantha was. It took Samantha about 25-30 minutes to get to the park. Joey was already there.

" Hey babe". Samantha said taking her headphones out.

" Hey". Joey said giving her a kiss.

" Baby, I'm all sweaty". Samantha said.

" I don't care". Joey said giving her another kiss.

" Will never run if we keep doing this". Samantha said.

" Well than lets get a move on". Joey said. They started running. Samantha forgot the last time she'd gone out for a run. Than for about an hour and a half then stopped, it was almost 8. Samantha needed to get home.

" I gotta go". Samantha said.

" You're going to run all the way home". Joey said.

" Babe, when I go out for a run and run to and from where I started to where and end and then reverse it". Samantha said.

" Alright". Joey said giving her a kiss.

" Bye". Samantha said giving him another kiss and ran off. It took her forever to get home. She got home about ten.

" I'm home". Samantha said as she walked through the door.

" How was the run"? Cuddy asked taking a sip of her tea.

" It was good. Joey went with me. I forgot when I went out for a run". Samantha said.

" Well that's good. Carli, Lilly, and Sophia are out of room so you can go take a shower". Cuddy said.

" Right on". Samantha said as she went up the stairs. Samantha got to her room grabbed a pair capris and a tank top and a shirt. Went into her bathroom and took a shower. She was a little tired from going out for the run. But is was good just to get out and do that. She got dressed and went down stairs.

" Hey mom. I have a hair appointment today at 1". Samantha said.

" Have your dad take you". Cuddy said.

" Just can you, Jamie, Carli, Sophia, and Lilly take me.". Samantha said. Cuddy didn't know what Samantha had planned. She really did have a hair appointment but also Kate, Samantha, Sarah, and Jamie had planned Cuddy's baby shower.

" Why"? Cuddy asked.

" Because I want all of your candid opinion". Samantha said.

" Alright". Cuddy said.

" Great. We need to leave now because I want to see if I can get in earlier". Samantha said.

" That's fine". Cuddy said.

" Jamie, Carli, Lilly, and Sophia.". Samantha yelled.

" Coming". Jamie said. Jamie and the girls came out of the game room and came down the stairs.

" You're driving me to my hair appointment". Samantha said.

" I can deal with that". Jamie said. Cuddy told House to keep an eye on Rachel while they were gone. They walked out the front door. They took the van because it was the biggest car they had. Jamie got to Samantha's hair salon. They got out and walked in. Samantha signed and waited for Angie to take her and get her hair done. Angie finished her client and then called Samantha back.

" Hey Angie". Samantha said sitting down.

" Hey Samantha". Angie said.

" So how are you"? Samantha asked.

" Good. What am I doing today"? Angie said.

" I want to dye my hair a dark brown again. I like the way it looks with curls". Samantha said.

" Highlights"? Angie asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said. Angie picked out a brown that was beautiful. She decided to go with some light blonde highlights that were to light but not to dark and she was going to throw a little red through it. It took Angie about an hour to do Samantha's hair. Angie blow dryed it. Cuddy got uo to pay and she looked at Samantha's hair in amazement. Cuddy was really happy how Samantha's hair turned out. The dark brown that Angie had picked made Samantha's blue eyes pop. After Cuddy paid they left. They got into the van Cuddy was in the front. Jamie was driving and the girls were in the back. Samantha knew that they had gotten the big stuff for the twins out of the way so there would probably just be a lot of clothes, and other things.

" Do we want to go out for lunch"? Jamie asked.

" That's okay. I will use House's account". Cuddy said.

" How about Antonio's"? Samantha asked.

" That's my favorite garden cafe. I will definitely go there". Cuddy said.

" Is that okay with everyone"? Samantha asked. Everyone nodded. Cuddy didn't know what all the girls had planned. Kate and Sarah had booked Antonio's for the baby shower. Carli, Lilly, and Sophia are just a tag along. They were going to be there anyways because of their moms. They would leave with their moms and Samantha and Jamie could use the van to it's full potential. It took Jamie about 10 minutes to get to Antonio's. They all got out and walked towards the door. It was a beautiful day. It wasn't to hot or to cool it was just perfect. They got to the door and Samantha told Cuddy to close her eyes. Jamie had one of mom's hands and Samantha had the other. As they walked to the outdoor patio.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I just realized that I keep forgetting to put up disclaimers. Sorry. We're on chapter 24 and still hadn't realized it. Well anyways I don't own the House characters. But the characters I made are all mine. So chapter 25 should be up soon. Go read my other fanfic please. Thanks a bunch for reading! Please review!


	25. Baby shower

AN: Chapter 25! Thanks a bunch for reading an reviewing it means a lot. This chapter is going to have Cuddy's baby shower. But something very big is coming up. Which I'm kinda already working on. The twins names are completely finalized. I have gotten opinions from my friends and they love them so I'm really excited.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the House characters. But any of the ones I wrote in are mine.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Baby shower...

The patio was covered with friends and some family not ( Laura or Cuddy's mom). When Cuddy opened her eyes she was shocked. The patio was covered in pink streamers, pink table cloths, and pink wrapping paper on the presents. The food was just come when you are ready. There was a cake on one of the tables that was cover in pink frosting, and cute little pink baby things. Cuddy loved it. She never really had baby showers with any of the other kids.

" Oh my god". Cuddy said.

" You like it mom"? Samantha asked.

" I love it! Who did this"? Cuddy said taking a seat.

" Kate, Sarah, Carli and Sophia's mom, Jamie, Lilly's mom, and I". Samantha said.

" How'd you do this"? Cuddy asked.

" Phone calls, Secret meetings, and telling dad to keep his mouth shut". Samantha said.

" Lisa"! A woman said.

" Cousin Renee". Cuddy said.

" So how've you been"? Renee asked. Renee and Cuddy were practically sisters.

" Good. Really pregnant". Cuddy said and rubbed her belly.

" I can tell. Have you picked out the names"? Renee asked.

" Yeah. We aren't telling anyone until they are born". Cuddy said.

" Well that's good. At least there's that mystery". Renee said.

" Jamie and Samantha keep asking Greg and I about the names but we won't tell them". Cuddy said. Then she was shocked that she called House that.

" Greg is"? Renee asked.

" My fiance`. He's Samantha's dad". Cuddy said.

" Well that's pretty cool. I can't believe my mom didn't tell me that you were pregnant and that you were engaged". Renee said.

" Aunt Grace didn't tell you"? Cuddy asked shocked.

" She didn't say anything. All she said was that Samantha told Laura and your mom off". Renee said.

" That's true. Samantha got really mad and snapped. And she hit both of them. Which was pretty funny to watch Laura get her but kicked by her". Cuddy said.

" Laura got her but kicked by who"? Cousin Alice interrupted.

" Samantha". Cuddy said.

" Nice". Alice said. Alice and Renee were sisters. Cuddy like them better than anybody else except for her aunts, uncles, and her dad in her family.

" Go talk to her. She seriously showed them. I haven't even heard from them since Jake's funeral". Cuddy said.

" That wasn't to long ago. Maybe this just need time to think". Alice said.

" No, my mom practically disowned me. She called Samantha a brat. And Laura called Samantha and I hors". Cuddy said.

" Are you sure it wasn't me that kicked Laura's butt"? Alice asked.

" No I'm pretty sure it was my thirteen year old daughter". Cuddy said. Just then 4 woman walked through the door of the entrance of the patio. It was Cuddy's mom, Laura, Mackenzie, and Brooke. Samantha, Jamie, Kate, Sarah, Carli, Lilly, Sophia, Mrs. Parker, and Mrs. Daniels walked over to Cuddy. Laura had a small packenge in her hand. Cuddy's mom had a gift bag. They set them down on the table and walked over to Cuddy.

" What are you doing here"? Cuddy asked firmly.

" Grace told me that you were having a baby shower. So I decided to come". Lynn said. Cuddy glared at her.

" I see that Samantha dyed her hair. Did you finally realize that she isn't yours"? Laura said.

" She is mine. Samantha dyed her hair as a personal decision but I don't think it's any of your damn business". Cuddy said.

" It is to my damn business. She isn't apart of this family". Laura said.

" Go to hell". Samantha snapped.

" You keep your mouth shut". Laura snapped.

" Don't have too. If I'm not related why do I have to take orders from you"? Samantha said.

" I said be quiet so be quiet you little arrogant, sell fish brat". Laura said.

" Again Laura, I don't have to". Samantha said standing her ground.

" Lisa, take care of this thing you call a daughter". Laura said.

" You know you better watch what you say. Because mom has said that to me and it didn't end well". Cuddy snapped.

" I don't have to. Your just the older sister. No one cares about you". Laura said.

" Daddy does. Mom just likes you because you gave her the daughter she has always wanted. I just turned out like daddy because wait didn't dad give me everything. And as I recall I got Danny Rosenberg from down the street to go out with me". Cuddy smiled.

" You just got it because you were the cheer captain. I was just apart of the cheer squad". Laura said.

" I still have a better job than you by a long shot. Just admit it Laura, you wanted to be daddy's pride and joy like me, you never wanted to be like mom, you just did it and keep doing it because it makes mom happy". Cuddy said.

" Lisa, why would I do that? I'm not jealous or even remotely jealous of you. I just lean more towards mom". Laura said.

" You're lying. Laura, I can tell when people are lying. It's this little thing called being a mom. And being the dean of medicine at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital". Cuddy said.

" So you have that advantage. I'm not lying to you". Laura said.

" You are too. Because when mom's never around you're actually kinda nice. But as soon as mom is in the room you are the uptight Laura Goldberg I grew up with". Cuddy said.

" I'm not lying to you. Lisa, I may have lied to you as a kid. But I am not lying to you". Laura said.

" Laura you are lying to me I can see it in your eyes". Cuddy said. Everyone was hanging on every word.

" Alright fine I admit it. I only act like that because mom is in the room. She told me as a kid that you were the worst thing that ever happened to her. But the best thing ever that happened to daddy. Growing up mom couldn't stand you because when she told you to wear a dress you would always go for the jeans. You always had you nails painted somewhat of a black color. Not a pretty pink or red which drove mom crazy. You went on to med school instead of going to law school like mom wanted you too. You had the twins at 20 and didn't marry Paul. You didn't wait or anything you just did it. That drives mom insane. She thinks that you need to see a therapist. Lisa, I always wanted to be the best little sister ever but mom wouldn't let me. She just thinks that you couldn't get any worse. She calls me and tells me that House isn't the right guy for you. That after you get married you will be divorced within a year. That Samantha is the worst child ever. That she is probably going to get pregnant and fail in life. The fact of the matter is, is that I want to be the cool aunt that gets the stuff that mom and dad won't get you because they came up with some lame argument that it isn't necessary. I've always wanted to be that person. Mom just kept holding me back. So I want to say I'm sorry for being a bitch". Laura said. Cuddy had a shocked look on her face. Samantha was stunned. Lynn was furious.

" I accept your apology and Laura do you want to be in the wedding"? Cuddy asked.

" Yes". Laura said in tears.

" Both of my daughters betray me". Lynn said.

" Yeah mom. You have treated Lisa like she is this arrogant, defiant pain in the ass but she isn't". Laura said.

" Laura Madison Kathleen how dare you speak to your mother that way". Lynn said shocked.

" I can talk to you how ever I want to. You can't control me mother. You have for long enough but it's time to realize that you rein of power is over". Laura said.

" I can tell that I'm not wanted here so I guess I will be on my way". Lynn said.

" Grandma, wait". Samantha said.

" What is it Samantha"? Lynn asked. Samantha walked over to her grandma spit in face and stomped on her foot. Then practically ran over to her mom and Laura. Lynn walked away furiously.

" That was quite a show". Laura said.

" Yes it was". Cuddy said.

" Samantha did a damn well good job". Alice said.

" I guess I did". Samantha smiled.

" You did Samantha and I'm very proud of you for it". Cuddy said giving her a hug.

" Aunt Laura can I talk to you for a sec in private"? Samantha asked.

" Sure". Laura said hesitanly. They walked out into the entrance of the patio before you get outside.

" Aunt Laura, I want to say I'm very sorry for they way I acted. I was just mad and I was sticking up for my family. Can you ever forgive me"? Samantha said.

" Samantha I want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted. I mean you are very bright girl. You just have a different dad then Jamie. Can you ever forgive me"? Laura asked.

" I can forgive you, if you forgive me". Samantha said.

" I forgive you". Laura said.

" I forgive you too". Samantha said. Laura and Samantha hugged.

" I wanna tell you something. Don't tell Jamie but secretly besides Jake you're my favorite". Laura smiled.

" I always thought I was everyone's least favorite". Samantha said.

" No that's Andrew". Laura said.

" I kinda got that one". Samantha said.

" And just to let you know I keep secret's easilly. So if there's something you don't want to tell your mom you can tell me". Laura said.

" Aunt Laura"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh". Laura said.

" Do you think grandma is going to crash the wedding"? Samantha asked.

" You know what Samantha I don't know. But if she does I will handle it". Laura said.

" Lets go back outside. The presents are going to be open soon". Samantha said with a smile.

" Uh huh". Laura said. They walked back on to the patio. Cuddy was sitting down waiting to start opening presents. Laura and Samantha sat down near Cuddy and everyone else and waited for her start opening the presents. Cuddy grabbed the one from her mom first just to see what it was. She pulled the pink tissue paper off carefully than she pulled out two pink baby outfits that were a bodysuit, a cute little head band with a bow, pants and pair of socks. Then it was the present from Laura. Laura didn't tell her mom what she was getting Cuddy because it was something really good. Cuddy opened it carefully and she pulled out two velvet boxes. She opened one up and it was a silver locket and so was the other one. Laura was really thinking when she bought that one because every single one of the Cuddy girls including her and Lisa got a locket as a baby and so Laura decided that she would get the twins their's. The was a present from cousin Lila it was a set of bodysuits and socks. Then was a present from Carol Parker Carli and Sophia's mom. It was two pink cotton dresses with headbands and little matching socks. Cousin Alice's present was a set of blankets that were pink and brown and covered in flowers and butterflys similar to the bedding in the cribs. Aunt Grace's was a pink and brown diaper bag with some bodysuits and socks. The diaper bag matched the car seat and stroller set that House and Cuddy had bought. Cousin Renee's was some more bodysuits and socks. Karyn Williams Lilly's mom present was a five teared pink cake type looking thing with everything from baby wash to lotion. Kate's was a little pink and brown play gym. ( picked up on the theme of the nursery) Sarah's was two pink and brown bouncie seats. House and Cuddy already had two others. But this meant that Cuddy could cook and put the twins in the seats on the kitchen counter. Then there was a present from Cameron it was just two little outfits that were pink. Thirteen's present was 4 little outfits. Then there was a 2 really big presents from Samantha and Jamie. With a little help from Chase and Foreman to get it. They got their mom the two little pink bassinets that she wanted. She was going to get them already. But Samantha and Jamie knew that getting them as a present was way better. Cuddy opened one of them and was in utter shock. Then she knew what the next one was gonna be. The bassinet was a pale shade a pink with a frily skirt. Cuddy fell in love with it immediately. They couldn't get them quite yet because when they saw them they had the girls with them. The rest of the presents were just bodysuits, outfits, blankets and accsesories. After the baby shower was over Laura, Mackenzie, and Brooke helped get the things in the van. Jamie drove really carefull on the way home because she really couldn't see out the back because of the boxes. She got home. House walked outside with Rachel.

" So how'd the baby shower go"? House asked.

" You knew about"? Cuddy asked.

" Uh huh. How'd it go"? House said.

" Well Laura poured her heart out. And now where practically best friends. We both told my mother off. I got the bassinets I wanted. The twins got a lot of clothes. Sarah got me two more bouncie seats. Which means they are going on the island. And thats pretty much it besides the fact I got a lot of stuff". Cuddy said.

" I made Chase and Foreman help Samantha and Jamie with their gift". House said.

" Well that's awesome considering Chase doesn't work for you anymore". Cuddy said.

" He still did it. I was going to make Wilson and Foreman but Wilson didn't want to help and keep this from you". House said.

" Well I had a lot of fun and I loved everything I got". Cuddy said.

" Well I'm glad you liked it". House said.

" The twins are kicking". Cuddy said.

" Yes hon. That's what they do". House said.

" Shut up". Cuddy said.

" I don't think that's possible". House smirked.

" House that's not what I meant about the kicking. Every time they here you talking they start kicking harder and more profound". Cuddy said.

" That doesn't mean anything". House said.

" It means I was right about that they are going to be daddy's girls just like Samantha". Cuddy smirked.

" Hey! I take offense to that". Samantha pipped up.

" It doesn't mean anything". Cuddy said.

" You just smirked about the fact that I'm a daddy's girl". Samantha said.

" Yeah so". Cuddy laughed.

" Be lucky I don't have the hose or I would spray you". Samantha said.

" Don't be putting dirty thoughts in your dads head". Cuddy said.

" Was that what I was doing"? Samantha smiled and ran inside.

" Samantha, you are going to have to help carrying stuff in". Cuddy said.

" But mom. I just helped load into the car". Samantha whinned.

" Samantha, get stuff out of car now". Cuddy said. Samantha gave her mom a I so hate you right now kinda look.

" Evil bitch". Samantha mumbled.

" What you say"? Cuddy asked.

" Nothing". Samantha said.

" That's what I thought". Cuddy said.

Samantha and Jamie unloaded the stuff that their mom could really do very well. Then it was the 700 hundred things of clothes and socks. It took them a long time to get everything inside and put into the house. After they were all done they went up stairs to the game room/ tv room and had some family time.

" Samantha your not gonna beat me". House said.

" Watch me daddy". Samantha said. They were playing Need for Speed. Samantha turned the corner and was in the lead. And it turns out she beat her father.

" How'd you do that"? House asked shocked.

" It's called I play video games old man". Samantha said sacarcastically.

" You're gonna pay for that". House said he grabbed Samantha a she got up and put her ground and started tickling her.

" Daddy stop". Samantha laughed.

" Not until you say the magic words". House said contiuing to tickle her.

" Daddy please stop". Samantha contiued to laugh. Cuddy watched them as they played around. She couldn't help smile.

" I'm not gonna stop until you say the magic words". House said still tickling her.

" Daddy". Samantha pleaded through a laugh.

" Samantha". House mocked her tone.

" You're always right". Samantha said.

" That's my girl". House said and stopped.

" No you're not". Samantha whispered.

" What was that"? House said.

" I didn't say anything". Samantha said trying not to laugh.

" I heard you". House said and started tickling her again.

" Daddy". Samantha laughed.

" Now I'm not gonna stop. Samantha your mouth keeps getting you in this situation". House said.

" Daddy". Samantha pleaded.

" Not until you say what I always tell you about Wilson". House said.

" He's gay". Samantha said.

" There you go". House said and stopped.

" House"! Cuddy said.

" What I didn't say that. Samantha said that". House said.

" No, I've been in here the entire time and I heard what you said". Cuddy said.

" Hey at least she didn't say something else". House said.

" Still. I'm not letting you go near the twins". Cuddy said. House got up and walked over to her.

" Is that so"? House said giving her a really big kiss. The girls protested how gross that was.

" Can't you two just get a room". Samantha said.

" Samantha"! House and Cuddy said.

" What!? Never mind". Samantha laughed and walked out into the hall.

" She is so your daughter". Cuddy said.

" It took you that long to notice that"? House asked.

" No. But that little comment right there just showed it in full swing". Cuddy smiled.

" Hey! I can hear you". Samantha said offened.

" It was meant for you to hear it". Cuddy said.

" You need stop doing that". Samantha said.

" Why"? Cuddy said.

" Because it hurts my feelings". Samantha said sadly.

" Oh just suck it up". Jamie said.

" Shut up Jamie". Samantha said.

" Okay girls it's time to go to bed. It's almost 11 I can't believe I let you stay up this long". Cuddy said. Samantha walked over and gave each her parents a hug and said good night. Jamie said goodnight and gave her mom a hug. Cuddy couldn't help but smile. She went down stairs grabbed a couple photo albums and started looking through them at the dining room table. House walked over and sat right next to her. She looked at the photos and couldn't believe how much Samantha and Jamie have grown up.

" This is Samantha at her 3rd birthday party". Cuddy said showing the photo to House.

" She had really blonde hair there". House said.

" Yeah I can't believe that is almost 11 years ago". Cuddy said.

" Well believe it". House said. Cuddy started looking at another photo. It was one of her and the kids. Jake and Andrew where about 10, Jamie was about 7 and Samantha was about 5.

" This was the family picture that was for the holidays. I hate my hair in this picture. Samantha wouldn't moving around". Cuddy said.

" That sounds like her". House said.

" Uh huh". Cuddy said. She found another picture Samantha was about 11 and was playing around with the camera.

" What is she doing"? House laughed.

" I had just gotten her the first digital camera of many and she was playing around with it". Cuddy said.

" Well she is defiantely yours". House said.

" Shut up". Cuddy said.

" Lets go to bed. Who knows what the girls are going to do tomorrow". House said.

" You go to bed. I will be right in". Cuddy said giving him a kiss.

" Alright". House said limping towards the bedroom. Cuddy put the photo albums up. She walked towards the bedroom. House was watching tv. She grabbed a pair a pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. She goes into the bathroom and changes and then walks over to the bed props a pillow behind her back and covers her legs with the blanket. House leans down to her stomach and starts talking to it.

" Mommy really wants to see you guys and daddy kinda does too". House said.

" Stop it. You're gonna make them start to move". Cuddy said.

" That's the whole point". House said.

" I think they are going to give us a lot of trouble". Cuddy said.

" How so"? House said.

" Because they never sleep at night and sleep during the day". Cuddy said.

" So they are a little bit like me". House said.

" A little bit"? Cuddy asked.

" Alright so maybe they are a lot like me. Doesn't mean that they won't be somewhat like you". House said.

" And they are off". Cuddy said.

" You guys have perfect timing. And I just love that I can make mommy get mad because of you two". House said.

" Stop encouraging them". Cuddy said.

" So I can't talk"? House said offeneded.

" No. Just don't talk to the twins". Cuddy said.

" I can't really do that". House said.

" Yeah, ya can". Cuddy said.

" That ruin my whole purpose of being the father I am". House said.

" OW! You need to stop". Cuddy said to her stomach.

" What happened"? House asked trying not to laugh.

" I think one of them it a major organ or a kidney". Cuddy said.

" Hon, and kidney is a major organ. If you didn't know that then we are going to take you back to the seventh grade and re-teach you the body systems". House said.

" I know the kidney is a major organ". Cuddy said.

" If you say so". House said. Cuddy grabbed a throw pillow and wacked him on the head.

" OW! You abuse me way too much". House said rubbing his head.

" Quit saying stupid stuff. The twins might not have a father by the time they're born". Cuddy said.

" How can I not say stupid stuff? That's what I do Lisa". House said.

" Did you just call me Lisa instead of Cuddy"? Cuddy said shocked.

" Maybe I did, maybe I didn't". House said.

" You did. I caught myself today at the baby shower call you my fiance` and Greg". Cuddy said.

" Okay that's freaky". House said.

" I don't know why I called you Greg". Cuddy said.

" What do you refer to me as then"? House said.

" House or my baby daddy". Cuddy said she smiled at the last one.

" What the heck Cuddy". House said.

" What? Okay fine. What do you refer to me as"? Cuddy said.

" Cuddy or baby mama". House said.

" They why are you getting offended by baby daddy"? Cuddy asked.

" I don't know. My brain hurts can we just go to sleep". House said.

" That's cool with me". Cuddy said as she turned off her lamp by her sided of her bed. They fell a sleep with the tv on some channel. Cuddy woke up in the middle of the night having to go pee. She hated being pregnant with twins because she had to pee every 5 minutes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Thanks for reading! This chapter so far is my favorite chapter. I know on other chapters I said that this is my favorite. Well this one tops them. It was so much fun to right. And I love the part about baby daddy and baby mama. Please review. I don't know what chapter 26 is going to be about yet but I'm putting together some ideas. Ideas are so welcome.


	26. Fall

AN: So y'all are going to hate me. I just came up with this idea but to do it. I would have to skip to about the end of September when Cuddy's almost eight months pregnant. I hope y'all like it. It's going to be really good. Please read and review.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

September 22nd...

It was a beautiful morning in Jersey. Cuddy was huge and sitting on the porch. The autumn leaves were starting to fall. She got up to back inside. House was in the living room playing the piano the girls were up stairs. Cuddy was going towards the kitchen when all of a sudden she tripped and fell. She fell on her stomach and House heard her fall. He got up from the piano and limped as quickly as he could over to her. The girls heard all the commotion from up stairs. Samantha ran down the stairs until she found her mom on the floor.

" What the hell happened"? House asked.

" I tripped". Cuddy said.

" You're going to have to go to the hospital". House said.

" I don't want to go to the hospital. Because they might have to deliver them and they aren't ready". Cuddy said.

" Would you rather we lose them"? House asked.

" No. I don't want to go and found out that they have to do an emergency c-section because I had an abruption". Cuddy said.

" Lisa, babe we're going to the hospital whether you like it or not". House said.

" Babe, I don't wanna go". Cuddy said.

" Samantha, call an ambulance. Jamie grab the car seats and everything just in case". House said.

" Where are the car seats? And what am I supposed to do with Rachel"? Jamie asked.

" Set Rachel down for a sec. The car seats are in our room". House said.

" Got it". Jamie said. She set Rachel down ran into their bedroom grabbed the car seats, bag that her mom had packed and everything. Jamie came running into back into the room and then out the front door to the van. Samantha had already called the ambulance.

" They're on there way". Samantha said coming back into the room.

" Great". House said. Samantha heard the sirens she ran out when they pulled up. They grabbed a gurney and quickly ran into the house. Cuddy was already kind of sitting up. They got her up onto the gurney and quickly got her out. They took her to her hospital. Cuddy was rushed into the ER. Cameron immediately was right there by her boss. They checked her out sent her up to OB. came in checked her out. She was fine.

" Lisa, you are going to have to stay hear for observation over night. So you're going to stay here practically all day and all night. There is a really good chance that you might have an abruption. We're giving you steroids to mature the girls lungs. I know it's scary. But I'm doing everything in my power to make sure ever thing is okay". Dr. Bryce said.

" So I just have to sit here and wait and see if something happens"? Cuddy asked annoyed.

" Yeah. I'm sorry". Dr. Bryce said.

" This has been turning out to be an amazing day". Cuddy said sarcastically.

" I will be in to check in on you in a little while". Dr. Bryce said.

" Wonderful". Cuddy said. Dr. Bryce walked out.

" Babe, quit looking like that". House said.

" I'm annoyed okay. I fell and I might have the babies soon and they're going to be a little to early". Cuddy said.

" Lise, everything is going to be fine". House said.

" Well baby daddy I don't think so". Cuddy smirked.

" Will you quit calling me that". House said.

" No it's to fun". Cuddy said with a smile.

" How long until my team and Wilson finds out here"? House asked.

" Right about now". Cuddy said. Thirteen, Foreman, Taub, and Wilson walked in to her room.

" How ya feeling"? Wilson said.

" Like shit". Cuddy said.

" That isn't good". Wilson said.

" No it isn't Wilson". Cuddy said annoyed.

" What's up with her"? Thirteen leaned over to Foreman and whispered.

" I think she is just really pissed". Foreman said.

" I think so too". Thirteen said.

" How long are you in here for"? Foreman asked.

" I have to stay over night". Cuddy said.

" Well we gotta go. We have a case". Foreman said.

" Alright". Cuddy said. House's team left.

" I gotta go Lisa. I have someone coming in, in almost 10 minutes". Wilson said.

" That's okay". Cuddy said. Wilson walked out.

" You look like your tired". House said.

" Really. I just fell and I'm in my hospital as a patient". Cuddy said.

" Sorry babe. Jeez". House said.

" Sorry House. I'm just pissed that I'm even here". Cuddy said. House laughed.

" I can understand that". House said. He gave her that smile that made her melt.

" OW"! Cuddy said holding her stomach.

" Babe what's wrong"? House asked.

" I think my water broke". Cuddy said. House limped over to the bed picked up the blanket. Her water didn't break.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Cliffhanger. I will get chapter 27 up today. I love writing this. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	27. Double Trouble take one

AN: Here's chapter 27! I loved writing the last chapter. This chapter is going to be pretty long because I have a lot to cover. I was looking through my Cd's and I found my Rascal Flatts CD ( Country music) Me and My Gang and now I can't stop listening to it. And I kind of wanted to give this shout out to all of my regular reviewers. Y'all are the best and I really appreciate it. Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had finals this week and tomorrows the last day of school so I'm really excited.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The fetal heart monitor started going off. House went into panic mode. Cuddy was having an abruption.

" Lisa, baby get on your left side. Their heart rates are dropping". House said opening her saline. Just then Dr. Bryce came in.

" We need to get her to surgery now. She needs to go under general". Dr. Bryce said as they rolled Cuddy out.

" I want a spinal". Cuddy said out of breath.

" Lisa, general is quicker". Dr. Bryce said.

" Greg, I wanna be awake". Cuddy said. House gave her a kiss on the forehead. They made it the operating room. They gave Cuddy a spinal. House did everything he had to do to be in the operating room. They had two baby warmers ready. They were prepared for anything. Dr. Bryce started on the c-section. She got baby A out as fast as she could. The nurse took her and quickly brought her over to the warmer. They started to check her out. She wasn't crying. House was scared that she wasn't and then she finally let out a cry. Which meant that she didn't have to be tubed but she still had to go to the Nicu. Dr. Bryce got baby B out she was a little smaller then baby A. She started crying right away which meant her lungs had enough time to mature. Cuddy was relieved that they were crying. They almost ready to roll the twins to the Nicu.

" House, go with them to the Nicu". Cuddy said.

" I want to stay with you". House said.

" I don't want them to be alone". Cuddy said.

" They won't be". House said.

" Please, Greg, I beg of you go with the girls". Cuddy said.

" Babe, I want to stay with you". House said.

" House, shut up for once and go with the twins". Cuddy said in her administrator voice.

" I will see you in recovery". House said.

" Bye babe". Cuddy said.

" Bye babe". House said. About ten minutes past and they still hadn't found the clot. Then bingo they found the clot. It was pretty big. They got that out of the way and started to stitch her up. It took them over 20 minutes to get her completely ready for recovery. When they were finished they got her into recovery were she waited for House to come back. A couple minutes later he walked in.

" Hey". House said walking over to her.

" Hey". Cuddy said.

" So who's going to be who"? House asked.

" Baby A is going to be Audrienne Grace Noelle House. And baby B is going to be Paige Nicole Kathryn House. How much did they each weigh"? Cuddy said smiling.

" Audri is 4 lbs 2 oz and a little over 15 inches long and Paige is 4 lbs even and almost 15 inches long. Lisa, they're beautiful". House said.

" They were going to be big babies if I made it to when I was due. Paige is small no wonder she kicked me when I ate". Cuddy smiled.

" She is the feisty one. Audri is real quiet and Paige is a crier". House said.

" I wish I can see them but I can't go to the Nicu for 24 hours". Cuddy said.

" Luckily for you I had my Iphone so I could take pictures and videos". House said pulling out his phone and getting it ready to show Cuddy. He showed Cuddy pictures of Paige and Audri she looked at them in awe. Then there was a video of Paige and then one of Audri. They were pretty damn good looking babies.

" What were there times"? Cuddy asked.

" You didn't hear"? House asked.

" No I was focusing on the crying". Cuddy said.

" Audri was 11: 40 a.m. and Paige was 11:42 a.m". House said.

" I can't go home for awhile. This sucks a lot". Cuddy said.

" They're both crying doing everything full term babies do but it's taking them a little longer to do somethings". House said.

" I can't go home until Friday and it's Monday. House, I'm pissed". Cuddy said.

" Babe, I understand. But you can see them tomorrow". House said.

" Do the kids know that they got their names"? Cuddy asked.

" No, I haven't told them yet. But I was hoping if you felt up to it they could come in here and we could tell them". House said.

" Bring my other girls in here". Cuddy said.

" You got it". House said. He walked out into the waiting room and grabbed Samantha and Jamie. Rachel was going to stay with Wilson. They walked into Cuddy's room.

" So what are their names"? Samantha said.

" Audrienne Grace Noelle House and Paige Nicole Kathryn House". Cuddy said.

" Which is baby A"? Samantha asked.

" Audri". Cuddy said.

" See I told you Jamie my name was going to be baby A". Samantha said sticking her tongue out.

" So what Paige has got a prettier name". Jamie said.

" Audrienne is better. You have Nicole Kathryn for middle names. I got Grace Noelle for middle names". Samantha said sticking her tongue out again.

" Will you to stop fighting. You've both got your names lets just leave it at that". Cuddy said.

" Who's gonna tell Cameron that dad has two more additions"? Samantha said.

" House isn't my dad so I think it should be you". Jamie said.

" I'm going to go tell her". Samantha said.

" Samantha Elizabeth Anne Marie Cuddy". Cuddy said. Cuddy didn't use but Anne Marie on her baby picture but it's on her birth certificate. She never uses Anne Marie unless Samantha did something so bad that Elizabeth didn't cover it. Or Samantha had late work.

" Mom used Anne Marie. Samantha you are in real trouble". Jamie said.

" Yes mom". Samantha said a little scared.

" Be gentle". Cuddy said trying not to laugh.

" I will try". Samantha said chuckling.

" Samantha rub it in her face like I know you can". House said.

" Yes daddy". Samantha smiled and walked out. She went down to her mom's office where Cameron was. Cameron still didn't know that her mom had had the twins. Samantha walked in and Cameron looked up.

" Can I help you Samantha"? Cameron asked annoyed.

" Have you heard"? Samantha asked.

" Heard what"? Cameron asked anxious to find out.

" That my mom has had the twins. And my dad sent me down here to tell you". Samantha said.

" So your mom had the twins. Do they look as ugly as you"? Cameron snapped.

" You should never say anything like that to me because I can have your ass fired in a matter of minutes". Samantha said.

" So what are the spawns names"? Cameron asked dreading to hear the names.

" Audrienne Grace Noelle House and Paige Nicole Kathryn House". Samantha said. Cameron cringed at the last names.

" Well aren't those darling". Cameron said putting a fake smile.

" You're just mad because my dad is with my mom engaged and just had his 2nd and 3rd spawn". Samantha said.

" No I'm not". Cameron said.

" No, sorry, you're just jealous that he found someone other than you. My parent's are made for each other you're for Chase". Samantha said.

" I'm not jealous of your mom. I actually feel sorry for her that she ended up with your dad". Cameron said.

" You shouldn't even think that my mom ended up with my dad she's in love with him. Cameron, you should feel sorry for yourself because you man is over you. Which I believe you guys were just a fling and my mom and him are forever. Go home and cry into Chase's arms saying how Cuddy's daughter is such a bitch. He'll say he's sorry but he won't mean it. A couple years from now you will have kids of your own. And this whole thing will come back when more kids come along with my parent's. Cameron, it's over. If you can understand what I mean". Samantha said.

" You're not that smart or pretty. Boys just go out with you because your you. Your parent's don't love you they just put up with you. Samantha, darling your gonna have to face the facts that your parent's are going to forget about you as the twins grow up and you grow further apart. Your just practice the twins are the real thing. Your mom says she loves you but she just covering up for the real love for the twins". Cameron snapped as she walk towards Samantha.

" You bitch. I will have your ass fired now. No one every speaks to Samantha Cuddy that way. Not even her enemies because you ain't gonna like what's coming next". Samantha snapped.

" Your just a little bitch. Your mom is the big bitch". Cameron said.

" Go to hell. Bitch if you have a problem you better take it up with my mom". Samantha said and walked out. She went to her mom's room and started crying before she could even reach the door. She walked in silently crying. House looked at her immediately. He knew Cameron had done something to upset his little girl. Cuddy saw her face too. Jamie had left to be with Rachel because Wilson had to go.

" Samantha, what's wrong"? House asked.

" It's the former bitch of yours". Samantha said sternly.

" What the hell did she do"? Cuddy asked annoyed already.

" The bitch said that I was just your practice run and the twins were the real thing. That y'all don't love me that you just put up with me. That I'm just the little bitch and you're the big bitch. And that she felt sorry that you ended up with dad. And that I'm not that pretty or smart. I diagnosed part of Paul's illness. Mom, if anyone's a bitch it's her". Samantha said.

" That bitch. She has no god damn right to talk to you or anyone else in such a matter. Her ass is getting fired right this very second". Cuddy said angry.

" So how are you gonna fire her mom"? Samantha asked.

" Have someone page Cameron and tell her to get her ass in here right now". Cuddy said.

" I will go tell the nurses station". House said walking out real quick.

" She has no god damn right to make my baby girl cry". Cuddy said.

" Mom, she needs to stay as far as she can away from us". Samantha said.

" I will make it happen". Cuddy said. Cameron got the page and respond to it. It took her a little bit to get to Cuddy's room. She saw in the window Samantha and she knew that Samantha had told her mom. She didn't see House. House was going to take care of Cameron later. Cameron walked into Cuddy's room.

" You paged me". Cameron said.

" Hell ya. Your ass is fired. I don't want you anywhere near House or my family again. Cameron, you can't expect special treatment for making my daughter cry. Tell Wilson he is my new replacement until I get back in a few months". Cuddy said.

" Cuddy, what ever she said to you is a lie. I was very excited to hear about the twins. You would believe your daughter over an employee"? Cameron said.

" Yes. Alison I said you're fired get the hell out of my hospital". Cuddy said. Cameron walked out and saw House standing right in front of her. He startled her.

" Don't ever let me hear that you made my baby girl cry you understand me? Or so help me god I will find you and kill you". House said. Cameron nodded and quickly walked away.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next day...

Cuddy was excited to see the twins. When she had the chance to see them she took it. House was already down there looking at Audri. They couldn't tell what color they were yet but she expects bright blue eyes. She was over by Paige. Even if she was a little smaller than Audri. House saw Cuddy looking at Paige in awe. She couldn't wait until they were a little older. Cuddy stayed in the Nicu for about 2 hours and then had to go back to her room. House still stayed in the Nicu. He stayed there until he decided he wanted to talk to Cuddy. He walked into her room.

" Hey babe". House said giving her a kiss.

" Hey babe to you too". Cuddy said giving him another kiss.

" Is Cameron actually gone"? House asked.

" Uh huh". Cuddy said.

" You want to hold them don't you"? House said.

" Was it that hard to tell that I want to hold my girls". Cuddy said.

" You're so readable". House smiled.

" Shut up". Cuddy said and smacked him on the arm playfully.

" OW! Abuser". House said rubbing his arm.

" I didn't hit you that hard". Cuddy said.

" You did too". House said.

" Shut up". Cuddy said hitting him again.

" You be careful. You can rip out your stitches". House said.

" I wish I could be the normal new mom. Holding her babies going home tomorrow and everything". Cuddy said.

" Lise, you'll be there soon". House said.

" When"? Cuddy said.

" You can touch them but not hold them until the eye patches come off". House said.

" I know. Baby, they are just to cute". Cuddy said.

" Babe, you're right they've got me wrapped around their little fingers". House smiled.

" Told you. Ever since we found out they were girls you have been in love with them". Cuddy said.

" I like Audri a little bit more then Paige because Paige cry's all the time". House said.

" Wait till they get home". Cuddy said.

" I don't wanna think about that". House said.

" None of my kids have ever been on time. Jamie was almost a week over due. The boys were almost a month early. And Samantha was early and had a prolapsed cord". Cuddy said.

" Samantha gave you the most trouble". House smirked.

" Gee, I wonder why". Cuddy smiled.

" Don't look at me. I wasn't the problem child". House said.

" You've always been the problem child. Samantha just inherited that from you". Cuddy smiled.

" Shut up". House said.

" You shut up first". Cuddy said.

" No I don't think so". House said giving her kiss.

" I hate you". Cuddy said.

" Love you too baby". House said giving her another kiss.

" Quit doing that". Cuddy said giving him a kiss.

" Stop saying stuff". House said kissing her again.

" That's impossible". Cuddy said. House rolled his eyes.

" It is too possible. You just have to keep your pretty mouth shut for two seconds". House said giving her a big kiss.

" I love you". Cuddy said.

" I love you too". House said giving her another kiss.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Friday...

It was Friday and Cuddy would get to go home. She was excited to be home and out of the hospital. The girls will get eye patches off soon. Cuddy was excited. Audri and Paige were doing very well. Samantha was an excited big sister so was Jamie. Rachel had no idea what was going on. House was being an overprotective father. And they were thinking about getting a dog. Samantha had always wanted a pet. So did everyone else. Cuddy was the bubble buster. She was worried about the twins and Rachel. Rachel had been around dogs and they knew she wasn't allergic but the twins they didn't know about. It was almost three o'clock and she was getting to go home. No baths until the stitches come out yada yada. She'd heard the same speech after Samantha. House walked in gave her a kiss and she was super ready to get home. Cuddy got into the wheelchair that she had to leave the hospital in. The nurse pushed her out of her room. House had her bags the girls were in the car.

When the got home Cuddy walked as fast as she could without hurting herself. She went to the bedroom and got into to bed and went to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The dream or more like a nightmare...

House was drunk. Audri and Paige were a sleep but there was a baby crying. She was sitting in her bedroom crying. She could hear Samantha yelling at House. Jamie was holding Rachel in the bedroom.

" Daddy, don't do this". Samantha pleaded as House shook her.

" Who did you tell"? House asked shaking her violently.

" Daddy, I didn't tell anyone. I'm telling the truth". Samantha cried.

" Samantha Elizabeth Anne Marie Cuddy don't be lying to me now". House said.

" Daddy, I didn't tell anybody. You have to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you now. Please let go of me so I can check on Bella". Samantha said.

" You're not checking on that little girl of yours until you tell me the truth". House said shaking her again. Then Jamie walked out.

" House, I told. You've been beating this family up for long enough. Don't think no one was going to tell. Then you're just pathetic". Jamie said. House let go of Samantha. She ran up the stairs to her bedroom called the cops and went over to her daughter's crib and picked her. Bella was only a couple months old. She had a full head of black which Cuddy could tell she was Joey's. Bella looked a lot like Samantha. The lights were on so when Bella stopped crying she could tell that she had Samantha's eyes. She looked at Samantha's ring finger she wasn't wearing her promise ring. Cuddy was shocked. The it went back down stairs. House could hear the sirens. He stopped. Samantha came down the stairs with Bella in her arms. She set Bella down in the play yard and then went back to a bedroom that was near House and Cuddy's. She carried out a baby boy that was about nine months old. She set him down on a baby gym mat. The Audri and Paige were coming down the stairs on their butts carefully. They had about the same hair color as Samantha did when she was younger. Cuddy appeared out of the bedroom timidly with Rachel in her arms. She set Rachel down on the floor. The cops barged through the door and immediately went over to House. House but his hands behind his back and got cuffed. The cops escorted him out.

" Ma'am did your husband hurt you"? Officer Valenzuela asked.

" No. He hurt both of my oldest girls though". Cuddy said in shock.

" Who are they"? Officer Valenzuela asked giving Cuddy's back a slight rub.

" Samantha Cuddy and Jamie Cuddy". Cuddy said.

" Thanks ma'am". Office Valenzuela said walking over to Jamie. Another office was with Samantha.

" Jamie, has House ever tried to hurt you"? Officer Valenzuela asked.

" No ma'am. House has always been kind. I don't know what happened tonight". Jamie said.

" Has he ever tried to hurt your mom"? Officer Valenzuela asked.

" Uh huh. Right around when Jack was born he started hitting my mom. Then Izzie came along and started getting worse from there". Jamie said.

" Who's Izzie and Jack"? Officer Valenzuela asked.

" Izzie is my niece and Jack is my little brother". Jamie said.

" How old is Izzie and Jack"? Officer Valenzuela asked.

" Izzie is about 2 months old and Jack is almost 10 months old". Jamie said.

" What is Izzie's full name"? Officer Valenzuela asked.

" What does Izzie's full name have to do with any of this"? Jamie asked angry.

" At a day care center there was a report of two infants and a couple little girls with some brusing". Office Valenzuela said.

" How old are the other girls"? Jamie asked.

" Twins that are almost two and a almost three year old girl. If you now these girls I need their full names for their parents". Officer Valenzuela said.

" Rachel LeeAnn Cuddy is the almost three year old. Audrienne Grace Noelle and Paige Nicole Kathryn House. Jackson Alexander House is one of the infants. And Isabella Elizabeth Addison Cuddy". Jamie said.

" Are those their full names or did you just shorten them"? Office Valenzuela asked.

" Jackson Alexander Jacob House and Rachel LeeAnn Madison Cuddy". Jamie said.

" Thank you Jamie". Officer Valenzuela said.

" Samantha, I need to know the names". Officer Petterson said.

" Rachel LeeAnn Madison Cuddy, Audrienne Grace Noelle House, Paige Nicole Kathryn House, Jackson Alexander Jacob House, and Isabella Elizabeth Addison Cuddy". Samantha said.

" Can I see all of them"? Officer Petterson asked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuddy woke up again in a sweat. She screamed for House. He came practically running in. Blood covered the sheets.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know I'm evil. I'm seriously so sorry that I haven't updated. I've been picking away at this chapter since Sunday and haven't had the chance to get it up. I also want to give a shout out to pencapgirl. Y'all are the best so now I'm gonna start working on chapter 3 of Dirty Little Secret. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	28. No

AN: Here's chapter 28! This chapter is going to be awesome. I'm gonna tell you a week in June I'm gonna be gone. So I won't update. Thanks for reading! It means a lot to see reviews. Yesterday was the last day of school I'm so sad. So please review it might make me feel better. So here's chapter 28. This chapter is gonna focus a lot on Samantha. But there will be some big Huddy stuff coming up :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Babe, what the hell happened"? House asked panicked.

" I woke up and there was blood every where. I think my stitches got ripped out". Cuddy said.

" I will call an ambulance. Babe, you need to stay still". House said.

" I'm losing a lot of blood. You need to have one of the girls call". Cuddy said.

" Samantha get in here now". House screamed. Samantha came running in.

" What the hell is going on"? Samantha asked.

" You need to call an ambulance and say they need to get here as fast as they can". House said.

" Oh my god". Samantha said seeing the blood. She fainted at the sight. She was gonna be a doctor but this amount of blood was a lot.

" Jamie call 911". House screamed. Jamie dialed as fast as she could telling them they have to hurry up. It only took about a little while for them to get here. They ran inside got Cuddy as quick as they could and had to get her to the nearest hospital. Samantha still hadn't woken up. She was breathing had a pulse. House tried to wake her up but she didn't. Then she finally opened her eyes after the cold water splash he gave her.

" What the hell was that for"? Samantha said getting up.

" You passed out and your mom is in the hospital". House said. Samantha started to walk towards the door. Before she got to the bedroom door she had to ask her father this one thing.

" Daddy"? Samantha asked timidly.

" Yes baby girl". House said.

" You and mom will love me no matter what. Nothing will happen that you guys will stop loving me". Samantha said.

" Of course not. Samantha, what's going on"? House said.

" I was just thinking about that I'm a big sister again. Daddy, I keep having the same nightmare over and over again. That the twins take over and I'm lonely and then I have a baby of my own". Samantha said practically crying.

" Samantha, your mom and I love you with all our heart. Nothing can get in the way of you. You're too lovable. Darling nothing is ever going to happen". House said. Fatherhood was really good for him.

" Daddy, people at school keep saying that you guys are gonna stop loving me". Samantha said crying.

" Princess come here". House said pulling his daughter into a hug.

" Daddy, I'm scared". Samantha said.

" Baby girl there's no reason to be scared". House said. Samantha looked up at him her blue eyes were more profound the usual.

" Dad, when do you think the twins will be home"? Samantha asked wiping tears away.

" About a month or so". House said.

" Is mom gonna be okay"? Samantha asked.

" Hopefully". House said.

" I hope she's okay". Samantha said.

" Lets go to the hospital and make sure okay". House said.

" Alright daddy". Samantha said. They walked out and quickly got to the car. Samantha text Joey on the way to the hospital telling him to meet her there. They got to the hospital. Dr. Ryan was Cameron's replacement that Wilson had picked out. She came over to Cuddy and quickly pulled her over to one of the trauma rooms. Someone had paged Dr. Bryce to get down here as quick as she could. Joey walked into the ER he saw Samantha's dark brown curls immediately. Samantha turned around and saw him. She ran and jumped into his arms. They hadn't seen each other in almost a month because he had been out of town with his dad in London seeing family. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. She missed him so much. Joey was almost 6 foot. He was supposed to be 6'2 according to the doctors. Samantha was already done growing apparently. She had been measured this year just to check. No change she is almost 5'3. She was very short but she didn't care. Her mom was way shorter than her dad and Jamie was way shorter than her boyfriend. It must run in the family Samantha thinks.

" Hey babe I missed you". Joey said giving her another kiss.

" Babe, I missed you too". Samantha said giving him a kiss.

" So I heard from Bryant that you are a big sister again". Joey said.

" It's true. I text Carli right after they told us. I said don't tell Joey. I want to tell him when he gets back. But she told Lilly who told Bryant who told you". Samantha said.

" You didn't text Lilly"? Joey asked shocked.

" Lilly and me hit kind of a rough patch. We got into a fight at school because guess who she is kind of friends with"? Samantha said.

" Not the whore is it"? Joey asked in disbelief.

" No even worse. Well there's two of them". Samantha said.

" Aryanna and Bryanna Kelly"? Joey asked.

" Hell ya. She betrayed me. I hate the Kelly twins. They are just tryin' to get to Lilly to get to me because they think they can ruin my reputation". Samantha said.

" I go to school with their older brothers Tyler and Taylor". Joey said.

" You aren't friends with them are you"? Samantha asked in serious tone. Joey didn't move a inch.

" Baby I wouldn't do that to you". Joey said he was lying to her he hated doing that.

" You are. Joseph Lombardo I can't believe you". Samantha said.

" Babe, I'm not friends with them". Joey said.

" Joey, tell me the truth. I don't wanna break up with you because you lied to me. Babe, just tell me". Samantha pleaded.

" I'm friends with them and I met this girl at school that I really like". Joey said he didn't want to tell her that last part but it just slipped out.

" You met a girl that isn't me that you like. What the hell Joey"? Samantha said angry.

" Babe, it isn't what it looks like". Joey said.

" I can't believe you". Samantha said as she walked off.

" Sam, we can still be together". Joey said.

" Like hell we are gonna be together. You can go have fun with your whore. I don't give a shit anymore what you do. I'm tired of you lying to me Joey. I'm done". Samantha said as she walked towards her mom.

" Fine Sam. You can do that. You don't want to live up to the fact that I like someone other than you". Joey yelled. Samantha turned around and walked towards him with tears in her eyes.

" Joey, if I could make it work I would in a heartbeat. But I can't when I know that there's a possibility that you would cheat on me". Samantha said with tears falling down her face.

" Why can't you trust me"? Joey pleaded.

" Joey, I can't trust the fact that there's this other girl that could take you away from me in a second. Joey, I thought I was in love with you but I guess not when you do something like this to me". Samantha said. Joey tried to take her hand but she pulled away.

" Sam, we can make it work. We just need to try". Joey said.

" I can't. I don't want to get hurt even more when I catch you with that whore". Samantha said.

" Alex isn't a whore. She is in my grade and has a boyfriend that's a sophomore. Babe, I couldn't leave you if I tried". Joey said.

" What if I told you that I like someone else how the hell would that make you feel". Samantha said.

" I would want to kill the guy". Joey said.

" That's how I feel about that girl. Joey, it's over you just have to face the facts". Samantha said.

" Go to dinner with Alex and Tony". Joey said.

" What"? Samantha asked confused.

" It'll be a double date kind of. We'll still act like we're going out. It'll be the ultimate test". Joey said.

" When"? Samantha asked.

" How about right now"? Joey asked.

" Let me check with my dad. Who's gonna drive us"? Samantha asked.

" Tony". Joey said.

" He isn't gonna be pissed"? Samantha asked.

" I'm good friends with both of them. Sam, I want you to meet them". Joey said.

" Alright you call Tony, and I'll go talk to my dad". Samantha said and walked off. She went over to her dad.

" Hey daddy, can I go out with Joey because I haven't seen him in awhile"? Samantha asked.

" Yeah. You have your phone with you right"? House said.

" Never leave the house without it". Samantha said showing her dad the phone.

" After you're done comeback to the hospital okay". House said.

" Right on daddy". Samantha said giving her dad a kiss on the cheek and walking off.

" What your dad say"? Joey asked.

" That it's okay". Samantha said.

" Tony's gonna be here soon". Joey said.

" Sweet". Samantha said giving him a quick kiss.

" What was that for"? Joey asked.

" My dad might be watching and I didn't tell him anything else except that I haven't seen you in awhile and I wanted to go out with you tonight". Samantha said.

" I can understand that". Joey said then his phone rang. It was Tony saying he was at the hospital. Samantha and Joey walked out hand and hand out to Tony's SUV. He had a Cadillac Escalade that was black on black with black rims. It showed that Tony had money. Samantha and Joey got into the backseat while Alex and Tony were sitting up front. They decided to go to Applebee's. They got out went inside and waited for a table for four. They were finally called and got a booth. Joey sat on the inside so did Alex and Tony and Samantha were facing the aisle.

" Hey babe I gotta go use the bathroom". Tony said. He was almost 6'1 and had gorgeous green eyes, dark brown hair and he was Italian which Samantha loved. Tony noticed all of Samantha's features her big blue eyes, her gorgeous smile, the way the dark brown curls fell on her shoulders, her petite frame and height and he loved her style she wasn't to girly but wasn't to much of a tomboy. Alex was really girly that's the only thing that was turn off for him.

" Alright". Alex said giving him a quick kiss.

" Joey, honey I gotta use the bathroom too". Samantha said getting up.

" See ya in a bit". Joey said. Samantha quickly followed Tony then they went there seprate ways for bathrooms. Alex had set her hand on top of the table and Joey had put his hand into her's. Samantha was looking at the pictures on the wall as she came out of the bathroom and didn't noticed Tony she accidentally ran into him.

" I'm so sorry". Samantha said looking into his green eyes.

" No that was completely my fault I wasn't paying attention". Tony said looking at those amazing blue eyes that were already making him melt.

" No seriously Tony that was me I wasn't paying attention". Samantha said still looking into his green eyes.

" Samantha, I wasn't watching were I was going. It was my fault". Tony said.

" Has anyone told you that your green eyes are beautiful that every girl should be falling all over you". Samantha said then she blushed.

" Yes. Has anyone told you that you blue eyes make guys melt every time they see them"? Joey said leaning down towards her. He gently placed his lips upon her's. The kiss left Samantha a little flustered.

" Tony, we can't do this here. But we can do this somewhere else". Samantha said.

" Why not"? Tony said kissing her again deeper. Alex was walking back to see what was taking them so long. And she saw Tony and Samantha kissing. She couldn't take it so she ran back to the table crying. Samantha and Tony broke apart because of the sobbing and saw Alex.

" Because someone might see us". Samantha said timidly. Tony leaned against the wall.

" I need to tell you something". Tony said.

" Go". Samantha said.

" I saw Alex and Joey at the movies hugging and kissing". Tony said.

" That son of a bitch. Why didn't you break up with Alex when you saw them"? Samantha said.

" I didn't want to let go". Tony said.

" I have a question for you". Samantha said.

" Shoot". Tony said.

" I want you to go to talk Alex see if you can work this out tell her you don't need to see me". Samantha said.

" I don't want to. I can't help this feeling. Samantha, I just met you tonight but I don't wanna be with Alex". Tony said wrapping his arms around Samantha in a hug.

" You wanna be with me"? Samantha asked shocked.

" Uh huh". Tony said giving her a kiss.

" We need to go tell Alex and Joey". Samantha said.

" I will tell Alex. Here are my keys go wait out in the car and they can get a cab". Tony said.

" Alright". Samantha said giving him a kiss and walking towards the front door. Tony walked towards the table. Alex was sitting down with mascara running down her face.

" Alex we need to talk". Tony said.

" What's there to talk about. You were kissing her Tony in a way that you you've ever kissed me". Alex said.

" Alex I wanted to tell you that were over. You can be happy with Joey. And by the way I saw you at the movies with him and I told Samantha so Joey don't ever go near her". Tony said. Just than Samantha came running in.

" Tony we gotta go it's my mom"! Samantha screamed.

" What happened"? Tony asked running towards her.

" I don't know my dad wouldn't say he saw just to get my ass down there". Samantha said. Tony came and grabbed her hand as they ran out of the resturant.

" You tricked me didn't you"? Tony said.

" Uh huh. I saw you guys through the window. Joey looked like he was gonna hit you right there". Samantha said giving her a kiss.

" You have a way with words Samantha Cuddy". Tony said.

" How do you know my last name"? Samantha asked getting in the front seat.

" You're Jamie's little sister I went to middle school with her. And then I went to my high school and she went to her's". Tony said.

" Please don't tell me that you dated my sister"? Samantha asked.

" Oh god no. We were just friends". Tony said.

" So were you wanna go"? Samantha asked.

" Wanna go get a coffee"? Tony asked.

" Sure". Samantha said. They pulled into spot at Starbucks and went inside.

" What can I get you"? The cashier asked.

" I will have a iced tea". Tony said.

" I will have a grande Carmel Mocciato". Samantha said.

" Will that be all"? The cashier asked.

" Uh huh". Tony said.

" That will be 10.19". The cashier said. Tony bought.

" Names"? The cashier asked.

" Sam and Tony". Tony said.

" Alright". The cashier said. It took a couple minutes and then they called the names. Tony went up and got the drinks and came back and sat down at their table.

" Thanks". Samantha said taking her cup.

" So what stuff did you do with Joey"? Tony asked trying to make conversation.

" We went to the movies, mall, dinner, and several other things". Samantha said.

" How'd you meet"? Tony asked.

" At Stephanie Martinez's party when I was five. He was a first grader and I was a kindergartner. So what did you say to Joey"? Samantha said taking a sip of her coffee.

" I told him to stay away from you". Tony said.

" He won't just watch". Samantha said.

" Why"? Tony asked.

" He can't be without me. He gave me a promise ring and every time stuff got a little rocky it was always the park". Samantha said.

" What so special about the park"? Tony asked.

" That's were first met. Over by the swings slash jungle gym area". Samantha said.

" Well our first meeting was right outside the hospital". Tony said.

" My mom's hospital nonetheless". Samantha said.

" Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital is your mom's"? Tony asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said taking another sip.

" I wanna try that". Tony said.

" You've never had one"? Samantha asked shocked.

" Nope". Tony said grabbing the cup and taking a sip.

" What do you think"? Samantha smiled.

" I like it. But I will stay with my drink". Tony said.

" I love them". Samantha said. The Samantha's phone started going off.

" Hello". Samantha said.

" Hey". Carli said.

" Hey Carls I can't talk right now can I call you back later"? Samantha said.

" Why can't you talk to me right now"? Carli asked.

" I'm kinda with someone right now". Samantha said. Just then Tony got up and came around right behind Samantha.

" With Joey"? Carli asked.

" No I broke up with Joey. He was cheating on me. I'm someone else". Samantha said.

" When'd you guys break up"? Carli asked.

" Tonight". Samantha said.

" You found someone that quickly"? Carli asked.

" Carli can this wait until another time. I gotta go". Samantha said.

" I want to know who it is and every little detail tomorrow". Carli said and hung up.

" Who was that"? Tony asked.

" That was one of my best friends Carli". Samantha said.

" Hey what do you say we take our drinks and go driving around"? Tony asked kissing her on the top of her head.

" Alright. But no radio just talking unless I say otherwise". Samantha said grabbing her jacket.

" That's cool with me". Tony said. Samantha got up and they walked out. Tony had his arm around her the entire time until they got to the car. They got into the car and Tony started the engine. He pulled out of the parking spot carefully. They started driving down neighbor hood streets. Samantha and Tony were just talking. Tony kept his eyes on the road on the entire time. He pulled up to a stop sign and was going to go straight. He checked both ways and started to go straight. When all of sudden this car comes out of no where and hits Tony's side of the car. The slide until they hit a complete stop. Samantha isn't hurt that bad so she pulls out her phone and calls 911. They respond as quick as they can. When they finally get there. They get Samantha out of the car and then get Tony out. He wasn't conscious. Samantha was really worried.

" Ma'am what year is it"? The paramedic asked.

" 2009". Samantha said.

" What day is it today"? The paramedic asked.

" Friday September 26th". Samantha said.

" What state are you in"? The paramedic asked.

" New Jersey and Princeton". Samantha said.

" Well I guess your okay does anywhere hurt"? The paramedic asked.

" No. But you should take me to Princeton Plainsboro just to be safe". Samantha said.

" What's your name"? The paramedic asked.

" Samantha Cuddy". Samantha said.

" You're the Dean's daughter"? The paramedic asked.

" Uh huh. So take me to my hospital and take Tony also". Samantha said.

" Alright". The paramedic asked. They rushed Samantha to the hospital and Tony's ambulance followed right behind. House saw Samantha coming in on the gurney he was worried. So went over to her but they wouldn't let him see her.

" He's my dad let him see me". Samantha finally said.

" Alright". Dr. Pryce said.

" Hey daddy". Samantha said.

" What the happened"? House asked.

" I got into a car accident". Samantha said.

" With who"? House asked.

" My new boyfriend". Samantha said. She looked over and saw them taking Tony back to a Trauma room.

" Is that him"? House asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" Your mom is gonna be fine. They have her in a private room". House said.

" He's crashing". Dr. Ryan said. House didn't know that Samantha had heard her.

" NO"! Samantha screamed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Alright some more Huddy and Samantha coming up. I wanted to do this because the stuff with Samantha is going to come back soon. And who knows if Tony's gonna make it or not. But there is a lot of Huddy coming up just to let you know. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	29. He was trying to what?

AN: Chapter 29! This chapter is going to have a lot of drama. I thought that I would put Samantha kind of the main story. But Huddy has some major storylines coming up that I'm trying to finalize. I need name idea's for my sequel so start shooting. If you didn't know I'm out of the school for the summer so I'm gonna be updating a lot more and working on chapter's a lot more. My computer is stupid so writing a chapter is a really tough process. We find out a couple answer's in this story that I really do not want to tell who are involved. And there's a relationship that's being brought up for the first time. It's gonna be awesome because House finds out first. Please read and review! I also want to give another shout out to pencapgirl ( aka Kate or my bff) I miss you already girl. So here's chapter 29! Please enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" DON'T DO THIS TO ME TONY! COME ON"! Samantha screamed. She got up but her dad held her back.

" Samantha you can't go in there". House said struggling to hold her back.

" Come on Tony. Don't leave me now. We haven't even gone out a real real date. Don't do this to me babe. I can't lose you". Samantha pleaded. Just then Dr. Ryan got a pulse. She came out of the trauma room and walked over to Samantha.

" Samantha, can I talk to you for a second alone"? Dr. Ryan asked.

" Sure". Samantha said and walked with Dr. Ryan until they found a spot were no one could hear them.

" Did you guys take anything or do something that I need to know about"? Dr. Ryan asked.

" We went to dinner never ate, starting making out by the bathrooms, then we left to go to Starbucks, and went out driving". Samantha said.

" No where in there Tony showed any unusual behavior"? Dr. Ryan asked.

" No. Why what did you find"? Samantha said worried.

" His tox screen was clean everything was clean. Samantha a eyewitness said Tony pulled out into traffic". Dr. Ryan said.

" He didn't. I was in the car. I saw the car come out of no where and hit us". Samantha said.

" Tony, didn't try and get out of the way"? Dr. Ryan asked.

" He tried but the car hit him at a really weird angle". Samantha said.

" Samantha, you could've been killed if he hadn't moved. But we think he purposely did that to endanger your lives". Dr. Ryan said.

" He wouldn't do that". Samantha said. Just then Joey walked in the door. Alex wasn't with him.

" Excuse me you can't be here". Dr. Ryan said.

" Dr. Ryan he's okay". Samantha said.

" What the hell happened"? Joey asked.

" Tony and I got into a car accident". Samantha said.

" Alex and I aren't going to be together. She's moving to Arizona because her dad got a job there". Joey said.

" What"? Samantha asked.

" What I'm trying to say is that she's leaving because she can't take it her anymore. And that I made the big mistake of hurting you". Joey said.

" You kissed her". Samantha said.

" But I didn't want to. She made the first move. I kept my teeth clenched tight because I didn't want her". Joey said.

" Miss Cuddy, we are pressing attempted murder charges against Tony". Dr. Ryan said.

" He wasn't trying to get us killed. The car came out of no where and hit us". Samantha said.

" Sam, we watched him the entire time. Jayde came she was at Applebee's watching us because I knew that Tony would get you to do something stupid. Alex, Jayde, and I followed you guys. We knew that he knew who you are. Tony is Stephanie's cousin. Stephanie told him and he threatned to kill you. Babe, he was trying to make you weak in the knees so he could get to you even further. If he hadn't turned the way he did, your mom would have lost three kids". Joey said walking over to Samantha and wrapping his arms around her.

" Tony, isn't like that. Joey, he wouldn't try and kill me". Samantha said in disbelief. She got her way out of Joey arms. She ran past Dr. Ryan and ran to the elevator and hit her dad's floor. She ran down to his office locked all three entrance's and stayed inside. She slid down on a wall but her knees to her chest and started crying. Joey ran into the Er and grabbed House and told him about what happened. He knew where'd she be. Her hiding place from her mom. His office. He got to the elevator as fast as he could. He punched the number for his floor and got to his office. Foreman and the team still hadn't noticed Samantha had locked herself in House's office. He walked into the conference room.

" What are you doing here"? Thirteen asked.

" No one has noticed my daughter in my office crying"? House asked.

" We have been trying to diagnose are patient". Thirteen said.

" Well someone needs to help me get my daughter out of my office and talk to her because I'm never good in these situations". House said.

" How do you know that"? Taub asked.

" Cuddy's parent's house. When Samantha told Cuddy's sister and mom off and then ran up the stairs crying and locked herself in the bathroom". House said.

" I'll try". Thirteen said. House knew that Samantha might trust her. If Cameron hadn't done what she did he knew Samantha would probably talk to her. Thirteen tapped on the glass cautiously.

" Who is it"? Samantha asked sniffling.

" It's Thirteen". Thirteen said.

" What do want"? Samantha asked crying again.

" Can I come in"? Thirteen asked.

" As long as it's only you no one else". Samantha said getting up to the door. She unlocked the door and only Thirteen came in Samantha locked the door again.

" What's going on"? Thirteen asked.

" My former ex boyfriend just told me that a guy tried to kill me. And that it was because of something I did to his cousin". Samantha said crying even more.

" You broke up with Joey? Sam, you alive that's all that matters but if you have to testify against this guy, you better do it. It's just like what happened with Andrew and Jake but without the brother killing the other brother thing. Everyone goes through traumatic experiences sometime in their life. You just have to face the fact that this guy tried to kill you and made it look like a car accident". Thirteen said giving her a hug.

" But I don't wanna believe it. And yes Joey and me broke up for a little bit but I think were back together". Samantha said.

" You need to get out of this office. Go talk to Joey and then go from there". Thirteen said.

" Thanks I needed a talk like this". Samantha said wiping away a few stray tears.

" No prob. But I think you're getting grounded when your dad finds out". Thirteen said.

" I don't care. I thought I could live without Joey but I guess I can't". Samantha smiled. She looked out the glass door and saw Joey. She couldn't help but smile. She unlocked the door and ran as fast as she could and jumped into Joey's arms.

" Babe, I'm so sorry about everything". Joey said kissing her.

" I am too. I just realized but this might sound corny that I can't live without you Joey Lombardo". Samantha said.

" I can't live without you either". Joey said giving her another kiss.

" You mean that"? Samantha asked.

" Every word". Joey said kissing her again. House's entire team, and him watched them the entire time they had there little talk. When House starting walking towards them after they broke apart because guess who filled him in. Joey starting walking away until House screamed after him.

" You leave my daughter with someone who was trying to kill her"? House screamed.

" Daddy, it wasn't his fault. Just leave it alone". Samantha pleaded.

" Samantha Elizabeth Anne Marie Cuddy you're grounded for two months because of this. No mall, no computer, no tv, no nothing until two months is up. You hear me"? House said angry.

" Crystal Clear. But daddy it wasn't his fault". Samantha said.

" Doesn't matter he let you go with that guy. Samantha there are no excuses for what happened tonight. You are going up to your mother's room and staying there". " But daddy". Samantha said. " No buts Samantha. Now go up to your mother's room". House said.

" Sir, it was all my fault. I let her go but my sister and I followed them around tonight. I didn't realize he was going to do this tonight. I thought they would meet and some other night he was going to pull his plan. Alex had told me and I never had the chance to tell Samantha but I was going too before we got into the car. Sir, it was all my fault Samantha shouldn't be punished for something she didn't do". Joey said.

" Samantha you get a month but what I said still goes. Joey, I would like if you don't come near my daughter again. She really needs sometime to recover". House said his eyes were filled with anger.

" Daddy, you can't do this". Samantha said.

" Samantha, I can do whatever I want. I'm the parent you're the child. Samantha, you can say that this isn't fair because I told you can't see Joey and everything under the sun but what I say is law". House said.

" I hate you! Why all of the sudden do you start being the parent? This doesn't sound like you. I don't wanna talk to you". Samantha said. She stormed off crying. She got to the elevator hit the button really hard. Got on the elevator and then pressed her mom's floor. When she got to her mom's floor she ask the front desk of the floor what room her mother was in because her father failed to give her that information. She tried to straighten up as best she could but she couldn't keep the tears from falling.

" Baby, what's wrong"? Cuddy asked as Samantha walked into her room.

" I got into a car accident, find out the guy was trying to kill me, Joey and I broke up and are now back together but daddy won't let him come near me, I got grounded by dad, and Joey is taking the blame for what happened tonight". Samantha said tears still falling.

" Come here". Cuddy said with her arms wide open. Samantha walked over timidly and hugged her mom. Cuddy scooted over so Samantha could fit on the bed with her. Samantha fell asleep pretty quickly she must have been wiped out from tonight. House walked up to Cuddy's room and saw two of his favorite people in the room. He could tell that Samantha was asleep but Cuddy was wide awake.

" What happened? Did they finally give her something"? House smirked.

" No, she told me what happened tonight, every thing with Joey, and then I gave her hug and she fell asleep like this". Cuddy whispered.

" Is she a light sleeper"? House whispered.

" It took you that long to realize this. Every night that Paul would beat me he would do it when the kids were asleep but Samantha always woke up because she heard me crying. House, I think she's pretty upset about happened tonight. Yes, she did something stupid and could've gotten herself killed but she didn't. Babe, as crazy as it sounds I think she's a little scared that you're going to turn into Paul and I don't and I sure as heck don't think my kids want that". Cuddy said.

" Babe, I think I went a little hard on her. But what I did was putting her first and not thinking about anything else but her safety. Lise, if I could kill the guy that did this to her I would do it in a heartbeat. I know Joey probably didn't play as such a big role but he did with his feelings towards her. I can say I'm sorry but that isn't gonna be enough to take back what I said tonight. I guess I need to stop trying to be super dad and let mom do all the discipline and I just teach you how to do a lot of thinks that can really help later on". House whispered. He walked over towards to Cuddy and gave her a quick kiss.

" Babe, I just wish I could be there all time but I can't. We both have demanding jobs and house full of girls. The twins aren't going to be home for awhile and I have to stay off my feet until my stitches come out". Cuddy said.

" You'll be home that means a lot to Jamie and Samantha. I heard Samantha a couple weeks ago say to Sophia that it is so awesome to have you at home. That I can actually talk to my mom without having to worry that there's some big crisis at the hospital. She's really happy that you can be there". House whispered.

" I didn't know that. But I'm not quiting. This is my other baby I have to stay here. You can tell me that it's good to be with the kids but I practically raised them by myself and Paul was just there for moral support. Greg, being able to be there when the girls say there first word, take their first step, would be amazing but I've already missed so much I don't think that I can just leave". Cuddy whispered.

" Baby, that's not what I'm asking you to do. Just talk to them have a girl day I will stay home with Rachel. Just little stuff like that would mean a lot to them. That's all that I'm saying". House said.

" I would do that more if I knew". Cuddy yawned.

" You go to sleep. I'm gonna be on the couch". House said.

" I love you". Cuddy whispered.

" I love you too". House whispered back and gave her a kiss before going to the couch.

That night proved to be a dramatic night with Samantha. Samantha slept through the entire conversation betweens her parent's.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saturday...

Cuddy woke up first. House was asleep on the couch where he said he was gonna be. Samantha was still asleep beside her. She looked out the window and saw the sun just creeping over the hill. It was so beautiful. The slight orange color as the sun was wonderful. Then when it finally got over hill the light hit House's face and made him turn until he woke up. Samantha still hadn't woke up which either meant she was dead or she was really tired. Which Cuddy didn't think it was the first one.

" Hey". House whispered.

" Hey". Cuddy whispered back.

" I'm gonna go see if Wonder boy is here so I can annoy him". House said.

" You ain't leaving until I get a kiss". Cuddy smiled. House got up walked over to Cuddy and gave her a kiss. Then he walked over to the other side brushed some of Samantha's chocolate brown curls away from her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Cuddy watched at how gentle he was with her. She was impressed that he had a heart.

" I love you". House said.

" I love you too". Cuddy said. House walked out of the room and towards the elevator. He pushed his floor. When he got to his floor he went towards Wilson's office. He was actually surprised that he was in there.

" Hey Wonder boy". House said as he walked through the door.

" What do you need House"? Wilson asked tired.

" I just wanted to talk". House said looking closely at Wilson's eyes.

" What are you staring at"? Wilson asked.

" You have extra dark circles under your eyes. Where were you last night"? House asked.

" I was out". Wilson said.

" You had a date. I can tell because it looks like you guys went back to your place so I'm assuming this isn't the first date". House said.

" Yes I'm seeing someone. And it's none of your damn business who I'm dating". Wilson said because he knew what question was coming next.

" Give me something little is it a nurse, doctor, hooker, anything". House said.

" She's a lawyer". Wilson said.

" Do I know her"? House asked.

" Uh huh". Wilson said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Start guessing who it is Wilson's dating. I thought I would be awesome and stop right there. Chapter 30 should be up today because now everything is unfolding. Please review and tell me what you think cause it means a lot. Thanks for reading!


	30. Will you?

AN: This is chapter 30! I'm gonna continue that House and Wilson conversation. Then I'm gonna skip to Monday where that thing I promised a long time ago is gonna happen. I'm excited for that. This chapter is gonna be fun. Please read and review! So here's chapter 30!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" So it's a chick lawyer I know? I got nothing". House said.

" Wait it'll come to ya". Wilson said. House started going through names in his head until he landed on one. His eyes got really wide.

" Her? Her of all the lawyers. You picked her. When did y'all start going out"? House said.

" Couple months ago". Wilson said.

" Whoa you guys starting going out a couple months ago. I feel like I'm a girl in high school who's ex just starting dating my best friend. Which is true but I'm not a girl". House said shocked.

" Just drop it. So you know. You can go make a fuss to your baby mama about it. And then it'll be fine". Wilson said.

" Did you just refer to my fiancee' as my baby mama? Hell I call her that all the time". House said.

" So how pissed are you"? Wilson asked.

" Not as much as I thought I would be. Just a little shocked". House said getting up.

" You're going to tell Foreman, Chase, and Cuddy aren't you"? Wilson said.

" Uh huh. This is bigger since they found out I knocked up Cuddy again". House smirked.

" Fine, go ahead. But when she fines out that you told she gonna come after you". Wilson said.

" But I can tell her that you told me". House said.

" Chase is gonna tell Cameron you know that right"? Wilson asked.

" I don't give a care what he does after I tell him". House said.

" Just go and be really gentle". Wilson smirked.

" You wish". House said as he walked out. He got to his conference room and saw his team still working on the case. House was smiling which was rare. Foreman and the rest of them were scared.

" What are you smiling about"? Taub asked.

" I found out some amazing info that only Foreman will understand". House said.

" What"? Foreman asked.

" Guess who Wilson is seeing"? House asked.

" Delilah from Ped Surgery". Foreman said.

" A certain ex-girlfriend of mine". House said.

" Stacy"? Foreman asked in disbelief.

" Uh huh". House said.

" Why would he be going out with Stacy"? Foreman asked.

" Apparently they have the hots for each other". House said.

" Ok. Serioulsy I want to know about Stacy and you". Thirteen said.

" House and her lived together forever and then they broke up. She came back married worried about husband who was sick we diagonosed him. They went to this thing and they kissed then they came came back and slept together. She was getting ready to leave when she decided she was gonna stay here and be with House until he said that they couldn't be together because of some odd reason". Foreman said.

" Is that true"? Thirteen asked.

" Uh huh". House said.

" You're going to tell Chase aren't you"? Foreman asked.

" Damn right I'm going to tell the wombat and then it's off to my baby mama". House said as he walked out.

" He calls Cuddy his baby mama"? Thirteen asked.

" That's one of milder ones that I've heard come out of his mouth this pass week". Foreman said. House walked to surgery and found Chase.

" Hey I need to talk to you". House said.

" What do you want"? Chase asked.

" Well wombat guess who Wilson's going out with"? House asked.

" Delilah from Ped Surgery". Chase said.

" Foreman said that but no. A certain ex girlfriend of mine". House said.

" Stacy"? Chase asked shocked.

" Uh huh". House said.

" He's going out with Stacy". Chase chuckled.

" Well now I gotta go tell my baby mama". House said as he walked off. He got to Cuddy's room and Samantha was still asleep.

" So what happened with Wilson"? Cuddy whispered.

" Well he's gotta new girlfriend and you can't believe who it is". House whispered.

" You better tell me". Cuddy whispered.

" Who is my ex-girlfriend that came back with a husband"? House whispered.

" He's dating Stacy"! Cuddy whispered. Samantha started to stir in her sleep.

" Shh. You're gonna wake her up and then she's gonna be cranky". House said.

" Stacy and Wilson". Cuddy chuckled. Samantha started to move again.

" Lisa, be quiet we actually have time to our selves and you're trying to wake up miss I'm not a morning person". House whispered.

" Well I can't help it. He's dating Stacy". Cuddy chuckled again. Samantha started to move again and House didn't want her to wake up so House went over to Cuddy and gave her a kiss.

" Shut up". House whispered.

" Oh Greg, she isn't gonna wake up". Cuddy said. But then Samantha woke up.

" Morning sleeping beauty". House said.

" What time is it"? Samantha said.

" Almost 9". House said.

" I can't believe I slept that long". Samantha said.

" Are you still mad about last night"? House asked.

" No not really. And I wanna say I'm sorry I didn't mean the stuff I said last night I was mad". Samantha said.

" I have to tell you something". House said.

" What"? Samantha asked.

" Why don't you come take a walk with me and let your mom rest. I will tell you everything". House said.

" Alright daddy". Samantha said as she got up. She stretched and then they walked out.

" Guess who Wilson's dating"? House asked as they walked towards the elevator.

" Delilah from Ped Surgery"? Samantha asked.

" Why does everyone keep saying that"? House whined.

" Because have you seen the way she looks at him"? Samantha asked as they got on the elevator.

" Uh huh. Did I tell you about my ex-girlfriend that came back and that whole thing"? House said.

" Yeah". Samantha said not getting it.

" Think about it for a second". House said.

" Stacy! It's Stacy! What the heck? He's dating her"! Samantha said.

" Uh huh". House said.

" Where are we going"? Samantha asked.

" To see the Wonder boy himself". House said.

" Can I call him that"? Samantha asked as they got of the elevator.

" Uh huh. Just don't tell your mom I said you could". House said as they walked towards Wilson's office. They walked in.

" Hey Wonder boy". Samantha said.

" House, quit talking to your daughter". Wilson said.

" But Wonder boy that's no fun". House smirked looking at his daughter. Samantha started to giggle.

" Yeah, Wonder boy, it's no fun". Samantha said and quickly running behind her father. House smiled his missed this side of Samantha her playful, don't care what other people think side of her. Ever since Jake died Samantha really hadn't been herself.

" I'm assuming you told your daughter and Cuddy". Wilson said.

" Well I told Cuddy and then Samantha woke up so I had to tell her. It was pretty funny how both of them reacted". House said. Samantha giggled again.

" I don't care. There really isn't anyone to tell". Wilson said.

" Well lets see I told my team, then I told Chase, and then I told Cuddy and Samantha. So maybe it'll get to Delilah in Ped Surgery". House said.

" Who thought I was dating Delilah"? Wilson asked.

" Samantha, Foreman, Chase and then Thirteen and Taub had no clue. And Cuddy I gave an extra little hint because I knew she was gonna say Delilah". House said.

" So Wonder boy, when'd you take Stacy last night"? Samantha asked still hiding behind her dad.

" None of your business both of you". Wilson said.

" That isn't fun". Samantha complained coming out from behind her dad.

" That's good". Wilson said.

" Evil". Samantha said shooting him a ' I could kill you right now' kind of looks.

" I pick it up from your dad". Wilson said.

" Daddy, can we go. Wonder boy is getting boring". Samantha whined.

" In a little bit sweetie. Go annoy my team they're not doing anything important". House said knowing that his team still had the case.

" Maybe I can help them solve it". Samantha smirked.

" Maybe". House said. Samantha walked out of Wilson's office and to her father's office. His entire team was in the conference room so she went in.

" What causes stiff neck, photo phobia, and flu symptoms". Foreman asked.

" Meningitis". Samantha said. No one saw her walk in.

" When'd you get here"? Thirteen asked.

" Just a second ago. My dad and I were annoying Wilson and I was getting bored so I came over here". Samantha said.

" So what should we do to get the diagnosis Samantha"? Foreman asked.

" Do an LP to confirm and then if it is Menegittis start treatment right away and anyone that came into contact with the patient must get medication. Pretty impressive, uh"? Samantha said.

" Very. If you solved the case your dad is going to be proud of you and we'll never hear the end of it". Foreman said.

" I probably did because those a text book Meningitis symptoms". Samantha said.

" Taub and I will go do the LP and Thirteen you stay here just in case House here's about this". Foreman said.

" Got it". Thirteen said. Taub and Foreman walked out and went to their patient's room. Thirteen and Samantha stayed behind.

" What if I'm wrong? The symptoms are text Meningitis and I might be wrong". Samantha said breaking the silence.

" We're wrong a lot but we keep going until there's a diagnosis. Samantha, you could be right and caught something that we didn't see". Thirteen said.

" How long until the results"? Samantha asked.

" Depending on how it goes it could be an hour". Thirteen said.

" Sweet". Samantha said. Just then House walked in. He looked at the white board.

" It's Meningitis". House said.

" We're doing an LP to confirm. If it hadn't been for Samantha I don't think we wouldn't have realized it". Thirteen said.

" My daughter might be smarter then you again well that's just amazing". House said.

" Thanks daddy". Samantha smiled.

" Go into my office call your mom's room and tell her". House said.

" Alright". Samantha said and walked into her dad's office. She called her mom's floor's excention and asked to be transfered to her mom's room.

" Hello". Cuddy said.

" Hey mom it's me. I just wanted to tell you that I might have just solved my first case and I'm not even a doctor". Samantha said.

" Well that's good". Cuddy said.

" So where did your dad take you"? Cuddy asked.

" To Wilson's office". Samantha said.

" How'd that go"? Cuddy asked.

" Good". Samantha said.

" Samantha, I gotta go but I'll talk to you later. Okay"? Cuddy said.

" Yeah mom, later". Samantha said and hung up.

About an hour later they had the results. Samantha and House were right. There was really nothing to do so Samantha suggested they go see the twins. Audri and Paige had each gained a pound which was good. Her dad was with Audri and she was with Paige. She love looking at them. Paige was fussy and Audri was mellow. They were in the Nicu forever. It was about 5 o'clock when House and Samantha left the Nicu and went up to Cuddy's room. Jamie and Rachel had come up. When House and Samantha got to Cuddy's room they noticed Rachel was on the hospital bed. Jamie was sitting on the couch and Cuddy was watching Rachel play around and push her down every time she got up.

" Mom, if you haven't heard your daughter is amazing". Samantha said and bowed as she walked into the room. Cuddy giggled a little so did Jamie.

" So I guess my daughter solved the case". Cuddy said.

" Yes after dad's team went theverything. It was text book Meningitis". Samantha said.

" Well that's amazing. Does Wilson know"? Cuddy said.

" No. But we did annoy him a little bit, then we saw the girls it was pretty fun". Samantha said.

" Well that's cool". Cuddy said.

" Rachel's curls are getting brighter". Samantha said.

" Yes they are". Cuddy said making Rachel sit down.

" So has anyone heard about what happened to Tony"? Samantha asked.

" I heard his butt is going to jail". Cuddy said.

" It should". House said.

" Yeah it should". Samantha said.

" Does Jamie know"? House asked.

" Know what"? Cuddy asked.

" That thing that I told you earlier". House said.

" No I wanted you to tell her and then to her and Rachel down to Wilson". Cuddy said.

" I can do that". House said.

" Can someone please tell me"? Jamie asked.

" Do you remember that ex-girlfriend of mine that we talking about when she called your mom"? House asked.

" Yeah. Oh my god! He's dating Stacy! What the heck"? Jamie said.

" Now lets go annoy Wonder boy with both daughters and Rachel's just a tag a long". House said.

" Alright daddy". Samantha said picking up Rachel. House walked out first followed by the girls. They went down to Wilson's office and Samantha walked in first with Rachel.

" Hey Wonder boy". Samantha said. House and Jamie came through the office doors.

" Why must you call me that"? Wilson asked.

" Well queen is a lot gayer but I'm sticking with Wonder boy". Samantha said.

" I need to tell your mother that you can no longer talk to your father". Wilson said.

" Daddy, Wilson is being mean to me". Samantha pouted.

" Wilson quit being mean to my daughter". House said. Samantha smiled a little.

" I didn't say anything". Wilson said offended.

" I heard you but I needed Samantha to confirm it". House said.

" You just love torturing me don't you"? Wilson asked.

" Oh yeah it's awesome". House said. Samantha and Jamie giggled.

" Does Jamie know"? Wilson asked.

" Uh huh. Everyone acted the same way when they found out". House said. Just then Cameron of all people came barging through the door. House and everyone had a confused look on their face when they saw her. Cuddy had fired her. Why was she there?

" What the heck are you doing here"? House asked.

" Chase and I have big news that I wanted to tell Wilson but I guess I will tell all of right now. We're gonna have a baby!". Cameron said. Samantha went behind her father and started to giggle. Cameron shot House an unpleasant glare.

" So there's gonna be a little wombat". House said.

" Don't refer to my child as a wombat". Cameron snapped.

" Then don't call my daughter ugly". House snapped back.

" Even". Cameron said and walked out.

" There's gonna be a little wombat daddy". Samantha chuckled.

" Samantha, that isn't nice". Jamie tried to say without laughing.

" Shut up Jamie". Samantha chuckled.

" You guys are so mean". House said.

" Daddy, I can't help it". Samantha said.

" That's true". House said.

" You guys better go and tell Cuddy". Wilson said.

" Come on children lets go tell mother that there's gonna be another wombat". House smirked as they walked out the door. They went up to Cuddy's room and walked in trying not to laugh.

" What is it"? Cuddy asked.

" Guess who's having a baby"? Samantha asked.

" It can't be Stacy or Thirteen so who is it"? Cuddy asked.

" Wombat". House said.

" Cameron is pregnant"?! Cuddy said.

" Uh huh. She came into Wilson's office and told us". Samantha said.

" The little wombat is going to be ugly". Cuddy said.

" See. Mom even called it a wombat. I don't know why Cameron was getting all pissy about daddy referring to her child as a little wombat". Samantha said.

" I don't know why either". House said.

" I'm really tired so why don't you guys go home and you'll see me tomorrow". Cuddy said.

" I think I'm gonna stay". Jamie said.

" Samantha, you're going home with your dad because you spent the night with me last night". Cuddy said.

" Okay mom". Samantha said.

" Bye Lise". House said giving her a kiss.

" Bye Greg". Cuddy said.

" Love you". House said as he walked out.

" Love you too". Cuddy shouted at him.

" Hey mom, I was wondering if I could call House dad"? Jamie asked.

" Why"? Cuddy said.

" Remember when I left with Kaylin and them and House made up that lie that he had to get Wilson. When he came and got me I said I wished he was my dad. I'm just wondering if it was okay with him if I could". Jamie said.

" It's up to House. I mean I don't care". Cuddy said.

" I was looking at Rachel the other day and noticed that she kind of looks like Hannah". Jamie said.

" Hannah was a pretty baby. I'm just sad that Jenny had to leave New Jersey and move to Las Vegas because of he husband's job". Cuddy said.

" I was in the Nicu looking at Audri and Paige and notice that they look a lot like Samantha when she was a baby". Jamie said.

" I know". Cuddy said.

" When is Andrew's sentencing"? Jamie asked.

" Not until March of next year". Cuddy said.

" Do you think he'll get life or death"? Jamie asked.

" Honestly, Jamie, I don't know. He caused us so much hurt I don't even know that I want to know". Cuddy said.

" I kind of heard Joey and Samantha talking when we where at the hospital because of Jake. And Joey said something along the lines of that they'll get to meet their big sister who is ten time better then anyone they'll ever meet". Jamie said.

" She really misses him". Cuddy said.

" Everybody does. Mom, it's not like were robots we all loved him now that he's gone it's like there's apart of everyone missing". Jamie said.

" I never realized that. I miss Jake more than anything but knowing that he's not here is really hard". Cuddy said with tears in her eyes.

" Mom, don't cry or I will start to cry and then were balling like two year olds throwing a tantrum". Jamie said giving her mom a hug.

" I just really miss him". Cuddy said wiping away a few tears.

" Mom, you keep saying that but it's not gonna get better". Jamie said.

" I know". Cuddy said.

" Scoot over". Jamie said. Cuddy scooted over to the other side of the bed. Jamie layed right fown beside her.

" Mom, has there ever been a time were you thought you couldn't take care of us"? Jamie asked.

" Going through med school was the hardest time in my life. Especially raising you guys". Cuddy said.

" Well sorry that we were a lot of trouble". Jamie chuckled. Cuddy laughed a little.

" You guys weren't that much trouble just you were difficult sometimes". Cuddy said.

" Same thing". Jamie said.

" Not it's not". Cuddy said.

" Yes it is". Jamie said.

" No it isn't Jamie Abigail". Cuddy said.

" Yes it is mother they mean close to the same thing and they go together". Jamie said.

" Lets just go to bed". Cuddy said.

" Alright mom". Jamie said.

They fell asleep. It had been a day full of surprises. Cuddy was exsausted from today. She couldn't wait till she got home. She had to sleep upright for the next couple days so the incision could start heeling.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's Monday...

House had decided to take the day off of work. He took Samantha and Jamie to school. Took Rachel to the baby sitter's so he and Cuddy could have a full day alone. He had a big surprise for Cuddy. That he had told Wilson to keep his mouth shut about. He went up to the family room where Cuddy was sitting in the recliner watching tv.

" Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the city hall and get married"? House asked.

" But we're getting married in June. Why now"? Cuddy said.

" I thought we could get done and over with and then have a big ceremony in June". House said.

" You really mean it going down to City hall and eloping"? Cuddy asked.

" Uh huh". House said.

" Lets go do it". Cuddy said.

" I thought we could do it now so when the kids we can surprise them". House said.

" I can't walk that much". Cuddy said.

" That's why we're going know so you can rest later". House said helping her up.

" We're really going to this". Cuddy said.

" Honey, I keep telling you that". House said.

" But we are really going to this today"? Cuddy asked.

" Do I have to spell it out for you"? House asked.

" No, I get it". Cuddy said. They got down stairs and went out to the car. It was about a twenty minute drive to City hall. House had had everything ready so they could get in and get out. When they went back Cuddy noticed that Thirteen, Kate, Sarah, Wilson, Foreman, Chase, Cameron ( she just had to come Cuddy though), Taub, Mrs. Parker, Lilly's mom and few other people that House knew. It took fifteen minutes and it was done. It was official House and Cuddy were husband and wife. House and Cuddy had to get home. House and Cuddy couldn't be happier.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Thanks for reading! I have no idea when I'll get chapter 31 up because my main computer's keyboard possibly got water in it and isn't working. So I'm on some else's computer doing this. Please review I don't know what the next chapter is gonna be about so I'm open to ideas. Please start throwing out name ideas for the sequel because I'm not coming up with anything. Thanks for reading again!


	31. He loves me

AN: So I had a document that I deleted so I can right this. This is chapter 31! The reaction to House and Cuddy eloping from Samantha and Jamie is coming up. And a double date with some certain people. Please read and review! So here's chapter 31.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day...

" Mom, we're home". Samantha said as she walked through the door with Joey.

" We're in the living room". Cuddy said. Samantha and Jamie set there stuff down and walked into the living room. Samantha saw Rachel sitting on the floor with her pretty curls shinning in the light.

" So what do you need"? Jamie asked.

" Well we have to tell you guys something". Cuddy said.

" Please don't tell me that you're pregnant again because we don't need that". Samantha smirked.

" No. We eloped down at city hall today. We are going to have the big wedding in June like we planned but we eloped today". Cuddy said.

" Oh my god! My parent's are actually married". Samantha said giving them both a hug.

" Now, just for the record I'm not changing my name and neither are you guys". Cuddy said.

" Just the new kids that are born get to have the last name House. I'm his daughter why can't I have the last name House"? Samantha said.

" Because Samantha Elizabeth Cuddy I want your last name to stay Cuddy". Cuddy said.

" Fine". Samantha said.

" Hey House can I talk to you for a second up in the family room"? Jamie asked.

" Sure". House said timidly. He gave Cuddy a kiss and wen towards the elevator. Jamie was already up in the family room. It took House a minute but he finally got there.

" What do you need Jamie"? House asked.

" I was talking to mom on Saturday and I asked if I could start calling you dad. I was thinking it over and I thought that the twins and whoever else comes along might not understand why Samantha, Rachel, and them call you dad and I call you House. Mom, said that I had to ask you but she didn't care. I was just wondering". Jamie said.

" I would like that. It's easier just having one person call me House than two people". House said.

" What do you think Samantha's gonna say"? Jamie asked.

" I don't really know. Your sister isn't as predictable as I would like". House said.

" I'm gonna call Samantha up here and I'll tell her. You just need to keep your mouth shut". Jamie said walking out of the family room and to the banister.

" Hey Samantha come upstairs for a second". Jamie said.

" Be right up". Samantha said. It didn't take Samantha long to get up the stairs. She walked into the family room.

" What did you need"? Samantha asked sitting down.

" I wanted to talk to you about something". Jamie said.

" Well shoot". Samantha said.

" What do you think about me calling House dad"? Jamie asked kind of hiding behind House in case Samantha was gonna blow.

" I don't really care. I mean it's amazing that you actually came to your sense's and saw that he's a good dad and that you want to call him that". Samantha said.

" Who are you and want did you do with my sister Samantha"? Jamie asked.

" I'm her good twin. I want peace and I don't fight with anyone". Samantha smirked.

" Darn it. I thought you were gone for good". Jamie said.

" Sorry, I'm still here". Samantha said.

" Okay lets go done stairs so your mom doesn't need to worry that you killed her husband". House said.

" Dad, why would we do that"? Samantha whined.

" Yeah dad, why would we do that"? Jamie said mocking Samantha's tone.

" You guys are more trouble than the twins are gonna be". House said. He went for the elevator and Samantha and Jamie went down the stairs. They went into the living room.

" I'm scared that something happened to my husband because I remember the hamster incedent". Cuddy said.

" Mom, I didn't know that Phoenix got out of her cage. I keep saying I'm sorry for that but you don't listen to me". Samantha said.

" Okay, I have to hear about this hamster thing". House said walking into the living room.

" I was scared that one or both of them had done something to you". Cuddy said.

" No they didn't". House said.

" Dad, you seriously wanna know what Samantha did with Phoenix"? Jamie asked.

" Uh huh". House said.

" Alright daddy. I was about 9 or so and I had to hamsters Phoenix and Eclipse. Phoenix had gotten out of her cage and crawled her little fat butt into mom's room and the closet door and found her pair of red Jimmy Choo's and chewed a big hole in the toe of both shoes. And then she crawled into mom's work shoes she was wearing that day. Mom went to slipped a foot in the shoe and thought that Phoenix was a mouse, and then we find out that Phoenix had died. I've never been aloud to have any pet of that nature since than". Samantha said.

" I still have never quite understood how Phoenix got out of her cage"? Cuddy said.

" She was like the Houdini of hamsters". Samantha said.

" But Samantha Elizabeth that whole thing could've been prevented if you hadn't picked her at the pet store". Cuddy said.

" Mom, they warned us that she might get out of her cage because they had found her all around the pet store". Samantha said.

" But those were my favorite shoes". Cuddy said.

" Paris and Nicole quit the fighting". House said.

" Shut up". Cuddy and Samantha said in unison.

" Can we get a dog"? Jamie asked.

" Captain random to aisle 14". Samantha said her words had sarcasm written all over them.

" Shut up Samantha". Jamie said.

" You shut up Jamie". Samantha said.

" You shut up". Jamie said.

" You shut up". Samantha said.

" Will you both shut up". House said.

" Dad"! Samantha and Jamie said in unison.

" I'm just telling you to shut up". House said. Just then the phone started to ring. Samantha picked the phone up.

" Hello". Samantha said.

" Hey Sam, is your mom or dad around". Wilson said.

" Hey Wilson. Here's my dad". Samantha said handing her dad the phone.

" What does he want"? Cuddy whispered.

" I don't know". Samantha whispered back.

" Let me ask the misses". House said. He pulled the phone away from his mouth.

" Lise, what about we go out on Friday night with Wilson and Stacy"? House said.

" I don't care. That's fine with me". Cuddy said.

" Alright will see you guys at 7". House said. Wilson hung up.

" Do we have to go"? Cuddy whined.

" You just said". House said.

" I know what I said. But I don't wanna see Stacy because she might have something up her sleeve to win you back". Cuddy said.

" Lisa, she isn't going to take you away from me. I wasn't as happy with her as I am with you". House said pulling her into a hug.

" You really mean that"? Cuddy asked.

" With all my heart". House said.

" Who are you and what did you do with my dad"? Samantha asked.

" I'm right here Samantha". House said. Rachel walked over to Samantha. Samantha picked her up.

" Hey Rach. How was your day today"? Samantha said. Samantha walked away into another room. She went up stairs and went into Rachel's room. She didn't know that her parent's had the baby monitor down stairs.

" You wanna know something Rach? I don't think I could be happier. Mom and dad are married, I've got three baby sisters that I love, and my friends all know it". Samantha said tickling Rachel gently making her giggle.

" Well lets go back down stairs I just wanted to tell you that". Samantha said. Samantha walked down the stairs into the living room and sat Rachel down on the floor. Then she plopped her but down on the couch. House got up and went to the kitchen. He walked to the back door and looked out at the fenced in yard. Little did Samantha, Cuddy, and Jamie know he had gotten a dog. She was a white English bull dog puppy that he hadn't quite got a name for yet. Wilson and him went out yesterday and got her.

" Lisa, Samantha, and Jamie come out to the back yard". House yelled from the kitchen quickly getting out to the backyard and putting the puppy in a hiding place. Cuddy and the girls got up and went for the kitchen so they could go out back.

" Greg, what do you need"? Cuddy asked annoyed.

" Go look in the bushes". House said. Samantha was the first to go over. She saw this little white thing peaking out from under the bushes. Samantha picked her up gently.

" Aw. She's so cute". Samantha said holding the puppy carefully.

" She's house broken and everything". House said.

" You did this"? Cuddy asked surprised looking at the puppy. She wasn't more than 3 months old and she was house broken which meant they didn't have to fight with her for that.

" I did. Wilson and I were looking online at puppies and we found this lady here that breeds only English bull dogs. So yesterday we went and looked at them. I actually picked her out". House said.

" You picked out a girl puppy"? Cuddy asked shocked.

" That isn't the rest of the present. Look again under the bushes". House said. Samantha set the puppy she was holding down and looked under and noticed there was this other little white thing under the bushes.

" It's another puppy". Samantha said.

" House, how many are there"? Cuddy asked.

" Only two. Wilson picked this one out. It's another girl and you guys get to name them". House said.

" I think she should be Lexie and this one should be Lucy". Samantha said. Cuddy nodded so did Jamie. House didn't care.

" How are we gonna tell which one is which"? Cuddy said.

" Lexie has a little black on her underbelly". Samantha said.

" I didn't get a lot. So I was thinking I would take Jamie and Samantha a we'll go get the stuff for them while you stay here and watch them". House said.

" That's cool with me". Cuddy said. Samantha had Lexie and Cuddy had Lucy. Jamie had Rachel. They went back inside. Samantha set Lexie down and she went sliding on the hardwood floor. So did Lucy. They laughed at them. House went over by the front door. Samantha and Jamie followed. They got ready to go and went out to the car.

" So what do we need to get"? Samantha asked getting in the front seat of the van.

" We need to get kennels, beds, collars, leashes, and tags". House said.

" Sweet. More pink". Jamie said.

" Do we need to take them to the vet for their shots"? Samantha asked.

" Not for awhile. But we do need to take them to get them". House said.

" I can't believe we have two puppies". Samantha said.

" Well I was originally planning on getting a puppy for you for your birthday but I decided to get two puppies for the entire family". House said.

" So dad, I wasn't gonna get a puppy"? Jamie asked offended.

" You were too. Just I was talking to Samantha". House said.

" Lexie is a cutie. Lucy is also very cute. But Lexie is too cute". Samantha said.

" Wilson picked out Lexie and I picked out Lucy". House said.

" Well I'm gonna call Wilson and tell him thank you". Samantha said pulling out her phone. She dialed Wilson's number at the hospital and he answered.

" Hello". Wilson said.

" Hey Wonder boy". Samantha said.

" What do you need Sam"? Wilson asked.

" Well I just wanted to say thank you got Lexie she's awesome". Samantha said.

" I see that your dad gave you the puppies". Wilson said.

" Uh huh and we named them already". Samantha said.

" So it's Lexie and...". Wilson said.

" Lucy. Lexie and Lucy". Samantha said.

" Well those are cute names. I gotta go I have to do important fill in dean business". Wilson said.

" Bye Wonder boy". Samantha said.

" Bye Samantha". Wilson said and hung up.

" So where are you guys going for dinner on Friday"? Samantha asked.

" I don't know. Wilson is gonna tell me tomorrow". House said.

" Are you gonna drop us off at school tomorrow"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh. I've put that one into my daily schedule". House said.

" That's awesome". Samantha said.

" We're here". House said pulling into a parking spot. They got out and went into the pet store. Samantha went immediately to the collar section and picked out two pink collars that had crystals on them. Then she saw the matching leashes. She grabbed two of those. Jamie and House were looking at beds and found two of them that they liked. Samantha came back and found them with a cart. House and Jamie put the stuff they already had picked out into the cart. It took them about and hour to get everything they needed for the puppies. Samantha picked out the tags and did everything that she needed so that if one of them went out the yard and someone found they could return. When they got home Cuddy had had Lexie and Lucy in the living room. When they heard Samantha, Jamie, and House walk in they ran or more like slided out of the living room to see them.

" Hey Lex". Samantha said petting Lexie. Samantha fell back because Lexie was attacking her. The Lucy had to join in in the fun. Cuddy came out of the living room and watched as the very mean dogs attack her daughter. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

" Come on Lexie. OW! Don't bite my ear". Samantha said squirming to get away from the dogs.

" She bit you ear"? Jamie laughed.

" It hurt. Those razor sharp puppy teeth of hers hurt". Samantha said. They finally started to calm down. Lexie went back over to Cuddy and Lucy went over to Jamie while Samantha stood up.

" Oh quit whining Samantha Elizabeth". Cuddy said.

" Mom, she bit me. Did she draw blood"? Samantha said.

" Samantha you're being over dramatic". Cuddy said.

" Did she"? Samantha asked.

" No Samantha Elizabeth she didn't". Cuddy laughed.

" Mommy, this isn't funny". Samantha whined.

" It is". Cuddy said. Samantha stormed up the stairs to her room and shut the door.

" Why is she so over dramatic"? Jamie asked.

" I don't know. Maybe she gets it from her dad". Cuddy said.

" I heard that". House said offended.

" I know. I love you both the same". Cuddy chuckled.

" Shut up". House said.

" You shut up. I wasn't the one that inherited the drama". Cuddy said.

" She didn't get it from me". House said.

" She did. Because I wasn't like this at all growing up". Cuddy said.

" You probably were". House said.

" Will you two just get a room so it's over with". Jamie said.

" Jamie"! House and Cuddy said in unison.

" What"? Jamie said innocently.

" Go to your room". Cuddy said.

" Why"? Jamie asked.

" Because I'm the mom and I saw so". Cuddy said.

" Fine". Jamie said. She did as she was told and went up to her room. She heard strange noises coming from Samantha's bedroom as she walked by. She thought that it just was Samantha listening to music or watching tv. But it was more like girly giggles coming from her room. Jamie didn't really care so she just walked by. Samantha was ichatting with Joey on her computer. Her dad still hadn't lifted the ban on seeing Joey so she had to be careful about how she talked to him. She locked her door so no one could get in. Then it dawned on Jamie, Samantha wasn't supposed to have anything on no tv, music, computer anything. Jamie really didn't want to rat her sister out because Samantha knew about all the times Jamie had snuck Brad in the house and when Jamie got grounded and couldn't do anything Samantha kept it from her parents. Jamie decided she wasn't gonna tell because Samantha had been so good about not telling her mom and House that she didn't care.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Friday night, date night...

Cuddy's incision was healing well. She was going to wear a dress that was not to form fitting but not to loose. It was spaghetti strapped and black. So all the post twin stuff was not the noticeable. She was so excited to get to wear heels again. She had had Samantha help her straighten her hair. It took Samantha about an hour to get through her mom's curls because they weren't like Samantha's which she straightened often and used hair care products to help. House was wearing a pair of dark dress pants with a white shirt that had a black sports jacket on top. He grabbed the cologne that he had gotten from Cuddy for Valentine's day and put a little on. Cuddy grabbed her favorite perfume and put that on. She grabbed her long black coat from the closet and slipped it on. Jamie and Samantha were gonna be fine by them selves. House and Cuddy walked out of their room and started to head for the door.

" Make sure Rachel's asleep by nine. Lexie and Lucy need to go out a couple more times and then lock them up in our room. You've your dad's and mine's cell phone. I guess that's pretty much it. If there's any calls from the police I'm coming after you guys and grounding you guys for the rest of you lives". Cuddy said. Samantha and Jamie gave their mom a hug and kiss on the cheek. Samantha gave her dad a hug and Jamie gave him a hug as well.

" Bye I love you". Cuddy yelled as the walked down the sidewalk towards the drive way.

" Bye mom love you too". Samantha and Jamie yelled back at her.

House and Cuddy were going to dinner with Wilson and Stacy. Cuddy had been dreading today because it meant having dinner with House's ex. They were going to this fancy Italian restaurant. It was about twenty minutes away from their house. They got there before Wilson and Stacy got there. It was a couple minutes later when Wilson and Stacy finally got there. They went inside together in silence. House and Cuddy were holding hands. Wilson had his hand on the smaller part of Stacy's back. When their party was called they were brought to a table that sat them all. House and Cuddy sat side by side so did Wilson and Stacy. House put his hand on Cuddy's thigh so he could tap if is she started to get a little bit of a temper.

" Hi I'm Jory I'll be your server tonight. What can get y'all to drink"? Jory said. He had a thick Boston accent and was no more than 22.

" I will have a scotch". House said.

" Iced tea no lemon". Cuddy said.

" A glass of merlot". Stacy said.

" Merlot also". Wilson said.

" Alright I will be right out with those". Jory said. He walked away and the couples sat in silence.

" So Lisa, I heard that you had twins. Congratulations". Stacy said.

" Thank you twin girls". Cuddy said.

" What are their names"? Stacy asked.

" Audrienne Grace Noelle and Paige Nicole Kathryn". Cuddy said.

" Pretty names". Stacy said.

" Thanks". Cuddy said.

" So when are you going back to work"? Stacy asked.

" Hopefully by November". Cuddy said.

" That's good". Stacy said.

" Greg, darling I have to go use the bathroom. I will be right back". Cuddy said and gave him a kiss. Cuddy really wanted to see what Stacy was gonna go.

" Alright honey". House said picking up on what she was doing.

" James, I will be right back also". Stacy said giving Wilson a kiss. Cuddy had already been back at the bathroom. Stacy rushed to get there so she could catch Cuddy. Cuddy was coming out of the stall when Stacy was walking in. There was no one else in the bathroom except for them.

" Lisa". Stacy said coldly.

" Stacy". Cuddy replied back just as cold.

" So I heard you got married to House. Was it for real or are you guys just saying that you are"? Stacy said sternly.

" We got married for real. At least our relationship has gone somewhere other than yours ever did". Cuddy said firmly.

" Well at least I didn't get knocked up". Stacy said.

" I had gotten knocked up with our oldest before we were even a couple. Wait I think you guys were together when we concieved her". Cuddy said.

" It doesn't matter. But I hope he's happy making his life misserable waking up next to you". Stacy said.

" I hope Wilson realizes what a bitch you are". Cuddy snapped.

" No one ever speaks to be like that". Stacy said.

" I don't give a shit. This is mine and Greg's life we're a happy dysfunctional family that we both love. Stacy, he's bascially told me that I make happier then he was when he was with you. If you can't see that he's actually happy right where he is then you're really blind to not see the fact that you ex is happy. And if you're moving back here to be with Wilson you're not getting a job at my hospital". Cuddy said.

" Lisa, we both know that Greg's happier with me. You guys just have three kids together that will probably grow up knowing that mommy and daddy are just friends and nothing more". Stacy said.

" We've known each other for twenty years. We have three beautiful daughters together that he hates not being around. My girls know that mommy and daddy might not get along but we love each other more than anything. You can have a family with Wilson you'll be wife number 4. And I'm just Greg's first wife". Cuddy said.

" So you've known each other for a long time. You cheated on your boyfriend with him and got pregnant with your daughter. There's a chance that it'll get old with Greg and you'll go after some other guy. Then'll you'll realize that you made a mistake being with Greg. I'll be there to pick up the pieces he'll realize that I'm the one for him and you'll just be his baby mama". Stacy said.

" I love Greg more than anyone besides my kids. Waking up next to him is something that gets me through the day. He never fails to deliver some big surprise. Just Monday he got us two puppies we didn't know about and I'm glad he kept it a really good secret until our daughter found them under the bush like he said to look. We have so much together it's amazing that there's nothing to do. He protected our daughter when my ex stormed the clinic and held them hostage. He's an amazing dad, awesome husband, and this great man that doesn't show his soft side unless he's around his family or me. He's over you Stacy if you can't comprehend that than I don't know". Cuddy said.

" Look Lisa, he's happier with me. You'd be better off with some big shot exec. I will win Greg back if it's the last thing I do". Stacy said grabbing her arm.

" Get you hands off of me. And he's staying with me. And I'll invite you to our wedding in June. And if you're still with Wilson it'll show that you're not going after my husband". Cuddy said.

" Did you say husband"? Stacy asked.

" Yeah. We eloped on Monday at City hall. And we're having a big wedding in June that we're still planning. So get your hands off me again so I can go back to my husband". Cuddy said.

" You bitch". Stacy said punching Cuddy in the face with her free hand. Stacy continued for a couple more punches until letting Cuddy fall to the ground. Stacy left and walked back to the table. House asked where Cuddy was and Stacy said still in the bathroom. House didn't believe that she was still in the bathroom he got up and walked towards the bathroom. He checked and no one was looking so he walked in the woman's bathroom. He saw Cuddy on the floor with a swollen face and blood everywhere. He made sure he stitches hadn't come out and they didn't which was a good sign.

" What the hell happened"? House asked helping her up.

" That bitch punched me after I told her how happy you were with me". Cuddy said walking over to the mirror.

" We need to take you to the ER". House said.

" I keep going there. I don't think anythings broken. It just hurts like hell". Cuddy said.

" You're going to the ER. Even if I have to drag you out of here by myself". House said.

" Greg, I'm fine". Cuddy said. She touched her cheek and winced.

" Honey, you're not fine. We're going to the ER". House said grabbing her hand.

" Greg, I'm not going" Cuddy said.

" Lisa, you're going whether you like it or not". House said.

" I don't wanna go". Cuddy said.

" You don't have to wanna. But you're going so we can make sure there isn't a fracture". House said.

" Fine. But I just wanna date night without something happening". Cuddy said.

" How about we get rid of the kids and have a little date night of our own sometime soon". House said wrapping his arms around her waist.

" As pleasing as that sounds. I'm not cleared yet". Cuddy said.

" We can do it after you're cleared". House said kissing her neck.

" Alright. I will go to the ER. And then we can start planning date night". Cuddy said.

" That sounds okay with me". House said. They walked out and went out a way were Wilson and Stacy couldn't see them. House drove to the hospital. Dr. Ryan saw Cuddy immedialtey so she quickly pulled her back to curtain 3. They checked out Cuddy's face and there were no fractures just a lot of swelling and bruising. Luckily Cuddy was gonna be home so she could heal before she had to go back to work. Dr. Ryan left and House came behind Cuddy.

" So when are we gonna be out of here"? House said starting to kiss her neck.

" I don't know. I had an appointment with Dr. Bryce today that I didn't tell you about. She says I have to wait until the stitches come out to until we can do what ever we want". Cuddy said leaning her head one way giving House some more access.

" How long does she think that'll be"? House said.

" She didn't tell me. She said she'll call me when I can get them out". Cuddy said.

" Well that's good". House said.

" Uh huh". Cuddy said. House stopped what he was doing and came around the other side until he was right in front of her. He started to kiss her over and over again.

" We should stop". Cuddy said in between kisses.

" We're just kissing nothing else". House said.

" Kissing always leads to something. That's how we got Samantha, Audri, and Paige". Cuddy said when they broke apart.

" I don't like that you had to have c-section because that makes the wait longer to do what we want to do". House said.

" I'm sorry. I'm following doctors orders". Cuddy said.

" Dr. Cuddy you can go home now". Dr. Ryan said handing Cuddy the discharge papers.

" Thanks". Cuddy said filling them out. It took only about ten minutes because Cuddy had become a pro at filling out of discharge papers. They were home by 9. Cuddy tucked Rachel because she wasn't asleep yet. Lexie and Lucy were in their kennel. Which House and Cuddy never let them stay in. They always took them out before they went to bed and them sleep with them. They all went to bed tired.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I have no clue when I'll get chapter 32 up but I'll try and get it up soon. Thanks for reading! Please review. It means a lot to see people reviewing.


	32. Double Trouble take two

AN: So I just keep deleting documents to do this on someone else's computer. This is chapter 32! I'm skipping until the twins are about a month old and coming home from the hospital in this chapter. And date night is coming back up in this chapter. Please read and review! Reviews give me the motivation to keep writing. And I update quicker. So here's chapter 32! I have no clue when I'm gonna start the sequel because of my keyboard on my main computer. Name ideas for the sequel are needed. Because I am not coming with anything.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Coming home...

Audri and Paige were finally coming home. Each about 8 pounds and 18 inches long. House and Cuddy are so excited to get them home so were Samantha and Jamie. Lexie and Lucy got put up in their kennels so when the babies came home they didn't jump around. House and Cuddy had to go so they could get the girls. Cuddy was excited also because her stitches were coming out soon. House grabbed the car seats and they went out to the van. House got into the drivers seat and Cuddy got into the front seat. House pulled out and when came home everything was going to be different.

" I can't wait to get them home". Cuddy said.

" You've been saying that since we found out their coming home today". House said.

" Well it's true. I will have my entire family at home just in time for the holidays". Cuddy said.

" Are we gonna take them out for Halloween"? House asked.

" I don't know. We're taking Rachel out though. Jamie and Samantha might just tag along for the candy". Cuddy said.

" I can understand that". House said.

" I can't wait till we get the professional photo's done on Saturday". Cuddy said.

" You've been talking about that as much as bringing the girls home". House said.

" Lexie and Lucy are gonna freak when we keep getting in and out of bed". Cuddy said.

" I know. They freak if you get out of bed to go to the bathroom already". House said.

" I can't wait to go back to work. I have to wait till next month because then I can take the girls to day care in the morning and I'll have them at work with me". Cuddy said.

" When is the exact date you're coming back"? House asked.

" November 23". Cuddy said.

" What are we getting Samantha for her birthday"? House asked.

" Honestly, Greg, I haven't thought about that. Cameron, called Wilson asking if she could talk to me about getting her job back". Cuddy said.

" So what did he say"? House asked.

" He said that the position was already filled and there were no more positions open". Cuddy said.

" He lied about the last one". House said.

" Because I told him to. I don't want her back at my hospital. Chase can stay I have no problem with that but his girlfriend heck no". Cuddy said.

" Do we want to have date night on Friday because you're getting your stitches out on Wednesday and because I want to be with my wife alone". House said.

" That's cool with me. Kate, can take the girls that night including Audri and Paige". Cuddy said.

" Are you ready"? House asked pulling into a parking spot in the garage.

" As ready as I'll ever be". Cuddy said getting out. She grabbed the car seats from the back seat. They walked in went to the elevators pushed the floor that the Nicu was on. When they got to the Nicu they had had Audri and Paige already unhooked and ready for House and Cuddy to take them home. The girls were wearing the little outfits that Cuddy had gotten a little while ago to take them home in. Cuddy grabbed Audri and put her in one of the car seats and handed her to House. And then she got Paige and set her in her car seat. Cuddy took Audri from House and went out to the outer part of the Nicu. House filled out the discharge papers for the girls and got that done. Cuddy had already mastered carrying two car seats by herself because of when she had had the boys. She waited for House to come out and then they could go. It took them an hour to get everything done so they could go because Cuddy had to stop at her office. They walked out into the parking garage went to the van and securely stuck the girls in. They got into the van and pulled out.

" Can you tell which one is which yet"? House asked.

" The one behind me is Audri and the one behind you is Paige". Cuddy said.

" Did you do that on purpose"? House asked.

" Uh huh". Cuddy said. Audri started to get fussy.

" Come on Audri today is not the day to start getting fussy". Cuddy said putting her hand behind the seat to put Audri's binky back in.

" Maybe it'll switch Paige will be mellow and Audri will be the crier". House said.

" Shut up". Cuddy said. Paige started to get fussy like Audri did.

" Why do you guys do this to me. We aren't even home and you're pulling this". Cuddy said doing the same thing as she did to Audri.

" What they decide to switch places"? House asked.

" This is not the time to start House". Cuddy said.

" What? It was just a question". House said.

" I don't care what it was. Just now is not the time". Cuddy said.

" Why are being like this"? House asked.

" Being like what"? Cuddy asked.

" Being a bitch". House said without thinking.

" Well sorry I'm a bitch. Should I just start not looking sexy for you because I will Gregory House I will". Cuddy snapped.

" I wasn't saying you were a bitch I was just saying you're acting like a bitch". House said.

" Same thing House". Cuddy said.

" No it's not". House said.

" Like hell it is". Cuddy said.

" Why are you still being like this"? House asked.

" I'm just pissed". Cuddy said.

" Lisa, if you're pissed about something you should tell me". House said.

" I lied about the whole thing with Cameron. She's coming back because Chase threatened that if I didn't hire her back he's going to the board". Cuddy said.

" Why didn't he do this earlier"? House asked.

" Cameron lied and said she quit. But than Chase realized she wouldn't and asked her about it. She told the truth. And because she's pregnant I have to hire her back". Cuddy said.

" Hon, I'm sorry you had to do that". House said.

" I don't understand why she has to be at my hospital. I wanted to tell her to suck it but I don't wanna find out that Chase knew what I said". Cuddy said.

" I tell people that pretty much everyday and I don't care". House said.

" No wonder we have so many law suits". Cuddy rolled her eyes.

" It's not all me you know. People just can't handle the truth". House said.

" Almost all of the law suits I have are for you". Cuddy said.

" So people still can't handle the truth". House said.

" I'm not having this conversation with you". Cuddy said as House pulled into the driveway. Samantha and Jamie came out with Rachel waiting for their parents.

" Hey mom, hey dad". Samantha and Jamie said.

" Come say hello again to Audri and Paige". Cuddy said. Samantha and Jamie walked over to their parents and saw the girls. Audri had her eyes open and so did Paige and they had those piercing blue eyes that Samantha has. They looked a lot more like a mixture of House and Cuddy than one more than the other. Which is kind of like Samantha except she has a lot of her mom's features. Samantha had her dad's over all face shape and a girly version of his nose, those piercing blue eyes, her mom's smile, those crazy curls and the amazing over all body shape. House could tell that they were gonna look like Samantha in some way or another.

" Say hello to your baby sisters Rachel". Cuddy said. Rachel buried her head into Samantha's shoulder. Cuddy laughed.

" Lets go inside so no one catches a cold". House said. They all walked inside. Cuddy took them to her room. House followed. Lexie and Lucy had been moved to Samantha's room. Cuddy walked into the twins room with the french style doors that entered the room. She walked over to the changing table and sat them both up there and got Audri out. House came in and got Paige out. Cuddy went back into her bedroom and put Audri down on the bed. She went over and grabbed the digital camera. House had sat down in the rocking care with Paige and was rocking back and forth gently. Cuddy snuck behind one of the doors and took the most amazing picture of House and Paige. Then Audri started fussing. So she had to stop gazing at her husband and daughter and attend to the other daughter.

" It's okay Audri mommy's coming". Cuddy said setting the camera down and walking over to the bed and getting her. Audri started to calm down as soon as her mom had picked her up.

" Yeah. You're gonna be the one that knows that I'll come running if I hear you fussing". Cuddy said. She walked into the nursery and House was where he was one when she left to go pick up Audri.

" Hey". House said looking up and seeing Cuddy.

" Hey". Cuddy said.

" How long you been standing there"? House asked.

" Not long". Cuddy said walking further into the room.

" Paige isn't crying this is a new one". Cuddy said

" Audri is fussing around a little bit". House said.

" Maybe just maybe both of them love you more already than they love me". Cuddy said.

" Why do you say that"? House asked.

" Every time you'd talk to my belly both of them would go crazy. When you talk now they mellow out a little bit". Cuddy said.

" They're gonna be doctors I can feel it". House said.

" I felt the way with Samantha. Now I really think she's gonna be a doctor". Cuddy said.

" Really"? House asked.

" Uh huh. Audri and Paige are most defiantly gonna be doctors. There's no denying it because of who their parent's are". Cuddy said.

" That's what I was gonna say". House said. Paige started to get fussy.

" Hey. Mommy and daddy just gave you a compliment and now you start getting fussy". House said to Paige. Cuddy smiled she loved how he talked to her and the fact he said mommy and daddy.

" They're gonna be handful". Cuddy said looking at Audri.

" They're not allowed to date until they're thirty". House said.

" Just because of Samantha"? Cuddy asked.

" Just because of Samantha". House said getting up. Cuddy was surprised he could get up and walk with one of the girls without putting a hand on his leg.

" How's your leg"? Cuddy asked.

" It's okay. It doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it could". House said. He'd been cutting down on taking vicodin.

" Well that's good. We need to back out there with them so the girls can hold them". Cuddy said. House walked over towards her and gave her a quick kiss. They walked out into the living room and saw that they the girls were playing with Rachel.

" Does anyone want to hold one of them"? Cuddy asked.

" I want to hold Audri". Samantha said getting up and moving to the couch. Cuddy handed her Audri. Samantha did hold her awkwardly at all. Cuddy was impressed. House handed Paige to her so he could take a vicodin.

" I want to hold Paige". Jamie said. Cuddy walked over to Paige and handed her to Jamie. All the girls except Rachel had held babies before so this was nothing new for them. Cuddy went back to her bedroom and grabbed the camera. She wanted to get this on camera. She walked back out and stood in the door way of the living room and took a couple pictures of Jamie and Samantha holding Audri and Paige. She knew that Samantha was gonna want to put the pictures on myspace so she took them. Cuddy looked at the time they had gotten the twins at about five and it was almost 7 at night. Cuddy told Samantha and Jamie to put the girls in the nursery and stay in there until she was in there. Cuddy went back to the nursery and grabbed two sets of Pj's for the girls. She quickly changed them and put the sleepwear on them. She took Audri first and fed her and then it was Paige. Audri went to sleep real quickly but Paige took sometime. After both of them were asleep she went back into the living room and brought the baby monitor with her. She checked the time it was almost nine. It took her that long to get both of the girls done. She got Rachel and took her up stairs to put her to bed. Samantha and Jamie were already on their way to there rooms. They had eaten already. She grabbed a thing Pj's Rachel and then put her to bed. Samantha had let Lexie and Lucy out in her room. So they could run around. Cuddy came back down the stairs and saw that House was no where to be found. She went into the kitchen and there he was. He was heating up something for dinner. Cuddy grabbed her pasta salad and a fork and went over to a bar stool that sat in front of the island.

" You're actually using something that cooks food or heats it up"? Cuddy asked surprised.

" I was hungry and I knew that you weren't gonna cook so I decided I would do it myself". House said.

" You know what this reminds me of"? Cuddy asked.

" What"? House asked grabbing his food from the microwave.

" Back when I first started college and I was basically living with you. I would sit at the bar stool in front of the island while you would dish up ice cream. When we had our late night talks". Cuddy said.

" I remember doing that. I haven't done it with anyone but you. Not even Stacy". House said.

" Really"? Cuddy asked taking a bite.

" Uh huh. We wouldn't even have late night talks". House said.

" We always did. And then I met Paul and it went from there". Cuddy said.

" I left to go be a doctor". House said.

" It was so fun. I don't even know why we let each other go the first time". Cuddy said.

" I came back and that's how Samantha came about". House smiled.

" Yeah ya did. I haven't been able to get rid of you since". Cuddy smirked.

" Shut up". House said.

" I don't shut up". Cuddy said.

" You can though". House said.

" Yes I can. But that doesn't mean I do". Cuddy said.

" Just eat your pasta salad". House said.

" I was talking to Wilson the other day. There's this diagnostic conference in San Diego and no one else is going to represent us so you're going. Wilson will be going with you so I can stay home with the kids. You're leaving next Sunday so we can still have date night. You'll be there until Wednesday of next week. I know this sucks but all the other doctors can't go because we need diagnosticians there. Your team isn't going you just have to be there. No speeches, no nothing just you show up be at some events represent the hospital and I'll give an extra special treat if I get a good report back". Cuddy said.

" Lise, I don't wanna go". House said.

" Didn't I just say that your going. What part of that don't you understand"? Cuddy asked taking bite.

" I understand it. But I never knew about this". House said.

" I've been meaning to tell you but we've been so busy with getting ready for the girls to be home". Cuddy said taking another bite.

" Okay so what is this special treat I get if I behave"? House asked.

" It's a surprise". Cuddy said getting up to but her container in the sink with her fork. House came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" I want to know what my surprise is. And is it in your office or at home"? House said kissing her neck.

" You don't get to know. And I'm not telling you where it is". Cuddy said.

" But baby where's the fun in that"? House asked still kissing her neck.

" There's gonna be a lot of fun for both of us if I don't tell you". Cuddy said. House spun her around to face her.

" Why aren't you gonna tel me"? House asked kissing her.

" Because... it's... a... surprise...". Cuddy said in between kisses.

" You better tell me or I'm not gonna stop". House said.

" You really wanna know"? Cuddy asked when they broke apart.

" Uh huh". House said.

" It's an entire weekend alone with me no kids. Kate has offered to take them so we can do this. There I told you". Cuddy said.

" Seriously just a weekend of sex and more sex"? House asked.

" In the honey moon suite at the Marriott". Cuddy said.

" Damn Lisa. You know me too well". House said kissing her again.

" I know". Cuddy said. Then they heard one of babies crying.

" Shoot. They know how to ruin a really good moment". House said.

" Who do you think it is"? Cuddy asked.

" Paige". House said. Cuddy walked away and he followed. They went into the nursery and Audri was crying. House was wrong. Cuddy picked her up and brought her over to the rocking chair and started rocking her gently. House grabbed the camera off the bookcase in their bedroom. He took a couple pictures of Cuddy being so graceful with Audri. He was amazed at how quiet she got after Cuddy picked her up. Then Paige started getting fussy. So he went over to her crib and picked her up. Cuddy moved Audri into one arm so House could set Paige into the other. House walked over and put Paige into Cuddy's free arm. He went over and grabbed the camera from where he put it and took pictures of her holding both of them.

" I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful". House said.

" Not even when you met me"? Cuddy asked.

" Well also when I met you but still". House said.

" You're so full of it". Cuddy said.

" I am not". House said.

" Yeah ya are". Cuddy said.

" Looks like both of them are asleep". House said. He took Paige very carefully to make sure she didn't wake up. After Paige was out of Cuddy's arm and in House's. Cuddy got up to put Audri down. After they were both asleep. Cuddy and House went into their bedroom. House grabbed a pair of Pajama bottoms and Cuddy grabbed a tank top and bottoms. She went into the bathroom and got ready. She brushed her teeth, pulled her hair back into a ponytail and washed her face. House went in after her and brushed his teeth. Cuddy climbed into bed. And turned on the TV on a very low volume. House later followed. They fell asleep watching the 10 o'clock news. At about 12 both girls woke up hungry so Cuddy did the routine. Then it happened again at 4. The girls kept waking up at odd hours. So finally Cuddy took both the girls into their room at set them in their bassinets.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Friday night, my favorite night...

Cuddy had took the kids to Kate's that included the twins. She was waiting for House to get home. She had a very sexy outfit on very low cut halter top the skirt that hugged her hips and ass tightly ( it was House's favorite skirt), candles lit everywhere and she had dinner almost ready. Their favorite the adult version of baked macaroni and cheese. He pulled into the drive way and couldn't wait to see what she had in store.

" Honey, I'm home"! House said as he walked in the house.

" I'm in the kitchen". Cuddy said pulling out the pan of macaroni from the oven.

" What's for dinner"? House asked walking into the kitchen.

" Our favorite". Cuddy said turning around.

" Did those always look like that"? House asked pointing at Cuddy's breast.

" I don't know. You always have your face in between them". Cuddy smirked.

" That's isn't true. I have my face other places". House said and winked at Cuddy.

" Can you try and keep the sex comments until after dinner"? Cuddy said.

" I don't know. There just so easy". House said. Cuddy turned around to face the pan. House looked at her ass.

" Quit looking at my ass". Cuddy said knowing what he was doing.

" Has it always been that big. I mean it's like the size of Texas". House said.

" Thanks for calling me a fat ass". Cuddy said.

" No problem". House said.

" Shut up". Cuddy said.

" I don't think I can do that". House said.

" Sure ya can". Cuddy said stuffing a bite of macaroni in his mouth.

" Why do you do that"? House asked.

" It's so you'd shut up". Cuddy said.

" Wonderful". House said.

" Go into the dining room and I'll be out in a little bit". Cuddy said.

" Give me a kiss first". House said.

" That's not until after dinner". Cuddy said.

" But why not"? House whined.

" Because one kiss leads into more and then we never eat. So be a good boy and go into the kitchen". Cuddy said and pinched his cheek.

" Fine". House sighed and limped off.

" I still can't believe that this is where we are". Cuddy mumbled. Cuddy finished what she was doing and grabbed the plates to serve dinner. She plated her's and then House's. Her ipod was on the dock playing songs on shuffle mode. Martina McBride's I love you came up. Cuddy smiled when it go to the chorus. She walked out of the kitchen into the dining room.

" Where's Lexie and Lucy"? House asked taking the plate.

" At Wilson's". Cuddy said.

" Please tell me that Stacy isn't there". House said taking a bite.

" No she had to go do something". Cuddy said taking a bite.

" Thank God". House said.

" I know". Cuddy said.

" She'd probably kill them because they make the kids happy and then they make me happy and it would be this long circle that I can't even find the end of". House said.

" She would. She just a happiness hater". Cuddy said taking a bite.

" She just hates me being happy". House said.

" I'd believe that any day". Cuddy said.

" Lets change the subject". House said.

" To what"? Cuddy asked.

" Anything. How gay Wilson is? How he's with a bitch? Our daughter's". House said.

" Lets talk about Samantha's birthday party". Cuddy said.

" Okay so where is she gonna have it"? House asked taking a bite.

" I have no clue. She wants to have this big party like she always does. But she hasn't given me any details". Cuddy said.

" That's because she doesn't want you to shoot down any ideas. She's probably told Laura, ever since that whole thing at te baby shower they've been talking to each other like everyday". House said.

" How the hell do you know that"? Cuddy asked.

" It's called Samantha's phone, it's that thing she uses to call friends and text them. Jeez, Lise, you better get a grip on what your daughter is up to". House smirked.

" Shut up. I don't know but something seems different with Samantha. Ever since Jake died she has been acting different, no playful attitude, her smart ass comments that I want to kill her for, everything has changed". Cuddy said.

" She acts like that around me all the time". House said.

" Why does she around you and not me"? Cuddy asked.

" I guess. She just probably needs to see a therapist". House said.

" Our daughter doesn't need therapy. She just needs some time to still cope. Jake and her were inseparable since the day she was born, and then he dies and Samantha doesn't have him anymore. I can understand that but she doesn't need to shut everyone out of her life". Cuddy said.

" She isn't shutting us out. She needs help to cope with losing him. Lisa, she doesn't have any closure. She needs to know that life can go on without him in her life". House said.

" I was walking past her room the other night and I heard her crying. She's still upset". Cuddy said.

" She should be still upset it wasn't that long ago that he died. You were what twenty weeks pregnant when he passed away"? House said.

" Yeah. It's been a few months since then". Cuddy said.

" What if you lost me? Could you just mourn and then be done with it? Or would you keep mourning until you had some sense of closure"? House asked.

" I would be mourning. House, she just needs time". Cuddy said.

" But it's the same situation. You're trying to say that our daughter needs time to still cope but she needs to find some closure so she can reasure herself that life is gonna go on". House said.

" She's fine". Cuddy said.

" Lise, if she was fine she wouldn't be acting like she is around you". House said.

" Greg, our daughter is fine. She needs time to know that there's other people that love her". Cuddy said.

" Hon, she's not fine. If she gets it off her chest she'll be back to her old self by Christmas". House said.

" You really think that"? Cuddy asked.

" Yes. Here we can let her talk to Wilson. Or someone else that she trusts that isn't her family. Then she'll at least know that there's someone else that she can talk to". House said.

" How about Thirteen"? Cuddy asked.

" Thirteen got her out of my office and everything when that whole thing went down". House said.

" When should we get her to talk to her"? Cuddy asked.

" Monday, Samantha doesn't need to go to school. She is a straight A student they need little breaks her and there". House said.

" That's fine with me". Cuddy said.

" Did I tell you already that that top makes you look like a hooker"? House asked while Cuddy was picking up the plates.

" Thank you for the no sex comments until after dinner. And no you didn't". Cuddy said.

" Well I should of". House said.

" Shut up". Cuddy said when she came back out.

" I don't shut up. I thought I told you that"? House said giving her a kiss.

" You can but you just don't". Cuddy said.

" Lets take this to the bedroom". House said kissing her again.

" You read my mind". Cuddy said in between kisses. The got into their bedroom without their lips leaving each other. The stumbled over stuff in their bedroom until House found the bed and threw Cuddy down onto it. He climbed on top of her and started kissing her again. Cuddy had her hands all over him. She had waited long time for this so had House. Three rounds later they were done. It left Cuddy and House out of breath and weak. They realized that aren't as young as they used to be and the babies had been making them tired.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saturday's picture day...

House and Cuddy woke up in each others arms and with big smiles on their face. Kate was bringing the kids over at 9 because their picture appointment was at 12. Just so the girls could get ready. Cuddy looked at the clock it was almost 9.

" Greg, get up we have to get somewhat presentable for when the kids get home"! Cuddy said scrambbling to get out of bed.

" I don't want to". House groaned.

" Get up and I'll let you share". Cuddy said. She knew he knew what she met.

" You better let me this time". House said as he got up. He grabbed a pair of boxers and then pants and a t-shirt and got ready. Cuddy grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and got ready. It was 9 o'clock and Samantha came running through the front door.

" Mom, dad, we're home". Samantha shouted.

" We're in the living room". Cuddy said. They always seem to be in the living room Samantha thought. Samantha dropped her bags by the door and walked into the living room.

" So I'm assuming you guys had a good night because dad isn't dead". Samantha smirked. Cuddy smiled she missed when Samantha would make the smart ass comments.

" Very". House smiled.

" Well that's good. Audri and Paige slept through the entire night it was amazing". Samantha said.

" Well that's very good. So maybe they'll be good for pictures". Cuddy said.

" You're not mad that you missed that"? Samantha asked.

" No not really. You started sleeping through the night when I was at school doing ER rotation". Cuddy said.

" Okay so that's not a big deal". Samantha said. Jamie walked into the living room with Rachel and Audri. Kate followed with Paige.

" How'd you get stuck doing that Jamie"? Cuddy asked.

" I don't know". Jamie said.

" Thanks Kate for watching them". Cuddy said.

" No prob Lisa. They're great kids. And the twins were real good so there was no problem there". Kate said. Kate had to go because she had to go see family.

" So what are the colors this year"? Samantha asked.

" Green and pink". Cuddy said.

" I don't wear pink" House said.

" That's why I said green". Cuddy said.

" So I gotta go start looking for a dress"? Samantha asked.

" Yes Samantha Elizabeth you have to go look for a dress". Cuddy said.

" But I don't want to". Samantha whined.

" I'll you pick out Rachel's and the twins". Cuddy said.

" I also I have to check everyone over so that it's perfect". Samantha said.

" Agreed"? Cuddy asked.

" Agreed". Samantha said. She walked up the stairs and went to her closet. Every year it was the family photo that she looked forward to. The pictures that were individual. She grabbed the dress she had gotten last spring. It was white with pink and green polka dots with hot pink lace at the bottom. She had gotten it just to have it. She found her little white sweater that was short sleeved and grabbed that. Next was shoes she looked through all of her favorite shoes until she came across her white flats. She grabbed a pair of white leggings and went to her bathroom. She took a shower and blow dried her hair. Then she did her make up. She grabbed the leggings and put them on and then it was the dress. She slipped her little feet into the flats and slipped the sweater over her arms and did the top button only. She grabbed the things she needed for her mom to help with her hair.

" Jamie, go get ready". Cuddy said.

" Yes ma'am". Jamie said. She went to her room and grabbed the same dress that Samantha had. She grabbed her white flats and went off to her bathroom. She took a shower and blow dried her hair like Samantha. She did her make up flawlessly and then got ready. She straightened her curls. She pulled all her hair over to one side and pulled into a low side ponytail that rested on her shoulder. Jamie had a lot longer hair then Samantha so doing stuff like that to her hair was easy.

Cuddy had already found her dress. It was white with pink polka dots. ( the girls were a big fan of polka dots so was she) She was going to wear a pair of hot pink high heels. She had picked out House a white three quarter sleeved collared white shirt with a olive green vest and black pants. She got his dress shoes out of the closet and sat them on the bed. The twins were in their bassinets so she could keep an eye on them and Rachel was on her side of the bed.

" Come on House you need to get ready". Cuddy hollered from their bathroom.

" Do I have to"? House whined.

" Yes. We get it done today and we don't have to do it until next year". Cuddy said.

" Are you positive"? House asked.

" Greg, I'm positive". Cuddy said.

" Alright I'll get ready". House said grabbing the pants. He went into the bathroom with everything else and got ready.

" Hey mom can you do my hair"? Samantha asked.

" Sure sweetie". Cuddy said putting earrings in. Samantha handed her mom her hair things. Cuddy pulled some of Samantha's hair from both sides of her head and pulled them back so they'd meet in the middle of the back of her head. Cuddy took a clip and stuck it where she wanted it. She could see some of Samantha's ear piercings showing throw especially her cartilage piercing.

" Thanks mom". Samantha said.

" You're welcome darling". Cuddy said.

" I gotta go put earrings in and then I'll be right back down". Samantha said as she left the room. She went up to her room and started looking through her jewelry box for earrings. She got two pairs of diamond studs for her second and third holes and then grabbed her diamond dangly earrings. She had her promise ring on and her diamond pendant on her necklace. She got her earrings in and looked in the mirror she liked the silver with the dress it looke amazing. She went to Rachel's room and found a cute little dress that looked somewhat like hers but only in Rachel's size. She grabbed Rachel's socks that had the white lace on the bottom and her white dress shoes. Then she went down stairs. Her mom was in the nursery with the twins.

" Mom, I found Rachel's stuff. So I'm gonna get her ready and then I'll find the twins". Samantha said taking off Rachel's outfit.

" Alright sweetie". Cuddy said. Samantha finished everything with Rachel and then did her hair. She took some of her beautiful curls and did kind of a Pebbles Flinstone thing on the top of her head. Rachel's strawberry blonde curls were getting redder. Samantha picked up Rachel and brought her in to the nursery. She set her down on the floor and started looking for the twins. She found dresses that had the same look that all of the others did. She grabbed two hot pink hed bands that had bows with them and her mom got the socks. Samantha got Audri ready and Cuddy got Paige ready. It was really a fall day in New Jersey. Cuddy already had the twins car seats ready with the stuff they needed. It was jacket weather outside but she packed the girls heavier blanket just in case. House was almost done he put some of his cologne on. Cuddy grabbed her perfume and put some on while Samantha watched the girls.

" Hey Samantha will you grab Rachel and go by the front door we're almost ready and your dad and I can get the twins". Cuddy said from her bedroom. Samantha picked up Rachel and walked out just as her mom was walking in with the car seats. She got Audri into hers and Paige in hers. House came into the nursery.

" You look amazing". House said looking over Cuddy's outfit.

" Thanks". Cuddy said. Audri and Paige started to get fussy. House walked over to the car seats.

" Hey I didn't leave you guys out". House whispered.

" Fatherhood has been really good for you Gregory House it has". Cuddy smiled giving him a kiss.

" I guess it has". House said.

" Lets go because the girls are ready to go". Cuddy said grabbing the car seats.

" I still can't believe you can do that". House said amazed.

" I had twins my Junior year in college I had to learn to do this". Cuddy said.

" I guess that is a good explanation". House said as they walked out. Samantha and Jamie were waiting with Rachel. They walked out to the van. Rachel sat on the bench seat in the van with Samantha and Jamie. The twins got the two buckets behind their parents. It took them a little while to get to the photo place. House and Cuddy got out to get the twins car seats. Then Jamie, Rachel, and Samantha got out. They walked in and got everything ready for them. They got the big family photos out of the way so they could do the others. Cuddy took one with the twins in her arms while House looked over all three of them. ( Cuddy couldn't wait to get that one). Then Cuddy took one with all of girls. Cuddy had gotten a lot of photo's with the twins. Samantha got her individuals done and so did Jamie. Then there was one that Cuddy was really anxious for the photographer to take. Both of the twins with her and House's wedding bands on their big toe. They did Audri's first and then Paige's. Then Cuddy took her wedding band out and put her engagement ring in. Then the photographer did the twins individual photos. Rachel was the last one that got the individuals done. Cuddy ordered a lot of each of the photos. This was always the big photo bill. She would sometimes get more than one family photo day a year just because she could. It was about 3 when they were completely done. They decided to go to a late lunch really early dinner kind of thing. But on the way there it was interrupted by a phone call.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Start guessing who called. Thanks for reading! Please review. I'm gonna start work immediately on chapter 33 and see how far I can get tonight. This is my longest chapter so far it has almost 7,000 words. I didn't want to put into two parts because I just didn't want to. The twins coming home was the hardest part to write. I just got my new keyboard so I can actually update. So that's all. Please I need name ideas for the sequel cause I'm still not coming up with anything. I have kind of name idea in my head just tell me what you think of Married Life as the name. Any ideas are so helpful :) Thanks.


	33. Leukemia?

AN: Here's chapter 33! This chapter is going to be dramatic. And just to let you know that House's "dad" is still alive. Please read and review! It means a lot to see the reviews. I keep forgetting to do disclaimer I don't know why. So I'm gonna keep reminding myself to do it. So here's chapter 33.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the House characters. The ones I made are all mine.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Hello". House said.

" Greg, your father died". House's mother said in tears.

" Okay". House said.

" I want you to come home for the funeral". Blythe said.

" I don't know I have to ask Lisa". House said.

" What do you mean you don't know"? Blythe asked.

" Mother, I have a family and a job so I'm gonna have to ask my wife". House said turning the corner.

" You're married? Have a family? Gregory House I want to know what the heck is going on". Blythe demanded.

" Mom, I got married to Lisa, I have 5 daughters and that's all you need to know". House said.

" You got married with out me being there? Greg why would you do that"? Blythe asked.

" We eloped about a month ago. We're having a big wedding in June and I didn't think I needed to tell you I got married because it's my business and if I wanted to tell you I would've told you". House said. The girls were trying to listen as closely as they could to see if the could tell what was being said. Cuddy could hear everything very well.

" You should've told me". Blythe said.

" I just told you. Didn't I"? House said.

" Gregory House that's no way to talk to your mother". Blythe said.

" Mom, I gotta go". House said.

" Bye". Blythe said.

" Bye". House said and hung up.

" What was that about"? Jamie asked.

" My dad died". House said.

" Greg, I'm so sorry". Cuddy said.

" It's nothing. So my dad passed away". House said.

" Your dad passed away and you don't feel anything". Cuddy said.

" No I don't". House said.

" Your dad died. For god's sake House your dad died". Cuddy shouted.

" Lisa, how would you feel if the man who isn't your father and treated you like crap passed away"? House asked.

" I would feel some sort of emotion". Cuddy said.

" Well I don't. He wasn't my real dad so why do I care". House snapped.

" House, at least be there for your mom. It's the least you can do". Cuddy said.

" I don't even know when it is. It could be while I'm at the conference". House said.

" Call your mother and ask. House you're never going to be able to go again to the funeral". Cuddy said. House pulled out his phone and called his mom.

" Hello". Blythe said in tears.

" Mom, when are you planning dad's funeral for"? House asked.

" Saturday of next week is the memorial service and then Sunday is the actual funeral". Blythe said.

" Thanks". House said.

" Why'd you need to know"? Blythe asked.

" I might be able to go". House said. Cuddy smacked him on the arm. House pulled the phone away from his mouth.

" Not while I'm driving". House said to Cuddy. Cuddy stuck her tongue out him like Samantha does.

" Might be able to"? Blythe asked.

" No I will be able to. I will bring Wilson and the entire family". House said.

" Wonderful I get to meet my grandchildren". Blythe said.

" Bye mom". House said.

" Bye". Blythe said and hung up.

" So we're going to my grandfather's funeral that I never even met"? Samantha asked.

" Yes we are". House said.

" But daddy". Samantha said.

" No buts Samantha Elizabeth". House said.

" Fine". Samantha sighed. Samantha rolled her eyes hoping her mother wouldn't see.

" Samantha Elizabeth Anne Marie Cuddy I saw that". Cuddy said.

" What's with the middle names"? Samantha asked.

" Samantha watch the tone". Cuddy said.

" What did I say"? Samantha asked.

" Samantha watch the tone". Cuddy warned.

" Yes ma'am". Samantha said.

" Mom gave you Anne Marie". Jamie smirked.

" Mom, Jamie's being mean". Samantha whined.

" Jamie Abigail Annaliese Cuddy quit being mean to your sister". Cuddy said.

" See mom gave you Annaliese". Samantha said.

" Shut up Samantha". Jamie snapped.

" You shut up". Samantha snapped back.

" Samantha and Jamie both of you shut up". House said.

" Yes dad". They said in unison.

" Why do they always listen to you"? Cuddy asked.

" I don't know". House said pulling into the parking lot.

" Is that Wilson's car"? Cuddy asked.

" Uh huh". House said.

" He better not have let Lexie and Lucy run wild". Cuddy said.

" Lets go in and see if he's with Stacy". House said.

" I don't want to deal with her". Cuddy said.

" We have the kids for protection". House said.

" Alright". Cuddy said.

" Since when did we become your body guards"? Samantha asked offended.

" Since Stacy hit your mom". House said.

" Can I hit her if she lays a hand on anybody"? Samantha asked.

" Samantha, this is the only time that I give you permission to hit someone". Cuddy said.

" Thank you mother". Samantha said. Cuddy and House got out to get the twins. Then Samantha, Rachel, and Jamie got out. Samantha and Jamie decided they would give their mom a break and take the twins while she carried Rachel in. They got into the restaurant and waited for their table. Samantha could see Wilson and Stacy. She just wanted to smack Stacy right then and there. They were finally called. The hostess led them to a table that they could have Rachel in a high chair with someone while the twins could be someone at the other end. House opted to sit with Rachel. Cuddy and Samantha had twin duty. Their waitress finally came over.

" What can I get y'all to drink"? Casey asked.

" I will have water". Cuddy said.

" Pepsi". House said.

" Cherry Pepsi". Jamie said.

" Pepsi". Samantha said.

" Alright. Are y'all ready to order"? Casey said.

" No I think we need another minute". Cuddy said.

" Lise, what's Rachel gonna have"? House asked.

" Just get her mac and cheese. I forgot her stuff at home". Cuddy said.

" Got it". House said.

" I'm getting chicken parm". Samantha said.

" Shrimp scampi". Jamie said.

" I think Manicotti". Cuddy said.

" That's one of my favorites". Samantha said.

" That's what I always get". Cuddy said.

" Yo, dad, what are you getting"? Samantha asked.

" Tour of Italy". House said.

" I better get a bite of that lasagna". Samantha said.

" Alright". House said.

" Samantha Elizabeth why do you do that"? Cuddy asked.

" Do what"? Samantha asked.

" Eat of other peoples plates". Cuddy said.

" I can't eat an entire piece of their lasagna so I get a bite of dad's". Samantha said.

" Are y'all ready to order"? Casey asked interrupting their conversation from going further.

" We need a kids mac and cheese. Tour of Italy and then I don't know what they want". House said.

" Shrimp Scampi". Jamie said.

" Chicken Parm". Samantha said.

" Manicotti". Cuddy said.

" Alright. That'll be out in a little bit". Casey said.

" Do you think they've notice that we're here"? Cuddy asked. Then Audri started getting fussy. Samantha got her out of her car seat and held her so she wouldn't start crying.

" No. Wait we've been spotted". House said. Cuddy quickly got Paige out her car seat without hurting her. Wilson and Stacy walked over to where they sat. It was like a lioness defending the pride between Stacy and Cuddy.

" Lisa". Stacy said coldly.

" Stacy". Cuddy replied just as coldly.

" I see you brought the twins". Stacy stated.

" Yes we just took some family photos". Cuddy said.

" Well isn't that peachy". Stacy said.

" Honey, be nice". Wilson said.

" James you stay out of this". Stacy snapped.

" I guess Mrs. Wilson the fourth isn't to happy". Samantha smirked.

" You stay out of this also". Stacy snapped.

" Oh no you didn't". Jamie said.

" Jamie, it's okay. She doesn't understand that you don't talk to me like that". Samantha said.

" You must be Samantha. The bastard child". Stacy said.

" First of all, I'm not a bastard child I got a daddy. Second of all, bitch, go to hell". Samantha snapped.

" Samantha temper". Wilson said.

" You ain't my daddy so I don't have to listen to you". Samantha said.

" Lisa, control your daughter". Stacy said.

" Sorry Stacy. I don't like to control my daughter when she's like this because it doesn't end pretty". Cuddy said.

" Well you should start controlling her". Stacy snapped.

" I know how to be a parent. I know how to discipline". Cuddy said.

" Stacy lets go". Wilson said.

" Wilson when are we getting Lexie and Lucy back? We really need them back". House said.

" I'll drop by later with them". Wilson said.

" James, lets go, I have manicure and I don't need this". Stacy said through her teeth.

" What ever you say honey". Wilson said. Stacy grabbed his arm and he turned back and mouthed the words help me back to House and Cuddy.

" Hon, do you think we should help him"? House asked.

" I already paged him". Cuddy said.

" What did you say"? Samantha asked.

" Savin' you from crazy". Cuddy said.

" Nice". Samantha said.

" You should call him". Cuddy said.

" Already way ahead of ya". Samantha said holding her phone up to her ear.

" Hello". Wilson said.

" Am I on speaker"? Samantha asked.

" No She's just yelling really loud". Wilson said.

" What's going on"? Samantha asked.

" The patient has anger management issues and she didn't give you an accurate history". Wilson said hoping Samantha would pick up on the code.

" I see. She needs to be admitted to the Psych ward". Samantha said.

" An MRI is okay. No insane procedures until I get there". Wilson said.

" Yes sir Wonder boy". Samantha said.

" I gotta go". Wilson said.

" Bye". Samantha said and hung up.

" What happened"? Cuddy asked while Casey set plates down.

" Mrs. I don't want House to be happy, is having a little bit of anger management issues". Samantha said taking a bite.

" Samantha, watch the smart ass comments". Cuddy said.

" Mom, they're so easy". Samantha said.

" People need to stop talking to you". Cuddy smirked.

" What the hell"? Samantha asked offended.

" I was joking". Cuddy chuckled. Samantha's phone started to go off. Wilson's ring tone. She had the same one as her dad did for him.

" Hello". Samantha said.

" Hey Sam. Hand your mom or dad the phone". Wilson said.

" Sure thing Wonder boy". Samantha said handing her mom the phone.

" James, what's wrong"? Cuddy asked worried.

" I think I might pass out". Wilson said.

" She isn't"? Cuddy asked.

" She is". Wilson said.

" Here's House". Cuddy said handing House the phone.

" Hello Wonder boy". House said feeding Rachel a bite of mac and cheese.

" I think I'm gonna be sick". Wilson said.

" Oh my god. She is"? House said.

" She is". Wilson said.

" Holy shit. She is". House said.

" Uh huh". Wilson said.

" Well I'm gonna let you go so you can be the gossip of our meal". House said.

" Bye". Wilson said and hung up.

" What's going on with Wilson"? Jamie asked.

" Stacy". House said.

" Oh my god. She is. Isn't she"? Samantha said shocked.

" Uh huh". House said.

" I don't get it". Jamie said. Samantha leaned over and whispered in her sister's ear.

" No way". Jamie said.

" Yes way". Samantha said.

" Wow. Is Stacy sure Wilson's the father. It could be from while she was sleeping around". Jamie smirked.

" Jamie Abigail Cuddy, watch it". Cuddy said.

" Are you sure she isn't mine"? House asked.

" Positive". Cuddy said.

" I would beg to differ". House said.

" I didn't sleep with you when I got pregnant with her". Cuddy said.

" What ever you say Lisa". House said.

" Shut up". Cuddy said. Then Paige started to get fussy.

" Paige Nicole Kathryn, this isn't the time". Cuddy said.

" Mom, they won't listen to you. They'll only listen to dad". Samantha said.

" Samantha Elizabeth be quiet". Cuddy said.

" Have you noticed that the girls have darker hair then when I was born"? Samantha asked.

" Yeah. Maybe they'll take after me more than you". Cuddy said.

" Well their hair isn't blonde like mine was. Their hair is more noticeable". Samantha said.

" Maybe they'll have mom's natural color". Jamie said.

" That's true. Unless dad isn't the father". Samantha said.

" Samantha Elizabeth, your dad is their father. The blue eyes give it away". Cuddy said.

" Yeah. I can't say that dad isn't my dad because you can tell". Samantha said.

" How are things with Lilly"? Cuddy asked changing the subject.

" Not friends with her anymore. Carli and Sophia aren't either. She's fake. Everyone at school is turning against her. Even Bryant turned against her. There's talk that she's leaving this entire state to get a fresh start. Carli, Sophia, Bryant, Jake, Andre, Joey, and I are interviewing people to fill Lilly's posion". Samantha said.

" Y'all are mean". Jamie said.

" That's what we do". Samantha smirked.

" Samantha, you need to stop that. You won't have any friends if you keep this up". A familiar voice said behind her.

" Oh my god! Aunt Laura you scared me". Samantha said.

" Your mom told me to come into town. I was eating with the family and I heard that familiar smirk". Laura said.

" Mom, why didn't you tell me"? Samantha asked.

" I didn't even tell Wilson that I invited her. She's gonna be down here for a while. How long did you say Laura"? Cuddy said.

" Judging by the fact we're looking for a house down here a long time". Laura said.

" You and Uncle Dave living down here"? Samantha asked.

" Uncle Dave got transferred down here and I can get a job anywhere so yeah". Laura said.

" What about grandma"? Samantha asked.

" She was pissed. But then she got over it. I don't think she's ever going to forgive any of us". Laura said.

" She is probably still pissed I bet you anything". Samantha said.

" She's going to crash the wedding I can feel it. She'll stop it because she has some crazy ass excuse for why they shouldn't be married". Laura said.

" What school is Mackenzie, Ryan, Asher, Brooke, and Gabriel going to"? Cuddy asked.

" We really don't know. We've been looking for a house that is near you guys so the kids can go to the same school as them". Laura said.

" Wait did you guys check Pine Grove Ave. That's just a street over from us". Cuddy said.

" Our Realtor is taking us there tomorrow". Laura said.

" The house on the corner right before you hit Nathan Street is one of them that is for sale. On the other side right before you turn and are on our street there's a house that is amazing". Cuddy said.

" I'm trying to get ahold of our Realtor and see if we can look today". Laura said.

" Who is it and what agency are they with"? Cuddy asked.

" Tyler Issac and he's with Francis Cooper". Laura said.

" We didn't have them. We had Grant Daniel with Century 21". Cuddy said.

" We were looking for him but he couldn't get us in". Laura said.

" I'll give him a call and tell him that it's urgent. He'll understand". Cuddy said.

" Thank you. We don't have anytime to find a house. We need to find something buy it and then be done with it". Laura said.

" No problem. I'll call you once I hear from him". Cuddy said.

" Thanks again". Laura said. House's phone rang.

" Hello". House said.

" House, you need to come in. Our patient crashed.

" I'll be right there". House said and hung up.

" What's wrong"? Cuddy asked. Laura decided she would go back and sit with her family.

" My patient crashed so I have to go in because the ducklings can't figure out what's wrong". House said.

" Do I get to sit in on the differential"? Samantha asked.

" Yes. I want you to help diagnose". House said. Casey walked over. She set down the bill.

" I'll take that whenever you're ready". Casey said.

" Here you go". House said handing her the money.

" Do you want change"? Casey asked.

" Just keep it". House said. Casey walked away. They scrambled to get ready to leave. They got out of the resturant and in to the car in record time. The hospital wasn't to far away so it didn't take them that long. Samantha and Jamie grabbed the strollers so they could walk the girls around. Cuddy helped them put the car seats in safely so they could walk in. Foreman was pacing in front of the elevators.

" Where the hell have you been"? Foreman asked.

" We were eating and I had to pay. So have you come up with anything"? House said.

" No. We're drawing up blanks". Foreman said.

" What were the patients symptoms"? Samantha asked.

" P.E., shortness of breath..." Foreman couldn't finish because Samantha interrupted him.

" Well no duh she has shortness of breath. She's drowning". Samantha said sarcastically. House chuckled. Foreman shot him a glare.

" Fever, and vomiting". Foreman said.

" Did the fever go away"? Samantha asked.

" Yes". Foreman said.

" It could be an infection". House said.

" Dad, if it was an infection they would've known by now". Samantha said.

" She has slightly elevated white count". Foreman said.

" Test her for infections". House said.

" She could have leukemia". Samantha said.

" How"? House asked.

" Elevated white count is associated in most cases with leukemia. It explains it. The blood has no where to go so it ends up any where it needs to go. Test her for it. If I'm right tell her family the options of treatment or get Wilson to". Samantha said.

" But what if she doesn't"? Foreman asked.

" Then start testing her". Samantha said.

" Okay then". Foreman said and walked off.

" How'd you figure it could be leukemia"? House asked.

" I learned from the best". Samantha smiled.

" Come here". House said pulling his daughter into a hug. Cuddy and Jamie walked over. Rachel was stubbling behind them.

" I'm assuming that some one solved the case or Samantha just gave an idea that no one thought of". Cuddy said.

" I thought of leukemia for elevated white count". Samantha said.

" How can you have figured that one out"? Cuddy asked shocked.

" Why does everyone keep asking that"? Samantha asked.

" Because we wouldn't have thought of it". Cuddy said.

" I thought of it because she has elevated white count in most cases it mean leukemia". Samantha said.

" I'm still shocked that you came up with that". Cuddy said.

" Lets go up stairs and annoy people". House said.

" That's fine with me". Samantha said. House hit the elevator button and they all went up. Samantha had gotten Rachel so they didn't have to fight with her about getting her on the elevator. They walked into House's conference room and Thirteen and Taub were in there.

" Why aren't you with Foreman"? House asked.

" He told us we needed to stay here just in case you came up. And it looks like you brought the entire possy". Thirteen said.

" I had to. Cuddy and I only took one car". House smirked. Cuddy smacked him.

" OW! Why do you abuse me"? House said rubbing his arm.

" Don't make smart alleck comments. And I wouldn't have to". Cuddy said.

" Can you two quit with the love fest". Thirteen said.

" Shut up". House said. Audri started getting fussy.

" Audrienne Grace Noelle, this is no time to be acting like Paige". Cuddy said unbuckling her and picking her up. Thirteen and everyone hadn't seen them yet.

" She's so cute". Thirteen gushed over the baby.

" Why do women always change their mood when the see a baby or a baby animal"? House asked.

" Because their cuter then men". Cuddy smirked. Paige started getting restless.

" Samantha, will you please get her out" Cuddy said. Samantha did as she was told.

" Their both so cute". Thirteen said. She grabbed her phone to text Chase and tell him to get up there. Chase told Cameron to come as well after he had gotten the message from Thirteen. Foreman was about to walk in when he wondered what was going on. Thirteen had gotten up and started gushing over Audri and Paige.

" What's going on"? Foreman asked.

" The twins are sitting in on their first differential". House smirked.

" They're already gonna be pain in the ass". Foreman said.

" Shut up". House said. Chase and Cameron walked in. Cuddy shot a look at Cameron.

" I see that the twins are making there debut". Chase said walking over to Samantha.

" There first differential". Samantha said.

" Which one is which"? Chase asked.

" My mom's holding Audri and I'm holding Paige". Samantha said.

" Those a cute names. I see they have your dad's blue eyes". Chase said. Cameron was dying to see what they looked like. She just wanted to see them and then get back to the ER. Cameron walked over to where they were. She admitted they were cute babies and then left.

" What's going on with her"? Chase asked.

" Nothing. She's just a little upset that my moms babies are here and she has to wait". Samantha said. She lied through her teeth. Chase didn't even pick up on it.

" She hasn't been feeling good. Well I better get going I have surgery soon". Chase said.

" Alright". Samantha said. Chase walked out. Audri and Paige started getting fussy. Cuddy knew what it meant. So with Audri she walked into House's office and then Samantha followed her. House walked in and shut the blinds. Samantha handed Paige to House. House and Cuddy were isolated from the entire hospital. She fed Audri first and then Paige. It took over an hour to get both of them done. House walked out and grabbed the strollers and brought them into his office. He put Audri into her's and then Paige into her's. The twins were asleep. So they had to be quiet. Cuddy stayed in House's office to make sure the girls were okay.

" So do we have the results"? House asked.

" Your daughter was right". Foreman said.

" Thank you, thank you. This means so much too me". Samantha teased.

" How do you come up with this stuff"? Foreman asked. Samantha tried to think of a smart ass answer and then thought of one real quick.

" Internet". Samantha smirked. Foreman rolled his eyes.

" Well seeing that the case is solved. We're going to go home so the girls can sleep comfortably". House said. Cuddy heard him. She put the blankets over the twins and waited for some one to help her. Jamie and Samantha came in and each took a stroller. Cuddy grabbed Rachel so they could go.

" Lets go". Cuddy said in a rush. They quickly got out and made it to the van. They needed to get home as fast as they could without waking up the twins. They were cranky if they got woken up just like Samantha. They got home and then made it inside. Samantha and Jamie immediately went to the nursery. Cuddy and House followed. Rachel was with them also. Cuddy carefully got Audri out and put her in her crib and then Paige. They walked out quietly and noticed what time it was. Rachel needed her bath so she could go to bed. Cuddy grabbed her and took her up stairs. She gave her her bath and then got her ready for bed. She put her down and left quietly. Samantha and Jamie were already getting ready for bed. Which meant they were getting into bed and weren't going to sleep for awhile. Cuddy went back down stairs and saw that House was no where. She walked into their bedroom and found him on the bed watching tv in his boxers. She grabbed a set of tank top and pant pj's and went into the bathroom. She washed her make up, brushed her teeth, pulled her hair back into a ponytail and got ready. She walked out of the bathroom knowing that she had to feed the girls one final time and get them ready for bed. Cuddy went into the nursery and fed both of them and got them ready and put down for bed. She walked back into the bedroom and House still wasn't asleep. So she decided to go curl up with him and watch tv.

" Hey". Cuddy said climbing into bed next to him.

" Hey". House said wrapping his arm around her.

" The girls should be good for the night and I'm tired". Cuddy said. She smiled weakly.

" I'm really tired". House yawned.

" Turn off the tv so we can go to bed". Cuddy said.

" Alright". House said turning the tv off.

" Night". Cuddy said giving him a kiss.

" Night". House said and turned off his light.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: So I think this is my last chapter before the sequel. I'm gonna do two epilogues and then I'll start the sequel. I've decided on a name and I hope y'all are gonna like it. So that's pretty much it. I'm not gonna tell you what the epilogues are gonna be about because they're gonna be a surprise. So thanks for reading and please review.


	34. Epilogue: The Wedding

AN: This is the first Epilogue I have planned. Then I will start writing the other one. Then it's off to the sequel. This is gonna be the wedding in June. And then the other is just gonna be a lot of fun. So here you go.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

June wedding...

It was a beautiful warm June day. It was the perfect day for an outdoor wedding. The grass was really green, flowers were in bloom, and the sky's were clear. Today was the official wedding of Dr's. Gregory House and Lisa Cuddy. Cuddy couldn't wait to get the wedding underway. Cuddy's dress was absolutely, down right gorgeous. She had been losing the baby weight from the twins and was pretty much back to her original size. The dress was strapless, a beautiful snow white color, it was very tight at the top and then the skirt of the dress was like a ball gown. Crystal beading covered the entire top half. The transition from the waist to the skirt was subtle and amazing. Cuddy felt like a princess. Her hair was done into a very princess looking hair style and the make up was flawless. She decided she didn't want a veil. She would have looked good either way. The bridesmaid's dresses were a light shade of baby blue. The dresses were spaghetti strapped and were form fitting. The maid of honor's dress was a halter baby blue dress. It was form fitting like the bridesmaids dresses but there were a few extra details that Cuddy had to put on her sister's dress. Samantha, Jamie, Kate, and Sarah were the bridesmaids. Over on the other side. House was just finishing up. He hadn't shaved as much as Wilson told him to. Foreman, Chase, and two other men were waiting to walk down the aisle. House was in a tux and he looked so sharp. It was time for the groomsmen to go out. Chase was with Samantha. Foreman was with Jamie. Then the other men were with Kate and Sarah. Then it was time for Wilson and Laura to go. They walked down the aisle and then they waited for House to come. House walked down the aisle with his mom. He lead his mom to her chair then let her sit down. Then he took his rightful place to waith for Cuddy to come down.

" Are you ready baby girl"? Bill asked.

" Daddy, I'm so ready". Cuddy smiled. Cuddy walked arm and arm with her father down the aisle. House looked at her in awe. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen besides his girls. Cuddy finally made her down to House. Her father gave her away. Cuddy handed her bouquet to her sister and stood in front of House hand and hand. Thirteen was sitting with the girls and looked at how amazing they both decided to do their own personal vows. House was going to go off the top of his head and so was Cuddy.

" I understand that the couple is going to recite their own vows". The pastor said. They weren't having a Jewish wedding because a regular wedding is so much quicker.

" Who's going first"? The pastor asked. House leaned over to Cuddy and whispered something in her ear.

" I'll go first". House said.

" Go ahead". The pastor said.

" Lisa, when I first met you I was in awe. You were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. When we started dating I told my dad that someday I was going to marry Lisa Cuddy. Now here we are. We have beautiful daughters that make me catch my breath every time I look at them like you always do. I don't think I could've pictured my life better than it is with you. No one can be better for me than you are. I may be a pain every once in awhile but at the end of the day I just want to be next to you. I want to be with you forever no one else. Lisa Cuddy I couldn't have picked someone so special or that gets me like you do. I love you with all my heart". House said and slid the wedding band on her finger.

" How can I top that". Cuddy said. House leaned over to her ear. " I love you". House whispered. " I love you too". Cuddy whispered.

" Greg, when I met you, you were this legendary man on campus that I wanted to know more about. As we grew closer I kept telling myself some day I was going to be your wife no one elses. And now it's actually coming true. You are this crazy lunatic that I fell in love with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We have amazing daughters that get me up in the morning because of you. I love you more than anything in the world besides the girls. You can be a butt sometimes but I know that you love me. No one can make me laugh, cry, or even get mad like you do. I love you Greg". Cuddy said and slid the wedding band on his finger. They had changed House's wedding band to a titanium wedding band. House said it would be more manly if he had one like that.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride". The pastor said. House and Cuddy shared a kiss that was very inappropriate but they didn't care. The guest started to leave so they could make their way over to the reception that was also outside. They stayed back and took pictures. A lot of the bride and groom. The photographer was also doing the wedding reception. The limo was finally there. So they go into the black limo that was a stretch because everyone had to fit in to it. When they got to the reception everyone was waiting for the happy couple to get there. House and Cuddy stayed back for a little bit.

" You look amazing". House said.

" You don't look so bad your self". Cuddy said giving him a kiss.

" We better get going. Just in case there's talk that we're doing something". House said.

" I agree". Cuddy said. They made there way over to their reception. Everyone started taking pictures of them. They got over to their table that was in front of the guest. House and Cuddy were in the middle and then Laura, Samantha, Jamie, Kate, and Sarah sat on Cuddy's side. The Wilson, Foreman, Chase and the two other men sat on House's side. The caterer had Italian food. Cuddy was eating really careful so she didn't spill. So was everyone else. Then it was time for Laura and Wilson to give a toast. First it was Laura. She told everyone how happy she was for her older sister and everything. Then Wilson just talked about how happy he is for them just like Laura. Then a crazy woman came under the tent where everyone was eating. It was Cuddy's mother.

" How dare you not invite me to your wedding". Lynn said. Laura and Samantha got up.

" Mom, she didn't invite you to her wedding because you would do this. I've actually got to talk to House and get to know him a little and he's a pretty nice guy. Lisa's happy. Now please get out of here or I will call the police". Laura said.

" Laura, you don't talk to me like that". Lynn snapped.

" Grandma, calm down before we have to admit you to the psych ward for something". Samantha smirked.

" Watch the way you talk to me young lady". Lynn said.

" So I'm a young lady now. Does this mean the you've figured something out"? Samantha said.

" Lisa, control your daughter". Lynn snapped towards Cuddy. Cameron could see that Cuddy was pissed. Cameron and Cuddy weren't talking but because Chase was in the wedding Cameron had to come with their baby girl Cecilla. Cameron stood up. Cuddy gave her a look like do something.

" Mrs. Cuddy, you can't see that your daughters happy. She said for you not to come so you under minded her authority and came anyway. From what I understand is that Lisa did that to you and then you do this to her. If you're trying to teach a lesson it isn't a very good one. It's okay to do it to her and not okay that she did it to you. I don't get it. So if you want to show that you actually have some dignity I would leave right now". Cameron said. Cuddy mouthed thank you to her.

" How dare you speak to me that way". Lynn said looking Cameron over.

" It's called I know how to actually talk to people I don't like one bit". Cameron smirked.

" I can clearly see that I'm not wanted here. So I better be going". Lynn said.

" It took you that long to realize that no one wants you here"! Samantha shouted.

" Don't you ever speak to me like that". Lynn said glaring at Samantha.

" First of all, you're a bitch. Second of all, I don't ever listen to you. And third of all, Grandpa should've divorced you a long time ago because I don't know how he puts up with you. I mean come on, you can't even respect your own daughters wishes. My mom clearly expressed she didn't want you with in fifty feet of anything that had to do with the wedding. And yet you still did this". Samantha said.

" No one ever talks to me like that". Lynn said.

" Well hello. I'm Samantha and I talk to people how ever I please". Samantha smirked.

" I can't believe your mom evens puts up with the ungrateful daughter that you are". Lynn snapped.

" Go to hell. I wish you would just leave us the hell alone. I don't understand how someone could do this to their own family. You've made my life a living hell. My mom doesn't want you anywhere near us and you still come around. I just don't get it. Don't even try to mend the broken fences. They've been broken and beaten down too much that I don't even think I could fix. So just get the hell out my life bitch because I can't take it". Samantha said. Tears started filling her eyes. She ran as fast as she could without hurting herself to somewhere that she could just cry and no one would see her. Samantha found somewhere, where she was far away from the reception and started crying.

" I hate you mother! Don't say anymore. This was supposed to be that happiest day of my life and now you made my daughter cry. Just leave us the hell alone"! Cuddy shouted and ran of to find Samantha. Laura had called the police because her mother had refused to leave. They could hear the sirens. A cop came up to Lynn.

" Lynn Cuddy you are under arrest for refusal to leave the premises". The cop said as he arrested Lynn. Meanwhile Cuddy found Samantha.

" Samantha, stop crying". Cuddy said.

" I don't want her anywhere near us mom. She's made my life a living hell. I wanted today to be the best day ever but now it's the worst day ever". Samantha said.

" Thank god for water proof mascara". Cuddy chuckled.

" Yeah". Samantha laughed.

" Can we go back and see if we can salvage some of our night? I still need to have the first dance with your father". Cuddy said.

" Alright". Samantha said. Samantha and Cuddy walked back to the reception. House was waiting for Cuddy to get back. He turned around and saw Samantha coming back also. He was happy. Cuddy and Samantha finally made their way over to House. Samantha took her seat next to Laura. The music started playing. Allison Krauss's version of When you say nothing at all started playing.

" May I have this dance"? House whispered in Cuddy's ear.

" Yes you may". Cuddy whispered back. House grabbed her hand and led her out onto the make shift dance floor. They swayed back and forth. After the song was done it was open dance floor. Someone came behind Samantha and tapped her on the shoulder. Samantha jumped. She turned her head and saw Joey Lombardo all cleaned up and he smelled good. Bless the broken road by Rascal Flatts started playing.

" May I have this dance"? Joey asked.

" Yes you may Joey Lombardo". Samantha said. Joey grabbed her hand and did what House did with Cuddy but with her. Other couples were already on the dance floor so they didn't feel like the only ones.

" Hey Sam, I heard that you're going to my high school next year. Are we still going to be boyfriend girlfriend"? Joey whispered in her ear.

" What do you think"? Samantha asked.

" Yes". Joey said.

" Yes". Samantha said.

" You look amazing". Joey said.

" Thanks". Samantha said.

" Did you wear the promise ring"? Joey asked.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" So what's the deal with Stacy and Wilson"? Joey asked.

" They're together. But baby Nathan might not have a mommy in a little bit". Samantha said.

" There's some talk that Stacy's gonna leave Wilson for another man and she doesn't want anything to do with Nathan". Samantha said.

" Where's Stacy"? Joey asked.

" In the hospital. She just had him yesterday". Samantha said.

" I didn't know she had him yesterday. I just knew they had the baby". Joey said.

" How much do you want to bet that my mom comes home pregnant from their honeymoon"? Samantha asked.

" 50 says she comes home and gets pregnant after". Joey said.

" 100 says she comes home knocked up". Samantha said.

" Deal". Joey said.

" Deal". Samantha said.

" You look tired". Joey said.

" I have been tired". Samantha said.

" Sam, you don't think you could be pregnant"? Joey asked.

" We used protection. I'm not late either". Samantha said.

" Sam". Joey said.

" Joey, I'm not pregnant. And if I was I would've told you". Samantha said.

" You didn't tell me the last time". Joey said.

" Joey, I was thirteen and I was give it up anyway. If I was pregnant now I would probably keep it". Samantha said.

" You would when you're fourteen and not when you're thirteen"? Joey asked.

" I'm going on 15 in November. If I get pregnant I want it to be closer to or after then". Samantha said.

" Why"? Joey asked.

" Because it's less time out of school and the baby would be born in the summer". Samantha said.

" You want a summer baby"? Joey asked.

" I've always wanted a summer baby from the time I was nine". Samantha said.

" How long have you wanted to be a doctor"? Joey asked.

" From the moment I was born". Samantha said.

" You can't remember that far back". Joey said.

" From the time I was five. I set foot into my mom's hospital and fell in love with medicine". Samantha said.

" Now I can believe that". Joey smirked.

" Shut up". Samantha said.

" Love you". Joey said.

" Hate you". Samantha said.

" You love me". Joey said.

" No I don't". Samantha teased.

" You know you do". Joey said.

" Yeah you're just to lovable". Samantha said.

" What if we had a baby"? Joey asked.

" We would name her Emma or Isabella and if it was a boy Preston or Jacob". Samantha said.

" You already know what our kids names are gonna be"? Joey asked.

" No. They aren't our kids until I have one that's ours. I have my kids names picked out". Samantha said.

" You're stuck with me forever Samantha Cuddy". Joey said.

" I can get you out of my life too". Samantha said.

" Look at the sun setting". Joey said wrapping Samantha in his arms.

" It's beautiful". Samantha said.

" Just like you are". Joey said and kissed the top of her head.

House and Cuddy's actual wedding was dramatic but it fits them. They had an amazing evening apart from Cuddy's psychotic mother. Kate took the kids home because House and Cuddy had some wedding night business to attend to. Cuddy never had the chance to really thank Cameron for what she that night but she hoped she knew. They couldn't believe they were an actual family. A dysfunctional family but a family nonetheless. June 21st proved to be the day that everything changed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Thanks for reading! I can't wait to start work on the next epilogue. I also can't wait for the sequel. I have some plans for the sequel that I'm so happy about. That's about it. I just hope that everyone will check out the sequel and review it. Thanks a lot.


	35. Epilogue 2: Christmas Surprise!

AN: This is the second and final epilogue. And it's gonna answer something that was talked about the last epilogue. This is gonna be gonna be Christmas morning. And then it's off to the sequel. Which I'm gonna start soon. So here it is.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Christmas morning...

It was a snowing Christmas morning in New Jersey. The House and Cuddy household were awaiting the arrival of a grandchild. Samantha was about nine months pregnant and her parents nearly killed her for being pregnant but then they realized that she understood she made a mistake. Samantha would own up to it and not try to hide the fact that she was fifteen and pregnant. Joey was scared to be a father. But him and Samantha were going to have their dream careers no matter what happened. Audri and Paige were already wide awake. When they heard something coming from upstairs. Jamie was already in Samantha's room helping her get to the elevator and not wake her parents up yet. House and Cuddy were already up because they heard the commotion coming from upstairs. Cuddy had already gotten ready and so did House.

" Mom, can you get Samantha's bag". Jamie said holding her sister before she fell.

" Already have it". Cuddy said.

" I want to kill Joey for doing this to me". Samantha said.

" Samantha, just breathe". Cuddy said.

" Dad! Lets go"! Samantha shouted.

" Is Rachel coming down"? Cuddy asked.

" She should be". Samantha said.

" Rachel come on sweetheart you gotta get down here". Cuddy yelled. Rachel got out of her bed and came down the stairs carefully.

" Mom, it hurts". Samantha said.

" I know sweetie. Just keep breathing". Cuddy said.

" Someone needs to call Joey and tell him that his Italian ass needs to get to the hospital". Samantha said.

" Greg! We need to go"! Cuddy shouted. He came out with Audri and Paige.

" Someone needs to call Joey"! Samantha yelled.

" Honey, I'll get right on that". Cuddy said. She grabbed her phone and called Joey. She just told him that he needs to get to the hospital.

" Lets go". Samantha said. They walked out of the house. Jamie got into her car with Samantha because Samantha needed to sit up front. House and Cuddy were in the van. Jamie tried to get to the hospital as fast as she could. Samantha's water hadn't broken yet which was really good. They got to the hospital and Cuddy had a nurse with a wheel chair waiting. Jamie got Samantha into the hospital and into the wheelchair so they could get up to OB. Joey was already there and he saw Samantha.

" Joey, I'm gonna kill you". Samantha said out of breath.

" Your water hasn't broken yet so there's still time to kill". Jamie smirked.

" This child needs to hurry up because mommy's in a lot of pain". Samantha said. The elevator opened and they got on. They got up to OB and a nurse got Samantha to a room. She got all set up and then Joey walked in.

" When can they give you anything for the pain"? Joey asked.

" When I'm 4 centimeters". Samantha said.

" How far are you"? Joey asked.

"3". Samantha replied.

" Has your water broken yet"? Joey asked.

" No. But this kid better hurry up". Samantha said grabbing her stomach.

" Just breathe". Joey said.

" That's such a load of shit". Samantha said.

" Just do it". Joey said.

" Is everyone here"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh. There all waiting out in the waiting room for me to come out and tell them". Joey said.

" I was thinking about names. I like Jacob Alexander or Preston Alexander for a boy. And for a girl Isabella Lisa Marie Rose, Adelaide Lisa Marie Rose, or Emma Lisa Marie Rose". Samantha said.

" You added a name in there". Joey said.

" I like Adelaide. And I can call her Addie for short". Samantha said.

" I just want to know what it is". Joey said.

" What do you want more a boy or a girl"? Samantha asked.

" Boy". Joey said.

" Girl". Samantha said.

" My dad wants a boy and my mom wants a girl". Joey said.

" My dad also wants a boy and my mom also wants a girl. Jamie wants a boy and then all my friends want a girl". Samantha said.

" Lets check you out". Dr. Bryce said. Joey turned his head while Dr. Bryce did her examine.

" Samantha, you're ready to get pain meds. And I think I might rupture the membranes so we can move along". Dr. Bryce said.

" Please give me the pain meds". Samantha pleaded.

" The Anesthesiologist should be here soon to give you a spinal. You know the rules with getting a spinal we have do that one uncomfortable thing and then it's the needle in the spine". Dr. Bryce said and walked out.

" Just tell him to hurry up". Samantha said.

" Do want someone in here so they can hold you up besides me"? Joey asked.

" Thirteen". Samantha said.

" I'll go get her". Joey said and walked out. He grabbed Thirteen from the waiting room and everyone gave each other looks. Like why'd he say her? Joey and Thirteen walked into Samantha's room.

" How ya feeling"? Thirteen asked.

" Like crap. I'll feel a lot better when the give me the meds". Samantha said.

" I'm here". Dr. Nathan said.

" Please give me the meds". Samantha said.

" I have to wait for Dr. Bryce so she can do that thing that you're so eager for". Dr. Nathan said. Just then Dr. Bryce walked in. She did probably one of the most uncomfortable things Samantha ever felt and then it was time for pain meds.

" Alright you guys need to support her". Dr. Nathan said. Thirteen and Joey help sit her up and hold her up.

" I think my water just broke". Samantha said. Dr. Bryce came over to face Samantha. And sure enough Samantha's water broke. It missed Joey and Thirteen luckily.

" Well Samantha that part I didn't have to do". Dr. Bryce said.

" It hurts". Samantha said wincing.

" Almost done. There ya go". Dr. Nathan said.

" Can I lay back down"? Samantha asked.

" Oh yes you can". Dr. Nathan said. He cleaned up real quick so Samantha could lay down. Thirteen and Joey layed Samantha down carefully.

" Thanks Thirteen". Samantha said.

" No prob. I just can't wait so I can see it like you". Thirteen said.

" You have no idea". Samantha said. Thirteen walked out.

" Am I still gonna be killed"? Joey asked.

" This kid better be cute or I'm killing you". Samantha said.

" The baby will be here soon. Just wait. Your water broke so it won't be that long". Joey said.

" I hope not". Samantha said.

" Why"? Joey asked.

" Cause I don't want to be that sweaty for pictures". Samantha said.

" Has the meds kicked in"? Joey asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said. About an hour passed and Dr. Bryce came in. She checked Samantha and she was at about 7 centimeters. Samantha was moving along quickly.

" Samantha, you're moving along great. You're lucky that you have a labor and delivery room so we don't have to move you. I'll be in to check in on you in about an hour. But if anything changes let a nurse know". Dr. Bryce said.

" Wonderful". Samantha said. Dr. Bryce walked out.

" Are you ready to be a mom"? Joey asked.

" No. But who is. I'm scared and frightened that I'll screw it up. Joey, I don't want my child to be a loser". Samantha said.

" He or she will not be a loser. Look at it's parents. We'll have an amazing son or daughter and your motherly instincts will kick in soon". Joey said.

" I hope you're right". Samantha said.

" I know I'm right". Joey said and kissed her forehead. Another hour passed and Dr. Bryce came back in. She checked Samantha and she was full dilated.

" I'm not ready". Samantha said.

" Sam, you're going to be a mom, no ones ready for that". Joey said.

" Alright Samantha on the next contraction you're gonna push". Dr. Bryce said. Samantha's next contraction came.

" 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... ". Joey said.

" Alright Samantha you're gonna push again". Dr. Bryce said.

" I don't think I can". Samantha said out of breath.

" Yes you can. Just give me a big push". Dr. Bryce said. Samantha gave her a big push.

" I can see the head. One more push and your baby will be here". Dr. Bryce said. Samantha gave her one final push and the baby came out.

" What is it"? Samantha asked.

" It's a boy". Dr. Bryce said.

" We have a boy". Joey said and kissed her forehead.

" We have a boy". Samantha said in tears.

" What is his name"? Joey asked.

" Preston Alexander Gregory Cuddy-Lombardo". Samantha said.

" Babe, he's beautiful". Joey said.

" Go over and look at him". Samantha said. Joey walked over to his son. The nurse was almost finished cleaning him up.

" We're going to get him weighed and everything. And then we'll bring him back for everyone to see". Dr. Bryce said.

" Can I at least see him real quick"? Samantha asked.

" Sure". Dr. Bryce said pulling the crib over to Samantha.

" He's beautiful". Samantha said.

" He'll be right back". Dr. Bryce said.

" Go announce it to the family". Samantha said. The nurse walked out with Preston.

" His full name is what you said Preston Alexander Gregory Cuddy-Lombardo"? Joey asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" I'll be right back". Joey said and gave her a kiss. He walked out into the waiting room. Everyone looked up at him.

" What is it"? Cuddy asked.

" It's a boy. Preston Alexander Gregory Cuddy-Lombardo. He's gonna be in the room soon so you can see him". Joey said.

" I have a grandson". House said.

" We have a grandson". Cuddy said. Her eyes were filling with tears.

" I better get back to Samantha". Joey said and walked back to Samantha's room.

" What they say"? Samantha asked.

" Your mom is crying. And your dad is happy it's a boy". Joey said.

" I want to know how big he is". Samantha said.

" I know. They'll have him back soon". Joey said.

" He's getting circumcised". Samantha said.

" I was just going to say that". Joey said.

" We don't have to have a big Jewish party dear". Samantha smirked.

" I wasn't going to say anything about that". Joey said.

" You were too". Samantha said.

" Maybe I was". Joey said.

" He should be back soon shouldn't he"? Samantha asked.

" You're already turning into an overprotective mother aren't you"? Joey asked.

" Maybe". Samantha said.

" Sam, he's fine". Joey said.

" I hope he's not a mama's boy". Samantha said.

" Why"? Joey asked.

" Because I want a little girl that's my little girl. Not a daddy's little girl". Samantha said.

" I've always wanted a girl that was a daddy's girl. But I wanted a boy first". Joey said.

" Well you got your wish". Samantha said.

" Our son was born Christmas day. He's gonna hate that growing up". Joey said.

" He should've picked a better day". Samantha said.

" Like when"? Joey asked.

" Like when he was due". Samantha said.

" He didn't want to wait for January 20th". Joey said.

" I'm just happy his lungs are fully developed". Samantha said.

" I know you are". Joey said.

" Some one came to say hi". The nurse said. She rolled in a crib that had Preston in a blue blanket with a blue hat. He had a white long sleeved body suit on.

" How much did he weigh"? Samantha asked.

" 6 pounds 6 and a half ounces". The nurse said.

" He's a tiny baby". Joey said.

" He's the same size I was when I was born". Samantha said.

" I'll leave you guys alone". The nurse said. Joey picked up Preston from the crib gently and walked him over to Samantha.

" Go get everyone". Samantha said.

" I will in a little bit". Joey said.

" Hey Preston. It's mommy. What color hair does he have? I couldn't tell". Samantha said.

" He has a lot of blonde hair". Joey said.

" Good he takes after me". Samantha smirked. Preston opened his eyes a little bit.

" And he has his moms eyes". Joey said.

" Are you saying I have ugly eyes"? Samantha asked offended.

" It means that all the girls in school are going to be falling all over him". Joey said.

" You still didn't answer my question". Samantha said.

" No you have the most gorgeous set of blue eyes I've ever seen". Joey said and kissed the top of her head.

" Go get the gang. They're dying to meet him". Samantha said.

" Be right back again". Joey said and kissed her. He walked out to get the gang.

" It looks like it's just you and me. You're probably one of the best things that have happened to me besides your dad". Samantha said. She kissed his little forehead gently. Chase, Cameron, Thirteen, Foreman, Cuddy, House, Jamie, Audri, Paige, Rachel, Carli, Sophia, Maddie ( replaced Lilly), Bryant, Jake, Andre, and Joey walked in and took his place right by Samantha.

" So the name that Joey said is his official final name? You aren't going to change it"? Maddie asked.

" Yes Maddie, Preston Alexander Gregory Cuddy-Lombardo is his full name". Samantha said.

" Just checking". Maddie said.

" How much did he weigh"? Cuddy asked.

" 6 pounds 6 and a half ounces". Samantha said handing Preston to Joey.

" He weighed exactly what you weighed". Cuddy said.

" Yeah". Samantha said.

" Anyone want to hold him"? Joey asked.

" I want to hold my grandson". House said. Joey handed Preston to House.

" I thought I was having a girl. But no I was surprised". Samantha said.

" Are you happy that you were surprised"? Cameron asked.

" Yeah. If I ever have another baby I want to be surprised. And the keyword in that sentence is if. So I'm not getting pregnant again anytime soon or even if at all". Samantha said.

" You wanted a girl didn't you"? House asked.

" Daddy, was it that hard to figure out"? Samantha asked.

" No". House answered.

" I better not get a baby brother or sister anytime soon". Samantha said.

" Kind of to late for that". Cuddy said.

" You're pregnant! Mom, how could you not tell me that my son who's gonna be the nephew of who ever's coming along"? Samantha said shocked.

" We just found out yesterday". Cuddy said.

" Well in that case. I want a baby brother". Samantha smirked.

" If your dad can stop getting me pregnant with girls". Cuddy said.

" Dad, give mom Preston". Samantha said. House handed Preston to Cuddy.

" What color hair does he have"? Cuddy asked.

" He has a very full head of blonde hair and he has my blue eyes". Samantha said.

" Is he getting..."? Cuddy couldn't finish her sentence because Samantha interrupted her.

" Yes. We already talked about that". Samantha said.

" Well that's good". Cuddy said.

" I don't get it". Jamie said.

" Do ever get anything"? Samantha asked.

" No". Jamie said. Just then Wilson walked into the door with Nathan.

" Sorry. I missed pretty much everything. What is it and what is it's name"? Wilson said out of breath.

" It's a boy. And his name is Preston Alexander Gregory Cuddy-Lombardo". Samantha said.

" Well congrats". Wilson said.

" Where were you"? Samantha asked.

" I had to get Nathan from Delilah then stop at my office and then come here". Wilson said.

" That's why you missed everything". Samantha said.

" Did everyone miss the big thing he said"? House asked.

" What"? Evey one asked.

" Delilah". House said.

" You're seeing Delilah"? Samantha asked. Cuddy handed Preston to Cameron so they could get a better look at him.

" Yeah". Wilson said.

" What the hell"? Samantha asked.

" I didn't want to tell anybody". Wilson said.

" Just shut up and look at my son". Samantha said.

" Samantha, Aunt Laura and them will be here soon". Cuddy said.

" Sweet". Samantha said. Preston yawned.

" He's so cute when he does that". Cuddy smiled.

" Okay quit loving on my son because I haven't gotten enough time to love on him". Samantha said. Cameron walked over to Samantha and handed Preston to her.

" Where'd you come up with his name"? Carli asked.

" His middle names were no brainers. His first name was because I've always loved the name Preston". Samantha said.

" I can understand that". Carli said.

" What time is it"? Samantha asked.

" Almost 12". Cuddy said.

" What time was I born"? Samantha asked.

" 8:35 a.m. You were a morning baby. No wonder your not a morning person". Cuddy said.

" What was his time honey"? Samantha asked.

" 9:35 a.m". Joey said.

" He's so cute". Samantha said.

" You have a boy". Cuddy said.

" I think if I have another boy I'm naming him after Jake". Samantha said.

" Both of your sons will have the same first middle name". Cuddy said.

" I know". Samantha said.

" You're loving him too much and he's not even a day old". House said.

" Daddy! He's my baby. Y'all have been loving on him I haven't even gotten the chance to". Samantha said.

" How do you like joining the mom team"? Cameron asked.

" I like it. I'm still so scared that I'm gonna screw him up". Samantha said.

" I'll screw him up for you Samantha". House said.

" You're not even talking to my son. I refuse to have him turn out like you I say with love". Samantha said.

" But than I wouldn't be an awesome grandfather". House said.

" Screw up my baby brother or sister". Samantha said.

" No, I think screwing up Preston would be easier". House said.

" I want my son to have somewhat of a normal life. So don't screw him up". Samantha said.

" I'll do it anyways". House said.

" I'm not letting mom put him in day care here because you'll sign him out and then you'll screw him up". Samantha said.

" Samantha, I'll assure you that your dad won't sign him out. And if anyone does it'll be me because I would want to see him". Cuddy said.

" Mom, I don't want my son anywhere near dad. Who knows what he'll tell him to do". Samantha said.

" I'll teach him how to screw with you". House said.

" Do that to your son". Samantha said.

" What if I don't have a son"? House asked.

" Screw up Wilson's his son's already screwed up enough". Samantha said. Cameron, Thirteen, Carli, Sophia, and Maddie giggled.

" I take offense to that". Wilson said.

" Good. I'll teach my son how to do that". Samantha said.

" Alright, that's enough. Samantha Elizabeth Cuddy you need to rest. Everyone that has a job here get back to it. Carli, Sophia, Maddie, Bryant, Jake, and Andre go home. House, you also have to go to work. Audri, Paige, and Rachel you're coming with mommy. And Jamie sit in on the differential". Cuddy said. Everyone did as they were instructed except Samantha. It was just Joey, Samantha, and Preston.

" He's so cute". Samantha said.

" Hon, you keep saying that". Joey said.

" I know but it's true". Samantha said.

" I know". Joey said.

" You can't move in until you're 18". Samantha said.

" I know that". Joey said.

" Well maybe my mom and dad will let you. Preston's your so too and I don't want him to not see his dad". Samantha said.

" Do you think my parents would"? Joey asked.

" Maybe. I know my parents would as long as I didn't get pregnant again". Samantha said.

" Do you think they'll get you a bigger bed"? Joey asked.

" Uh huh. My full size bed can barely fit us". Samantha said.

" Sorry my parents aren't here". Joey said.

" Sorry I didn't notice". Samantha said.

" They're kicking me out". Joey said.

" Is that why you're asking about moving in"? Samantha asked.

" Uh huh". Joey said.

" Baby, you just need to ask. There's nothing to be ashamed of except for the fact that your parents are kicking you out. When do have to be out by"? Samantha said.

" I have until next week. And I'm gonna go find your dad". Joey said.

" Don't leave me here alone". Samantha begged.

" I'll be right back". Joey said giving her a kiss. Joey left.

" I guess it's just you and me again". Samantha said giving Preston a kiss on the forehead.

" Samantha, do you want us to take Preston to the nursery while we move you into your recovery suite"? Nurse Carson asked. Nurse Carson is one of the nurse's that Samantha knew and trusted.

" Can he come with me"? Samantha asked.

" No problem. Will just have to put him into his crib". Nurse Carson said.

" Thanks". Samantha said.

" We'll tell Joey and everyone that we moved you". Nurse Carson said.

" Thanks again". Samantha said.

" You're welcome". Nurse Carson said. Nurse Gabriel put Preston in his crib a wheeled him out before Nurse's Carson and Alexander got Samantha out. They wheeled them down to the biggest suite. It had a private bathroom, flat screen tv, everything a new mom could want. They moved Samantha over to her new bed and moved Preston close to her. Samantha took the blanket off of him and picked him up. Her lactation consultant was coming to talk to her soon. She hoped her mom could be there for that one. The her lactation consultant came into her room.

" Hello Samantha". Amy said.

" Hey Amy". Samantha said.

" I'm gonna shut the blinds and we'll get down to it". Amy said closing the blinds. Then Amy helped Samantha and told her the best ways to feed she left. Samantha had fed Preston and he was now sleeping. Then Joey walked in.

" Hey". Joey whispered.

" Hey". Samantha whispered back.

" He's sleeping". Joey whispered.

" I know". Samantha said.

" I'm gonna take pictures without the flash". Joey said.

" Good idea. What my dad say"? Samantha said.

" He said it was okay. But he also said that if I hurt you I'm a dead man". Joey said.

" That's good. Are we getting a bigger bed"? Samantha said.

" Uh huh". Joey said.

" Awesome". Samantha said.

" I love you". Joey said giving her a kiss.

" I love you too". Samantha said.

" He's gonna be a doctor or a lawyer. I can feel it". Joey said.

" I can't wait to take him home. You have everything in your car right"? Samantha said.

" I got a new car. My dad bought me an SUV. I got everything but in there. The car seat holder and car seat". Joey said.

" Well that's good". Samantha said.

" You look tired. Go to sleep. I'll be right here". Joey said.

" I'm afraid I'm gonna wake up and he's not gonna be here". Samantha said.

" He will be. Just go to sleep". Joey said. She soon fell asleep. Samantha had been asleep a couple hours when Preston woke up. Joey went over and picked him up. He knew that Preston needed a diaper change. He changed his diaper. He held his son while he watched Samantha sleep. Then she woke up.

" Hey". Samantha said.

" Hey". Joey said.

" How's he doing"? Samantha asked.

" He's doing good. He looks a bit jaundiced". Joey said.

" Sunlight and breast milk". Samantha said.

" We don't have sunlight right now". Joey said.

" We'll get rid of it". Samantha said.

" Do you want to hold him"? Joey asked.

" I always want to hold him". Samantha said. Joey got up and handed him to her.

" We're a little family". Joey said.

" That's going to expand". Samantha said.

" You want more"? Joey asked.

" Yeah. But not right at this second". Samantha said.

" When can you go home"? Joey asked.

" Two days not counting today". Samantha said.

" So maybe I can go out and shop for him"? Joey asked.

" That would be great. I want him to have some blue stuff. Get that blanket that we saw at target for him. The blue one with the puppy. And then what ever you want from there. If you get any team stuff. He's having the New England Patriots and the Boston Red Sox". Samantha said.

" Yes ma'am". Joey said.

" Can I come in"? Cuddy asked.

" Hey mom. Where's the girls"? Samantha said.

" They're with your father". Cuddy said.

" So is the any gossip about me yet"? Samantha asked.

" I heard the nurses talking about how cute he is. And I haven't heard anything but that". Cuddy said.

" Do want to hold him"? Samantha asked.

" Sure". Cuddy said. Cuddy walked over. Samantha handed Preston to her.

" He's amazing mom. I don't I can picture my life without him now". Samantha said.

" That's how I felt with Jake. He was the perfect baby. He didn't cry or anything". Cuddy said.

" You want to show him off don't you"? Samantha asked.

" I can't help it. He's a pretty baby". Cuddy smiled.

" He looks like dad a little bit. But I know he's gonna be the spitting image of Joey". Samantha said.

" He has your dad's eyes. The blonde hair is you". Cuddy said.

" Daddy, had blonde hair when he was younger". Samantha said.

" Samantha, he's perfect. I gotta go. It's almost 7 feed him and then put him down. He'll wake up in the middle of the night just like Audri and Paige. But it's worth it. You know how to do everything. That's about all. I love you". Cuddy said handing Preston to Samantha. Cuddy kissed Samantha on the forehead.

" You love who? Me or Preston"? Samantha asked.

" Both of you". Cuddy said. She walked out.

" It's feeding time buddy". Samantha said. Joey closed the curtain and Samantha got ready to feed Preston. Joey handed her the pillow and Samantha got Preston positioned. Then she started feeding him. It was about 45 minutes and then he was done. Samantha burped him and then he started to fall asleep. When he was completely down she set him carefully in the crib and drifted off herself. Preston had woken up about 5 times that night. It was the same routine every time. By the time it was morning. Samantha and Joey were wiped out. They didn't know that he was that demanding. But Samantha wouldn't change it for the world.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: It's off to the sequel! Thanks for reading it really means a lot. This has been so fun to write and come up with. I can't wait for the sequel. It's gonna take roughly 5 months after this. And it's gonna be fun. Thanks fore reviewing also that really means a lot to know that people are reading. So that's it. Hope y'all care over to the sequel!


	36. Epilogue 3: Surprise!

AN: So I decided that I would do this because I'm nice. This is gonna be the day that Samantha comes home from the hospital with Preston. While her mom and dad are at a doctor's appointment. There's some surprises but not big one's like what I did before. So here you go. The third and final epilogue.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Coming home and a doctor's appointment...

Samantha was coming home from the hospital today and her mom had a doctor's appointment. Jamie got home first so she could do everything that Samantha wanted when she came home with Preston. Her mom and dad were already at the doctor's appointment when she was getting discharged. She had Preston in his car seat covered in blankets. They finished everything that they needed. They put Samantha in a wheel chair and she had Preston on top of her lap and they wheeled her. Joey had the video camera and was taking video. He said how excited he was to get him home. The mommy is happy that you're here. Everything of that nature. Samantha got in first while Joey was holding Preston and waiting to put him in. Joey got into the drivers seat and took off.

" What if my parents are having twins again"? Samantha asked.

" Then they maybe will learn to use protection". Joey smirked.

" Like we did". Samantha smirked.

" Like we did". Joey said.

" He's so cute. I can't wait to get him home and love on him. My closet is a walk in if you didn't know so you can have a side and I'll have a side". Samantha said.

" Right on". Joey said.

" What do you think everyone will say once they find out I had the baby"? Samantha asked.

" Everyone is friends with you that you let in. Everyone knows not to mess with you because you'll still make their lives miserable. Preston is gonna make you a feared person in school". Joey said.

" Joe, that's not what I mean. I mean it's the plain fact that I was 14 when I got pregnant, 15 when I had him. What if they start calling me names"? Samantha said.

" Babe, you'll be fine. You're one of the very few that are actually keeping the baby. How many girls are pregnant at our high school"? Joey said.

" The freshmen's are bad. Sophmore's and Junior's are okay. And then you hit the Senior's and it's like everyother girl is pregnant". Samantha said.

" How many are keeping their babies in your grade"? Joey asked.

" Like 10 of the girls that are pregnant and the excludes me". Samantha said.

" Sam, you are an amazing mom already. You're going to give Preston the best life you can. You're going to be an amazing doctor. I'm gonna be a lawyer. Hon, we are going to give Preston and who ever else comes along the best life possible". Joey said.

" You mean that"? Samantha asked.

" Yes". Joey said.

" I can't wait to get family pictures done". Samantha said.

" I can. I know we have a lot of money already and we are going to school full time but it needs to wait". Joey said.

" Once my mom has the new baby, we are getting pictures taking. My mom wants all of the new babies that come to have her engagement ring and band with dads wedding band on their big toes". Samantha said.

" We should do something like that for Preston". Joey said.

" Hon, we only have my promise ring". Samantha said.

" Well I was gonna wait until we got into the house but look under the blanket". Joey said. Samantha picked up Preston's blanket and saw a black velvet box.

" Babe, if you're proposing because we have a son then I'm not gonna say yes". Samantha said.

" Open it". Joey said. Samantha opened the box. A sparkling 2 and a half carat diamond in a white gold band with diamonds on either side was staring at her.

" It's beautiful. Where'd you get the money for this"? Samantha said.

" My dad, wanted me to have it to give to you someday with or with out Preston". Joey said.

" Seriously, how'd you get the money for this"? Samantha asked.

" Hon, I'm loaded. My parents are leaving me with everything. I have this huge trustfund, college fund, savings account and I have a bank account". Joey said.

" My mom, is leaving me with a lot. But I want to be the dean of medicine at her hospital more than anything". Samantha said.

" So you won't take anything that your mom leaves you"? Joey asked.

" I'll take it. I just hope I get most of the jewelry". Samantha said.

" You probably will". Joey said. Samantha looked up and saw that they were in her driveway.

" Preston, we're home". Samantha said. Preston yawned.

" Alright buddy, mommy's gonna get out and come and get you". Joey said. Samantha got out carefully. She went around to where Preston's car seat was and got him out. Joey had the bags. He had the video camera pointed at Samantha and Preston. Jamie walked out of the house.

" Did he give it to you"? Jamie asked.

" Uh huh". Samantha said.

" What you think of it"? Jamie asked.

" I love it". Samantha said.

" Lets get inside. I don't want my nephew you to catch anything". Jamie said. Samantha walked through the door.

" Have mom and dad called"? Samantha asked.

" No, but they better not be having twins again because we don't need that". Jamie said.

" I bet you they are". Samantha said.

" Why"? Jamie asked.

" Because, mom keeps popping out twins". Samantha said.

" She has had two sets of identical twins, the risk of her getting pregnant with another set is very slim". Jamie said.

" I'm gonna take him upstairs and get him ready". Samantha said. She went to the elevator and got on it with Preston. She went up to her room and walked in. There was a small part of her room that was his nursery. She set him on his changing table and took him out of his car seat. She set the car seat down and went over to his dresser. She got a cute little blue stripped body suit, baby blue socks, hat and his baby blue blanket. She set him down on the changing table and started taking of his outfit that he came home in. She changed his diaper and got him ready. She picked him up and then went back to the elevator and went down stairs. She walked into the living room and saw Jamie, Joey, Audri, Paige, and Rachel sitting around.

" Someone wanted to say hi to everyone". Samantha said. Jamie got up and walked over to Samantha.

" Has mom set up the party yet"? Jamie asked.

" I think it's next week I have to do it for the entire family". Samantha said.

" Dad's gonna hate that". Jamie said. Preston started getting fussy.

" Will you take him for a sec while I go get him his bottle". Samantha said handing Preston to Jamie. She grabbed his bottle that Joey had gotten ready from the warmer.

" Why'd you put it in the warmer if it's already warm"? Jamie asked.

" I pumped it at the hospital and Joey put into the cooler. I don't want him to have a cold bottle". Samantha said.

" You just want to stay out here just in case mom and dad come home early. Because if you were going to feed him the way you wanted you would have to be upstairs". Jamie said.

" That's my entire plan". Samantha said taking Preston. She started feeding him.

" He's so cute". Jamie said rubbing his little arm.

" Have you seen the wrinkles he has because he didn't grow into his skin". Samantha said.

" I will have too". Jamie said.

" Kids we're home"! House said walking through the door.

" In the living room dad". Samantha said. House limped into the living room.

" Your mom is a little mad". House said.

" What did you do"? Samantha asked.

" I might have gotten her pregnant again with twins". House said.

" Dad! Quit knocking her up"! Samantha shouted.

" She's gonna kill you in your sleep". Jamie smirked.

" She won't if I don't sleep". House said.

" I'll put Preston out there so she won't kill, yell, or hurt any of us". Samantha said. Cuddy walked through the door. She walked into the living room.

" Hey honey". House said.

" Don't hey honey me". Cuddy said angry.

" Hey mom". Samantha said.

" Hey sweetie". Cuddy said.

" Audri, Paige, and Rachel go upstairs". Samantha said.

" Why"? Rachel asked.

" Just do it". Samantha said. They did as they were told. They climbed up the stairs carefully and went into the family room.

" Greg, you aren't touching me for a long, long time". Cuddy said.

" Lisa, how was I supposed to know that you'd get pregnant with twins again"? House asked.

" And also identical. Greg, I'm gonna kill you". Cuddy said.

" Whoa, wait you knocked up mom with identical twins again. She's gonna kill you". Samantha said. Preston started getting fussy.

" Babe, would you get me his burping cloth please". Samantha said. Joey got up quickly and got what he was told. He put it over her right shoulder and he took Preston's bottle. Samantha put him on her shoulder and started patting his back gently.

" I don't want to talk to you Greg. It seems like you're trying to kill me". Cuddy said.

" Hon, I'm sorry". House said.

" Go stay with Wilson for tonight. I just can't talk to you". Cuddy said and walked off.

" Hormones". Samantha said.

" You were nine times that". Joey smirked.

" Shut up". Samantha said. Preston let out a little burp.

" I'm gonna go talk to your mom". House said.

" Dad, just do what she said. Come back tonight when everyone's asleep besides her". Samantha said.

" Samantha, I don't want to leave because I'm afraid she won't let me back in". House said.

" Greg House is scared that the love of his life won't let him back into the house"? Samantha asked.

" Maybe". House said.

" Dad, she'll let you back in. She just needs sometime to process the info". Samantha said.

" Are you sure"? House said.

" She got like this when she was pregnant with Audri and Paige. Remember when I left for Chicago with Joey. She didn't make you leave. Dad, she loves you. She's just scared about having twins for the third time I might add. Maybe you guys will get boys". Samantha said.

" She's gonna do everything in her power to make sure that the babies are healthy and that I don't do this to her again". House said.

" Uh huh. Just go". Samantha said. House did as he was told. He left. He came back later that night and Samantha was right she just needed sometime. Well everything was peachy from there.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I don't like the way I ended this. But the sequel should be either today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading.


	37. Author's Note

Hey guys! If you didn't know I started the sequel! Go check it out. It's called Married life. And I want to say a huge big thank you HughLaurieLover she's the best. I just want to let you know that I'm gonna be gone for a week in June so there's gonna be no updates at all. When I get back I will give you several updates. I might also come up with ideas while I'm vacation. Any ideas are welcome either send message or in a review. That's pretty much it. Y'all are the very best.

~Preppi101


End file.
